The Lost Child
by goblinesque
Summary: There was another child of Russell Edgington. What was her story and how will she effect the lives of Sookie, Eric, and Bill. Reuploaded & edited
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Edgington Mansion**

**Fanfiction deleted this story because I posted that I was going to write a sequel to it -_- So I was forced to stay up all night turning it back into chapters. So I apologize for their idiot choice in behavior. Also I have to re write the ending because for some reason it did not download :(**

* * *

**First thing I want to say is: I have not read the books (this college kid can't afford to read for pleasure) so what is in this story is from research that I have done. I wrote this because it would not leave my head, I would wake up in the middle of the night and not stop thinking of the possibilities of a Beauty and the Beast like story!I have been arguing with myself on whether I should post it or not. I'm a little afraid of this story I'm sad to say.**

**The second thing is: I have tried very hard to keep Russell in character but it was extremely hard for me. So if he comes a little off I blame it on the reasons that I have yet to see an episode of how he reacted when he first met Talbot. I'm just basing those later parts on scenes from when he was alone after Talbot was murdered (I cried at his reaction!)**

**Third thing is: I don't anybody from True Blood. And honestly the only person I want to own from True Blood is Russell because I have this unbelievable attraction to him. I also do not own the stories by Angela Carter that may be in this story or may be mentioned.**

**And the last thing is: this is the first part of the little story. I'm predicting that there will be 3 parts to this. I must also say that the main character may seem a little Mary-Sueish as a human because she is so naive in the beginning. I always have my characters have major flaws and this had to be hers.**

**Enjoy!**

Sookie held the letter in her hand. The crisp fold and the sweet smell that came from it told her that the letter was handled with gentle hands. It had been hand delivered to her by a young werewolf personally to Merlotte's two days before. She had kept the letter a secret from everyone. This trip to Mississippi may or may not have been one of her best ideas. What made her want to trust in the person that requested her?

As she stood at the large double white doors that led into the mansion that she had sworn that she would never enter again, the autumn wind blew through her hair and caused goose bumps to form on her arms. The letter fell from her hand and to the floor that was covered in the fallen leaves from the nearby trees.

Sookie hurriedly picked the letter up and unfolded it. The letter was beautifully hand written; the cursive hand writing seemed to have been plucked from another century. It was too flowy and distinguished for these day and times. She reread the letter for the millionth time. She just could not understand why someone would summon her back here and for what reasons.

_Ms. Stackhouse,_

_I am writing to request your presence to the old Edgington Mansion. You will be unharmed; I hope that you will extend me the same courtesy as well. The attendance of your lovers will not be needed. I just wish for your company to enlighten you and to answer what questions that you may have. I expect to see you this Friday at sunset. I give you my word that no harm will come upon your little fairy head._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabelle Hensley_

Sookie watched herself push the door open. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, let alone without Bill's knowledge. She had no idea what dangers she was stepping into as she walked inside and up the stair case.

She heard the laughter a young boy from a small room in the dark corner. The only light that was illuminating the room was the light from the disappearing sun.

She looked down at the young child and noted that he could not be older than 6. She smiled as he pushed a small yellow dump truck across the floor. She sat at the edge of the queen sized bed and stared at him in fascination. He had dark hair and green eyes; she had never seen this child before. She knew that he was not the reason that she was summoned here.

"Are you Sookie," the boy asked between making his little truck noises.

Sookie shook her head and replied, "Yes, I was told to meet an Isabelle Hensley here?"

The boy looked over to the bathroom and smiled; Sookie followed his gaze and saw a flame from a candle flickering from further inside.

"Belle," the young boy yelled toward the bathroom.

There was no answer so the little boy turned his attention toward Sookie. He crawled over to the bed and sat beside her and stared at her in fascination.

"So where are your wings? Don't all fairies have wings? That's what momma tells me," the boy asked as he examined her back side.

Sookie couldn't help the small smile that appeared on her face, even though she knew that she should be suspicious of this child since he knew what she was but his face reminded her of somebody but she could just not place him.

"No not all of us," Sookie said in her thick Southern accent.

"Do you know Tinkerbelle," he asked with a large smile.

"Daniel," a female voice announced from the bathroom, "Lessons are over today. Go find your mother."

The little boy smiled and ran out of the bedroom quickly with a giggle. Sookie started to worry because now she was left with a woman that she could only suspect was a vampire.

"Werewolves," she hissed. "They are angels when they are little, the devil when they grow up."

Sookie said nothing; she never understood the reasons why the weres and the vampires hated each other. She made note that this vampire seemed to teach them in their early stages of development. But what did she teach?

"Sorry about the lack of electricity for the moment Ms. Stackhouse," she heard the woman that she assumed to be Isabelle announce. She could hear the strange accent in her words. It sounded very old world to her, it sounded like a mixture of some European accent and a soft Southern accent.

Sookie watched as the candle came closer toward her and then was placed on to the vanity.

"But you know without Russell here anymore, I completely forgot to pay the electric bill. They should be coming on it about three…two…."

The lights came on and Sookie took her first look at the vampire that had written to her. This woman, this Isabelle, was a stunningly beautiful woman. Her hair seemed to be a shade of brown that had been highlighted in gold, her eyes were the bluest of blue, and her long white gown gave her the appearance of a princess out of an Old World fairy tale. She had to admit that this woman's eyes put Cillian Murphy's blues to shame. But what caught her off guard was the blood stained tears that clung below her eyes.

"If it's not too much to ask for, could you get down to the point," Sookie demanded a little more harshly than she intended.

She watched as Isabelle let a wicked smile form across her face. Sookie felt as if she was walking on egg shells around this vampire. Who was she? She obviously had ties to Russell Edgington.

Isabelle sat at her vanity and started to comb at her long curly hair and stared at her own reflection.

"I think I finally get rid of the stains and then they reappear once again," Isabelle informed with a sad smile as she wiped away the blood.

Sookie watched the woman with fascination and fear.

There was a loud thump from above Sookie that made her look up quickly. Isabelle did the same and let a small smile form.

"The exterminator hasn't showed up. You should see the rats," Isabelle informed, "They are as big as cats! I have never seen such things in all of my life."

Sookie nodded and rubbed at her bare knees. She mentally pinched herself for wearing a summer dress in this colder weather.

"Do you and yours want to kill me as well," Isabelle asked as she stood from the vanity and walked toward the window to look out at the darkness that engulfed the estate.

Sookie eased her way off the bed without making a sound and felt for the small silver chain that she had hidden in her pocket. She knew this would be safer for her if she could subdue the vampire. She crept up slowly behind the vampire and lunged toward her with the chain in hand.

Isabelle turned quickly and dodged the silver chain that was in the fairy's hand. She pushed the half human into the wall and caused a crack to form behind her body. She felt her fangs make their appearance in her rage.

"Stupid insufferable child! I told you that there would be no harm to you," Isabelle yelled into Sookie's ear, "If anyone should be getting revenge it should be me."

There was a pause and Isabelle started to laugh again at the struggles of the woman. She looked down and saw that she was levitating with the woman pinned against the wall.

"Let's see, who should I murder of yours," a giggle erupted from Isabelle, "How about that meat head Viking of yours? Or that insufferable Mr. Compton and his brat child? Or your little idiot brother...you know the one that murdered my child out of his grief and delusions."

Sookie tried to pull the vampire's long fingers away from her neck. She could feel the bruises threatening to form. She gasped for air and then as soon as it happened she felt her body fall to the floor.

"I don't want revenge," Sookie heard Isabelle announce sadly. Sookie coughed to catch her breath and then looked at the vampire who had her back turned to her. This had confused her; she had never met a vampire that did not lust for some sort of violence against the ones that harmed them and theirs.

"Why did you call me here then," Sookie heard herself ask.

Isabelle caught herself laughing loudly as she watched the young woman pull herself from the floor and stand straight, like she could prove that she was stronger than her. She laughed at the half human's reasoning for her strength. Isabelle had the blood of a very old vampire that coursed through her veins and the fact that she possessed other gifts that many vampires did not have only made her more of a threat to a halfling.

"I'm not giving you any fairy business," Isabelle replied coldly and sat on the bed and glared at Sookie. "I have no interest in your stupid little fairy blood."

"Then what's stopping me from leaving," Sookie asked hotly as she walked toward the door.

"You could try to leave," Isabelle dared with a smile and pointed to the door and watched the girl hurry toward the door.

Sookie reached the door and then felt the sudden pain in her nose. The door had shut and locked on her.

"That's why," Isabelle answered with a sweet smile that was ruined with the protrusion of her fangs.

"Who are you," Sookie asked as she held her hand to her nose, hoping that it wasn't bleeding. She did not want to risk tempting this vampire with her powerful blood.

"That's exactly why I brought you here," Isabelle announced with glee and then looked at the candle that was still lit on the vanity.

Sookie watched her gaze and then watched as the vampire blew from her place on the bed and the flame went out. Bill, Eric, Jessica, or Pam had none of these powers that she knew of. She had never witnessed them do anything that this vampire was doing. She knew that Eric could fly and Bill had revealed that he could change his voice, but that was all that she knew. This woman could be very very dangerous.

Isabelle cracked a devious smile and asked, "Shall I begin like David Copperfield…I was born, I grew up? Or should I start like Brad Pitt did-start from the day I was born into darkness?"

Sookie looked at the vampire as if she was off of her rocker. This vampire definitely had some trace to Russell Edgington.

"My story starts between the two Ms. Stackhouse," Isabelle informed, as she moved toward the window and closed her eyes, "Please let me introduce myself properly. My name is Isabelle Hensley. The daughter of a poor peasant man and the loyal sister of a lost soldier in Napoleon's army…"

**Please be gentle in the reviews! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: France 1804**

Isabelle sighed as she made her way along the well beaten path in the forest that led her to her tiny home. She mused at the ideas of leaving this place, of becoming a lady of a large estate, tales of far off adventures plagued her mind. She wanted more than what her peasant life could grant her. Her mother called her wandering mind a curse, but her father indulged her to dream for things bigger. She smiled at the thought of her father and then the image of her older brother flashed in her mind and her smile quickly faded. Jonathon had been gone for half of the year without any word. He was serving as a soldier in Napoleon's army. He had left behind a very pregnant wife for his family to take care of as he served his country. Winter was fast approaching, the first snow was due anytime, and she hoped and prayed that he would send word soon.

Isabelle heard the howling of a wolf and her mind quickly flashed to the stories that her grandmother had told her before she passed away. She still remembered the last story that her grandmother told her about the wolves that inhabited the forest around them. She remembered it well; it was the last thing she had heard before her grandmother took her last breaths on this world and passed away. It had been two years ago, on her 18th birthday.

"Bonjour Belle," she heard a man say to her. She was forced out of her thoughts to see a young man in peasant clothes. She groaned inwardly at the sight of him. Henry was the undeniably handsome and brutish child of a store keeper. Her mother has also wanted him as her son in law, which she had no intention of ever making him, which caused many conflicts and bitter feelings between the two.

"Henry," she replied with mock kindness, though it went unnoticed by the blonde man.

"Can I help you with your groceries," he asked with a coy smile. He was just asking so he could accompany her to the house and get a free meal.

Isabelle felt the urge to push him to the ground rise up in her stomach. She smiled as the image of him covered in mud floated through her mind. Isabelle looked at him with a glint in her eyes and replied, "I can manage it."

"I really would like to walk with you. A lovely young woman in a very fine dress should not be walking alone in the forest alone. The wolves might take you away," Henry announced with a knowing smile.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at the man and then pulled at the hem of her grey skirts. "First of all, this is the ugliest dress I have ever laid my eyes on. Second if a wolf did come to kidnap me, I am quite sure that I would have a more interesting conversation with him than I would ever have with you," she scolded and walked away quickly.

"Belle, my heart, don't be that way," she heard him yell, she also heard his footsteps running toward her.

She turned quickly and glared at him. He immediately stopped in his place. She smiled at his fear and whispered, "What would the villagers think if they see you go off with me? The son of a well to do businessman, such is your father, cavorting with the daughter of a poor gypsy peasant will be frowned upon."

The wind blew harder and she felt her curly hair threaten to fly away with it. The roll of thunder could be heard somewhere in the distance as the impending storm threatened to approach even closer.

"I have to go," she announced and quickly turned from Henry and ran toward her house.

...

Isabelle took a deep breath as she walked inside of her tiny home. Her father had yet to come home and her mother was busy in the small kitchen. She looked at her mother and felt pity for her. Her mother had once been a young woman with hopes of marrying the soldier that had given her a son but that dream was cut short when he was brutally killed in an unnamed battle long ago.

"I'm back from market," she whispered to her mother and pulled some of the vegetables and the dried meats from her basket.

"Mrs. Sweeney was also throwing these old rags away. I thought that maybe we could use them for when the baby gets here," she announced as she pulled the white cloths out and showed them to her sister in law, Katherine.

"They are lovely," Katherine announced with a smile and reached out for them. Isabelle watched as her hand rubbed against her protruding belly and then sadness flashed through her eyes.

"Any word from Jonathon yet," she heard herself ask the two older women. She noticed the sadness in their eyes and then the fake smile that her mother gave.

"I'm sure he is just stuck somewhere," her mother announced. A loud crack of lightning could be heard and the rain started to fall harder than she had ever seen it fall before.

Isabelle looked out their small window at the wind and its strength. She imagined how the wind would feel on her cheeks if she were on the beach rather than being damned to the life of a peasant.

"Daydreaming again," she heard her father announce as he entered the house with someone hiding behind him.

Isabelle grimaced at who her father had brought in. She looked to her mother who had a large grin on her face.

"What is he doing here," she heard herself ask harshly.

"Belle, where are your manners," her mother hushed her and walked toward Henry and pulled him into the kitchen.

"Supper will be served shortly," her mother said sweetly. Isabelle felt like she was going to be sick. She hated when Henry stayed for supper and even more so when her mother was in the mood to push the subject of marriage into the conversations.

"Papa," Isabelle whispered to her father, "Why did you bring him here?"

Her father laughed at her and then pulled her away from the ears of Henry and her mother. "I couldn't leave him in the rain now could I? You should have seen the look on his face," he replied with a smile.

"Yes but now I am cursed to listen to mother chatter about marriage. You know that I do not want to marry him," she reasoned, annoyance was clearly in her words.

"Your dreams never cease to amaze me," he chuckled, "and I won't force you into anything you don't want to do."

Her father pulled her into him and patted her head as he whispered, "You deserve so much more than rags for dresses. Being the wife of Henry could not be that bad, now could it?"

Isabelle pulled away from her father and eyed him with annoyance and replied, "You aren't the one that has to suffer the fool."

Her father chuckled and nodded his head and whispered, "You can always run away and chase those silly imaginings of yours."

...

Isabelle shook at the anger that squirmed in her stomach, begging to be released. She did her best to force a smile on her face as her mother talked ruthlessly about the future of her 'little beauty'. She tried to ignore the conversation and her eyes drifted around the table and then stopped at the empty place where her brother had once inhabited. She knew the Katherine thought that her husband had been lost in war but something in the pit of her stomach and in her heart told her that he was still alive.

Her gaze moved onto Katherine and a small smile forced itself on her. Katherine had always been one of the fairest of the young women in the village. It was only natural that she would become Jonathon's wife. Her hair was the darkest shade of black and her brown eyes only intensified her beauty, it was the gypsy blood that had no doubt ran in her family.

"I'm sorry Madame Hensley but I do have other hidden intentions on why I asked to be here tonight," she heard Henry announce.

Isabelle quickly pulled herself from her mind and looked over to Henry who was now standing behind her. She swallowed hard, she knew what was about to happen. Every bone in her body ached at the impending doom that was about to shortly arrive. Isabelle scanned the table, her eyes moved from her mother to her father and then to the empty chair.

"I want to take your daughter to be my wife," she heard him announce. She heard the sigh of relief leave him. She was left speechless.

"What a joyous turn of events," her mother announced as she clapped her hands with glee.

Isabelle pulled herself from her place at the table and glared at Henry. This is not what she had wanted at all. Thunder boomed outside the house, lightning struck nearby causing the light to reflect in her angered eyes.

"I will not marry you," she seethed. "Ever. I'd rather be eaten alive by wolves and then left in the forest in agony only to have the birds peck at my eyes than to be with this…this…this idiot!"

"Isabelle," her mother screamed at her, "You will accept him or you are no child of mine any longer. I swear the woe it is to be cursed with a child with such silly imaginings in her mind."

Isabelle glared at her mother and then turned to her father for back up. He did not move. He just stood there. This was the moment that she wished her big brother was here; he had always supported and protected her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and quickly ran from the kitchen and toward her room. She felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes at the harsh words that her mother had spoken. Was she really that big of a disappointment?

...

"Henry has left," Katherine announced as she made her way into their shared bedroom, "He still thinks that there is hope between the two of you. He is blaming it on your feminine mentality that you couldn't handle the sudden stress. Imbecile."

Isabelle looked away from the window at the pregnant woman standing at the door and let a smile cross her face. Katherine and Jonathon had been the only two people in the village that knew of her dislike of Henry.

"I miss Jonathon," she announced in an almost whisper as her gaze turned back to the window as the rain made a small stream against the glass.

Katherine nodded and sat on their bed and replied, "I do too."

Isabelle turned to her and watched as Katherine massaged her swollen stomach. She could never imagine herself as the mother of small children. Her main goal in life was to be adventurous; marriage only entered her mind when she dreamed of having a better quality of materialistic things.

Katherine slipped off her dress and moved under the covers. It took her a moment to get comfortable.

"Did it hurt," Isabelle heard herself ask.

Katherine looked up at her with a smile and asked, "Did what hurt?"

"Making the baby," she answered in a whisper, her cheeks burning from her naivety.

"At first," Katherine answered with a smile as she rubbed her stomach again. "I was scared to death the first time. I was shivering! When I would be in my bed when I was a child I would hear my parents make these strange noises. They sounded like animals, my father especially. He sounded like a beast out in the forest."

Isabelle felt a blush creep into her cheeks as she remembered a story that her grandmother had told her.

"My grandmother always said after her stories about the beasts taking young girls away that if there is a beast within a man it meets its match in women," Isabelle replied with a small smile at the memory of her grandmother.

There was a silence that enveloped the room and Isabelle looked back out the window. She tried to fight the need for sleep but could not fight it for very much longer and she made her way to the bed. She quickly blew the candles out and crawled into the bed next to her sister in law and let sleep take over her.

...

A scream rang in her ears. It was a scream of pain and terror. Isabelle opened her eyes to see a small house, most likely slave quarters, with the lights on. She heard the screams ringing out from it. She felt the wind blow against her like a warning not to go.

"Jonathon," she heard herself scream as she made her way toward the house. Another scream pierced the air as she placed her hand onto the door knob.

She jerked it open quickly to see her brother tied in chains to the wall. It wasn't slave quarters at all, it was an abandoned barn. She shook from the fear that took over her.

"Jonathon what happened," she whispered as she took in his bloody appearance. Blood was falling from his neck and his wrists. His head had fallen back.

"Jonathon," she screamed and ran toward him and let her hands trace the locks on the chains. She pulled hard against them.

"Get out of here," she heard her brother whisper to her.

"I'm not leaving you," she heard herself scream as she yanked on to the chain. It was not coming loose.

"Belle, you need to go now," he screamed.

Isabelle ignored him and looked around on the floor for something to hit the metal with to break it. That's when she heard the sound of the animal, the growl that she had always been terrified of since she was a child. She turned quickly to see a large grey wolf with his sharp teeth bared.

"What big teeth you have," she heard herself stutter before the wolf lunged at her.

Isabelle felt her body jerk from the dream. Sweat poured from her forehead. Jonathon was not dead. He was in trouble though. The dream felt too real. Her whole life as a child she depended on the prophetic dreams to get her through things. It had told her of Katherine's upcoming pregnancy and that her brother was only her half-brother. She knew to trust them.

"I know where Jonathon is," she whispered to the sleeping Katherine beside her as she pulled herself slowly out of the bed.

She looked over at the door and shook her head. She wasn't running away, she was going to rescue her brother. She looked over at the window and saw that the storm had passed.

She quickly pulled herself out of the window and quickly made her way toward the small pasture that held their dapple grey mare.

She was going to save her brother…

**Reviews?**

Oh on my tumblr (the link is on my profile) there is pictures of my imagining of Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Take Me Instead**

Isabelle watched as small snow flakes fell from the night sky as she rode side saddle through the forest. She had no idea at the exact place she was, she was just following her heart. She pulled her black cloak across her tighter as the cold wind blew through her. She shivered as the cold seemed to clench at her heart. Her horse started to snort loudly as they continued through the darkness.

"It's okay," she soothed the beast as she patted its neck. She could tell that the animal's nerves had not calmed. Her ears were perked high and she didn't miss any snap of a twig or the rustling of a roosting bird.

Isabelle strained her eyes to see in the dark, only the sliver of light from the moon was her lantern. She couldn't believe that she was actually out here. She thought about the reasons as to why she hadn't told the men in the village. She knew why of course. Nobody would believe in a young woman that said she saw her brother being drained by a wolf in the middle of the forest because of a nightmare that she had.

There was a loud snap deep in the bushes that quickly pulled her out of her thoughts. She peered deep into the darkness and saw nothing. She felt her horse pull against her. She knew that the animal did not like being out here just as much as she didn't like it. How many stories had she heard of women going missing once they strayed off of the well beaten path? She had to stop the stories from flooding her mind.

"Grimm, remember Grandmother's story she told us," she heard herself whisper into the horse's ear. She heard the twig snap again, this time sounding a lot closer to the pair. Her back was straight and her ears listened intently for the sound of breathing, but there was none, only hers and the beast below her.

"Well, Grimm, she said: 'If you ever see a naked man in the woods run for the hills as if your life depended on it for he is possessed by the Devil himself," she said with an uncomfortable giggle. Her attempts to calm herself were not working.

Isabelle heard the snap again and panic fueled her as she kicked the animal in the stomach and whipped her rear with a stick that she had ripped from a tree at the beginning of the mission. She held on to her animal as trees flew quickly behind her. She knew that the horse could sense her panic at what lay in wait for them in the darkness.

She saw a light and a clearing ahead of them and smiled. She could ask them where she was and have at least some shelter from the dangers that lurked behind her. What person in their right minds would let a young woman continue alone in the dark forest? She pulled on the reins and let the horse come to a slow stop. She quickly hopped off the horse and looked at the little house that was responsible for the lights in the dark, her beacon to safety.

She eyed the building closely and shook her head quickly. Her eyes widened at the sight. It was the barn from her dream.

"Jonathon is in there I know it," she whispered to Grimm. A snap was heard from behind the bushes. It was a trap she knew, but she had to save her brother no matter what the costs were.

Isabelle bolted across the dark empty field toward the barn, she prayed to whoever was out there that she would make it there without being caught. Someone had listened.

There was a low moan that could be heard from inside and then a horrible laugh was heard. She felt the sickness and the freight fighting its way out of her stomach. She slowly made her way to the door and swallowed the emotions back to her stomach and jerked the door open.

What she saw was more horrible than any nightmare than she had ever seen. Jonathon was chained to the wall and blood was pouring from his neck and his wrists. Unlike in the dream, he was weeping. She watched in terror as his eyes widened with terror at the sight of her.

"No, get out of here," he screamed at her.

She was frozen in her place; she hadn't even seen the man standing beside her brother or his large fanged grin. Her eyes could barely register that she was seeing her brother in this state.

"Belle, get out," her brother screamed.

Isabelle shook her head and then saw the man that was holding her brother captive. If they were in different circumstances, she would think him handsome. His dark hair and skin called out to her, she felt the need to be near him. She shook her head and started quickly for her brother, ignoring the fact that the man that was doing these horrible things to her brother was beside her.

"I won't leave you," she heard herself whisper as she bolted for his chains, but her attempt to free him was quickly stopped by unseen hands.

"Well now who do we have here," she heard the man ask. She could feel his smile against her. His nose was against her throat. She closed her eyes as he smelled her. The man had pulled her against his muscled chest.

"She smells delectable. A relative maybe," the man added. She tried to fight against him but she could tell that even though he was thin, he was still stronger than her.

"Belle," she heard her brother whisper. She opened her eyes and looked him in his eyes. She could see the defeat in his eyes.

"He's my brother," she heard herself admit.

"Ah, so now we can have a dessert," the man said.

"Jonathon," she screamed and tried to kick her way out of the man's grasp.

"Let her go, she is only a child," Jonathon forced himself to say. Her eyes darted to him and then she stopped fighting. Maybe this would work.

She felt the man grab her wrists faster than she had expected and twirled her out from his grasp. Her skirts fluttered up as if she was dancing with this horrid man. She knew he was looking over her body and it disgusted her.

"Really," the man paused and pulled her back towards him. She was now facing him; her heaving chest was tightly pressed against his. Her eyes glanced over his pale face quickly and then shut them. She couldn't stand looking at this monster.

"She doesn't look like a child," he announced with a chuckle that caused Isabelle to open her eyes quickly, "Tell me child, why have you come here and spoiled the preparation of our dinner for tomorrow night," he asked.

Isabelle felt a haze that overtook her eyes slowly as she answered, "He has a family. His wife is due to give birth to his first son in about a two months' time."

The haziness disappeared and she was left staring this man in the eyes. She felt uncomfortable and the need to escape was desperately trying to pry out of her body. She wanted to look to her brother for the courage that she so desperately needed now. But this man's grip was too strong.

"Take me instead," she replied coldly, she closed her eyes to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes.

"No," she heard her brother struggle to say.

"He's almost gone, please. I will take his place," she begged, her eyes opened and stared into his dark eyes.

"Tell me…Belle, who are you and how did you find out where your brother was," the man demanded.

Isabelle felt a haziness fall over her body again and couldn't control the words that wanted to escape her. She heard herself whisper, "I saw him here."

"Are you a psychic then," the man asked.

Isabelle shook her head and answered obediently, "I just have these dreams. Father says that gypsy blood runs deep in my veins."

The man giggled and directed his words to Jonathon, "Your baby sister is a quite the little adventurer. Does it run in the family?"

Jonathon groaned at the question. He could see the smile forming on the vampire.

"We haven't had gypsy in quite some time," he replied with a smile.

"What's your name beauty," he demanded, "Belle is too common for such a face as yours."

"Isabelle Hensley," she said flatly.

"Well Isabelle say good bye to your brother," he said with a smile.

Isabelle felt the haziness escape her. She blinked and pushed herself away from the man.

"Jacque," she heard the man scream into her ear. She watched as a man ran into the barn and stared at her. She could see the confusion on his face.

"How did this woman get passed you and your friends," she heard the devil ask of him.

She looked over at the man and watched him closely as he searched for an answer but came to no conclusion and just remained silent. His eyes darted to the ground.

"Take her and shove her in with the rest," the devil demanded and shoved her toward Jacque.

"Wait," she heard herself scream as she was being dragged out of the room, "What about my brother?"

She did not receive a response from the devil as this man pulled her by the wrists. His hands wrapped around her wrists like a snake squeezing the life out of its prey. She whimpered at the pain, she was afraid that her bones were about to shatter.

"What about my brother," she screamed toward the barn. She tried to jerk away from the man that held her at the moment. She wanted adventure but this is not what she had signed up for.

The man jerked her close to his body and whispered, "Oh Russell will love you."

Something in his words caused her to fight harder. She felt the adrenaline rush through her as she raised her hands and slashed at his face. She felt skin under her nails as the man screamed at her. She tried to make a run for it but his ability to recover from a deep scratch across the face seemed unnatural as he tugged at her wrist. She felt her body being pushed into his muscled body. He was about to squeeze her to death.

"Vixen," he seethed as he squeezed her tighter. She watched with a smile as an animal came behind him quickly.

Grimm reared over the man and neighed before coming down hard. The horse had missed but did the job of getting the man off of her mistress.

Isabelle hurried off of the ground and threw herself atop the horse and kicked her violently in the stomach. She wanted to get as far away from this place, this home of the devil, as fast as she could. She could see the beginning of the forest and she felt the smile grace her lips.

But then she felt a pain in her side as Grimm's feet came from under her and Isabelle slid across the ground. She felt the blood falling from her cheek as she tried to pull herself back up. She felt a hand wrap around her waist tightly. Her feet were no longer touching the ground.

"If you want something done, never ask a werewolf to do it for you," she heard the devil announce with annoyance.

"Where's my brother," she gasped between her breaths. Her heart beat faster as she felt his tongue slip against her cheek and remove the blood.

At that moment, every thought that had been running through her mind had disappeared. She couldn't grasp the idea that a werewolf that had just attacked her, that a man was licking up blood on her cheek, or the fight for her brother. Everything had gone blank in her mind.

"You taste amazing," he whispered in her ear, "Russell will love you, I just know it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Dungeon

**A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

"Belle wasn't in her bed when I woke up this morning," Katherine announced to her mother-in-law as she walked into the kitchen to help clean after breakfast.

"She is probably just out on a morning walk, you know how she is. Maybe she even went to apologize to Henry," she answered hopefully with a smile.

"Maybe," Katherine answered with a sigh. This woman would never really understand her own daughter.

"Darling," Katherine heard her father-in-law scream as the door was crashed open, "I need your help."

Katherine watched as he dragged her husband in. He was shirtless and had dried blood all over him.

"Jonathon," she screamed and reached for him.

"I found him in the barn," she heard his father announce as he sat him onto the bed.

Katherine felt his head and felt the heat. He was burning up with fever. What had happened to her husband?

"Belle," her husband whispered.

"Where's Belle? Her horse is gone," she heard her father-in-law ask.

"She wasn't in bed when I woke up this morning," Katherine answered.

"We have to save her," her husband pleaded, his eyes were red from the fever that was coursing through his body. He tried to push her away and stand to go after his sister. She pushed him back down and reached for the cold towel that her mother-in-law handed to her.

"Shh, it's okay. You are home now," she cooed as she rubbed his wet hair.

"Belle," her husband repeated as sleep overtook his body.

...

Voices. She heard them but she couldn't make out their words. She had tried to blank out everything that she had just experienced. Tears fell silently from her eyes, she wanted to repress these memories but every time she closed her eyes, the images returned.

"Can you see her," she heard a man whisper. She could tell that he was from England, his voice was almost girlish.

"No," another man announced. She focused on this man and tried to analyze his accent. She couldn't tell.

"Mademoiselle, are you there," she heard another man ask. She could tell that he was French. She knew from his speech that he was most likely a man of higher class than she was.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes and asked, "Where am I?"

"The dungeons," the English man said as if it was a normal place to be.

"What brings you down here," the man with unknown origins asked.

Isabelle felt the emergence of new tears as the memories rushed back to her.

"It's okay you don't have to tell us if you don't want to Mademoiselle…" she heard the French man ask.

"Isabelle," she whispered back. She pulled her knees to her chest. She could feel the coldness creeping in around her. She felt around in the darkness and noted with relief that she had no chains on her. She pulled her cloak closer to her body but gained no relief from the cold. She shivered from the cold and the fear.

"What happens down here," she asked. She was looking around in the darkness and waited anxiously for an answer that she feared to hear.

"You mean you don't know," she heard the Englishman ask.

"All I know is that dark haired devil threw me down here," she replied with a shiver.

"That devil happens to be Talbot, the king's lover," she heard the other man answer.

"The king," she asked confused. "Do you mean Napoleon?"

She heard the snort from the Englishman and felt slightly offended.

"No, no, Mademoiselle Isabelle. The French King of the Vampires," the Frenchman informed her.

Isabelle shook her head and let a small gasp slip from her mouth. Her grandmother had told her stories of vampires and how they came in the night and drank your blood as you slept. She had sold her soul to save her brother from a vampire. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. This was not the life that she wanted. She wanted to just go on adventures like traveling in Egypt or traveling by boat to America, not being eaten by a blood sucker.

"Russell Edgington," the man with unknown origins whispered coldly.

"What will happen to me," she heard herself ask. She really did not want to hear the answer from these men but she needed it.

"They will drink from you and bring you back down here when they are finished with you. That is if they can stop drinking from you," the English man answered.

"What do you mean," she asked. Everything was so confusing to her at this moment in her life.

"We've never seen a woman here," the English man answered.

"They may ravage your body. You sound delicious," the man of unknown origin whispered.

Isabelle felt the disgust flow through her veins at the thought of this.

"Talbot threw you down here for a reason," the Frenchman announced. "Maybe you are a gift of forgiveness to Russell."

"What," she heard herself ask. She never thought of herself to be a gift, just a slave. Another shiver ran down her spine. Who was this Russell Edgington?

"If it would have been Russell that had caught you, you would either be dead or sleeping in one of those luxurious rooms of his," she heard the English man announce. She just knew that he was winking at her.

"Does it hurt? The biting I mean," she asked, she might as well prepare herself for the inevitable.

There was a silence that filled the small dark room. She felt a large bug crawl across her ankles and she shook it away quickly.

"I believe that it has been said the pain is relatable towards the pain a young girl goes through when she is deflowered. It's painful at first and then extremely pleasurable," the French man announced. She just knew that he was smiling at her.

"You are probably the only one of us that enjoys being taken up so much," the English man announced.

"It's sex, no matter what gender," the Frenchman argued.

Isabelle felt uncomfortable about the turn of the conversation and remained silent. Was she to be a sex slave as well? Was she in some kind of weird concubine that she had overheard her brother and his friends wishing they had when they were young teenagers?

"She's a virgin," the unknown man acknowledged.

"Well that changes things now doesn't it," the French man answered with a smile.

"What does that mean," Isabelle asked with panic.

"Vampires go ravenous over virgin blood, it's like some kind of aphrodisiac that they can't stop from wanting," the English man announced. "Like that countess that bathed in virgin blood."

Isabelle placed her hand against her lips to keep the gasp from escaping. If she had just given Henry what he wanted in the first place then she wouldn't be in this predicament.

"Or so I have been told. I wouldn't know," he added with a small laugh.

Isabelle pulled herself further into the dark corner and laid her head onto her knees. She no longer felt the cold, now numbness filled her body.

"Here they come," she heard the unknown origin man whisper. She heard their chains retreat further into the darkness. She knew that they were coming for her.

**I love reviews so bring a smile to myself and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Russell Edgington**

**A/N: I really don't like this chapter. I tried so hard to make him in character but I'm afraid that I have edited to death out of fear.**

Isabelle watched as the door opened and flooded the dungeon with light. She pushed herself farther into the corner, hoping that they wouldn't be able to see her.

"They can see you," one of the prisoners whispered to her.

She felt the fear bubbling inside of her. She wanted to just disappear but she had made a deal and she wanted, no needed, to know if they had kept their end of the bargain. She forced herself slowly up from the floor and stood straight against the wall. She couldn't stop the shivers that ran through her body. Her lips moved as her teeth chattered, she really was cold. If she was to stay down here any longer, she knew that she would die from the cold.

"My present is in the cellar," she heard a man ask. She knew that it was the Russell that everyone had been talking about. He didn't sound too threatening. In fact, she felt that his voice could be rather comforting if she was in different circumstances.

"It was for her safety. She gave one of your wolves a nasty little cut," she heard Talbot announce. She couldn't help but smile at her own little victory. Who would believe that she got the best of a werewolf?

"You brought me a woman," she heard Russell ask in confusion. She heard their footsteps stop ahead of her.

"She's a gypsy and rather beautiful. I thought that she could please you for some time, while I am away," Talbot announced.

"Hmm," Russell mumbled and walked closer toward her. She could not see him but she knew that he could see her.

She felt his hand reach out to her, she wanted to pull away but something in her kept her still. She felt his cold hands brush through her hair. She could feel his smile. His hand moved down her chin and toward her neck. A shiver ran down her body at his touch and it didn't go unnoticed that a shiver ran through him as well. Why did he shiver?

"Talbot," Russell announced to his lover.

"She's perfect is she not," Talbot asked with confidence.

She felt his thumb slide under her eyes and brushed a stray tear away. "Talbot you can take yours and leave. I would like to talk with mine before I take her," Russell demanded.

"Frenchman, your turn," she heard Talbot demand hotly and leave with his dinner.

Isabelle felt his cold hands grab her wrist and yank her from the corner. He was pulling her behind him as they walked through the room.

"I can't see," she heard herself plead to the vampire that held her tightly.

He didn't answer her. He simply pulled her harder toward the stairs.

Isabelle tripped on the first step and fell against his arm but pulled quickly away but she only successful in tripping again on the last step as he dragged her carelessly behind him. She whimpered at the pain that went through her. Her shoes were not thick enough to protect her. Damn her stupidity, she hadn't even packed clothes for an adventure. She just left quickly. She was too dumb and blinded from the thrill of having an adventure. Who would have thought that a vampire would take over her life?

"Where is my brother," she demanded and tried to pull herself away from his grasp.

That's when she felt the sickening feeling of freefalling. The images around her blurred and she was forced to close her eyes until her back made contact with a large cushioned couch, he had laid her out on it. She looked around to see the man, the vampire, the king, standing in front of a large fireplace. His back was turned away from her. He was staring into the fire like he was in a different place other than in this room with his soon to be meal.

Her hand instantly went toward her head to stop the spinning that she was seeing in her eyes. She forced herself to sit up and face her new captor. He was handsome in her eyes. He carried a kind of authority that made everyone respect and fear him. His eyes were his most spectacular feature to her and the way the fire reflected in them caused her to stare deeper at them.

"Are you Russell Edgington," she forced herself to ask and pulled her eyes away from him quickly.

"The one and only, pumpkin," he replied, turning to her with a large smile. His fangs were nowhere in sight.

"Where is my brother," she asked softly.

"In his bed nursing a horrible fever I would suspect," Russell replied. He turned back to the fire and eyed it and added, "It's my turn to ask questions."

Isabelle felt her eyes travel toward the fire that he was so consumed by. She felt a sense of joy travel in her body for the gift of heat the he was so unselfishly bestowing upon her. She looked down at her own body to see that her cloak had disappeared. She rationalized that it had fallen on the floor outside of the dungeon, now known to her as the cellar, doors and that he had not ripped it off of her. Her grey dress was covered in mud and grime, she soon felt self-conscious around this king as he wore some of the finest clothing that France had to offer.

She watched as he let the poker turn red in the fire. He flashed a smile at her as he pulled it out. She didn't have time to blink and he had her pinned down against the couch. His hand had snaked around her back and held her neck straight and the poker was under her eye.

"Tell me, little beauty," he seethed at her, she shivered at his use of the nickname that her mother gave her, "Where is your family from?"

Isabelle tried to pull away from the hot iron, it caused the fear in her to explode. The tears fell from her eyes and she sobbed.

"Tell me now," Russell screamed into her ear.

She flinched and screamed," Rumania!"

She looked him over to see a strange look over come him. "My grandmother came from there," she explained in a whisper.

She watched as the iron was moved away from her. She watched closely as he closed his hand around the hot iron and dark smoke floated in the air. She felt her stomach flip and the pain seemed to reflect from him into her own hand. She watched with fascination as the burn on his hand magically healed.

"Makes you feel human," she heard him explain. Her eyes closed as he moved away from her and sat in a chair in front of her. He crossed his arms and smiled as he took her in.

Isabelle tried to think of other more pleasant events that she could be experiencing at the moment rather than being in a library with a vampire. She thought of her brother and hoped that he would be better. She had made this deal and she needed to try to get over this fear. Maybe they would spare her and just let her go. She wasn't special. Her name may mean beauty but she most certainly did not see herself as such. She was just a dreamer and nothing more.

Russell watched her closely and marveled at how closely she resembled his maker. Her eyes, her hair, and the way her eyes would dance under her lids as she was thinking, it was all the things that his maker had done. It was as if he had been reincarnated. He would not mention any of this to Talbot. It may make him jealous and he would never hear the end of it. Russell knew that Talbot would be furious if a woman had the audacity to try and steal a place in his heart. In fact he had never even told Talbot about his maker which made it all the more harder to understand how she had ended up on his door step.

He didn't notice that her eyes had opened and she was watching him just as intently.

She watched as a strange look came over the vampire's face. She couldn't read the look and then quickly turned away from him. She could only stand looking at him for a small time.

"Are you going to kill me," she heard herself ask softly. She needed this answer, whether she wanted to hear it or not.

"Will you try and kill me when I sleep," he asked with a laugh.

Isabelle turned back to him and looked at him with curiosity and smiled at him and replied, "I don't know how to kill a vampire, only werewolves."

She tried to make herself feel comfortable around him and try to ignore the fact that he had just threatened her with a red hot fire poker. She laughed and held up her hand to show him her long nails and the dried blood on them.

"As you can tell, I can take down a werewolf with this little fingernail," she replied.

Russell smiled back at her but deep inside he was fighting the want to ravish her. She was too much like his maker. He had to know why this woman existed. His maker had never mentioned that he had taken a wife in his human life or even had children. It could be that his maker just took in a prostitute and she had bore a child out of wedlock and that was how the blood line had survived. The opportunity presented itself when she raised her bloodied hand.

Isabelle felt her body being pulled quickly toward the floor by her wrist. She felt her wrist snap under the pressure. She screamed at the pain as she felt the air leave her body as she hit the ground. Her hair was dangerously close to the fire. She tried to fight but she felt Russell pin her to the floor with his own powerful legs. She tried to struggle under him but felt that it was not going to get her anywhere but out of her under garments. She opened her eyes and gazed at the man above her. He had a strange look in his eyes again as he looked down at her.

"Do you taste the same," he whispered and his teeth unsheathed and he moved close to the soft flesh of her neck.

Isabelle tried to turn her neck but he was quicker. She felt his mouth against her throat and then felt the teeth tear into her skin. She tried to scream but found that it was almost impossible. She felt him sucking and licking up the blood that was rushing out of her. With her intact hand she clawed at his back. The pain felt like it was never going to end. There was no pleasure about it. The fire beside her was burning her up. She felt the sweat fall from her forehead and slowly make its way toward her neck, she felt as if she was dying and on her way to Hell.

She felt an unwanted moan escape her as Russell continued to drink in her life. She could feel her life slipping from her. Her heart beat was loud and quick paced as if she had just finished running a race. Was the moan meant to be her last noise before she died? A memory of her grandmother on her death bed crossed her mind, she had made a noise just before she died, but it had not been the noise that she had just made.

"Stop," she tried to say but it came out as an inaudible noise. Her body was barely holding on. Her hand that had grasped onto Russell's back just laid limp against his shirt collar. She didn't have the strength to move.

Russell moved slowly from her throat, he had wanted to take it all. It was the same taste, that same sweet yet wild flavor that he had searched for over the many centuries that he had lived without him. He looked at her pale body below him and took in the look in her eyes. She was fighting death even though she didn't have the strength to move.

Isabelle watched as he bit into his own wrist and let the blood flow freely from him. He held his arm over her mouth and let the blood drip onto her lips. As the blood made its way down her throat, she felt her body turning against her as she pulled his wrist toward her lips and sucked on him. A strange noise that she had never made before erupted in her throat.

"At a girl pumpkin," she heard him whisper as he pulled his wrist away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Certain Urges**

**A/N: I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I would really love to see some reviews though :). This is pretty much Talbot and Isabelle's chapter. I feel that, if I was a vampire, I would simply adore him and become friends with him. This chapter is an important one and shapes how Isabelle is in the future as she becomes a vampire and then later loses Talbot.**

Isabelle woke up to a large ceiling above her and something soft below her. It was the softest thing that she had ever been on. She turned on the very large bed and breathed in deeply the scents of the bed. Then the pain in her neck erupted throughout her body and the memories of the last two days came back into her mind. She quickly pulled herself up from the bed and examined her grey gown that she had been wearing. The dirt and grime were no longer a problem because of all the blood that covered it.

She looked around the room and saw the lavish designs that surrounded her. There was a large cabinet in the corner, a small writing desk by the door, a love seat in the window, and a door that led to a large bathroom. She looked inside to see that a large bucket full of water had been left for her. Beside the bucket was an array of soaps that she had only ever seen in the markets for only the richest of the French to use and a large sponge.

She turned and looked at the door that could lead to her freedom. She rushed to it and tried to jerk the door open but to her dismay it was locked.

"Damn," she cursed under her breath. Then she looked toward the window and rushed to it. She flung the windows open only to see that she was very high from the ground. She may have been brave enough to face a vampire to save her brother but she did not have the bravery in her to chance climbing out of a window.

Isabelle sighed sadly and walked into her new bathroom. She had never been in one before. Her family took showers once a week and they used a bucket and were lucky if they had soap. What her family didn't know is that she had fallen into the habit of stealing little blocks of soap in Henry's father's store and went to the small creek and bathed every morning. She couldn't handle being gritty and smelly.

She poured the water into the large bath and smiled at the many soaps. The smells pleased her nose and she quickly ripped the dress off of her and her undergarments. As she stepped into the bath, she sighed. Was this her reward for what happened last night? Apparently her blood had been delectable to this Russell Edgington.

As she let the soap lather in her sponge she felt something in her that she hadn't felt in years. She felt an incredible feeling of sadness mixed with self-hatred grow in her heart. The realization hit her that she would never see her family again. She would not be able to see the new born or eat her mother's cooking. She would never be able to tell her father about her imaginings ever again. A sob erupted from her and tears quickly followed.

"What's troubling you sweetheart," she heard a sweet feminine voice ask from the door way. Isabelle quickly turned her head to see an elderly woman, about in her late fifties, looking down on her with a sympathetic smile.

"I will never see my family again," she whispered and turned her head away and looked at herself in the soapy water. She heard the woman's footsteps near her and then stop. Warm hands touched her shoulders and she heard the woman coo her.

"No need for the tears. As long as they are in here," she announced as she pointed at Isabelle's heart, "Then they will always be with you."

Another sob erupted from her. "He's a monster," she seethed.

"And until you realize otherwise, you will be locked in here," the woman replied sternly but a soft smile graced her face. "Besides, he's not that bad of a person," she added.

Isabelle looked at the woman and grimaced, "I'd much prefer to be locked away than be around him! It will save me from all the unneeded and unwanted holes in my body."

"Daft child," she said with a smile as she picked up the dirtied clothes, "Sometimes straying from the path and going through dangers untold can lead to something magical."

"My grandmother told me otherwise," Isabelle replied as the woman walked toward the door way to leave her. "What's your name?"

"My name is Angelique. I am to take care of you during the day," the woman announced before leaving the bath room.

Isabelle frowned and started to lather the sponge and move it across her body. The sponge grazed the marks on her throat and blood slowly poured out.

"And don't touch those bite marks, they will bleed," the woman screamed.

...

_Isabelle felt her body being pushed gently to the floor near a large fireplace. A wolf skin rug lay under her. She felt a tingling in her lower stomach as the object of her desire came into view. She felt herself smile at him. She reached out to him and pulled him closer to her._

_"I would never put myself between you and him," she heard herself whisper in his ear. She lightly nibbled on his ear and felt her hands tug at the buttons of his shirt. She felt his hands reach up to hers and held them softly._

_"But I do want my times as well," she whispered and softly kissed his lips. She slowly unbuttoned her white blouse to expose her breasts and her stomach. She moaned as he softly nipped at her lips with his sharp teeth and his hands softly made their way from her curls down her neck, he grazed over her left breast and teased her for a moment before he continued down her stomach. She smiled into their kissing as it deepened and his hands pulled her skirt up. She moaned as he entered her and she barely moved from her inexperience and then quickly learned to keep pace with him. She could hear his soft moans in her ear as he let his hands roam through her hair. Her hands held him tight as they continued this dance._

_"I have searched for you, my love, for so long," she heard him whisper into her ear. She tried to control her labored breathing as he kissed down her throat. She waited for his bite but it never came. He continued to kiss down to her chest and then to her right breast. The way that he gave her attention in these private areas was the best aphrodisiac for her. She moaned as she felt him bite into her breast and suck and lick at the blood that flowed from her. She felt as if she was about to scream from an overflow of passion…_

Isabelle woke up in a sweat from the dream, or rather nightmare. She looked over at the window and saw that the sun was quickly setting. She pulled her silk night coat over her naked body and walked over to the window and stared out. She had fallen asleep to escape the horrors of her mind, the thoughts that plagued her mind. An idea had crept into her mind that she had made a mistake, her mind was telling her that Jonathon was going to die anyways before the baby was born whether by bullet or by the fangs of a vampire, so who was she to play with destiny?

She had taken it upon herself to stop crying over her family. They were safe she knew and for the time being so was she.

She looked out at the estate that she now lived on. There was a knock on the door but it didn't matter what she said because he had opened the door anyways. She did not want to see him after what had happened last night. She had to swallow the anger so she wouldn't do something stupid that would only end up leaving her in pain.

"Come to drain me dry again," she asked harshly. Her back was still turned to the man.

"Oh, you have no idea," she heard Talbot's voice announce to her. She turned quickly to him and saw his wide smile.

"But Russell has this hands off rule on you for some reason," Talbot added, his eyes glared at her.

"Care to explain," he asked with his eyebrow raised.

"I can't explain what I don't know. Why, are you jealous," she asked coldly.

Talbot's teeth unsheathed at her but she didn't move in fear from him. This confused him somewhat. He walked deeper into the bedroom and stood over her.

Isabelle smiled her first real smile and giggled, "Hands off policy remember? I don't have to be afraid of you anymore."

"And why would I be jealous of you? Just because you have something that I don't on your chest and between your thighs," Talbot asked as he rolled his eyes at the woman. He had to give it to her, she was smarter than the other humans that he had brought into this house. Most were either extremely horny or pathetically scared. She had been scared, of course she was, but she had this courage inside of her that he had yet to see in many humans.

"It's more of a fangs off policy, I could beat you within an inch of your life but it would be a sin to ruin that face of yours," Talbot answered arrogantly as he let his index finger trace her jaw line. He let a smirk slip as she jerked away from him.

"Why should I trust you? You are a monster plucked right out of a fairy tale story after all," she announced a little harsher than she had intended as he walked toward her dressing cabinet.

"You can't."

Isabelle watched curiously as he flipped through her cabinet. He would occasionally look her over and then back at the dresses.

She moved over to the bed and looked at him and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Russell wants you in the library and then you are to have dinner with he and I and some guests," Talbot answered quickly and continued to shift through the gowns.

"I'm not going," she responded quickly.

She heard Talbot laugh loudly like she had just told the funniest joke that he had ever heard in his long life. He was still glancing over at her and then back into the gowns.

"It was an order, not a request," he informed. He huffed and moaned, "I cannot decide which damned dress would look good on you for tonight."

"Just throw sheep's blood on me and serve me for dinner since that is all I am to your kind," she replied harshly. She didn't even notice that her coat had come loose and her stomach was exposed.

Talbot looked over at her and he had a small smile on his face and replied, "Oh, I think the way you are would be a delightfully pleasing meal. Not that I care but you are about one move away from being the living being of a statue of a Greek goddess."

Isabelle pulled her coat closer to her and watched Talbot smile at her as he announced with a smile, "We can be friends, if you let me dress you. You are too pretty to wear that thing that you came here in. Most expensive gowns in all of France. Angelique was sent out to get them especially for you."

Isabelle stood and walked toward him and replied, "So I take it that I am to stay here for a while?"

Talbot rolled his eyes put his hands on his hips and replied, "They are just dresses. We are the civilized species, we do not let are guests go about in the middle of the day nude."

Isabelle frowned and then touched the fabric of a gown, she could see the smile that crossed Talbot's face.

"That's just the one that I was thinking," he announced and pulled the gown out.

He handed it out to her and she reached for it but then retreated from him quickly. She looked at her wrist that Russell had broken last night.

"Well," Talbot announced and shook the dress.

She grabbed it and turned around and then asked, "Talbot, what happens when you drink a vampire's blood?"

Talbot smiled wickedly at her and then replied, "I can smell that dream all over you."

She felt her face burn hot at his words even after he reassured her that it was natural and reasoning that who wouldn't want him, the burning was still on her cheeks.

"My wrist was broken yesterday," she cleared, trying to forget about the dream.

"It has a healing quality to it," Talbot informed and turned toward the door and added, "I am expecting you to be on your most lady-like behavior, or as lady-like as a peasant girl can be."

"Just because I was born into a peasant family does not mean that I am full of ignorance," she announced harshly.

"And just because I was born into royalty doesn't make me a brat. I've heard it all before," Talbot replied with a knowing smile but quickly made his way to the door.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and then started to pull off her coat when Talbot stuck his head back into the room.

"Oh and Belle, just because there is a hands off policy, you can't trust everybody that graces this house. We are after all only vampires and we have certain urges."

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Run Away**

Isabelle looked into her mirror and smiled at herself. She never imagined that she would be in a dress like the one that she was wearing at the moment. It was a long golden pink dress with white lace frilled sleeves. The bodice had small bows lining the front. It fit her perfectly. She had her hair up in loose bun, small curls had escaped from her pins.

Talbot entered the room and snorted at her. She turned to look at him to scold him for interrupting her but quickly dismissed it. He had clearly stated that he may have not been able to drink her blood but he could still hurt her.

"What's so funny," she asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Oh," he replied as his fangs dropped, "just the thought of how sweet your blood tastes."

Isabelle suppressed the fear that wanted to escape once again. She was going to be left alone with Russell once again in the library and would once again be in his tight grasp. She needed to learn fast to not be afraid.

"Can we just get this over with," she asked softly as she walked toward Talbot.

"No," Talbot answered with a smile and jerked her out of the room and into the hall way and down the stair way.

She had the chance to look over the first floor as he slowed before he came to the door of the library. Paintings covered the walls and a cabinet stood in the corner of the dining room that was filled with golden eating utensils.

"Have fun," she heard Talbot hiss into her ear as he shoved her into the library and slammed the door behind her.

The fire sparked in front of her. She looked around and saw that Russell was sitting at his desk reading a very old book, the bindings were coming apart and the leather looked as if it had been chewed on by something. She felt her body move on its own and soon found herself at his bookshelf. She reached her hand out to touch the books and found that some of her favorites along with newer books on scientific ideas lined the shelves. She closed her eyes and remembered the education that her and her brother had stolen away from them when her father lost his business and remembered how she loved learning about science even though it was frowned upon by the church. The idea of the planets rotations and the whole solar system intrigued her the most.

Her eyes opened quickly as she felt a hand touch a ring of her hair. She pulled back and glared at him. She was trying to fight to keep the fear from exposing itself.

"If you want to bite me, then do it now," she demanded.

She heard him chuckle at her as he said, "I'm not going to bite you, yet."

"Then what is the point of having me here," she heard herself dare to ask.

She felt his hands at her throat as he pushed her into the book shelf, causing books to fall to the floor. Her hands instantly clawed at his.

She forced herself to say, "I swear if you kill me,you…" he squeezed her throat tighter but she wouldn't give up, "You will regret it. I will find a way to come back from death and terrorize you and Talbot."

She felt the air coming back to her lungs as his laughter entered her ears. She dropped to her knees and clutched at her throat to relieve the pain that he had just put her through.

Russell walked back towards his desk and watched her with amusement. She was on her hands and knees gasping for air. This position, he thought, just didn't suit her, it seemed too much like she was begging. He watched as she pulled herself together but her eyes wouldn't meet his.

Isabelle looked at the fallen books and tried to ease her mind. She pulled herself to her feet with a book and made her way to the fire place as she skimmed through the pages.

"A peasant girl that can read," Russell asked with his brow raised and a criticizing smirk. "How delightfully entertaining!"

"An English woman taught me for some time as a child," she informed flatly.

A silence formed in the room and the two continued to stare into their books.

"Is this what I am to do forever," Isabelle asked as she grew bored with her book. She dared to take a look at the vampire at the desk who was now signing documents.

"Well I was going to offer you a proposal," he stated with a smile as he drank her in as the fire seemed to only add to her beauty.

She felt a chill run through her and she moved closer to the fire as she asked, "A proposal? Of what nature?"

Russell smiled at her and replied sweetly, "You are free to walk about inside the house."

A smile formed on her face at the idea of not being kept in her room. She knew that she had told that maid that she would much prefer it, but she knew in her heart that it would drive her insane.

"But you must call me king," he added with a smile. "That's simple enough. Do as I say and you are free to walk about."

Her smile faded. She would have to do everything he demanded and she wouldn't even be allowed outside. It ate at her heart that she would have to acknowledge that he had total control over her for the rest of her life.

"What's wrong pumpkin," he said in mock caring.

"I'm not allowed outside," she asked and received a loud chuckle from the king.

"I'm not a fool," he answered.

Isabelle looked down at the fire and thought of her options. She had to deal with the reality of her situation. He was at least letting her have some freedoms, so she wasn't that much of a prisoner even if her life didn't fully belong to her anymore.

She looked back to him to see that he was eyeing her curiously. She mentally made a note that if she was to ever meet another vampire, a friendly vampire, to ask if all vampires were arrogant or if it was just him. His arrogance would drive her over the edge one day in the near future she just knew it.

"Thank you," she whispered and forced herself to bow at her knees.

"Your Highness," she seethed as self-hatred filled her heart.

"Fantastic," Russell announced and zoomed toward her.

She moved quicker than him and turned away from him. She scolded herself for making it seem as if she was cowering from him. She felt him take her by the elbow and pull her toward the dining room.

"They cancelled," they heard Talbot announce in an almost heartbroken voice.

She saw Russell roll his eyes and then felt him let her go. She watched him in confusion as he walked back into the library.

Talbot smiled at her and grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward the stairs. She fought against him and was able to pull herself away.

"I'm hungry," she pleaded. "That maid of yours didn't bring me any food today."

"Sorry, we are fresh out of human food right now," Talbot informed and pulled her back to him. He laughed as her stomach growled as he pushed her into her bedroom and went to shut the door.

"Wait! He said that I could wander around the house," she informed him.

"Yes but tonight you are still in prison," he answered with a smile. "Do what all good birds do and sing for your master," he added coldly.

She felt anger and tears fill her. She turned quickly from him and walked to the window. She did not want to see him anymore. Some friend he was. She listened as the door shut but the lock was not heard. A smile came across her face as she realized that he had forgotten to lock the door.

...

Isabelle sprawled on her bed, her dress had become wrinkled and most of her curls had fallen out of her bun. She couldn't deal with sitting by the window anymore, the want for freedom was growing in her heart. She hadn't made her move to leave the room yet but the time was coming.

She lifted her head when a loud noise entered the house. She pulled herself from the bed and slowly crept to the door and opened it, praying that it wouldn't creak. Her prayers were answered for once and she hurriedly stepped out. The noise turned out to be crashing noises. She made her way quickly down the stairs, hoping this was the way to leave the house. To her amazement nobody had seen her until another crashing noise erupted from what she assumed to be the living room. She turned to look into the living room and saw three men standing in the living room with large weapons. They were breaking decorations and furniture.

"I knew we would get out of here," she heard the voice of an English man announce. Then she realized who they were, these were the three prisoners that she had met in the basement. Her eyes widened as they swung their weapons and broke things. She kept herself hidden from them, no matter if they were all prisoners, she was still living in better conditions than they were and if they saw her in this attire, then she would have her head bashed in as well. She watched as a fine crystal vase was thrown to the floor.

She felt a flash pass quickly by her and watched as it made its way quickly into the living room. She made this attempt to run toward the door but curiosity made her stop and turn to watch. Another flash passed by quickly and she peeked to see Talbot and Russell surrounding the three men.

"Look at this," Talbot screamed. "They are destroying our home!"

She watched as Russell tried to hide his annoyance at his lover but she noticed it clearly. Talbot could be a little annoying when it came to décor. She watched as the Frenchmen threw a small vase at Talbot that almost hit him in the head. She gazed in horrific fascination as Talbot threw the Frenchman to the wall with such anger and hatred that the wall cracked as the man made contact.

"Bloodsuckers think you can just come in and take whatever you want as your own toys," she heard the man that she couldn't identify his home land.

"Oh," Russell said in mock disappointment, "How un-American from the mouth of the American."

"We will send you to Hell from which you came," the English man screamed and pulled a sword off the wall and shoved it toward Talbot.

She watched as Talbot swerved the attack in a flash and latch on to the American. She watched as Talbot bit into his throat and drained him quickly. She could feel the color drain from her face. This had been the first time that she had actually seen a vampire attack. The smell invaded her nostrils and she felt the urge to throw up but she contained it.

She turned away from the scene and then heard half of a scream and then a loud cracking noise followed by a thump. Her hand quickly went to her mouth to hold the scream back as the head of the man rolled across the floor. His eyes were looking up at her, they seemed to be pleading to her to help him.

Isabelle turned quickly and opened the large door and ran into the field toward the stables. She had seen a large white horse that she could ride out on. The only problem was the werewolves that Russell had working for him. She knew that they would stop her but she didn't care, she had to try.

...

"Look at our home," Talbot screamed at Russell after the shock of what happened had settled.

"Talbot," Russell said, he was trying to hold back his annoyance at his lover. He even gave him a small smile.

"No, I'm sick of it," he argued, "I bust my ass for you so that we can have a nice place to live and you don't care."

"Not now," Russell warned and stared at all of his lost antiques that lay in pieces on the floor.

"You care more about your precious little things than me! But I will tell you something right now," Talbot screamed at Russell. "There will be no more killings in my house. Prisoners and murders are done in the barn from now on!"

Russell rolled his eyes at Talbot and then said with a level temper, "Don't worry about it. I'll take care of it all."

Talbot shook his head in frustration and then walked toward the stairs and then turned around with a small laugh, "You better take care of it, and while you take care of it, I will start to glamour the peasant men to be our guards so this never happens again."

Russell shook his head at his consort and then snorted at the mess that was in his house. He did enjoy the bloodshed. It was a fun sport to participate in.

"Russell," he heard Talbot scream down at him.

"What now Talbot," he replied, this time the annoyance was clear.

"Your little human isn't here anymore," Talbot informed happily. Finally something would happen to ruffle Russell's feathers.

He watched as Russell rushed out the front door and into the night. Now he could have fun with his little project while Russell ran about in the snow searching for a stupid child.

"Rogelio, come please," he sang as a tall well-built Italian walked out of the kitchen and toward Talbot with a small smile.

...

Isabelle felt the power of this horse under her legs as he trampled through the snow. She had already entered the forest and was kicking the horse to keep moving forward. Sweat fell from the horse's neck as she pushed him harder. She had to get away from that prison. What if that was to be her fate?

She couldn't bare it anymore. She needed to be with her family. She would even marry Henry if she could just be with them again and away from this blood and death.

Loud howls started to surround her. She couldn't see the wolves though and she didn't know how many had surrounded her. She tried to kick the horse for him to go faster but the animal was exhausted. She didn't want to kill the beast so she stopped and jumped off and ran quickly through the snow. She hoped the wolves would go for the tired horse first. She didn't want to kill the animal herself but if the wolves attacked it first then she would have a somewhat clear conscience.

But then she saw the yellow eyes staring at her. She froze in her place and stood transfixed by the eyes, fear had finally caught up with her and forced her legs to lock under her. The grey wolf howled loudly and jumped closer toward her. She reached down to her skirts and lifted them high and forced her body forward through the snow. She could hear the animal running toward her. But then another wolf jumped in front of her causing her to stop dead in her tracks. The black wolf growled at her and she started to back up with her hands in the air.

She felt the bite in her calf first. The grey wolf had been the first one to attack her. Then she felt the black wolf on top of her causing her to fall to the ground. He was ripping at her dress to get to her throat but she fought him. She felt another wolf tugging on her elbow. She screamed in pain as more wolves joined in. Another wolf tried to get to her face but her hands stopped him so he was pulling on her hair. Another wolf had joined in and started a fight with the grey wolf that had originally attacked her. She could hear the triumphant howls of the wolves before her world went black.

Russell heard her screams before she had come into sight as he flew quickly through the night sky. He saw a pack of werewolves on top of her. They were not his werewolves that was to be sure of. He had specifically said that she was off limits. He guessed that is why they had not chased after her. Idiot wolves.

He landed quickly and smiled at the scene. More blood-shed that he was to participate in. He ran quickly toward the pack and ripped the black wolf from her chest and threw him into a nearby tree. Five more wolves to go. The wolves turned to him and started to snarl at him. Russell only laughed at their stupidity and lunged at the wolves.

Russell looked over his work. Naked men and one woman were on the ground in pools of their own blood. They must have been starved to the point of hunting humans but that didn't matter to him. Werewolves were beneath him. He pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the blood from his mouth, but only accomplished in smearing it everywhere.

He turned to see Isabelle still laying in the snow in her own blood. Her dress was mangled in pieces. He walked toward her and pulled her upper body to him and observed her. She had protected her face and her neck, someone must have told her the ways of the wolves. Her wrists and upper arms were almost mangled, he could see that some of the muscle had been ripped away from her bone. He pulled what was left of her skirt up to examine her legs only to see that they had large teeth holes in them. One of her shoes had been pulled off by one of the wolves, maybe to keep for later.

Her head lolled back and her eyes flickered slightly and he heard the low moan that escaped her. Blood poured slowly out of her. He knew that the wounds looked bad but they were not life threatening.

"Stupid child," he whispered to her as he picked her up and flew her back to the estate.

**End Note: Did you notice that I gave Isabelle one of Russell's quotes? By the way if you didn't notice, this chapter was inspired by Beauty and the Beast. I think that this is one of my favorite chapters within this installment. But don't forget to review :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Silken Sheets**

Talbot licked up the blood from his human lover and smiled as the man shivered beneath him. This may be his favorite part of being a vampire, the dominance that you have over a human, whether male or female. Being with a human was so much different than being with a vampire. He enjoyed the softness of being with a human, he enjoyed being with something that was so brittle.

His fun was interrupted when he heard the slamming of the doors from downstairs. He groaned and forced himself away from the man that he was enjoying.

"Sorry I must check on what trouble the little pet has gotten into," he informed as he pulled on his clothes and made his way out the door.

...

Russell laid Isabelle onto the couch in his library. She had fallen unconscious and had yet to come to. Her blood had stopped pouring long ago but the stains on her tattered dress were soaking into the seat. Talbot was not going to like that.

A groan escaped her and he watched as shivers erupted throughout her body. She really was a foolish child to go running about in the snow with only a flimsy cloak for protection. He should just let her suffer for the time being.

"What happened now," Talbot announced as he walked into the library. Russell had moved away from her and was now standing beside the fire but his eyes had yet to leave her shivering body.

Russell rolled his eyes and grunted in annoyance and disgust, "Werewolves."

"I told you those mangy things could not be tamed, but do you-"

"It was another pack of wolves, Talbot," Russell informed harshly.

Talbot glanced over at the shivering woman and shook his head and then looked back over at his lover and replied with a smile, "They couldn't even kill a little girl? They must be more pathetic than your wolves."

"Are you going to fix her or shall I," Talbot asked as Isabelle's shivering stopped. "We can still punish her later."

"Fine," Russell answered and moved to Isabelle's side and reached for her cold hand. Her skin was almost as cold as his was. He pulled his wrist back to his mouth and bit deeply, his blood poured quickly from his arm as he held it over her mouth once again.

Talbot watched as Russell's blood poured into her mouth, he was surprised that her body did not respond by reaching out for him. She wasn't moving. She seemed as if she was frozen in her place.

"What's happening," Talbot asked in confusion.

She still wasn't moving.

Russell moved in closer to her and he could still hear her faint heartbeat. Her eyes bolted open and her arms flailed about trying to push Russell away. She was screaming as if she was being attacked by the wolves again. He looked into her eyes and saw that they were clouded over in fear. He quickly wrapped a hand around hers and shushed her in a sweet manner as his other hand ran through her bloodied curls.

"Isabelle," he cooed, "pumpkin," he whispered as a father might to his sensitive young daughter who had done wrong.

Isabelle shook her head and glared at Russell. She found an unknown strength and hatred was bubbling beneath her as she pushed him away and forced a distance between him and herself.

"Stay away from me," she screamed as she backed toward the fireplace. She kept her eyes on the vampire king as she felt for the fire poker behind her.

"Oh look! Now she's rabid," Talbot announced with an annoyed tone.

"Are you to kill me as well," she announced and jerked the poker out in front of her and pointed it at Russell, who stood in front of her with a wicked smile plastered to his face. She seethed as he started to laugh loudly at her.

"And what would make you think such a thing? I thought you had accepted my proposal," Russell announced as he chuckled.

"I saw you. His head rolled in front of me," she replied harshly but the fear in her eyes and her trembling hands betrayed her. "Will you do the same to me you coldhearted murdering bastard?"

"He was destroying my things," Russell reasoned happily, "I think it was only fair."

"Fair," Isabelle screamed in anger and disbelief. Tears threatened to fall as she screamed, "How is that fair?"

"Punishment now," Talbot asked with a smile and walked closer to Isabelle.

"Stay back," she screamed and pointed the poker at Talbot.

"I don't know Talbot. We could just kill her family in front of her," Russell suggested with a wicked smile. "It seems a more," he paused and took in her horrified look with glee, " fitting punishment for the trouble she causes."

Isabelle felt her heart ache as she pointed the poker back and forth between the two vampires. She was not going to be next and she was not going to let her family be attacked, there was only one thing for her today.

She turned the poker toward herself and pointed it under her breasts. "I'll kill myself instead," she warned as Russell stepped closer to her.

"Hmm…one less human in the world. What a shame," Talbot announced sarcastically.

She pushed the poker deeper and felt the warm rush of blood flow quickly, she let a small gasp of pain escape her but she had to finish this. As she bit back the pain and talked herself into pushing more, she felt Russell's cold hands against hers wrap around the metal. He jerked the poker from her hands and threw it against the wall. She felt his hands wrap around her throat as he pulled her away from the fire place. She tried to jerk away but it only caused her more pain. Why was she so stupid?

"How about you get a grand tour of what you threaten, learn what you will be staring at for all of eternity, pumpkin," Russell seethed in her ear as he jerked her into an unknown room.

She looked through the tears in her eyes to see a coffin lying on the floor. She immediately felt panic rush through her body and she tried to pull out of his grasp.

"Is that a coffin," she screamed as she struggled against him. Her bare feet felt as if they were bleeding from how hard she was trying to distance herself away from the box.

"It's your coffin tonight, little beauty," he informed her with a smile as he pulled the roof up.

"No," she pleaded with tears in her eyes. She tried to fall onto her knees to beg to not be put in the coffin but Russell forced her to stand.

"I won't let you do this to me again," he whispered into her ear furiously. She quickly stopped her jerking and looked up at him. What had he just said?

"What," she whispered in confusion. Why did he really care if she had tried to kill herself?

"Some don't get to experience the feel of silk on their skin. Consider yourself lucky," he announced.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and started to pull herself away but was defeated when he swept her off of her feet and laid her onto the silk bed in a flash. His hand quickly wrapped around both her wrists and the other hand stroked away the tears that were falling. She tried to jerk her head away but found that it was useless. She closed her eyes and thought of a world in which she had never knew the name of Russell Edgington.

"I'm terrified of you," she confided in a whisper that was almost inaudible. "Now more than ever."

Russell looked down on her and noticed that she had given him her access to her neck. His marks had faded as his blood entered her again. He could see the shiver that ran down her body. Oh how this shiver made him want to take her in his arms even more.

"But I can make you happy," he heard her say, pulling him out of his thoughts. That was the same thing his maker had promised him the night that he was turned.

He looked down at her with a curious eye and smiled down at her. His thumb softly moved toward her throat and made small swirls in a circle. He smiled softly, he knew that Talbot would want answers on why he had not just let her end her life. He would have to come up with a believable excuse other than that it stirred up long lost feelings the day that his maker had left him for good.

"Isabelle," he said softly and looked into her teary eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. Her eyes were glued onto his as a feeling of calm came over her body.

"You will go to sleep when this door closes and when you wake you will never think of taking your life," he willed.

"Yes Your Majesty," she whispered as her eyelids started to close. It felt so much better than the haze that came over her when Talbot was near. It felt as if a warm blanket was being placed over her and inviting her to sleep without the fear of the world, for just one night.

Russell smirked at her and shut the lid to the coffin and walked away from her. Her threat to take her life took him to a place that he had kept himself away from for a long time. He needed to get his mind off of it. Talbot had no idea what kind of inner turmoil he had delivered to him in the form of a present. In the form of this young girl were all of his old secrets and hidden pains.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Coffins & Roses**

**A/N: I should have announced this on the last chapter but the coffin scene is indeed from Interview with the Vampire. This was not an attempt to steal that scene. I just think that the scene is one of the most beautiful scenes I have ever seen or read. I've never watched a scene that possessed such beauty and terror. If you haven't noticed I am a fan of Niel Jordan films since I have used references to his films. If you have yet to watch/read The Company of Wolves or Interview with the Vampire, please do so. They are beautiful and I rely heavily on Company of Wolves in this story.**

"We have to go get her," Jonathon announced out loud to the crowd.

"Jonathon," his wife seethed as she pulled him down beside her. She had to take him to the doctor for his fever and his hallucinations.

"Your sister has run away to escape Henry," she reassured him in a whisper.

The townspeople were staring at them with questioning looks and pitiful expressions. Something like this had never happened and they started to blame it on the witch that lived alone in the forest just off the path.

"No, he has her! The King has her," Jonathon screamed, catching the attention of his father.

"What king is this," her father asked with his brow raised.

"Don't encourage him like you did Belle," she snapped at her father-in-law.

"He's been raving about her and this king since he returned. Maybe something happened. We don't know," he reasoned.

"What king? Are you trying to tell me that you believe that she may have ran away to marry the King of England? Or better yet let's just say that she was kidnapped by a Goblin King and is now serving as a slave or a goblin?"

"Belle," Jonathon moaned.

"I'm just thinking that there may be something to his ranting," he answered.

"It's his fever," she answered harshly and groaned as the baby kicked at her stomach.

...

"Goodness sweetie, the way you were sleeping, you'd think that you were dead as well," Angelique whispered as she pulled on Isabelle's elbow to help her out of the coffin.

Isabelle opened her eyes and filled with panic. He had left her in the coffin. She quickly pulled herself as far away as she could from the coffin and then rage filled her.

"That bastard," she seethed.

"That bastard saved your life twice last night. You were threatening to kill yourself with a fire poker over the death of three scoundrels," Angelique corrected her.

She could feel a small gash under her breast. "Did I really," she asked letting her hand slide over the gash.

"Yes. And if it would have been me, I would have let you just do it. You are such a brat," Angelique stated harshly.

"You don't mean that," Isabelle replied softly and her gaze turned to the coffin.

"It was for your own safety. You were raving mad," Angelique informed softly.

"Did he send the wolves after me," she asked now her attention turned at her tattered dress. How had the wolves not killed her?

"Obviously you are not aware of your surroundings, but you are speaking with one of his wolves and we have orders to not eat you unfortunately," Angelique quipped.

Isabelle quickly turned to the woman and studied her. Her grandmother told her things about wolves that dressed in human clothing. Angelique changed every story that she had ever heard from her grandmother.

"How was I to know that you are a werewolf," Isabelle heard herself say, "The stories that I have been told my whole life is that the people that turn into wolves are abnormally hairy and vulgar…and that the worst wolves are hairy on the inside."

"Superstitions, my dear," Angelique replied with a smile. "You will grow to know better as long as you live under this roof."

Isabelle looked around the room and felt the shiver run down her spine. She had slept in a coffin and didn't mind it. That was so unlike her; she was terrified of enclosed places ever since her brother locked her into the confessional at the church and had forgotten about her.

"Does this mean that I am free to walk around the castle," Isabelle asked and turned back to her werewolf maid.

"Not at all. You ran away last night. You can't just go off on a whim and expect to not have any consequences," Angelique answered like an angered mother.

"I ran away because I saw a man's head roll across the floor," Isabelle retorted harshly.

"It doesn't matter why," Angelique said dismissing her excuse. "Anyways, we need to get you out of these rags, there is all kind of weremen coming into this house for food and you look like werebait."

Isabelle nodded and allowed the woman to take her back to her room. They walked slowly up the stairs and she took this time to look over the paintings and decorations. There were many crowns and swords that aligned the walls, vases that stood on the banisters, but something made her stop in her place. It was a painting of Russell and Talbot. She felt her hand move toward it against her will.

Angelique slapped her hand away and said, "Don't touch his things. Especially that!"

Isabelle pulled her hand away and then took it in. Talbot looked much younger; he must have been human when the painting was started. He was wearing a small crown and she smiled, he was telling her the truth when he mentioned that he was born into royalty. Her eyes turned to Russell and her smile faded, he looked exactly the same.

"Come dear," Angelique demanded in her soft voice and pulled her away.

"Could you bring me something to eat? I haven't eaten in days," Isabelle asked as she made her way across the room toward the window.

"After you are dressed," Angelique announced as she pulled a white gown from the dresser.

Isabelle walked to the closet and touched the fabric and replied, "Do you think Talbot would like this one?"

"That man can be such a thorn," Angelique replied.

A silence developed between the two women as Isabelle stroked the soft fabric and smiled.

"I don't think that he would mind too much about this one," she admitted and pulled the dress from the maid.

"I can put it on myself," she replied, trying to dismiss the maid.

Angelique smiled and walked toward the door and pulled a key from her long apron. "I have to lock the door so don't try to throw yourself out the window."

Isabelle nodded at the woman and turned her back to the door and walked to the window. The sun was out but the snow remained. She sighed as sadness and regret started to feel her heart. She knew that she would never be able to leave this place and feel the wind against her skin or walk through the woods and listen to the sounds that the creatures that inhabited them made. Then her gaze moved across the snow to find the object that she had seen the night before. She opened the windows to get a better look.

"Roses," she whispered in confusion. She looked closer and noticed that they were the deepest shade of red and was very beautiful. The wind blew and the perfume of the roses filled her nose. It was one of the sweetest smells that she had come across. Even her mother's perfume, that her father had saved for months to buy her for her birthday, did not smell as sweet.

She heard the door open and she smiled. "Angelique, why do you think that the king keeps me here? I mean he could have very easily killed me last night. What is your opinion?"

"Dear, I have no opinion," Angelique replied softly and sat her breakfast at the end of her bed.

"You must. You are the only other soul that I have seen and they must trust you immensely to keep you here. I dearly want to hear it," she pleaded.

"Maybe His Majesty sees something in you," Angelique answered.

"And what do you think that is," she asked as she turned to face Angelique.

"Potential," Angelique answered and softly made her way toward the door, leaving Isabelle to contemplate the meaning of her words.

**End Note: If Isabelle is sounding a little Mary-Sue, it is somewhat intentional in this first installment. If you notice she is a completely different person as a vampire. I have actually started on the second installment and it follows her life as a vampire throughout the world with Russell. Also this installment is more romantic then the upcoming ones. I usually detest romantic stories but things have to happen for her to become the vampire that she is. Please review and tell me what you think. I have only received one amazing review for this story and I truly love to hear what my readers think**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Senses**

**A/N: Long chapter! I hope you enjoy! Oh, if you would like to know what Isabelle looks like go to and type in Gabrielle de Lioncourt and it should be a painting of her and she's wearing a green vest. That's exactly how I picture Isabelle in this story.**

Days passed and she was never allowed to leave the room. She spent her time during the day alone or in the company of Angelique. When the maid would leave to attend her other duties, Isabelle would open the window and stare at the roses and wonder how they survived through the snow. Her mind would drift when she sat in the window and felt the wind blow through her hair. She thought of her home, her family, her future, and Russell crossed her mind several times. Angelique had told her that Russell kept her because she had potential. Could she be right? Was he just keeping her to turn her into a vampire?

At night, she would happily suffer Talbot's visits. She had become a lot more comfortable around him and she smiled when he opened up to her. Usually he talked about Russell, which made her view him in a more human light than as a beast. He would complain how Russell worked too much and worried more than any other vampire about the affairs of the world. He also complained about the sex and how it had been severely lacking of any emotions as of late.

Isabelle stood up and smiled as she pulled herself away from the window. The cold had taken over her body. She closed the window shut and turned toward the closet. The sun was about to set which would lead to Talbot's nightly visit.

The door opened and Isabelle turned with a small smile but was taken back at his attire. He was always dressed somewhat casual but today he was wearing his best clothes.

"What's the occasion," she asked, looking him up and down. She suddenly felt like a peasant in the presence of Talbot. The dress that she had worn for the day had not been that lavish as the other gowns that she had worn before. She had made it a rule that she would not wear her corsets until the gash had healed properly and she regretted not putting one on today.

"What, you don't know? What about those little dreams that you have? Are they keeping secrets," Talbot asked with a large grin as he walked deeper into the room and opened the dresser.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and replied coldly, "They arrive when they wish."

"Dinner is tonight," he admitted and pulled a dark red and white gown out for her to view. He threw it at her and smiled.

"And I must remind you to be on your most lady-like behavior. Who knows maybe if you please Russell tonight then you won't be locked in this room for the rest of your short life," Talbot announced with a flourish of his hand.

Isabelle couldn't help the small smile that made its appearance. Her sanity depended on this dinner.

"Are there things that I should know," she asked as she walked into the bathroom and changed into her gown.

"Vampires are smarter than humans, do not insult them," Talbot informed her as he waited for her to emerge out of the bathroom with the new gown on.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked out of the bathroom and turned for him. "I can't get the corset on," she admitted and let him come close to her to adjust the dress.

"Try not to entice any of them, it's for your safety and theirs," Talbot announced as he pulled the corset tight around her. He smiled at her intake of breath and the slight groan that escaped her. There would be bruises on her ribs he knew.

"So I am to just sit there and look pretty," she reasoned with a small frown as she turned around and looked Talbot over.

"Exactly. You are a most beloved pet of ours and have to act as such," he confirmed in a sarcastic tone.

"Or a much beloved prisoner or doll," she whispered as she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at Talbot and saw his toothy grin.

"And if someone asks me directly, what am I to say then," she asked as she sat at the vanity and pulled her hair into a neat bun.

"Then you simply answer them with simple words. Do not complicate things," he answered and pulled out a pair of pearl earrings and a matching necklace.

Isabelle felt her breath stop as Talbot presented them to her. "A gift from Russell. It's an apology for the other night when you saw…well," he trailed off and slid the necklace around her throat and clasped it.

Isabelle shook her head and pulled herself from the chair and placed herself in the corner. "I can't accept those," she reasoned as her hand clasped at the small pearl that lay against her chest.

Talbot rolled his eyes and whispered, "Dramatics."

"Why does he keep me here," she asked softly and walked to the window and opened it to get the fresh air that she desperately needed. "You are his lover; you of all people should know the answer."

"I don't," she heard him reply harshly. "You were a present from me. If I knew how much it would backfire in my face I would have just let Jacque eat you, instead of me becoming a baby sitter."

Isabelle scanned the darkness in search of the roses. The moon was not yet full but the light still shown down across the snow and lit the roses up. They looked almost black in this light. She needed to know why she was being kept her. It couldn't have been just for her brother.

"Will he make me into," she stopped and turned to look at Talbot, "into what you are?"

"Talbot," she heard Russell scream from downstairs.

"Get your shoes on and hurry along," he demanded and opened the door and waited for her to scurry out of the room.

"What if they want to taste me," she whispered as she walked passed him.

"Then you let them."

...

Isabelle felt eyes travelling her body. She felt as if she was the main course of the meal as she sat around the large table. Flowers sat in a small bowl in the middle of the table beside candles. Candles filled the room and cast shadows all over the room.

She was sat on Russell's left and Talbot to his right. Another man, Charles, sat beside her and she could feel him breathing her in. The man, Edwin that sat beside Talbot, was eyeing her as well. She felt as if the slightest touch or the faintest noise would cause her to jump out of her seat. She could feel the fear running through her veins as the men talked on about Napoleon and other politics around the world over empty glasses.

Russell watched as Isabelle shook in her spot. He could smell the fear that was emitting from her. It was intoxicating but he knew that his guests could smell her as well. He knew that they were just waiting for the chance to catch her.

"Talbot, go fetch the first meal," Russell demanded and smiled at his lover and then turned his attention to his two guests.

Isabelle watched closely as Talbot left her alone in the room. Her heart started to beat much faster, she felt as if her heart would fly from her chest and onto the table for the men to eat on as the main meal.

That's when she felt a very cold touch against her. She felt herself shiver and her eyes gazed down at the hand that was holding hers. She felt his thumb massaging her hand and she felt the unease leave her. She knew at that moment that she wouldn't be served for dinner, but it complicated other things in her mind as well. Her eyes closed and she took a deep calming breath and slowly opened them and sat straight in her chair.

"Who is this…intoxicating creature," Edwin asked. Isabelle felt her cheeks turn red as the man gazed at her. She could feel him tearing away at her clothes even though he hadn't moved.

At that moment, she was thankful that Talbot had entered with Angelique following closely behind with a tray of bowls. She watched as the men's eyes widened as a small bowl of blood sat in front of them. She felt the gag rise in her throat. The blood had been cooked and the smell was even more appalling to her senses.

"We have blood that has been…donated," Talbot announced as he stared down at Isabelle with a smile, "He ate beef and vegetables for a month."

She felt Russell's cold hand leave hers and place the golden spoon in his hand. She had to turn away from them as they took sips of their soup. She felt her stomach scream in disgust. She had to force the sickness back to its place. She was thankful that Angelique had not brought her any thing to eat. She would probably be sick at just the sight of it.

"Is she a present for us," Charles asked with a smile. His hand sifted through her hair as he leaned closer toward the table.

She leaned away instinctively and a disgusted look appeared on her face that she had no control over. She could see the look on Talbot's face and instantly knew its meaning; she wasn't supposed to respond like she had. She felt Russell lean toward her and wrap his arm casually around her shoulder and pull her close to him. She peeked over at him and saw a small smile across his face. She knew that he knew that this made her uncomfortable but at the same time she was still thankful to be away from this unknown vampire, if just for one moment.

"My little beauty here," he questioned as he looked over her and then grabbed her hand and lifted it in the air and she felt him kiss the back of her hand softly. He dropped her hand instantly as he looked back to his guest and added, "Was a gift from my darling Talbot."

"Well, she is the most exceptional gift any vampire could receive," Edwin replied with a smile, his eyes taking her in. "I'm positively jealous, Your Majesty."

"Can the little pet talk," Charles asked, "I love to hear my pets beg for mercy."

"She will talk until your ears bleed," Talbot replied harshly. Isabelle felt a bit betrayed by his comment. He was the one that talked to her constantly, she was only being polite in replying back.

"What's your name," Charles asked as he finished his soup.

Isabelle looked over at Talbot and saw him nod at her. She was being allowed to speak at the table but she felt that she hadn't the strength to do such a simple task.

"Isabelle," she forced herself to say softly. Her eyes fell to her empty plate as she tried to ignore the gazes. In her peripheral vision, she could see that Russell was eyeing her with interest. He was enjoying how they made her feel uncomfortable and awkward.

"Well, beautiful Isabelle," Edwin asked, "How does the Vampire King of France treat you in the bedroom?"

Isabelle jerked her head up in shock and stared at Russell who was still eyeing her with interest. She could tell that he couldn't wait to hear her answer. Her eyes moved to Talbot who was rolling his eyes. He stood up quickly and walked into the kitchen to bring in the 'red wine'.

"He's…" she paused and looked over at Russell who was eyeing her closely. She felt Charles move closer to her and smell her. She gulped down her fear and moved quickly away from him.

"He's…" she started again. Her eyes were now focused at her twitching hands in her lap. Why was it so hard to tell this lie?

"Don't worry about answering," she heard Russell announce. Her eyes quickly jerked up and met his. She had a questioningly look upon her face.

"They can smell your," he paused for a dramatic effect,"virginity," Russell informed her with a smile. She blushed and let her gaze fall back on to her twitching fingers.

"I must question your reasons for keeping a human without benefits, Your Majesty," Charles asked with a confused look. "Especially one that is as innocent as her."

"Human are like cattle," Edwin announced as he looked to Isabelle, "and she is no doubt top notch."

Isabelle looked over at him and hid the anxiousness that thumped in her heart. She needed to know his reasons. She watched him smile and place his hands in front of him on the table. He was so cocky she thought to herself as he entwined his fingers together.

"She's an entertaining specimen," he answered with a large smile.

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared upon her face. It was a pleasant surprise that he had not referred to her as a cow.

"Have you thought of moving to America? I heard that the Americans are more pleasing than any other human," Edwin asked, trying to change the subject.

Isabelle looked over at Russell as Talbot walked back into the room and took his seat as Angelique made her away around the room filling their glasses with blood. She watched in sick fascination as the blood stained the sides of the wine glasses.

"It's such an unstable country, it won't last but fifty years at the most," Charles announced with a smile, "Who would waste their time and mo-"

"I'll take that bet. I'll wager that they take over lands that reach from ocean to ocean," Russell announced with a smile.

"In fact, I predict that America will survive longer than any other democracy," he added with arrogance.

Isabelle quickly glanced at him and smiled. She had dreamed of going to America to live in a world that was constantly changing but now she would never have the chance. But she did enjoy the change in conversation. It made sense that a vampire as old as Russell would enjoy gambling on how long a society would last and how prosperous it would be.

"Would you move there" Edwin asked again as he took a sip from his wine glass.

"Maybe after Talbot gets over his dramatic indulgences," he added and stared at Talbot with a small smile. Isabelle looked over at Talbot with a questioning look.

"Ah yes. Talbot, when do you plan on leaving for Paris," Edwin asked.

"Tomorrow actually," he replied with a smile but he reached over toward Russell and took his hand in his. "To play Shakespeare the way he meant it to be."

"Speaking of Shakespeare, I heard the most delightful theory," Edwin announced with a smile, "Some say that he wasn't the true author. He steals words. Apparently the real author is believed to be a-"

"He steals silverware as well," Russell said in annoyance.

Isabelle felt the giggle escape her before she could swallow it down. Her hand went toward her mouth as she tried to stop the laughter but it wouldn't stop. She was too entertained by the scene of Shakespeare stealing silverware and the fury that Russell must have went through after he found out and then poor Talbot's reaction made her want to die from the laughter inside her. It was just too much.

Russell looked over at her with interest as she giggled and tried to stop herself. It was the first time that he heard a real human laugh in his presence in many years. It took him back to when he had first heard his maker laugh.

"We will discuss our business ventures at a later date. I do believe it is time to put my pet to bed and enjoy my last night with my consort," Russell replied and stood from his place. Isabelle had calmed herself down and felt the blush take over her skin as he walked them out. She waited in her place until she heard footsteps come back into the kitchen.

She just knew that she had ruined everything. Talbot would be so angry with her and Russell would probably never let her leave her room ever again.

"You did fantastic. Russell is pleased," Talbot announced with a large smile. Isabelle felt the smile form on her lips and she reached to her chest and touched the pearl necklace.

"So you have earned the right to walk about the house," Talbot announced and walked toward the library to wait for Russell.

She pulled herself from the table but felt a man standing behind her. She turned quickly expecting to see Russell behind her, ready to bite her, but what she saw made her eyes grow wide. Charles stood in front of her with his fangs shown.

She tried to run or scream but the fog crept into her mind too quickly and she was powerless.

"Don't make a sound little Isabelle," she heard him demand as a fog entered her mind. She wanted to scream but her vocal cords wouldn't move.

She watched in horror as he grabbed her by the wrist and forced her to her knees. She felt him force her head back and could fill his teeth against her neck. A small whimper escaped her but it sounded more like a hitch in her breathing than a real whimper.

He bit into her and groaned at the taste of her blood.

Isabelle felt the light headedness start to take over as her arms became numb. But her mind was reawakened when she heard screaming. She pulled herself together as she felt the man jerked away from her.

Her hand instantly went to her bleeding neck and her eyes opened wide as she watched as Russell quickly staked Charles in front of her with a large golden rod.

Blood flew all about the room and onto her. She didn't scream though, in some strange way she was thankful that he had found them. Russell had saved her again. Her body shook at the fact that there was dead vampire goo all over her.

In the back of her mind, she could hear Talbot screaming and demanding why there was dead vampire all over the dining room. Her mind left her as the panic that she was almost killed entered her mind.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: Dreams**

**A/N: Lots of obvious foreshadowing in this chapter! Once again, I do not own any noticeable characters, if I did Talbot would still be alive and Russell would make me a vampire and I wouldn't be writing this story! **

A lot of time has passed since last chapter. I am not Anne Rice, I don't think I have the ability or patience to be so detailed about everything in the life of a character. And there has been a lot of things that have changed between our two main characters!

Isabelle ran through the long corridors of the mansion as the sound of people screaming in anger followed behind her. She could see the flames following her. She screamed for help but nobody would answer her. She was alone. She ran into her room and turned toward the mirror to see that her white gown was bloodied.

She looked around the dark room and saw that it had been destroyed, her clothes were thrown across the floor and the furniture had been toppled over. She bolted toward the window and slid on something slick beneath her. She looked down and saw Angelique lying in a pool of her own blood. Her head had been chopped at the side but had not been torn completely off.

She fell to the floor and felt the tears fall down and screamed as her door flew open to reveal men with torches coming for her…

"Angelique," Isabelle screamed as she jerked out of her nightmare in fright.

"What is it," Angelique announced in panic as she pushed in the door.

Isabelle caught her breath and smiled, "I had the worst nightmare!"

"Scared me to death," Angelique whispered and turned to the door to leave.

"You've been asleep half the day. Russell will accompany you on your walk tonight, so put on something pleasing," Angelique announced with a smile.

Isabelle brushed the dried tears from her eyes and pulled her blankets off of her body as she made her way to the bathroom. She had been free to roam around the house for almost two months, but what she wanted the most was to walk outside. She was finally getting her wish, but of course she would have to deal with Russell, but for her to be perfectly honest, their talks were not all that bad. The conversations were stimulating ones, the type of conversations that she could never enjoy with anybody else in the village.

She slipped the black and white gown on and was relieved that a corset did not come with this one. She knew that it was just as hard to breath around Russell as with the corset. She looked herself over in the mirror and pulled her hair into a sort of half up, half down style. Her curls framed her face at just the right angles and stopped just above her cleavage. She placed a small black chocker on her neck and smiled at her appearance. This was the image of herself that she had only dreamed about. It seemed surreal that the person staring back at her was indeed her.

...

Isabelle walked into the gardens and smiled, the snow had stopped falling and the weather was changing. Wind softly blew her hair around as she ran her hand over the small leaves of the shrubs. She had missed the touch of these things that had once not seemed to matter. A crunch came from behind her and she turned quickly to see Russell standing behind her.

She curtsied low and whispered, "Good afternoon You're Highness."

He wrapped his arm in hers and replied back, "No need for that tonight. Tonight is simply to be pleasurable."

She felt a strange sensation inside of her as she walked beside him. It was peaceful as they walked toward the forest. She glanced over at him and smiled.

"Has Talbot sent word from Paris," she asked, breaking the silence. "I miss his complaining about you," she added and stopped in her place causing the man beside her to stop and stare at her. "It made you seem almost human," she admitted and softly smiled at him and continued her walk again.

"He sent a letter last week. He's doing well. He's the star of some such play with vampires pretending to be humans that pretend to be vampires," Russell explained.

"It sounds…different," she replied slowly. She had never thought that vampires could be so bold but yet so clever. She laughed at herself and realized that that was indeed the power of vampires, they were the same as the Devil, their greatest power was that they could convince people that they did not exist.

"I saw one once, it's hard to sit through without your fangs dropping," he replied and pulled her toward the barn. She couldn't help but giggle at the fact that, a few weeks ago, he had revealed to her that their fangs only drop spontaneously when they were angry or sexually aroused.

"Well, I wouldn't know about that," she whispered and then noticed where he was taking her to and felt panic flowing through her veins. "Why are you bringing me here," she whispered as she came to an abrupt halt.

"Now pumpkin," Russell cooed and pushed her forward.

She shook her head the entire way to the barn and whispered, "Please. I have done nothing to deserve this."

Russell laughed at her as Jacque came from inside the barn and she jerked from him but he held her tightly.

"Let me go," she whispered and continued to jerk about.

"Of course you deserve this," he replied to her with glee.

A loud breath of a beast formed in her ears and she quickly jerked up to see what had made the noise.

"Don't you recognize this creature?"

Her panic stopped when she saw a large white horse and her own horse. A smile crossed her face and she tried to hold in her tears of happiness but they quickly fell as she shook her head in surprise. She quickly ran to Grimm and looked her over in amazement.

"I thought the wolves had killed her," she admitted as she patted the horse.

"They are saddled and ready for you, Your Majesty," Jacque announced and handed the reins to Isabelle and Russell.

"Fantastic," Russell announced as he mounted his horse and kicked the horse for movement. "Well, come along the night won't be out for very long," he said to Isabelle, "And I still have other matters to attend to later."

Isabelle smiled and pulled herself onto Grimm's back and followed Russell toward the surrounding forest. His horse took off faster than hers and she had to push Grimm harder to keep up with him. The wind blew through her hair quickly as the trees passed by her in a flash. Laughter grew in her chest and it threatened to erupt from her. When she was on Grimm's back, she had always felt as if she was free. In the village, she would ride through the hills just to feel this same feeling as she felt at the moment.

She slowed her horse to a slower, more comfortable gait and looked over at her companion. He stood regal on his large white horse; he really was the definition of an aristocratic gentleman. His eyes were looking up at the sky and he sighed, almost sadly. She felt a pain in her heart at that noise that came from him.

"Is that what it looks like when you speed by people," she asked as she dismounted Grimm and stood beside a tall tree. She leaned into it and looked up at the sky as well. She wondered if he could see passed the objects that were viewable to her.

"It's hard to explain," he answered casually and dismounted his own horse.

Isabelle smiled and walked toward him and smiled. She pulled at her skirts and spun quickly around him. Her hand graced his shoulder and she smiled as she whispered, "I would love to hear about it. You're like this mystery that I need to understand."

"To be living with Gentleman Death, the canker in my rose," she whispered as her body forced herself closer to him. She closed her eyes quickly and pulled herself away and turned her back on him and slowly walked toward a tree, she could not let her body take over. She placed her hand against it and leaned her head against the bark; her heart was beating too quickly for her own good. It was amazing how things could change in a few short months. These new feelings that had just recently started to flutter in her stomach scared her. She took a deep breath and looked out into the night forest before she turned to the vampire behind her...

**End Note: "Gentleman Death"= Anne Rice Quote.**

**How about that cliffhanger? Anybody and everybody please review and tell me what you think is going to happen in the next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Learning**

**A/N: Not many chapters left for part one. I have finished the second part and have decided to just continue it on in this section instead of making a completely new story so that way you don't have to search too far. I'm actually really excited for the second and third parts. I like the soooo much better than this one. This installment is more Beauty & the Beast like than the next two.**

Isabelle turned to look at Russell Edgington and frowned. She needed answers. She still needed to know why she was here and why he hadn't killed her yet. Was she a pet or was she just a prisoner? What was to become of her, would she remain human or become a vampire as well? She needed these answers and only he could provide them.

A howl interrupted her thoughts and a sad smile came over her as she announced softly "I just love the night, it's so beautiful and mysterious."

She felt a chill come over her and pulled the cloak closer to her body as she continued to look into the forest. Her mind was racing, thoughts of things that have happened and of what has yet to happen took over.

"Why do you keep me here? I'm nothing but a peasant girl," she heard herself say the words and she could hear the sadness and the confusion in her own words. Her only claim to fame in the village was that she and her brother were amongst the first children to be taught to read and write. Her knowledge was not deemed valuable among the villagers and her dreaming mind made them look at her parents as if they had messed up on raising her.

Russell stared at her as she stared back at him with questions. He knew that she had them but he also knew that she could never bring herself to ask them. It had taken him by surprise that she had actually gone through with the words. He couldn't help the small laugh that escaped him and then it took over his body as he laughed even louder at her.

Isabelle scowled at him and replied harshly, "You dare mock me, Russell Edgington?"

"Dear Heaven's child, do you really believe that if you were just some lowly peasant girl that a king, namely a vampire king," he pointed to his chest , "would associate with you, would allow you the shelter of his own home, and dress you in the finest clothes," Russell asked harshly and rolled his eyes at her foolishness.

"Your dramatics are astonishing! You could give Talbot a run for his money. But I know just as much as you that you are not just some useless peasant girl. Am I right," he asked as he walked toward her.

She glared at him and walked passed him and pulled herself on to Grimm. She pulled on the reins but felt them being jerked from out of her hands and her body being pulled off of the saddle. She felt the tree bark poking into her back as he pushed her into it.

"Ahh," she started to exclaim as the tree pushed deep into her back. She felt the pain ease away immediately as he loosened the pressure that he was pushing on her.

"I'm not enjoying the king's company," she seethed and glared at him. She knew that there was no use in fighting with him. She would never win against him.

She heard him laugh at her and her blood boiled in her veins. She jerked around and then felt his hand wrap into her hair. She whimpered as he jerked her hair high above her head to expose her neck. She quickly reached up toward his wrist and pulled on him. She could feel her hair threatening to break away from her scalp, she bit at her lip to keep from screaming in pain.

"You're hurting me," she pleaded as she looked him in the eyes.

"Give me three reasons that you are not some useless peasant child," he demanded, "and I will let you down gently."

"Why do you care," she heard herself ask. Why was she asking that? Stupid!

She breathed deep and closed her eyes as she tried to think of something. She moaned as Russell pulled her hair even higher.

"Okay, okay," she screamed in pain.

"I taught myself how to speak Italian, I stole books from the book store when father would go into town just to read Shakespeare," she answered and felt the pain lessen immensely.

"One more, my little beauty," he teased as his other hand moved toward her neck. She closed her eyes and swallowed the fear that threatened to erupt from her. She felt his soft fingers trace down her throat and gently pull her chocker from her neck and the softness of his lips against her neck, she shivered as his fangs traced over her vein.

She shivered as she answered, "I remind you of somebody. That is what you asked me the first time you bit me. You asked if my blood tasted the same."

She felt her hair fall back around her and then felt her body jerk up as he bit into her neck. She fought the urge to succumb to the different emotions that filled her as he bit into her. She felt her hands reach up to his shoulders and she quickly shoved him away and watched as he fell to the ground. Her hand instantly went toward her injured and bloody neck. She could feel the blood seeping through her fingers and she felt dizzier in that moment than at any other moment that she had been fed on before. There was too many emotions buzzing around for her to deal with tonight.

"Who do I remind you of," she demanded as she fell against the tree with her hand still against her neck. She watched him wipe at his mouth with his monogrammed handkerchief as he smiled with his fangs bared. "You've taken my family and my freedom and all I ask of you is for answers to my questions," she pleaded.

"Remember," Russell announced with a smile as he stood in a flash and pointed at himself, "that I am the king and as such I don't have to answer to you."

She watched as he placed his thumb against his fang and bit into it. She closed her eyes tight and felt him move her hand away from her bleeding neck and massage the bleeding marks with his own bloody thumb. She felt the throbbing in her neck disappear and she quickly opened her eyes and glared at him.

"I want to go home. Will His Majesty grant me this request," she whispered in defeat. She knew that she was not going to receive the answer that she wanted.

Russell rolled his eyes at her and moved away from her quickly. She looked around and groaned. The horses had walked back to the barn, probably to avoid seeing her being tortured to death.

"That is just fantastic," she groaned and picked up the ends of her gown and started to walk through the bushes. She felt Russell's presence beside her and shook her head.

"I'm sure that I can find my way back alone," she snapped and hoped that the branch that she was holding would slap him in the face when she released it. She frowned when he dodged it and started to laugh at her.

"I remember when Talbot was human. It was endearing but you are by far the most entertaining one that I have come across," he replied.

"And why is that," she replied coldly. She had given up on ignoring him because he would just keep on talking. She had realized that he loved to hear himself talk and some part deep inside of her liked to hear his voice as well, but at the moment she had to hide that.

"Because you are going the wrong way," he replied and scooped her from the ground and sped away in the other direction.

She felt her feet being placed gently on the snowy ground and she wobbled as she tried to gain her balance. The world was spinning around her and she felt the urge to be sick.

"God damn you," she whispered before she leaned over and felt her body reject the food she had eaten earlier. She groaned as the sick feeling instantly disappeared with the loose of her dinner.

"You must love me for sparing my roses," he replied harshly.

Isabelle pulled herself up and looked beside her to see the roses. They were still in bloom. She just could not understand how they had survived. She walked quickly to them and sat in front of them. She leaned over and smelled the beautiful fragrance and reached out to touch them. The petals were just as soft as she had imagined them from her window.

"I have never seen such beauty in all of my life. How do they survive," she asked as she looked up at Russell and smiled. She could feel the anger toward him slowly subsiding.

"They are immortal roses," he joked and pulled her from the ground. "They go with me wherever I go," he added.

"So they are from your homeland. Which is," she asked.

"In the mountains," he answered matter-of-factly.

Isabelle smiled at him and eyed him carefully and then a smile spread across her face. She knew where he was from.

"The Carpathian Mountains, if I am allowed to take a guess," she replied with a knowing smile.

He didn't answer and looked up at her window. She had left a candle burning in her window.

"I knew it," he heard her announce with confidence.

"Your Highness, you have company waiting for you in the library," Jacque announced coming from the front of the house.

"We will continue this later," he replied with an annoyed glance at Jacque and then took her by the elbow and guided her toward the entrance of the house.

...

Isabelle walked into her room and felt lost. She couldn't understand the thoughts that had been running through her head. The events that had just taken place left her a bit frazzled in the emotional department. Her emotions changed when he was near just as fast as the tides changed.

She quickly pulled her dress off and sat it to the side for Angelique to take later and crept into her soft bed. Dawn was soon approaching and she needed to get what little sleep she could get. Her mind moved toward the roses and she couldn't help but smile. She pulled herself out of the bed quickly and rushed toward the window to open them to get one last look at the roses before sleep would take over her. But what she saw was not at all expected. She pulled the candle closer toward her as she tried to get a better look at what was below her window.

"Who are you," she asked to the stranger below and waited for an answer.

**End Note: Who could it be? Any guesses?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Lonely Child**

**A/N: I love this chapter so much! The story that makes up this chapter is from Angela Carter.**

The little boy stood below her window and stared up at her. He wasn't wearing any clothes and he was shivering as he looked up at Isabelle.

"Who are you," he heard her ask but he was unable to answer her. He watched as she moved away from the window and he worried that she was dismissing him. But hope reemerged inside his cold body as he saw her come back adjusting her cloak around her body.

"I will be down in a moment. Stay silent," he heard her say.

And that is what he did. He stood in the snow and held his whimpers deep inside of him. He waited for the woman to save him.

...

Isabelle made her way silently through the halls of the mansion. She kept her ears set on the library and prayed that he wouldn't find her. He may think that she was trying to escape again and she would be in trouble but she was going to chance it. She couldn't just let a child stay out in the cold alone.

She made it out of the door and bolted to the side of the building, all the while praying that one of the wolves or hypnotized peasant men hadn't seen her. She stopped short to see the boy sitting beside the wall of the house and she felt pain in her heart at the sight of him. He was completely naked, he was terribly thin, and she could hear the sickness that had taken over his lungs as he took deep breaths.

She pulled her cloak around his body and whispered, "What's your name?"

"Ppp, Peter," the child stuttered.

Isabelle shook her head and said," Okay Peter, I am going to take care of you, okay?"

She pulled him into her arms and rushed him into the warmth of the mansion. At this point she didn't care if she was caught. If anyone caught her and brought her to Russell then she would take the punishment as long as this child could have a warm place to be.

But she was lucky and nobody seen or heard her as she made her way up the stairs and into her bedroom. She sat the child on the bed and hurried to close the open window. She was on a mission to warm this boy up before he died. She wrapped the blankets around him and eyed him closely.

"Where are your parents, Peter," she asked as she felt his forehead. She breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't have a fever.

"They went out to hunt and they never came back," a tear fell down the boy's face as he explained to her how he had stumbled upon their dead bodies when he went to find them and how he just kept running.

"You are a werewolf," she heard herself ask with sympathy.

He nodded and started to cry softly. She knew that he was the child of the wolves that had tried to kill her but she couldn't feel too much sympathy for him and that fact tugged at her heart. She was judging this child based on what his parents did to her and what he was.

"How about I tell you a story," she whispered and grabbed his hand and lead him toward the bathroom. She poured what was left of the clean water into the small tub and looked over at him. His body was filthy.

"I like stories," he replied as he eyed the tub as if it was a monster that would eat him. It did not go unnoticed by Isabelle's careful eyes.

"It won't hurt you," she answered as she stuck her hand into the water and splashed him and giggled softly as he jumped back quickly. "You get inside and clean the dirt off of yourself," she explained and held her hand out to him to help him inside.

Peter moved slowly to the bath and hurriedly jumped in and looked up at her with a small smile. She smiled back at his ignorance and handed him a soap bar and the sponge. The boy took the soap bar and started to take a bite from it.

She jerked it away quickly and said, "We don't eat this. You put it on your sponge like so." She demonstrated the correct use of the soap bar and handed it back to him with the soapy sponge ready.

"And now you clean yourself with it," she demanded with a sweet smile as he did as he was told.

"Now for that story," she announced as she reached for another bar of soap that she would use to wash the dirt and bugs out of his hair. She felt him jerk away as she poured water on top of his head and massaged the soap into his hair. She could feel him relax as her nails scratched at his scalp gently.

"Once upon a time, as every story should indeed start," Isabelle stated softly, "While the village slept, a she-wolf crept up from the world below to the world above."

"What was her name," Peter asked with all the innocence that a six year old possessed. Isabelle couldn't help but giggle at his question.

"Well I don't know, what do you suppose her name was," she asked kindly as she continued to wash his hair.

"Alice. That is a good name," he replied with a smile and splashed the water lightly.

"Well poor Alice meant no harm to anyone, you see she just strayed from her pack, but someone meant to harm her for wolves are not a wanted sight in the village. A farmer shot at her, her front paw was grazed by his bullet," she told.

She felt the boy grow still as her story progressed. She wondered if he had ever came upon a farmer and his gun.

"So she ran and she ran," Isabelle explained, "She ran again until she came upon a small building with their lights still on. It was the humans' church, you see. So she scraped with her injured paw at the door and quickly ran to a bush for protection as she changed into her human form. 'Who's there' she heard the man call out. She whimpered softly in hopes of gaining his attention."

"I hope he helps her," he interrupted.

"Shh child, if you want to know what happens then don't interrupt," she heard herself scold just as her grandmother did to her.

"The man saw her and walked to her and saw her poor wounded hand. 'This is Holy ground' the man explained as he took in her dirty appearance. But poor Alice could not understand his words so she just held her hands out pleading for help. The man grabbed her hands and held them gently as he asked if she could speak but received no answer, only a whimper that a small pup may make," Isabelle paused and let a smile cross her face. This had been one of her favorite stories that her grandmother had told her as a child and now she was sharing it with another child, a lost wolf child.

"The man wondered if she was God's work or of the Devil's but then he realized that a true Christian would not leave an injured being alone on a night such as it was. He pulled his large handkerchief from his pocket and examined her wounded hand and wrapped it nice and tightly. He wiped away her tears and smiled at her. The man explained to her that it would heal in time," she continued on.

"Not many men will help hurt wolfies," she heard the boy whisper.

"And the wound did heal. She was just a girl after all, who had strayed from the path in the forest and remembered what she had found there. So back through the forest she ran and ran to the well in the village from whince she came. She crept inside to the world below," she whispered.

She paused as she pulled a small twig from his hair.

"That is all I will tell you because that is all I know of the lonely Alice," Isabelle concluded sadly.

"I like that story," Peter announced and pulled away from her and sunk his head under the water to get the soap from his hair.

"Now you must sleep and you can't leave this room," she demanded as she walked into the bedroom and found a small white undergarment that would fit a little large on him but would cover him from prying eyes and the cold.

...

Angelique knocked on the door to wake Isabelle up before Russell would awake. Since Talbot had left she had taken to sleeping during the day. She had become an almost human vampire.

Isabelle jerked up quickly and looked beside her at the sleeping child. Panic rushed through her as she jumped out of the bed and threw the blankets over his small body and stood in front of him and allowed for Angelique to come in.

"I was getting worried," Angelique announced and then stopped suddenly at the look of worry and fear on her charge's face.

"Is something wro-"

Isabelle shook her head quickly and smiled at her but then noticed that she was sniffing the air and her smile faded quickly.

"What have you done," Angelique whispered and ran toward the bed and pulled the covers up to reveal the child.

"Please don't tell. He was outside wandering the grounds. I couldn't just let him stay out there and die," Isabelle explained quickly.

"Yes you could have. His family was the one that almost killed you," Angelique replied harshly.

"He's just a child," Isabelle seethed back. "I need you to take care of him."

"No," Angelique announced sternly.

"Please Angelique," she pleaded. "I know deep in your wolf heart that you wouldn't let him die."

Angelique rolled her eyes and turned to the door, "Fine. I'll get him when it's time for me to leave before Russell awakes."

Isabelle smiled and threw herself at the older woman and hugged her tightly as she told her thank you.

"Russell better not find out," Angelique warned as she left the room.

Isabelle shook her head and reassured, "He won't."

**Reviews?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Unknown**

**A/N: Three more chapters left of Part 1!**

Isabelle eyed the child that she had saved with a small smile. It was true that she had saved him but for some unknown reason she could not feel sorry for him that his family was dead. Maybe it was better for him to be an orphan, she reassured herself. He would now grow up in a better pack that had access to healthier food and a bath once in a while.

She pulled at her the ends of her green gown as she made her way to the door to greet Russell in hopes of keeping him away from her bedroom. And there was still the discussion that they had yet to finish from last night.

"What is that smell," she heard Russell exclaim as he made his way slowly up the stairs. She mentally slapped herself. If Angelique could smell him than of course Russell could as well.

"Angelique, did you bathe here," he screamed to his maid below, "It smells like wet dog in here."

"You're up earlier than usual," she said with a smile.

His eyes bolted to Isabelle who stood in front of her door with a smile plastered on her face. He chuckled at her and walked toward her. He saw the panic in her eyes as he came closer to her and he stopped quickly and eyed her. Then his smile turned into a frown as he took in her appearance. He could smell the stench coming from her bedroom.

"No," she pleaded as he moved quickly passed her and into the room. She followed closely behind him and saw him holding the child up by the collar of the blouse. She saw the anger in his eyes as he took the child in. He dropped the boy and she heard him hit with a loud thump. She watched as the boy crawled quickly toward her and hid behind her skirts.

"Russell, I…"

She looked at him and saw that he was being silent for the first time that she had known him. His gaze was on the child and then a look crossed his face that she had never seen before. She looked down and screamed at the child to run. She watched as the child bolted to the door and Russell started after him.

"Don't," Isabelle screamed and glared at the door that Russell was soon to run across. She felt a blinding pain in her head as she heard the writing desk move and the door close and the sound of Russell banging into it with a very loud thump.

She grabbed at her burning head and fell to the floor in pain. She laid her head in her lap and sobbed at the pain that was invading her head. She felt a warm substance dripping across her hands and she pulled her head up reluctantly to look at her hands to see that dark red blood streams covered her hand.

Russell turned in anger and confusion to see Isabelle sitting on the floor crying. He knew that she had made the door close on him on purpose. It was a power that his master had possessed but he had not been lucky enough to acquire. Then he smelled her blood pouring from her head. He quickly moved toward her and she jerked away.

Her tears had turned into blood just as his own tears do, blood was pouring from her nose and her ears. He watched as she dropped her head back into her lap and sobbed at the pain.

"What's wrong with me," he heard her whisper through her sobs. He felt her move closer to him for protection and he felt a certain pang in his heart. It felt like a familiar situation, but with role reversal. It brought back the memory of his first night as a vampire. He remembered it in detail as he felt the burning hunger in his stomach and the dryness in his throat; it had indeed brought him to his knees in pain and tears.

He leaned over her and moved her hair away from ears and revealed, "It would happen sooner or later, my little beauty."

Isabelle felt the pain subside and confusion take its place as his words entered her ears. She lifted her head up slowly and looked him in the eyes. He knew this was going to happen?

"What," she replied in confusion as she tried to wipe the blood away from her face, but only accomplished in smearing it.

"That's why you are here," Russell revealed and stood from the floor and looked down at her and walked to the door. He turned and added with a wicked smile, "He, my maker, had the same power as you have now. I'm positively jealous."

Isabelle watched him open the door and she bolted up forward in pain and wrapped her arm around his wrist and kissed his ring as she cried, "Don't kill him. He has nobody left in this world. I am begging of you, I will do anything you ask of me if you just spare him please."

"He's just a werewolf," Russell replied, looking down at her blood smeared face. He didn't like that this animal was causing her to beg on her knees.

Isabelle felt the pain grow deeper inside her heart and then she had an idea. "I saved him. Imagine a world where you won't have to pay your wolves; they will just be loyal to you. I can make that happen," she whispered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

He just rolled his eyes and left her on the floor as slammed the door closed on her. She heard the lock and her heart started to break even more. She had failed in everything that she had set out to do for the night. She pulled herself from the floor and walked slowly to her open window and stared out onto the snowy landscape. She didn't even look down at the roses that she so admired. Her gaze was on the sky and her heart ached to be able to fly away. At the moment, she knew that her mind wouldn't be able to handle the information that Russell had given her.

She was responsible for Peter's death and more tears fell from her eyes. She quickly pulled herself away from the window at the thought that Peter would never suck in the night air again. It was too much for her to handle at the moment.

She walked into the bathroom and washed the blood from her face from the new bucket of water that Angelique had brought in earlier in the day. She pulled off her dress quickly and made her way back to the bed and lay on her side focusing on the door.

...

Angelique opened the door on her early the next morning and saw that she was staring blankly at the door. A sad face crept over her. She pitied this young woman. She had to respect the woman for trying. She had seen the fury on Russell's face after he had left the house. She watched him come back and saw how the amount of blood that had fallen onto his shirt was more than she had ever seen. This girl had courage and stupidity so deeply knotted inside of that she could go against a vampire king.

"Poor child," she whispered and sat on the side of the bed next to Isabelle and placed her hand on her forehead.

"Everything that I have ever tried to do, that I thought was for the best, has blown up in my face," she heard Isabelle reveal in a monotonous tone. She looked down at the girl and saw that her eyes were still focused on the door.

"You need to eat," she whispered and moved the dinner tray next to her.

"If I did I would just become sick," Isabelle announced. "Just leave me be, Angelique. I'm not in the mood for the company of wolves," Isabelle added and turned her back to the woman.

Angelique shook her head at the woman and made her way to the door but then turned quickly and replied a bit harshly, "It's not my place but I feel as if I should say something. I have never seen Russell Edgington suffer fools as he does with you. He gives you everything that you could ever need or want and what do you do? You throw it back in his face. I'd give anything for him to treat my daughter the way he treats you. In our eyes, humans are lowlier than us wolves and he gives the attention to you. Instead of crying about the things that you have lost, open your eyes and see what you have gained."

Isabelle felt the tears fall from her eyes as the door slammed behind her. She knew that what Angelique said was the truth deep down. She needed to find a way to accept the things that she couldn't change, namely her situation with the vampire king.

"Belle," she heard a voice whisper from outside her open window. She pulled herself from the bed and wrapped her coat around her and looked out. A smile came over her at the sight of young Peter.

"You're alive," she announced in overwhelming joy.

"Yeah that man that came into your room was pretty upset. He yelled at that old bitch about how she was to keep me in her home. Then he told me that I had to do whatever you or he demanded whenever," Peter explained with a smile.

Isabelle sighed at this young boy. He hadn't realized what he had been put into. He would not be free to do as he pleased.

"He also made me swear that all my family would do as you said," he added with a smile. "That makes you a Queen."

Isabelle shook her head at the child and replied, "I'd rather just be your friend if it is all the same."

"Can't you come down and play," he pleaded with a smile. She watched as another child strolled up beside him. He couldn't be much older than Peter she rationalized.

"I can't," she replied with a sad smile.

"You don't want to play with her. That vampire will eat you. We aren't even supposed to talk to her," the other boy whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Well, why can't you come down," Peter asked. Isabelle felt the question tug at her heart strings.

"I am in trouble," she simplified for him.

"Is it because of me," he asked looking sadly up at her.

Isabelle smiled at the child and answered, "No sweetie."

"Then what did you do," he asked.

The other child shook his head and pulled at Peter's arm as he said, "Come on, you are going to get us into trouble."

"Then go, she is my friend," Peter replied annoyed.

"I…I was supposed to clean my room but I forgot," she lied and watched as Peter smiled at her lie.

"Yeah, my other mom wouldn't let me go out if my place wasn't clean," he announced with a smile.

"Well I am going to go play now. Clean your room so we can play," he added with a large smile.

Isabelle forced herself away from the window and felt a smile cross her face. A tingling feeling entered her body. He hadn't killed the child after all.

She forced herself toward the writing desk and pulled out a piece of paper and quickly scribbled a small letter that was addressed to her brother. It simply stated that she was doing well and for them not to come looking for her that she had found happiness.

"Hey Belle," she heard Peter yell to her again.

She moved quickly to the window and leaned out. She smiled at the young boy as she folded the letter and dropped it to him.

"What's this," Peter asked.

"It's a letter to my brother. Take it to the closest village and tell them it's for a Jonathon Hensley from the mining village. Don't let anybody stop you," she demanded.

"As you wish," Peter announced and started to run into the forest.

...

Jonathon woke to a knocking at his door sometime later. His fever had gone away and nobody believed him that his sister was in the hands of a monster. So he had to keep it a secret to himself about what had happened to her. He blamed himself that she had given up herself for him. His guilt was so great that he gave no attention to his baby and that fact made him feel even more guilty. He was letting two people that he loved down.

"A letter has come for you Jonathon," he heard Katherine announce.

He looked up with a confused expression as he took the letter from his wife. His eyes widened as he read the scribbled letter.

"It's from Belle," he announced.

His wife, mother, and father moved quickly to his side and asked what she had to say. They had heard no word from her in ages.

"She says that she is happy and to not come looking for her," Jonathon read.

"I told you," Katherine announced with glee. "I'm sure she has found her a fine gentleman."

"That child," the mother announced.

Jonathon faked a smile. He knew the truth. He scratched his head and smiled at his family.

"I have to go take a walk," he replied as he hurriedly walked out of the small house and into the forest toward the witch. He was going to rid his sister of this evil.

"Madame," he whispered as he tapped on her door.

"Ah, I knew you would arrive soon," the old woman announced with a smile as she opened the door to let him come inside.

"Give me the letter and I will make it so," she revealed.

**End Note: I miss Talbot!**

**Oh, don't forget to review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Peaceful Evening**

**A/N: I feel that Russell had to have been an extremely romantic man so that is how I portrayed him in this chapter. Why do I think this? I have never ever had a man bring me a rose and I think that to get Talbot you have to be extremely romantic and persuasive. So if you don't think so then I'm sorry. Honestly I didn't really like writing this chapter very much.**

Russell looked up at Isabelle's window and saw her candle flashing from deep within. He knew that she would eventually fall victim to his roses and peek out and breathe in their aroma.

Isabelle looked over her shoulder at the window and the urge to open the door overcame her as she moved from her vanity toward the window. She unlocked it and opened it and leaned over to smell the roses when she saw Russell standing below her.

"What are you doing out there," she asked with a small smile. She still couldn't hide the relief that he let the wolf child live.

"Just stopping to smell the roses," Russell announced from the ground. She smiled as he took the rose in his hand and moved it toward his nose and took a deep breath of the aroma.

"Would you like to join me," he asked.

She eyed him curiously and then looked down at herself and replied, "I can't, I am in my night gown."

She heard him chuckle and she leaned over further to see what he was laughing at. The moon was full and she could see him clearly.

"What is so funny," she asked with curiosity.

She watched him with joy as he rolled his eyes at her. His actions were always her guilty entertainment. She had tried to analyze him but found it very difficult. But she knew for certain that if he was mad then someone was in trouble, which was usually her, and that when she said something obvious he would roll his eyes at her.

"I'm well over 2000 years old. I've seen women and men in less attire than what you are wearing, even if your gown leaves little to the imagination," he replied childishly.

"Well Talbot was the one that sent for it," she retorted quickly. "And Angelique locked the door on me, I can't get out so I cannot bare the tortures of His Majesty tonight."

"That is a problem isn't it," she heard him say. Her eyes moved to her bed and she turned quickly to grab her coat to cover her from his prying eyes and the soft wind that chilled her soft skin.

She turned quickly and jumped when she saw him floating at her window, her hand went instantly to her heart at the shocking sight. She walked to the window and leaned over to see that he was not standing on anything and she smiled at him.

"A rose for my little beauty," he said and handed it to her with grace.

Isabelle laughed and reached for it and asked, "Can all vampires fly?"

"Not all of them," he revealed as he pulled her forward by her wrist.

"I don't think so," she said jerking back quickly.

Russell chuckled and asked, "So you can show the courage to take your brother's place and fight me over a werewolf but you cannot show the courage to let your feet leave the ground."

Isabelle scowled at him but handed him her hand and felt her body being lifted gently from the floor. She clung tightly to his arm and closed her eyes tightly.

"Don't look down," Russell suggested and smiled as she opened her eyes and did just that. She groaned and buried her head in his arm.

When her feet touched the ground, a sigh of relief escaped her as she pulled slowly away from the vampire beside her.

"I think I would much rather stay on the ground," she revealed with a smile and smelled the rose that she had kept in her hand as he pulled her through the air.

"Thank you," she whispered and walked to the roses quickly. Something inside of her was aching.

"Oh it is I," he replied with a smile as he pointed at himself, "That should be thanking you my darling Isabelle."

"For what," Isabelle asked and looked up at him with curiosity.

"You are intoxicating entertainment," he replied with a smirk. He watched as she rolled her eyes at his answer.

An awkward silence erupted between the two as she twirled the rose in her hands.

"So I am your maker's blood? I feel that I have a right to know about him now," she announced with a knowing smile and let the rose trace softly against her pale skin.

"What did he look like," she asked and looked up at him with curiosity.

She waited for Russell to answer but instead he held his arm out for her to take. She did as he wanted and hooked her arm within his and let him walk her around the grounds of the mansion.

"Like you," he revealed. "Talbot doesn't know, so it will be our little secret," Russell quickly added, "I don't think I could deal with his jealousy, I already have to suffer his decorating. It's the Apocalypse if you break a dinner plate."

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at this statement. She knew from the beginning that Talbot was the number one person in this house that stayed on everyone's last nerve. But she did find it an endearing quality the he possessed.

"Your secret is safe. And besides, I like Talbot. I would never dream of coming between the two of you. He loves you dearly. Probably more than any other person on this planet," Isabelle replied softly and sneaked a quick glance at him.

"I don't think you realize how lucky you are,if I be so bold to add," she announced with a small grin.

"Hmmm," she heard him reply and then saw a small grin appear on his face. She felt like her words had not been given to deaf ears.

"Did your maker ever tell you about his wife," she heard herself ask.

"I never knew that he even had a child. I spent most of my life searching for someone that resembled his taste but you were the only one that was identical," he revealed.

She remained silent for a moment to digest the information. She reasoned that he may or may have not been married. If he wasn't he could have bedded a prostitute and out of her sprung her family.

"So where is he now," she asked, eyeing him closely.

"He died centuries ago. He committed suicide," Russell replied. She could see the sadness in his eyes and the far off look.

"So that's what you meant when you put me in that dreadful coffin," she asked and then let a smile cross her as she added, "It feels as if it has happened years ago."

Isabelle turned to him and watched him closely. She could see blood threatening to fall from his eyes and she reached out and brushed her hand against his cheek like he had done so many times to her.

"I've never seen a vampire cry," she revealed with a soft smile. She watched as Russell returned her smile.

"Do you see it as a blessing or a curse," she asked. "Being a vampire I mean?"

"It's a bit of both," he revealed, "The sunlight is what I miss the most."

She felt that familiar pain in her heart at his words.

"You wouldn't believe how the world has changed so dramatically but the one thing that doesn't change is humans trying to kill each other and destroy the planet," he added with a smile. "Humans, one step above werewolves."

They continued to walk side beside and he gave her the answers that she had needed long ago. He told her about his past and about the things that Talbot did that drove him crazy.

"You love each other so deeply but you both stray from each other," she announced as they came back upon the roses. "Is being faithful for an eternity a little too long?"

"Exactly," Russell replied with a smile. "Could you imagine being left alone with Talbot for the rest of your life," he asked in a serious tone.

Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at his words. She tried to cover her mouth to keep the laugh contained but as usual it wasn't helping. "Not at all. But he isn't my husband," she answered through her giggles.

A silence soon came between them and she pulled away from him and looked up at the sky. She turned to him and gave him a small smile.

"I feel like I owe you an apology," she said softly breaking the silence. "I've treated you unfairly. I marked you as a monster from a fairy story from the beginning. It took a pretty upset maid to knock it into me that you have been nothing but kind to me."

She looked up at him and saw a smile cross his face. She turned back around and looked at the roses and took a shallow breath.

"And that I'm sorry for running away and for slamming a door in your face. But I also want to thank you for not only for not murdering me from all the rotten things I have put you through, but for saving my life and sparing that child," she revealed quickly as she placed herself against the wall of the house.

"Are you trying to tell me that you feel obligated to repay me in some way," he asked with a large smile as he took in her posture against the wall. He sensed that something came over her when she admitted that she was the bad person in this little story.

"I'm here as your entertainment, remember," she reminded in a whisper. She pulled her hair to the side and let her hands trace down her neck.

Isabelle watched closely as he took her in. She smiled when he quickly stood in front of her. She was not experienced at all but she remembered everything that her sister-in-law and Talbot had said and she was taking what they said and testing them out, the rest she had no control over. Her body was taking control of her actions.

She moved closer to Russell and placed her hands around his collar and looked him in the eyes. She saw a large smile cross his face and she heard him chuckle at her.

"What is so funny," she asked slowly. She was finding it hard to breath, her heart was beating so fast that she was afraid that it would pop out of her chest.

"You have no idea what you are doing," he admitted with a smile. She pulled slightly away but then felt his hands push her hips into the wall and his lips came crashing onto hers. His kiss was slow and deep, she couldn't help the moan that escaped her. She felt his hands move up her stomach and toward her neck. She felt as if time had stopped completely.

His hands pulled her coat from her and traced her arms slowly and felt the goosebumps crawl across her skin at each place he touched. He enjoyed the human shiver as the cold took over her body.

He turned his attention back to her neck and gently kissed her ear and trailed smaller kisses until he reached the exact place where he would bite into her. He felt her stomach tighten as he let his fangs gently graze her neck .

Isabelle felt like she was about to scream from how much she wanted this. He was deliberately going slow. She could feel how much he wanted her through her gown and he knew that she wanted him. Her stomach jerked as his fangs grazed her skin. She took this moment to unbutton his shirt quickly. She felt his hands reach under her legs and as he yanked her legs around his hips as he bite into her. The friction from both events caused her to arch into him as he sucked at her neck slowly. She ignored the blood that was falling onto her white gown.

He moaned into her neck loudly as he forced himself away. He licked up at her neck and placed small kisses around the bites. She looked at him with lust clouding her eyes and she kissed him harder and gently licked her blood from around his lips.

She felt her hand trace down his stomach and stop above his belt. She felt his hands grab at her hips and pull her closer to him. He smiled at her and how she was panting but not stopping to catch her breath. He pushed her further into the wall and grabbed her hips tightly. He silently chuckled at her unawareness of what was happening to her body and how she responded to his slightest actions. He knew that this would get a good reaction from her. He pushed her hips down quickly and watched her eyes close and flutter as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up and continued to tease her.

Isabelle clutched on to him tightly as he teased her. She felt a fire burst inside her and she moaned as he started to change tactics and massage her breasts through the thin material of her gown.

"Russell," she tried to say before a soft moan escaped her.

She felt the touching stop for a moment as the world around her became a blur and she found herself on a large bed with a large black fur blanket. Russell was above her with a large smile.

"Pumpkin," she heard him whisper.

"I'm okay," she replied as she took a breath. Her heart was beating faster than she had ever felt it before. She looked up at him and leaned up to him and caught his lips on hers and pulled him closer to her. She felt her hands grabbing at his shirt and pulling it off. Her eyes closed as Russell used his skilled fingers to slowly unbutton her gown. She growled at his slowness, she knew that he had superhuman speed. This was just to tease her. With each button that he undid he placed a kiss on her soft skin.

He heard her giggle and felt her skin jerk under him as he kissed her lower stomach. He eyed her curiously and slowly let his finger slide across her skin just to hear her giggles, something that he had never heard from Talbot or any other lover that he had been with.

"Ticklish, my little beauty," he whispered as he placed a soft kiss against her skin.


	16. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: Monster**

**A/N: End of part 1! I will add Part II onto this story instead of you having to search for the next story.**

"I find that hard to believe," Sookie announced after the story had ended.

"Why? What sides of Russell have you seen? I'll wager that you have seen his charismatic gentleman side and his vengeful side," Isabelle replied with a smile.

"But what you had wasn't love," Sookie rationalized.

"Wasn't it? In todays' time, I would have been said to be a victim of Stockholm Syndrome. And even if I was a victim back then, I still fell in love with him as a vampire," Isabelle answered.

"What if you made it up," Sookie asked with her eyes glaring at the vampire in front of her.

"Ask your little werewolf friend why his family name isn't dead and gone. Oh that's right a 'Queen' saved the young wolf boy," Isabelle answered quickly, "Ask him about the story that has been passed down? Is the wolf girl still called Alice? Ask him if at the end of the day can he or any of his blood stand with that Viking or will they be standing beside me?"

"Alcide would never do such a thing," she replied harshly.

"You have such displaced faith in creatures and for the life of me I can't figure out why," Isabelle examined.

"You still love him," Sookie asked, feeling somewhat guilty at her little snap.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "He is my maker. I am always faithful to him. I haven't been sexually involved with another body since him. Unlike you, I can smell your two lovers and the lovers that they had taken all over you. It's revolting."

"Don't insult me," Sookie replied in anger.

Isabelle laughed at her and stood up and picked up a rose from the corner of the floor and smelled it softly.

"Oh I believe I can, my fairy friend. See, even if you have those little special powers, I'm still stronger than any Fairy Queen," she answered with a wicked grin.

There was another loud thump that pulled Sookie's attention away for a moment.

"If I had the stomach for vermin I would eat them myself," Isabelle revealed with a sickening smile.

Sookie pulled her attention back onto the vampire and observed her. This woman did not look as if she was the kind of person to fall for someone such as Russell Edgington; she was far prettier than any woman that she expected him to choose.

"Your story sounds like a distorted tale of Beauty and the Beast," Sookie announced matter-of-factly.

"Except the prince never came to save the princess and the princess died," Isabelle revealed softly.

"Times went by fast as a vampire. I became a skilled hunter under his teachings. I lusted over the nights when I could go out hunting. Talbot would have 'dinners' and it wasn't as enjoyable," she added with a dark sparkle in her eyes, "I was a monster with the lust for human blood."

A silence entered the room as Isabelle smiled as she remembered her lessons on hunting and flying.

"Of course, a monster always has a weakness…"

Isabelle turned to Sookie and gave her a sweet smile.

"So you never saw your family again after you was made into a vampire," Sookie asked, trying to change topics.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "I did. Just before the flu destroyed them all."

**1809**

Isabelle made her way into the small village. The moon was full and the villagers were all tucked into their beds and she couldn't help the wicked smile that came across her face at the idea of how easy they were.

She quickly found the small house that she was looking for and stood on the door frame. She hated that she had limitations now. She knocked on the door and waited a moment until she heard the yawns of her father.

He opened the door and took her in and had to shake his head. He thought he was dreaming. Standing in front of him was his daughter in the darkest blue dress with white ruffles and a very expensive feathered hat that was placed just so that it covered one eye and left the other visible.

"Belle," he whispered.

She smiled at her father sweetly and then stared at him in the eyes and whispered, "Invite me in and then go back to sleep. You will remember this only as a dream that you will share over the breakfast table and observe how real it felt."

"Come in," her father said in an almost zombie like fashion and walked away from her and back to his bed.

She observed the house and saw her old bedroom. She heard the cooing of a child from inside and she felt a smile tug at the sides of her mouth as she crept slowly and silently into the bedroom. She noticed a crib and a small bed beside it. The bed held a sound asleep boy with long shaggy dark hair. She couldn't help but reaching out to touch his soft cheek.

The baby was sitting up and he smiled at her as she approached. She slowly pulled him out of the crib and sat in the rocker beside the bed and gently rocked him.

"What are you doing awake at this hour," she whispered to the baby. She could feel tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

The baby cooed at her and tried to tug at her hat and she smiled. She watched as the baby's large blue eyes started to close as she rocked him back and forth.

"Your children are beautiful Jonathon," she whispered and turned her head toward the door. She had heard him come in long before.

"Are you our kind or theirs," she heard him ask in fear.

"Does it even matter? I just came to see my nephews," she replied.

She sat the baby softly in his bed and smiled as she watched him snuggle into his blankets.

"The witch's curse didn't work," Jonathon announced in pain.

"I can never see you again," she whispered and turned to face him. The tears had spilled over and blood fell from her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with her gloved hands and walked closer to him. She could see the look of regret in his eyes even in the dark.

"He treats me very well, Jonathon. I asked for this," she revealed as she stopped in front of him.

"How could you let it happen," he asked softly.

"Jonathon, you know how I so desperately want adventure," she replied softly.

"But you are of the Devil's work," Jonathon replied harshly.

"That's silly superstitions from old times gone," she answered sadly. "And how can you say such a thing? Doesn't God kill people, He take them regardless of their position in life. We do just the same. No other creature exists that is so much as He is."

She leaned in and kissed his cheek and whispered, "Forgive me brother. But you can't remember that I was here."

She looked him in the eyes and told him that as his father spoke of his dream that he would say that he received the same dream. They would conclude that she had found her dreams in the clouds and that she was most happy there. She kissed him one last time as she made her way out of the house and felt the tears fall heavier than before.

**Present**

"That's the hardest part of becoming a vampire. It's not the dying that hurts, it's the never seeing your family again," Isabelle revealed.

Another thump could be heard from above and Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Sookie watched her closely and observed, "You seemed so different as a human. I mean from what I was told you don't change much."

"That's the irony that kills us, just like Godric. The world changes, our bodies do not. Our personalities reflect that of our makers. Take your darling Bill Compton, for example, he is a backstabbing, cold hearted liar, just as Lorena. I am just as dangerous, even more so, than Russell is," she explained.

"You meant was. Russell Edgington is dead," Sookie corrected.

Isabelle smiled slightly and replied, "You must forgive me Ms. Stackhouse. I am having trouble switching tenses."

"How did Franklin come to find you? What caused him," Sookie asked.

"Ahh so you have been enticed by my stories then," Isabelle asked as she pulled a dress from the closet and turned back to see the blonde woman sitting in fascination.

**Reviews? I honestly can't wait to get the next installment going. **


	17. Chapter 18

**Chapter One: Vampire Eyes**

**A/N: Chapter 1 of Part 2! Hope you enjoy!**

"I've never once regretted my decision to become a vampire and to share my eternity with Russell and Talbot," Isabelle admitted as she walked toward the large window. "Regret is something that can drive a vampire insane," she added.

"Well Russell Edgington wasn't driven insane by regret," Sookie snapped with a smirk.

Isabelle turned and glared at her with a knowing smile and replied coldly, "No what drove him insane was the murder of Talbot."

She couldn't wait for her revenge to pan out. All she had to do was distract her for a few hours and then send her on her way and the plan would be set in action.

Sookie looked away and then noticed the clock and sighed. It was only ten. She couldn't help but wonder if Bill or Eric had started their search for her. Would they even think to come to Mississippi?

"You will never know love," she heard Isabelle announce softly. Sookie turned quickly to see that she was staring off into another world. She still felt like she should be on her toes around her, this woman was Russell Edgington's creation after all.

"True love that is," Isabelle added and turned slowly to her with a soft yet sad smile.

"Lady Isabelle," a male voice interrupted.

Sookie saw the look of annoyance flash through Isabelle's eyes and then quickly turned to see a man that had to be in his late 30s standing at the door. He was large and had long dark hair that reminded her of Alcide. She knew instantly that the man was a werewolf.

"Did I not say that there were to be no interruptions," she asked harshly but with a smile plastered on her pale face.

"Yes but there is something that needs to be known…in private," he announced and took in Sookie's appearance.

Isabelle laughed and answered, "Nonsense. I have nothing to hide, whatever needs to be said can be said in front of her ears."

A thud was heard once again and all eyes went to the ceiling.

"Don't forget to tell the exterminator that I would like a word with him when he arrives," she demanded.

The werewolf nodded and replied, "That she-wolf from Edgington's old pack could not be found."

Sookie glanced over at Isabelle and it registered to her that anger had fell upon her face.

"What are you going to do to her," Sookie heard herself ask.

"Ms. Stackhouse, I am simply looking after you. She has vowed revenge on you and a werewolf on vampire blood is a very dangerous one indeed," Isabelle informed flatly but with a reassuring smile.

"You can leave now Randall," she dismissed, "and tell the others that I want your searches to continue and don't be lazing about."

Sookie watched the man nod and give her a small bow and turn away and walked quickly away. That wolf was not on V she could tell by the way he kept himself cleaned up. It was a nice change from the werewolves that Russell had used.

"Now where shall I begin," she heard Isabelle announce and clap her hands.

"I could start with Franklin, but that is a little too far into the story," Isabelle informed as she paced back and forth.

Sookie watched as the vampire pulled herself back into the past. She watched as her long gown flowed elegantly around her as she paced the floor, as her flared sleeves seemed to give the illusion of thin wings. She had to admit that this woman's style far surpassed that of Pam's and Pam always wore something interesting.

"Ahh, I know," Isabelle announced and looked over at the waitress, "How about I begin with the loss of Angelique?"

Sookie glanced over Isabelle as she examined one of the roses as she walked about the floor and then stopped at the vanity.

"It happened during one of the harshest winters. You see, the villagers, they couldn't find food and the wolves were killing their only surviving livestock. They were starving to death and they believed that the manor that was hidden deep in the forest held enough food to feed the three neighboring villages. So they came with their torches and pitchforks…"

**Review? I love the way I just ended it there!**


	18. Chapter 19

**Chapter Two: True Prophesy**

**A/N: I love this chapter! I hope you enjoy it too!**

Talbot stood in the doorway and watched as Isabelle sat in one of the large chairs by the fire place. A book rested in her lap as she looked down at the young boy that was sitting on the floor looking up at her with a large smile. This is what he had come home to; a woman to share Russell with and a were child living in his house. The fact that Isabelle had been turned into a vampire had not really come to a shock to him but the fact that Russell had let her have a werewolf as a pet was unfathomable to him. But what really irked him was that he had never been given a reason on why Russell had turned her. It was like they were keeping a secret from him. When he would ask her, she would just smirk and place a kiss on his cheek and walk away. When he would ask his own lover, he simply would say it was in the heat of the moment.

"It's not polite to lurk my dear friend," Isabelle announced with a smile, pulling him away from his thoughts.

Talbot rolled his eyes and walked deeper into the room and stood over her and the child.

"I really don't understand what the werewolf is about," he whispered so only she could hear him.

Isabelle smiled at him and then looked down at Peter and winked at him. She stood quickly and flattened her pale gold dress and smiled wickedly at Talbot.

"We were just discussing the fall of the Roman Empire," she announced and shoved the book into his hands, "And who better to teach it than someone that lived it?"

Talbot shook his head quickly and turned to her to argue with her but was quickly shut down by her large smile.

"It's payback for all those mean things you said to me," she informed, "and I'm hungry…Peter likes stories. Just tell him stories like you did with me, be entertaining."

Talbot rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh do I have stories."

He looked down at the child and smiled and pointed at Isabelle. "Your teacher over there, well she-"

"He's little! Children stories," she warned and walked out of the room and made her way outside.

Talbot rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the young child and shook his head. Then an idea swept through his brain. He could get information from this child.

"So tell me…" he paused. "Ada…Peter, what happened for Ms. Belle to bring you into our home?"

...

Isabelle dropped her dinner to the floor and pulled out her small handkerchief and daintily wiped the blood from her lips. She had learned to lure men into alleyways in the neighboring city with the promise of a good time early and found that the blood of evil men pleased her the most. She turned quickly at the feeling of eyes upon her to see a vampire looking at her. She noted that he must have been the same age as she was when Russell had made her. It was hard to believe that she had only been a vampire for a few years.

She pulled the ends of her skirts up and walked slowly toward him with a smirk on her face. She eyed him just as he eyed her.

"Do you make it a habit of watching a lady indulge," she asked in an almost seductive tone, though she didn't mean for it to sound as such.

The vampire did not answer but only looked her over as a smile formed upon his lips.

Isabelle noted that he was much older than her but did not receive a threatening vibe from him. He was just simply looking at her.

"I see chivalry mustn't have existed in your times," she announced and started to levitate upward.

The man grabbed on to her wrist and gently pulled her back to the ground and smiled up at her.

"You must forgive me, but I thought I had smelled an ancient, and then I find a baby vampire in their stead," he answered in the most gentlest voices that she had ever heard.

She eyed him suspiciously and pulled her hand away from him quickly but never let her smile fade. She had not met very many vampires since being made and she did not really know exactly how to act around others now that she was one herself.

"I'm sorry to disappoint," she replied and started to levitate, "but I really must be going."

She felt him try to push her into the wall but she was much faster than he was and succeeded at wrapping her hands against his neck and pinning him against the wall instead. She watched as his fangs dropped with a hiss and he struggled in her grip.

Her fangs had dropped as well but she quickly sheathed them as she smiled at him wickedly.

"How," he asked, implying as to how she was much stronger than him.

"What is your name," she demanded, ignoring his question.

"Godric," he answered obediently.

Isabelle smiled at him and whispered in his ear, "I mean you no harm or harm to others of our kind. So extend me the same courtesy."

He felt her let go of his throat and then saw that she had disappeared from the alleyway. He could not wrap his brain around the idea that he had just been put in his place by a baby vampire. It seemed otherworldly to him.

...

Isabelle landed silently at the door of the manor but felt panic rush inside her at the screams that were coming from around her. The barn was on fire and the slave houses that the werewolves lived in were being raided by the local villagers.

"There she is," she heard a villager scream. She watched as a group of men started at her.

A scream erupted from inside the house and she looked up as fear filled her.

"Peter," she screamed and ran inside.

She zoomed up the stairs but felt her body being pushed back as a man whipped a torch in front of her. She fell to the floor with a loud thump. She felt her fangs fall and a hiss escape her as she lunged at him and ripped his vocal cords from his throat. The scream started again but quickly stopped. The ceasing of the scream forced her faster to the door to her room. A man ran out of the room with blood on his hands and his forehead. She felt herself stop in front of him and smile wickedly at him. Her fangs were still exposed as she lunged for him and threw him into the wall and heard his ribs cracking and piercing his lungs.

"She's up the stairs!"

"Get the devil's bride!"

She rushed into the room and slammed the door behind her. She moved objects in front of her as she searched for Peter. If her heart still had a beat she would be on the verge of a heart attack.

"Peter," she screamed.

She ran toward the bathroom and slid. She quickly caught her balance and looked to see Angelique on the floor. Her body was left naked on the floor and her head had rolled into the corner of the bathroom. Isabelle knelt down beside her, forgetful of the blood that would seep into her dress. She felt a sob erupt from her and felt the bloody tears fall from her eyes.

"Burn her," she heard a man scream.

The smoke made its way quickly into the room. She pulled herself from the bloody body and made her way back into her bedroom.

"Peter," she screamed as she ran to her cabinet and ripped the door off in search of the child. She knew that she would never forgive herself if he was murdered by these heathens and she wasn't there to protect him.

She heard the crashing of glass and the blazing door bursting open behind her. She looked up to see Russell standing in the middle of the room and the villagers pausing in contemplation of what should happen next.

"Kill them," she heard a man announce. She glanced over quickly to see that it was a man in black robes who was holding a Bible up as protection.

She felt Russell jerk her up by her wrist and pull her out of the smoke filled room. She felt the sob erupt from her again as he stopped in midair.

They watched as the men rushed out of their house as it was engulfed in flames. Isabelle could smell the death that the villagers had left behind and it only reminded her more of her poor lost Peter. She held on to Russell tightly as more tears fell from her eyes.

"Now pumpkin," she heard him coo as his hand played in her curls.

She looked up and pulled away from him. His voice had always soothed her. He had been there when she had told her family goodbye (even if he was livid at first, he had still been there) and he had been there when her whole family had died out from the flu to calm her down but the loss of the child that she had saved and vowed to protect was something that his voice would not be able to soothe away.

She followed him silently as she tried to swallow the grief. Her mind was so occupied that she had not been aware of where he was leading her. She only came to herself when her feet touched the ground and she noticed the tombstones around them.

"We are staying in the ground," she asked as she glanced around.

Russell smiled at her and pulled a large cement door open of a mausoleum. She watched him hold out his hand to her and she grasped it softly and allowed him to pull her into their new home for the time being.

"You are crying? You were not the one that lost the home that they spent forever decorating," Talbot announced annoyed.

Isabelle looked up and then noticed a small body in the corner and a large smile formed over her.

"Peter," she screamed and ran to him. She felt more tears fall but these were tears of happiness. She pulled him close to her and held him tight.

"Belle," she heard him gasp and push against her.

"I'm sorry," she announced and pulled away from him but still held him. "I thought I had lost you," she whispered to him.

"Talbot brought me here, but I don't like it. It's too dark and he told me that a ghost will eat me if I don't stay put," Peter explained softly. She felt a chill run over his body and she ripped her cloak from her and wrapped it around him.

Isabelle ran her hand through his hair and looked him in the eyes and whispered, "You have had a long day and you have done exceptionally well in your studies, you want to go to sleep this moment."

Peter's eyes started to slowly fall down and she smiled as he tried to fight it but the sleep soon took him over.

Isabelle looked over to Talbot and quickly crawled to him and took him in a large embrace and announced, "Thank you. I knew somewhere deep down that you liked him."

Talbot rolled his eyes and replied, "That's not it at all. He's dumber than a box of frogs. And besides, I knew that I would spend eternity listening to you nag about him and I'd rather baby sit than hear your never stopping mouth."

Isabelle smiled at him and kissed him softly on his cheek and gave him one more hug before she crawled back to the sleeping child but then Russell caught her eye and she remembered what had happened before with that other vampire.

"Russell," she whispered and walked to the door and opened it quickly and walked out to wait for him to emerge after her.

She walked over to a large angel and looked up at her and smiled. She leaned against it and waited for Russell to come near her.

The door closed and Russell was near her in less than a minute and she glanced up at the dark sky. The moon was nowhere in sight.

"Something happened while I was feeding tonight," she admitted and looked up at him. That's when she noticed that he didn't look well. Her hands instantly touched his cheeks and she frowned.

"You haven't eaten have you," she asked and looked into his eyes with worry. "I can tell by your color."

"It's nothing for you to concern yourself with," he replied grabbing at her hands pulling them away but not letting them go.

"It's my fault," she whispered and then felt tears of guilt fall down her cheeks. She made herself look away from him and she scolded herself, ever since she had become a vampire she felt a feeling of hatred toward herself when she did something to cause Russell discomfort or anger. She quickly wiped the tears away and collected her thoughts.

"There was a vampire that confronted me," she revealed as she turned back around to look at him.

"He said that I smelled like an ancient. Then he tried to attack me and I put him in his place. I don't understand how that could have happened? He had to have been centuries older than Talbot," she added.

Russell stood there in silence as she explained what had happened.

"He said his name was Godric," she revealed.

"You're my child. My blood runs through you, maybe that's what he mistaken you for," Russell explained with a smile and let his hand run in to her hair as his other snaked around her back and pulled her closer to him.

Isabelle let her arms wrap around his neck as he gently kissed her. It had been months since he had given her the attention that she had craved but she had to make herself not worry about it and remind herself that Talbot was there before her and held a more prestigious title. But she was not going to let this lost attention escape her this time.

She deepened the kiss and felt her fangs fall and cut into his lip. She pulled back quickly and watched as his blood fell down his chin.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and looked away in embarrassment. That had not happened since the first time she made love to him as a vampire. She tried to sheath them but they would not move.

She heard him chuckle and felt his skilled hands unlace her dress as his lips came down on hers once again. His cold hand traced her stomach and she felt the want that had consumed her the night she became his child over take her once again.

"It's been too long, my little beauty," he admitted in her ear as he wrapped his hands around her hip bone and pulled her around him and bit into her.

**Reviews are always lovely.**


	19. Chapter 20

**Chapter Three: Find Me**

Sam wiped the bar down as more customers made their way into the bar. It was going to be a very long night. He had already had to throw a very drunk college kid out of his bar for trying to start a fight with Arlene. He wondered how anything could get any worse.

The door slammed open and a flash made its way to the bar. Sam jumped back to see Bill standing in front of him and he could see the worry in his eyes.

"Where's Sookie," Bill demanded.

Sam shook his head in confusion and asked, "She's not with you?"

Bill looked around the bar and noticed that everybody was glaring at him. He had not exactly been a welcome sight in the bar since what had happened that caused Sookie to be hospitalized. Everybody knew what had happened.

"Eric," Bill seethed and rushed out of the bar just as quick as he had entered.

"What that bitch done get herself into now," Lafayette announced from behind Sam as he carried a plate to a customer.

...

Isabelle felt tears form in her eyes as she remembered what had happened next in her life. It was the hardest thing that she had to learn as a vampire. The things that you care about die.

"What happened next? Did you and Russell," Sookie shuddered at the thought and it didn't go unnoticed by Isabelle, "fuck like rabbits for the rest of his days?"

Isabelle's fangs fell from her in anger and she watched as Sookie flinched in fear. Isabelle smirked at her as her fangs retreated back to their home.

"I believe that you are mistaking me for you, Ms. Stackhouse. And let me make one thing clear," she said with malice dripping from her words, "You are in my house and you will not talk like a common prostitute from the street. Is that understood?"

She said it with such calm and reserve that it sent Sookie closer to the edge. She constantly had to remind herself that though she may seem friendly, this vampire was not Bill or Eric and she would not hesitate to kill her. This vampire had all the reasons in the world to want her dead.

"Fine," she whispered behind her fear and quickly looked to the floor to collect her thoughts and to calm her frightened nerves.

"Peter grew up a fine young man," Isabelle said with a smile. "He took a wife and had children. I was given the first born. It was a little boy, the name slips from me now. I didn't raise him though, I was just his teacher. Peter started his own little pack and they pledged their loyalty to me so they followed us where ever we went. But then Peter became sick," tears fell from her eyes as she remembered the day in great detail.

"He had become so old and feeble. His heart gave out on him. It felt so foreign to have raised him from a very young age and then to watch him die as an old man. I was absolutely distraught, I could hear his heart beating slowly in my mind for months afterward," she admitted and wiped the stray tears away. "I never grew close to another creature that would die ever again."

Sookie watched as the vampire slowly turned away from her to glance out the window. She missed the small smile that came over Isabelle.

"As time passed, we spent time in Paris, then a rather long stint in London, and then eventually, just before the Civil War ended, we settled in South Carolina," Isabelle started with a calm smile.

"Was that when he became king" Sookie heard herself ask.

Isabelle giggled and shook her head and replied, "Of course not. Certain things had to happen before that happened, and by things, I mean things that I had to accomplish for him to become king."

**Very short chapter! But I haven't received very many reviews on this section so I'm not sure if you all are still into it. I love everybody's reviews, they honestly make my day! This story has pretty much taken over my life at the moment.**


	20. Chapter 21

**Chapter Four: South Carolina 1863**

**A/N: I love this chapter mainly because it is based in the South during the Civil War, which as a history major and a true Southern Belle I find deeply interesting.**

Isabelle stood by Talbot in the doorway. Gunshots were being fired in the woods near their home. Isabelle curled her nose as the smell of gunpowder invaded her nose.

"This is the American way," she inquired and looked up at Talbot who was taking in the scenery of the blooming flowers in his large front yard. She rolled her eyes at him and turned away from him and walked back into their shared home. She pulled at the bottom of her lilac colored skirts and made her way toward the small couch that sat beside the fire. She threw herself onto the couch and lazed about.

It seemed that the last few weeks had been rather awkward. There was little to no conversation between any of them. Talbot had been too busy redesigning their home to be bogged down with conversation. Russell on the other hand, she knew that something was bothering him but she could not pinpoint what it was exactly.

She felt her eyes close to catch a small nap so that she may escape the awkwardness that kept such a tight hold within this house.

"I cannot deal with that damnable noise anymore," she heard Talbot announce. She frowned at herself for actually believing that she would be able to rest her eyes for just a moment.

"We've been in the country for years and that's all I hear night in and night out," he complained.

Isabelle knew that he would not stop so she had no choice but to pull herself from the couch and give her his full undying attention.

"It's a changing place," Isabelle admitted in a defeated tone. She heard Talbot moan once again.

"What is it now," she heard herself ask with a hint of annoyance.

"I just don't understand the point of it all," he answered and paced in front of the fire.

Isabelle shook her head and replied, "Talbot I will never understand how you are so blind to the crystal clear things around you."

Talbot stopped quickly and glared at her. "Did you just insult me," he asked as if he had been truly offended by his friend.

Isabelle groaned and grabbed the nearest throw pillow and chunked it toward him and it hit him perfectly.

"You always do this," she started to complain. "You always…wait; you know what I'm not even getting into this discussion with you."

She felt herself move away from the couch but felt his hand wrap around hers as he pulled her back to him with a giggle which made her roll her eyes.

"What is with the damnable noise," he asked once again.

Isabelle pulled away from him and walked slowly to the window and parted the curtains to look out. She heard Talbot follow closely behind her and stare out the window.

"It's a changing society, just as much as yours was. In this society the war is about what the states can and can't do with the even more important idea of free slaves. They are fighting amongst themselves and killing each other over rights and freedom," Isabelle informed him and moved away from the window and headed toward the stairs to her own bedroom.

"That's not a good reason to make such loud noise," Talbot announced in an annoyed tone.

Isabelle couldn't help but smile at her friend. There really was no hope for him. He was completely hopeless.

...

Isabelle walked down the large hall toward her room but a cussing Russell stopped her in her place. She peeked into his room and gently knocked on his open door. She looked him over and could instantly tell that he had yet to eat.

"May I come in," she asked as she gave him a soft smile. "I'm trying to hide from Talbot and his never ending complaints."

"You trade his complaints for mine," he asked with a sarcasm that did not go unseen by her.

She slowly made her way into his room and smiled at him, "Your complaints are more meaningful than the common complaint of the 'damnable noise' or the 'damnable smell from the muskets'."

Russell eyed her with a small smile. Her humor never ceased to entertain him. In truth he had missed his little beauty and her little ways of reminding him of his long lost past. He tried to look over his work but the way her eyes took in his collections and how she moved so much more like a graceful predator than ever before caused him to abandon his work.

"If you would like, I could help you," he heard her suggest. He looked up at her with an adoring look. That was just another perk of having made her. She was always willing to help him with any miniscule task when he had become overworked or overstressed.

She smiled at him and grasped his hand and she lightly kissed his knuckles. He looked back up to her and smiled up at her. Talbot may have been his rock but Isabelle was his savior. Her hand moved to his shoulders and she gently messaged his shoulders.

She kissed the nape of his neck gently as she continued her ministrations on his shoulders to relieve him of the stress that was building up inside him.

"You've been so preoccupied," she whispered in his ear. "What's in that brilliant mind of yours? I know something has been bothering you, Mr. Edgington."

She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck and chest and rested her chin softly on his shoulder. She smiled as his hands reached and caressed her own arms. She smiled as the thought of her parents passed through her mind. How many times had her mother held her father like this?

"You want to dethrone the King of Mississippi," she asked in shock as she looked down at the papers that lay in front of him.

"But why," she asked and pulled herself from behind him and fell to her knees beside him. Her hands never left his as she eyed him with curiosity.

He smiled down at her and replied, "He's the biggest fool to ever wear a crown."

"You want to be king again," she asked with the same curiosity. "Have you enough problems without adding the stress of being ruler?"

He smirked at her and replied, "Not at the moment but I have found the perfect replacement and then later I can come back and take it all."

"And who have you picked? How can you be so sure that they would just give you their power when you demand it," Isabelle asked with worry in her voice.

"Because pumpkin, Louis is truly ignorant of the fact that I cannot suffer him and he believes that I am pulling him from poverty. Suffering a human fool is one thing but suffering a vampire fool is a completely different matter," he admitted.

Isabelle shook her head and sighed as she replied, "Louis will not give you the crown when you demand it. He's the worst possible choice."

"That's when he will meet the true death," Russell answered matter-of-factly.

Isabelle smiled at him and then felt the chuckle erupt from her. It was a great plan. It accomplished in killing two birds with one stone, he would become king and do everyone a favor by destroying the annoying Louis.

"So how are we to get rid of the current royal," Isabelle asked softly.

"A beautiful child would suffice to bring his guard down. Then Louis would make his debut," he answered with a secretive smile. "The king so does enjoy the attentions of the feminine kind."

She smirked at him and asked with suspicion, "Do you really think Talbot can pull it off? I mean his complaints will get him staked by any other sane vampire."

Russell eyed her with that old spark that he had given her the first time they had been together. He stroked her cheeks and moved to kiss her forehead softly.

Isabelle pulled away slowly to hide her disappointment, she wanted a real kiss. She enjoyed their sweet moments together but she had deeply missed their romantic moments alone. The thing that she had missed the most was waking up the next night wrapped safely around him. It had been a very, very long time.

"I suppose I should make my way to Mississippi then," she heard herself ask with a forced smile. She waited for him to reply to her but he didn't, he was back into his work.

As she reached for the door, she felt the tears threatening to run over.

"If he asks who your maker is, lie and say that he made you and left you for dead," Russell replied without any emotions and without looking up at her.

She felt a hint of anger flicker inside of her at his cold words and she reached back into her memory and found something that could be just as equally cold.

The tears began to fall as she answered, "Yes Your Majesty."

Russell quickly pulled himself away from his work at her words and it brought back a long lost memory of her the first time she was forced to say those words and it made him realize what he had just done and how much it must have really hurt her for her to repeat those words in the same tone as she had said in her human life.

**End Note: Trouble in Paradise?**


	21. Chapter 22

**Chapter Five: Learning To Fight**

**A/N: Short little chapter for you all. I'm worried that interest has dwindled :( I have had no reviews.**

Isabelle flew at break neck speed through the sky. She had left the mansion quickly and had taken her rage out on two Confederate soldiers that had been in the woods hunting for their dinner. Then still feeling the rage inside of her, she slaughtered four Union soldiers just for the hell of it.

Her tears had dried but the stains still remained upon her face. The king's mansion came into view and she smiled. She had decided to torture Russell. She would help him of course, but she could make it torturously slow.

She dropped silently through the air and landed with grace on the steps. She let out a loud whimper of pain and started to tear up again. She dropped to her knees quickly and hid her face from the view of anybody that may answer the door.

"Is someone there," she heard a male voice ask through the door.

She whimpered again and let a sob erupt from her chest. The sob had not been planned but it made a great decoy to get the door to come open.

"What business do you have here," he asked but then looked down to see a young vampire staring up at him with tear filled eyes and the bloodiest dress he had ever seen.

"Are you the King of Mississippi," she asked softly and let another soft whimper leave her. "My maker, he…he told me to find you. Those soldiers found us and attacked us," she lied.

"Where is your master," the king announced, she smiled inwardly at the fact that she had played her part perfectly.

More tears fell from her eyes and these were from her thoughts turning back to Russell and how cold he had been toward her.

"I don't know. I felt this tremendous pain in my heart as I was running," she knew that if she let it be known that she could fly that her cover would be blown, "and it knocked me off my feet."

"I think they killed him," she admitted with sad eyes. "Please all I ask for is shelter for the day and then I will be out of your hands."

She watched as the king paused to think it over. She began to worry and she did the only thing she could think of. He had a soft spot for beautiful women and she would have to lower herself to this place eventually.

She clutched his arm and looked him in the eyes and whispered, "I would be eternally grateful."

She watched as a small grin crossed his chubby face and she added with a blink of her eyes as she stood to her feet, "I can make you happy."

**Honestly, reviews do make my day! :)**


	22. Chapter 23

**Chapter 6: Charm & Beauty**

**A/N: I would have posted earlier today but my ex felon/murderer uncle is sleeping on my living room floor for the weekend so I have been out all day. My grandparent's decisions always affect me more than them. You know what is strange? He told my grandmother that he enjoyed talking with me because of how intelligent I am...it is the strangest feeling in the world to be complimented by a murderer. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter~**

Isabelle pulled her head from under her linen sheets. She moaned at the ache in her bones, this new bed was horribly uncomfortable. It had been two weeks since she had left South Carolina and took up residence in King Jerome's Mississippi manor.

The first night had been the worst night that she had ever experienced. He wanted to know everything there was to know about her but she did not tell him the true story. She had lied and told him that her maker had turned her without her consent after he spotted her leaving the bar in Louisiana and headed for the docks to have a decent night sleep. What made the night worse was when he told her where she was supposed to sleep. He had suggested that she sleep beside him in the ground. She refused and informed him that she was a lady and had never slept in the dirt and had no intentions of ever making her bed in the ground, that had been the only truth that she had told him.

"Rosalyn," she heard from behind her locked door. She smirked at the fake name that she had given him.

"Your Majesty," she asked and moved toward her personal bathroom and pulled on her new forest green dress that was adorned with small black diamonds. With her vampire skills, adjusting the corset became unbelievably easy and she could tighten it with ease and not worry of the bruises that would have covered her when she was human.

The door opened as she made her way toward the large oak vanity. She saw his reflection in her mirror and noted that his fangs had fallen as he took her in. He had begged for her to show him romantic affections since the day she had arrived.

"You look stunning," she heard him say in his horrid Southern accent. "Maybe after this little extravaganza, I will finally see you in all of your stunning beauty."

She smiled wickedly at him and allowed her fangs to fall. She pulled her hair away from her neck with one hand and allowed the other to trace a line from her neck to just above her cleavage. She knew how to tease men, even vampire men could fall for her tricks.

The king's eyes drank her in and longed to just take her then and there. But he knew that she enjoyed teasing him and soon he would enjoy teasing her just as she had done to him. It would take patience.

"Maybe," she whispered provocatively and turned away from him to pull her hair into a large messy bun.

"Your mask my sweet," Jerome said as he presented her a green masquerade mask decorated with black diamonds and large black feathers.

She smiled sweetly and replied, "Is this my reward for my beauty?"

Deep down inside, she hated that she had become a weapon based on her looks. She resented Russell for this but she refused to place the blame entirely on him. She also placed the blame on all of her intended victims, they had seen her as the charming beauty instead of what she really was, a dangerous predator. Even vampires seen her in the same view, her beauty and her young age would never result in a dangerously cunning vampire.

"Your beauty is a reward for every eye in the world," he replied.

Isabelle turned quickly to roll her eyes. He was unbearable when he wanted so desperately to lay her on her back.

"How charming," she replied as she felt his arms coming around her. She felt him place the mask gently over her eyes and tie it snugly under her hair.

"Rosalyn," he whispered and pulled her around to look at him.

"Yes," she asked softly with an innocent smile.

"There will be many vampires and plenty of vampire monarchs here tonight. Will you be able to handle them," he asked.

She eyed him with a questioning look. She knew how to handle monarchs from her forced dealings with the European monarchs on the request of Russell. The kings and queens always managed to fall for her charm and beauty which made her all the more confident.

"Why would it be a burden upon me," she asked as if she had never been around other vampires.

"Well with your young age and your few strengths," he started, "and let's not forget your beauty. You would be an easy target for others to want you. And let's not forget that you are mine."

"Am I," she asked, she had to fight hard to not show her disgust at his possessive comment.

"Oh, my dear Rosalyn they will want to eat you alive," he warned with a smirk.

Isabelle walked closer to him and laid her hand on to his chest and whispered, "I'll be sure to tell them that I belong to you, my king."

Jerome beamed in delight at her. He was getting closer and closer with each compliment he gave her. He would take great enjoyment at watching the men and women tonight beg for her attention but he knew the truth that he would be the one that would have her tonight.

He could barely hold in the joy. He had been with many women in his long life, but a woman with as much beauty as hers had been a rare find and it amazed him how she was just thrown upon his door steps. He would never tell her but he was thankful for those soldiers that had killed her maker. She was all his…

**End Note: Another short chapter! Reviews?**


	23. Chapter 24

**Chapter 7: Dangerous Predators**

**A/N: Short chapter! Things are being set in place!**

Candles flickered in the dark room as several guests made their way into the large ballroom floor of the manor. Guests gawked at the large fountain that poured blood in the corner and waiters moved through the crowds slowly yet silently with small foods with blood as the main ingredient.

Isabelle stood in the corner by herself as men and women made their way into the house. She scanned the room for any sign of Louis but had yet to discover him. Tonight was the night that he would introduce himself to Jerome and begin to make his way into the king's trusting heart.

She quickly grabbed at a champagne glass filled with blood and swallowed it down. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist and she quickly looked up to see a woman with bright amber eyes and bright red hair staring at her.

"And who are you," the woman asked.

Isabelle smiled shyly at her and replied, "Rosalyn."

"How have I never seen you about before tonight, Rosalyn? Such a beautiful creature as you should never be left alone," the woman announced with a wicked smile.

"I am from France," Isabelle answered flatly.

"Ah, Paris. My favorite place to be," the woman announced.

"No, I'm not fro-"

"I'm sorry Aleera, but she is with me," Jerome interrupted and pulled Isabelle by her elbow away from the woman.

"Forgive her. Aleera is a terrible flirt, her maker gives her and her sisters no attention," he informed.

"That's horrible," she whispered in sadness. She honestly felt sadness for the poor woman.

"Yes. Having one child is a full time job; could you imagine having more than one? How exhausted would you be," Jerome announced as he pulled her toward the middle of the ball room where dancers frolicked about.

"Is it really that exhausting," she heard herself ask. For the first time that she had been in his presence, this had been the only thing that he had said to her that she had found real interest in.

"I had four women. It was exhausting. Every night they would argue over who would get to be with me that night! I barely had time to eat when they were all around," he informed.

Isabelle shook her head in disgust. He made everything into sex. She felt him reach around her waist and pull her close to his body. Violins started to play softly and she felt him move her about in small circles.

"What happened to them," she asked as he twirled her slightly.

"Two were killed by humans, one was murdered by another, and then my last one demanded to be set free," he answered with a large smile.

She felt disgust once again fill her. How could he not care about his children?

"Your Majesty," a man interrupted as he pulled her deeper into the middle of the dancers.

"What," Jerome announced in annoyance and looked over at the vampire waiter.

"There is a man here that would like to have a word with you. He is new to Mississippi," the man informed quickly.

"It can't wait," he asked as he looked back over to his dance partner.

The waiter shook his head in regret and waited for the king to leave his partner.

Jerome released her and eyed her regretfully. She only smiled at him and nodded.

"I'll be delighted to take her while you tend to your business, Your Majesty," a man announced from behind Isabelle.

Isabelle did not turn around because she had already known who it was by his accent. She had to hide the smile from the king.

Jerome eyed him suspiciously and smiled as he replied, "Don't steal her away."

"She's all yours. She's nowhere near my pleasure, Your Majesty," he lied with a smirk.

Jerome nodded in understanding and quickly made his way with the waiter to see what was so important that had pulled him away from his new toy.

"Russell sent me to see how you are doing," she heard Talbot ask in an arrogant tone.

"You wouldn't believe what he has put me through," she replied with distaste.

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 25

**Chapter Eight: Spider & the Fly**

**A/N: Evil Isabelle in action right here! I love this chapter so much! I hope you enjoy! **

Isabelle stood in the corner once again alone. Talbot had to take his leave soon after he had arrived, claiming that the decorating was too horrible for anybody to enjoy themselves. She looked over the crowd to see the thinning crowds. She was relieved that Jerome had yet to retrieve her.

She grabbed the ends of her dress and made her way toward the stairs to escape him and let Louis do as he was told to do.

"Ah my little Rosalyn," she heard the king's voice announce wildly. She stopped immediately and forced the disgust back down into her stomach and turned around with a fake smile.

"Yes," she announced and then took in a man that had walked up beside the king. Louis had for once dressed up like a proper gentleman. She could tell that his suit was made from the finest cloth and she couldn't help but let a secret agreeable smile pass to him.

"This is Louis Montague," Jerome announced and watched Isabelle reach out to shake his hand but felt him pull her closer to him and dip her toward the floor then quickly pulled her back up.

"Louis has a thing for dramatics," Jerome revealed.

Isabelle turned her attention to Louis and grimaced at him. "Does he," she asked with her attention briefly on the king. "I couldn't tell."

"And who are you my little beauty," he announced. She felt annoyance trying to force itself out of her as he knowingly used Russell's pet name.

"Rosalyn," she paused and then looked over to the king with a smile. "Rosalyn Capulet."

"Well Ms. Capulet, I hope to see you around more," he announced with a smile and a wink.

"Oh, she will be. I intend to make her my new consort," Jerome revealed with a smile.

"What," Isabelle asked, she tried hard to suppress the panic but it nevertheless revealed itself.

"Isn't that grand," Louis announced and then leaned into the king's ear and whispered, "Is she as good as the wenches on the street?"

The king laughed at him. Isabelle felt rage erupt inside of her and she grabbed the ends of her gown and she lifted one end up slowly toward her hips. She could tell that she had caught the other remaining vampire's eyes. She smiled wickedly at the king and thrust her chest out as she reached out for him.

"Jerome," she purred. "I was hoping you would escort me to my room."

Louis smirked at the king and then nodded to Isabelle who was still enticing the king toward her bedroom. She was changing the rules of this little game. He knew that by how long she had extended the plan. She may be a young vampire but she was frighteningly intelligent.

Now it was his job to get rid of the party goers.

...

Isabelle walked into her bedroom with Jerome following quickly behind her. She had waited for two weeks to be free of him and when he mentioned that he was planning on making her his consort it only quickened the plan. She would not belong to anybody but Russell.

"Sit on the bed Your Majesty," she purred and closed the door but left it unlocked.

She turned quickly toward him and flashed him a large grin, she made her fangs fall purposefully. She knew that he thought that they had fallen on their own because of the lust that she had supposedly had for him.

"Don't move," she whispered as she pulled her corset off slowly.

"Are we shy," Jerome probed as he took her features in.

"Not at all," she replied, "I just want this to be an encounter that you will remember for eternity."

"I'm sure I will," he replied as he watched her dress fall to the floor. The only thing that was left on her body was her very thin sheer underdress. He could make out everything on her but he wanted to see it in its natural state.

"Lay down," she demanded softly as she stalked closer to him.

"Oh you like to dominate? I don't think that I can work with that," he admitted. "I do like it rough though."

"I don't. I love it soft and sweet and meaningful," she heard herself whisper. She had to hold the sadness back from her voice as she thought of Russell.

"Come here," the king demanded.

Isabelle moved with skill as she pulled herself on top of his rather large body. Russell may have had a belly but this man was unbelievably large. When he moved she could see his skin jiggle, it was amazingly disgusting.

She could already feel his excitement just as she stared down at him. She was not going to have sex with him, she had already known that fact. She held herself up and lowered her head toward his neck as she placed small kisses against his skin. She could feel his irritation and knew that he wanted some more bang for his buck. He had housed her and he wanted something in return. She let her hands rub down his stomach and toward his pants. She looked at him with dark intense eyes and smiled up at him.

She heard his moan as she slowly stroked him through the material of his pants. She felt his hands wrap around her hips and pulled her into the air and placed her squarely on top of his erection. He locked her legs under his and glared up at her.

"Looks like my little orphan has gotten trapped in the web," he whispered as his hands drifted up her thighs.

She had to keep her cool and she had to do what he wanted. She begged in her mind for Louis to hurry and get what he needed. She knew that he had to have everything in place so he would be made king.

She forced herself to move herself slowly against his clothed member. She could feel the blood pulsing through him and she could smell how bad he wanted her as she moved slowly against him.

"Your maker must have enjoyed being teased by you," he announced coldly as his hand slipped up her thigh and graced over her womanhood.

She grasped at her gown and bit down on her lower lip as he explored her. In her mind she had to tell her that he was disgusting but as he continued, she found herself imagining Russell under her and went along with the moment. It was the only way that she could pull this plan off now.

"I bet you fuck just as great as you tease. Can you ride me like I was him," he announced harshly as he pulled away from her.

She felt the rage burning inside her as she watched his fingers pull down his pants and expose himself to her. Isabelle forced her fangs to fall as she pushed him down hard and let her legs escape his hold. She placed herself just above his erection and smiled wickedly at him with her fangs showing.

"Do you know how I teased my maker," she whispered. She pretended as if she was about to slide on top of him but she quickly pulled herself up and sat straight up without moving.

"I want you now," he demanded and tried to force her on her back but she was much stronger and stayed in her place on top of him.

"I want your crown," she admitted coldly and laughed coldly. "Actually," she added in a whisper, "My maker, Russell Edgington, wants your crown."

Jerome heard the door open and he turned to see Louis holding the end of a chair leg.

"You fucking cunt! You tricked me," Jerome screamed.

"Now, now, that language isn't fit for a king," Isabelle warned with a wicked smile.

Jerome tried to move from under the woman but found that he was stuck in his place. He heard her cold laugh and looked up at her as Louis came closer to him.

"Come into my den said the spider to the fly and see what sweets I can give you," he heard her announce as her deathly giggle continued in his ear.

He watched as the man that he had met earlier pushed the weapon into his heart. In his last moments, he had wished that he had never let his last child go. He would have had someone there to save him. He had been thrown to the true death by two baby vampires.

Isabelle had moved quicker than Louis and avoided the bloody mess that she knew would result. She looked over at Louis to see that his new expensive suit had been ruined.

"What took you so long," she demanded as she turned to pick up her dress that had been left on the floor.

"You sounded like you were enjoying it," he answered with a wink.

Isabelle scowled at him and replied harshly, "I wasn't."

"It didn't sound that way," he replied as he took her in.

"I had to pretend, didn't I," Isabelle announced.

She watched as the goop that had been the king fall from the bed and onto the floor. It was her doing that this had happened and she felt filthy. She didn't feel filthy from killing him but because she had almost let her mind tell her that it was Russell that was underneath her. It had been so long that her mind was trying to trick her.

A loud laughter echoed from behind them and she turned quickly and saw Russell standing in the door way. She quickly slipped her dress back on and held her corset by her side as Russell made his way into the bedroom to survey the work that had been done on his behalf.

"Didn't I tell you that I would make you king," Russell announced with all of his arrogance.

Isabelle turned from the two and silently made her way out of the room until she felt hands grasp her elbow.

"Doesn't my little beauty do great work," he asked with a large smile.

Isabelle forced a nod and then looked back to the ground. Her feelings were still hurt and he had yet to make it right.

"The best," Louis announced with a knowing grin.

Isabelle pulled away from Russell and moved into the hallway. She had to control these new emotions that rumbled within her. Jealousy and anger had become the new normal emotions that she felt and she did not like it one bit but this emotion was so different. It felt like her heart was threatening to break on her.

"Now, I assume you have everything ready for you to be made king," Russell announced.

"His will give the title to me as his last child," Louis announced with confidence.

"Excellent," Russell announced with glee and then looked to the door way and smiled.

"Now I must go and fix the affairs between me and my youngest," he announced with a small smile as he made his way out of the room.

"Pumpkin," he called out sweetly for Isabelle as he exited the manor.

There was no answer. He looked down to see that she had left her corset on the ground for him to find. He knew where she was going and he sighed as he took flight after his emotional child.

**What emotion is eating Isabelle up on the inside? Review and find out quicker! :)**


	25. Chapter 26

**Chapter Nine: Fallen Brothers**

**A/N: I love this chapter just because of a certain Civil War scene that I wrote in. There is a song being played in this chapter, the name is listed at the end of this chapter. I think you would enjoy this chapter if you were listening the song as well but in a low volume.**

Isabelle rushed into the house with bloodied cheeks. She didn't even care about how loud the door slammed as she entered and how it had frightened Talbot.

"Where's Russell," Talbot inquired as soon as he saw her walking into the house. He hadn't even taken notice of the blood that had soaked her gown.

She didn't acknowledge him as she sped up the stairs and into her bedroom. She needed to be left alone and deal with her emotions without interruptions.

She slammed her door and stood at her open window. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of flying bullets and cries of pain fill her ears.

More tears fell down her cheeks as she realized why she felt this way. The jealousy and pain were normal feelings that she had, what had caused her emotional breakdown when Russell emerged into the room was the realization that one day he would not be there. That's why she had to leave Mississippi quickly. She had dealt with her human emotions but as she did the thoughts of being alone plagued her. It had caused her to cry all the way home.

In the darkness, a violin played a sad song that filled her ears. The song only fueled her heartache and she slammed her windows closed but it only seemed as if it only played louder. She fell to the floor and pulled her knees to her chest for comfort as a sob erupted from her. The events of the day had been too much.

...

Russell walked into his house and shook his head. His good night had turned bad in a matter of seconds. He knew that Isabelle was jealous but not so jealous that she wouldn't want to be near him. He knew that the king had touched her but he also knew that it shouldn't have bothered her.

"What is going on," Talbot demanded of Russell.

Russell just shook his head as an answer.

"That girl," Talbot stated and pointed up the stairs, "came in here in tears and almost destroyed the door."

"And she ignored me," he added with an offended tone.

"Oh, let's not offend poor Talbot," Russell snapped and moved toward the stairs.

Talbot glared at Russell and sighed, "I'm not the one that has to worry about this. I'm done."

"Finally," Russell announced as he rolled his eyes.

Talbot gave him another glare and added harshly, "And this phase of you snapping at everyone needs to end soon…or you will lose the both of us."

Russell knew what Talbot said was the truth but he had to pretend that he had not heard it. He could hear Isabelle's soft sobs before he reached her door.

He opened the door and saw Isabelle sitting on her knees and her head resting upon the open window sill. She had low light sobs that would escape her; he could tell that she was trying to suppress them.

"It's beautiful," she whispered as she continued to look out into the darkness.

"Isabelle, darling," he asked as he came deeper into the bedroom. He soon stood close beside her and looked into the darkness to try to see what was so beautiful to her.

"The song, I believe it is a Deguello. But listen to the violin from the other side," she informed but didn't move toward him like he had thought she would.

"It's amazing what a little harmony can do," Russell answered as the music played softly through the Southern air.

"They know not who their fallen brothers are but they still play music for the dead," she added softly and another sob escaped her along with more tears.

Russell looked down at her in confusion and bent down and grasped her elbow and pulled her up gently. He noticed that she had tried to force herself away from him but allowed herself the pleasure of being near him anyways.

"What's troubling you," he asked as he moved her messy hair from her bloodied face. He had never seen a vampire with so much blood on their face from just tears.

He felt her pull away from him and walk back toward the window and let the wind blow around her wet skin.

"Jealousy isn't your best look, Isabelle," he informed her harshly.

Isabelle turned quickly and glared at him. Her fangs dropped in anger as she slapped him across the cheek. She watched as the anger flashed in his eyes and his fangs fell as he grabbed her throat and pushed her into the wall.

Isabelle pushed herself forward and shoved him into the next wall. She held him by his collar and more tears fell as she looked him over and warned, "I am stronger than you Russell."

She felt him wrap his hands around her back and felt the bed beneath her. His hands were at her throat as her nails ripped into his skin. A sob erupted from her as she let go of him and closed her eyes as more tears burst from how much emotion was inside of her.

Russell glared at her and retracted his fangs. As he looked at her he could tell that something much deeper than just jealousy was bothering her. He loosened his grip on her throat and let his hand trace her bloody cheeks. His other hand gently massaged the back of her neck as he felt her sobs slowly fading away.

"Are you regretting your decision," he asked remembering back to how Talbot had regretted being turned and how he himself had regretted it for the first century.

She looked at him with more pain than he had ever seen her possess as she shook her head. She pulled herself around him and held on tight to him and she let more tears fall. She breathed in his smell as he took her into an embrace and rubbed his hands on her back in an effort to comfort her.

"I don't want to lose you," she admitted into his shirt. Her voice was muffled but she knew that he was still able to understand her.

He pulled her away gently and eyed her with curiosity. That was something that he had never expected to hear. Talbot had never once admitted to this worry but yet his youngest child was crying in his arms over something that would never happen.

"This isn't the first time that you have done something like this. What if one day somebody tries to do the same thing as you? They'll kill you," she added with panic.

Russell laughed at her and replied, "I'm over 2000 years old, it would have to take somebody twice my-"

"You're so arrogant, Russell. Someday somebody will use that against you," she argued.

"I promise you," he started.

"We have to stop doing this," she announced.

Russell snorted at her and answered, "You're telling me what I can and can't do now."

She pulled away from him and traced her hand down his cheek and replied, "Does it work if I at least try to see if your maker's human blood has an effect on you?"

She kissed him lightly as he grinned at her joke. She smiled at him and asked, "What is your promise to me?"

"I promise that I will not surrender to the true death. I will fight it and come back just to torment you for your pleasure," he answered obediently.

"But not Talbot," she asked with a large smile.

She felt him gently push her toward the bed and whisper, "I demand that you not worry about my plans."

She looked at him in anger and replied, "You're a bastard."

She watched in anger as he quickly made his way out of her room. She moaned and made her way back toward the opened window and listened to the beautiful music that played somewhere far away.

**End Note: I tried forever to find a sad violin song that would have played during the Civil War and I only found 1 really. But the tune that is playing in my favorite scene in this chapter is "Deguello de Crocket (it's from The Alamo with Billy Bob Thornton). I just thought the violin solo fit it perfectly and of course me being a Texan I wholeheartedly enjoy that scene.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! I know you all are reading :)**


	26. Chapter 27

**Chapter Ten: World War**

**A/N: I have a Tumblr account just for my stories, if you are interested then go look on my profile for the link. I try to update it as much as I can but I do tend to forget about it. But it is updated so you can see what has been going on here lately.**

The sun set as Isabelle pulled herself from her large bed. Living in Germany was tiring. There was always some type of vampire function that Talbot was dragging them to. She pulled herself toward the window and glared out into the darkness. They had just moved into this house from their home in England.

She was truly happy that they had left England. She started to feel unsafe there, a man had taken interest in her just a year before they had left and he seemed to always be lurking in the shadows.

"Lady Hensley," she heard a small boy's voice announce as he tapped on the door.

"Yes Jackson," Isabelle announced cheerfully as a young dark haired wereboy walked into her bedroom.

"Momma hit me today," he revealed.

Isabelle looked him over and smiled at the boy. "What did you do," she asked.

"Nothing," Jackson replied.

"You're lying. No go to your books and study over your French lessons," Isabelle demanded as she walked into her bathroom.

"Would you like to hear a story that my grandmother told me when I was your age," she asked as she made her way out of the bathroom.

"Yes mam," Jackson announced quickly.

"Once upon a time, like all good stories should indeed start," she announced with a smile as she sat back onto her bed and watched with glee as the young wolf child laid on the floor in anticipation to hear the story.

"There was a pretty young woman with no husband, no father, no mother, no brothers, and no other family. They were all dead and gone so she was all alone in this world. She lived in a tiny home on at the end of the village and nobody came to visit her," Isabelle told as she remembered the sad tale that she had heard so long ago.

"That's sad," Jackson whispered.

Isabelle smiled at the young child and continued, "But then one day a wanderer came into town. He knocked upon her door and revealed, 'I am a wanderer and have gone far in the world. May I rest here for I can go no further?' The woman agreed and furnished him with a place to stay and food and water for it had been a long while since she entertained anyone, let alone a man."

"Will they fall in love," she heard the child interrupt.

"You know not to interrupt," Isabelle announced harshly as she looked down on the child.

"I'm sorry," the wolf whispered and looked away from her.

"Anyways the man lay on the bed and sighed in comfort and announced, 'My fair maiden it has been ages since I've slept'. The young woman eyed him and asked in curiosity how long it had been and heard him say that he only sleeps for a week every thousand years," Isabelle revealed with a coy smile, "Can you imagine the young woman's look? 'Surely you must be joking sir,' she announced with a giggle, but he was fast asleep."

Jackson looked up at her tale and wondered what would happen next.

"And the woman fell in love with the stranger as she watched him sleep," Isabelle informed sadly, "The wanderer asked if he could stay a week longer and she agreed happily. But that night as they slept, she awoke from a terrifying dream. She woke the sleeping man and announced, 'I dreamt such an evil dream. I dreamt thou hadst grown cold and white, and we drove in a beautiful carriage, drawn by six white birds. Thou didst blow on a mighty horn; then dead folk came up and went with us-thou wert their king'. The man agreed that it was indeed an evil dream as he jumped from his bed with a large smile. "I must be going' the man exclaimed and crept toward the door. Tears fell from the young woman as she begged for him to stay with her. 'I must go' he answered. Her hands reached out to him and asked 'Then tell me who you are then.'"

"He's leaving her?"

Isabelle shot the child an ugly look for his interruption and shook her head.

"The man replied, 'Who knows that must die, you ask in vain; I will tell thee not who I am'. The woman cried on and on as the man tried to leave her. 'I will suffer everything without knowing, please tell thee who thou are' she begged. The man smiled at her most wickedly and replied, 'Good! Then thou willst come with me for I am Death.' And with that the girl died," Isabelle ended quickly.

"That's not a good story," the child whispered.

"No but it serves its purpose," Isabelle revealed, "It tells children not to open the door and invite strangers inside their home."

...

Talbot sat at the dinner table with a disgusted look. Isabelle had found that she really did sympathize with him. He worked so hard to please Russell and he seldom was given any praise from Russell. She had put it upon herself to boost his ego from time to time.

She walked into the dining room silently and sat beside him and stared at him just to get a rise out of him. She kept her face straight as she looked at him.

"What," he asked, clearly annoyed.

She shook her head with a small grin and answered, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," Talbot announced and turned away from her.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and replied, "I've bared your company longer than I have bared Russell's, I know when something is bothering you."

Talbot rolled his eyes and sighed as he revealed, "I'm tired of moving about the world. And for what? More noise!"

"Talbot," Isabelle announced sweetly, "How could you say such a thing? With all the moving, I would think that you would enjoy the decorating."

Talbot looked down at the floor and didn't say anything for a moment.

"Lady Hensley, I finished my notes," Jackson screamed.

"Idiot child," Isabelle whispered and heard Talbot snicker.

"I want a home," Talbot admitted sadly.

Isabelle pulled herself from Talbot and kneeled in front of him and grasped his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"I'm sure Russell will settle down soon. Hopefully after this war is over with," she announced. "I would love going back to the American South. The air smells so beautiful there and the music that the bugs make is beautiful."

"Try to not dwell on it, especially in front of Russell. He's been so busy getting his wolves involved with this war," she suggested with a smile as she pulled herself away and made her way toward the main door.

"And out of your home," she reminded with a weak smile.

...

The cobbled streets of the large German town was filled with the country's poorest as Isabelle made her way through the streets in search of her dinner. She had the choice of staying at their home in the country and just having whatever Talbot had ordered but she enjoyed the hunt. She was also thankful that she was away from the atrocious smell that wafted in every night from the nearby 'farms'.

Even if she was a vampire, it was ghastly what was happening in this country. She had met Germany's dictator on a few occasions and had to fight back the want to rip his throat out. Mass extermination of humans was not something that she deemed necessary. Hitler was right that there was a dominate race, but it was not the mortal one.

But it always amazed her how the people would eventually tire of the injustices and finally stand up against it. She had seen it in France with Napoleon, the Great War in the United States and later in the first World War.

Her mind whirled at all the changing technology. She had never dreamed that she would live in a world were machines flew people around the world and could drop bombs on unsuspecting people or see men be able to live comfortable underwater in a submarine that could blow unsuspecting boats right out of the water. Technology seemed to become more advanced with each passing war; it was a truly amazing yet terrifying fact.

A loud noise invaded her ears and she looked up quickly and scowled at the plane above her. That was the only horrid thing about living in countries plagued with war in this century, the noise irritated her sensitive hearing.

A scream whipped through the air and she quickly made her way toward the noise and stopped at the entrance of an ally. A woman lay on the dirty ground in a pull of her own blood as a man held a knife in one hand and her clutch in the other.

The man looked up at her and smiled wickedly at her and rushed at her with the knife in hand. Isabelle stood in her place and did not show fear of the man. She let the man wrap his hands around her throat and push her into the wall. She could feel his heart beating in his chest and it only fueled her desire for his blood even more but the thrill of the hunt was the surprise.

"Why you not scared," the man asked in confusion as she held the knife to her throat. She looked him over and smiled at his uniform. He was an SS man.

"Is she a Jew or Gypsy," Isabelle asked with cold indifference.

"Jew," he replied with a smile. The knife cut into her throat and she felt her blood trickle down her chest.

The man looked at her in lust as she smiled at him. "How much for ya," he asked harshly.

Isabelle laughed harshly at him and let her fangs drop and then took in his terrified face. She quickly turned the tables on him and held him against the wall. She had ripped the knife out of his hand and thrown it to the ground.

"Don't kill me. My family," the man stuttered in fear and panic.

His blood was pumping so fast under his tattoo. Isabelle eyed it carefully and a murderous glint filled her eyes. This was one of Russell's wolves.

"Ohhh," she purred and then turned her attention to the dead woman and replied, "I'm sure she had children as well."

The man had little time to let a scream escape his lungs before she ripped into his throat. She felt his hand wrap tightly around her back as she pulled all of his life into her. She had no intention of letting this man live and if he did live, she would not glamour him. She wanted him to be terrified for the rest of his life; she wanted him to feel the terror that he struck within his victims.

"Do you find pleasure in killing the brave men of Germany," she heard a man ask from behind her as she finished the man off.

She removed her head from his neck and looked over to the man that had acknowledged her. She grinned at him and seductively licked her lips to rid herself of the spilled blood. She could see that he was a very tall and blonde, she could tell that he was much older than her by the way he held himself.

"In my time, brave men…and wolves…were not monstrosities such as the SS," she replied casually and smirked at him.

"So you don't kill the brave," he asked with a smirk. "What fun is there in not?"

"The evil ones are so much more pleasing to the taste," she replied coldly and started to walk passed him as she would any other vampire.

She felt his long arms wrap around her waist and push her into the wall. Once again she smirked at the foolishness of some vampires and jerked his collared suit up and forced him to the ground and placed her heel onto his neck and pressed down hard.

She watched as the man grasped at her ankles but he was unsuccessful at forcing her off. She leaned down and slowly inhaled his aroma and let a giggle escape from her.

"Your maker once tried to confront me and I had him shaking in fear in the same position you are in now, my dear," she purred wickedly.

"How," the blonde vampire asked.

"Do not doubt my strength, Viking," she warned.

The vampire watched as she quickly took flight and disappeared from his sight. He had never once seen a young vampire with her strength. His own child, Pam, had yet to gain most of her powers. But here in Germany lived a vampire who possessed more strength than his own maker and who was barely over a century old.

"Eric," he heard his maker call out from the street. He quickly forced himself up from the ground and rushed back to Godric. He was going to have to inquire about this girl. She was a mystery that needed to be explained.

**End Note: I spend so much time researching on things because I want to be half way accurate in my stories and I receive few reviews :(**

**Side note: "Your maker once tried to confront me blah blah..."...inspired from Hannibal Lector **

**Also if I am wrong on the origin of the story used in this chapter do not hesitate to message me to tell me. **


	27. Chapter 28

**Chapter 11: Reflections**

**A/N: A simple chapter for my readers. I love this chapter though.**

Louis stood by the large fire in his library and read quickly through his journals. It had become a habit since he had become the king of Mississippi to write daily in his journal about the goings on and his thoughts on certain subjects. He had managed to fill ten journals in his time as king and he had planned on continuing on with this trend for many many years to come.

"Louis," he heard his consort purr. He turned quickly to see his faithful companion for the last twenty years, Enoch, standing behind him.

Louis was always taken back by Enoch's deep blue eyes; they could make the oceans and the skies jealous. It had been the reason that he had turned him. His eyes shown every emotion that he had felt and it made him seem more human.

"What is it," Louis asked as he dropped his journal into his large mahogany desk.

"Halloween will be here shortly and I need your signature for the invitations," Enoch replied with a large smile.

"Just set them down," Louis ordered softly.

He watched closely as his little secretary sat the invitations on top of all his papers and then he turned quickly away. Things had changed between them.

"How have things become so boring between us," Enoch asked with a sad sigh. "I remember when we would just go to the beach, just to hear the waves."

Louis looked over to him and gave him a soft smile and walked to him and placed a small kiss against his lips.

"I'm sorry," he replied as he pulled away and looked deep into those baby blues that he had fallen so deeply in love with.

"You're not."

"Believe what you want," Louis said in an aggravated tone.

"I want life, I can't deal with being cooped up in this stuffy mansion anymore," Enoch announced.

"Well what do you want me to do about that," Louis snapped, his eyes away from his lover and now firmly placed on the fire.

"Let me go," Enoch whispered.

"No," Louis quickly answered and glared at Enoch with fury. He really had to hold back his anger. He felt like he was being betrayed.

"I will run away," Enoch screamed, tears had begun to fall from his eyes. "I refuse to be your little secretary anymore!"

"I will find you and drag you back and encase you in silver," Louis replied harshly. He refused to give his baby blue eyes away.

Enoch shook in his place and screamed, "I fucking hate you!"

Louis closed his eyes in irritation and felt the door shake the room as his lover slammed it behind him. Tears began to form in his eyes but he quickly forced them back. He was king; he was not to show weakness, even to his lover.

...

Isabelle let a wide smile come across her face. She had missed the smells of the South. The wind blew through her window and tickled at her nose as she lay in her small bed. At the moment, they were living in a small abandoned home near the King's mansion but at the moment she couldn't be happier.

She looked to her side and smiled as Russell dozed beside her. The old worry that he demanded away from her was in full force. She never stopped worrying when he made plans to destroy somebody; she only pretended that his words had had an effect on her.

She gazed at him and silently moved closer to him. When he was sleeping, she could truly take in his beautiful features. He slept so peacefully against his pillow. She smiled as the blanket covered his lower half but kept his upper body in view. She smiled at his belly and thought of how many times Talbot had made fun of him for his small pot belly but she enjoyed it immensely. She gently laid her head upon his stomach and closed her eyes.

She felt his fingers lightly brush through her hair and she smiled as she let her hands run through his chest hair as she pulled herself from his stomach and placed herself into his arms.

"You've been generous these last few days," she whispered as she nuzzled into his neck.

Russell smirked at her and quickly pulled her underneath him. He looked into her eyes and watched as her smile took over her face. He knew that he had neglected her for longer than a child should be neglected but it amazed him that she remained ever patient. His little beauty never lost her temper with him like she had at the beginning, she had become a calmer vampire. Though he had no idea how she did it, what vampire could be deprived from sex for over five years? He had to make up for it, he had found someone that was completely loyal to him and he wanted to show her just how much she meant to him.

"I've neglected my duties with my little Isabelle for too long," he answered as he placed a kiss against her forehead and trailed them down her body.

He loved how her body still responded to his touches in the same ways that it had when she was still human. He completely enjoyed the fact that when he would graze over her lower belly her skin would jerk and a giggle would erupt from deep inside her. He loved the differences between her and Talbot the most. Talbot would always make little snide comments as he pretended to doze and Isabelle would remain silent and simply enjoy their time together. He loved them both and would never want to be without either of them but sometimes he regretted that Isabelle was not his official consort.

Isabelle smiled up at him as he gazed over her. She felt a happy sob want to escape her. He had been the person to give her a gift that would let her chase her dreams. Even with their many disagreements and violent fights, she could never see herself without him. She smiled and thought of how things had changed so much from their first encounters. She had never heard the whole story of his maker but she knew more than Talbot could imagine. Though Talbot was the official consort, she couldn't help but feel some sort of pride that she did know more than he did about Russell Edgington.

"Russell," Talbot yelled as he opened the door on them.

Isabelle growled as Russell pulled away slightly as she pulled the blanket over her breasts. She did not care if they shared a man, she would never let anyone else see her in such an exposed state.

"Still," Talbot complained. "How is it that you doze off on me but stay at full attention with her?"

Russell sighed as he rolled his eyes at Talbot and replied harshly, "Are you serious? You have all the boys-"

"Talbot," Isabelle cut in quickly. She was not going to let Talbot ruin Russell's good mood because no matter what mood Russell was in Talbot always had him to himself, it was rare that she had him and she wanted to enjoy it.

"What was so important that it could not wait,' Russell asked harshly.

"Your wolf brought news that King Louis is having a masquerade ball," Talbot announced.

Isabelle closed her eyes and held down the want to attack Talbot for interrupting because of something that was not of any importance.

"Thank you Talbot," Russell replied and looked back down at Isabelle. He knew that she was furious at Talbot.

"And that's your reasoning for barging in? Please Talbot tell me, for the sake of that pretty head of yours, that you do have something else to say," she snapped.

"His consort is threatening to run away but our dear King will not let him go," Talbot replied quickly. He knew how strong she had become and he did not really want to fight her. She had been the only person he had that he could turn to when Russell was on his nerves and could trust her to not tell.

Isabelle shook her head and smiled as she announced, "Now I can work with that."

Talbot stood there for a moment not knowing what to say to her and he eyed her carefully.

"Talbot, darling," Russell replied with a condescending sweetness, "Leave us for a moment."

Talbot huffed and turned with a flourish as the door quickly closed behind him.

"I'll catch the young ones ear," Isabelle informed as she pulled herself from the bed and found her dress on the floor and quickly pulled it over her naked body. She reached for the zipper but felt Russell's hands already pulling the mechanical device up.

"Send our wolves after me," she demanded as she turned toward her maker and smiled at him, "in case something goes wrong."

**End Note: I love Talbot! My ex boyfriend never did anything with me, he was always too busy playing Halo to entertain me. So I am completely guilty of putting my own frustration and jealousy into Talbot. Oh and dont forget...REVIEWS- I ADORE THEM!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Chapter 12: Mississippi Burning**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait I had college to attend. I received the best compliment this week. Someone said that I look exactly like Vivian Leigh (Scarlett O'Hara). I don't know about that but I do know we have the same eyes. Don't forget that I have a Tumblr for the stories I write. Feel free to follow me.**

Enoch stood on the fringes of the estate that he had called home for years. Tears fell from his eyes as he longed to leave this place, to be free of his maker. There was no love between the two like there had been.

"Poor child," he heard a female voice announce from behind him.

He turned quickly to see a woman that looked as if she had been 20 when she was made. He had not heard her approach him. He felt panic erupt from inside his heart as the woman approached closer to him, her dark blue tea dress fluttering in the wind as she moved.

"Who are you," he asked, the fear was clear in his voice.

"A friend…I hope," she replied. "Isabelle is my name."

The young vampire stood in his place at the vision before him. Louis had always kept him far away from other vampires. He had no idea how to handle himself against her.

"Why are you crying," she asked with what seemed to him to be genuine sympathetic curiosity.

Enoch looked over toward the mansion and Isabelle followed his gaze and a sweet understanding smile erupted from her.

"Your maker and lover is King Louis is he not," she asked.

She watched him nod to her as more tears fell from his eyes.

"And you want to leave him," she concluded. She walked closer to him and smiled sweetly.

"I can help you."

"How can you do that," he whispered and put his full attention on Isabelle.

"I was in your same situation. My maker only wanted me for my looks, he fell in love with my body," she lied with amazing talent.

"How did you get away," Enoch asked.

"Enoch, sweetheart, there is only one way to escape a maker," she lied.

A short paused developed between the two vampires. He honestly did not know the answer.

"You have to destroy him. You do know how to do that don't you," she asked and placed her hands against his cheeks and looked him into his blue eyes.

"I don't know if I can," he answered. "He's so much stronger than me."

"Would you like help," she asked with a wicked smile.

She watched as he nodded slowly. Her smile widened as she reached for him and pulled him into the air and flew towards the king's home. She could smell the wolves in the distance as she flew over the trees.

...

Louis heard the door slam open from inside his library as he wrote in his journal once again. He quickly stood up and ran toward the door. He would not have Enoch destroy his home in a rage.

"Enoch what the fu," he started to say but was stopped when he saw Enoch standing beside Isabelle.

"Isabelle," Louis announced in astonishment and fear.

"Nice to see you again Louis," she replied back as she eyed her long fingernails, "Forgive me if I do not bow to you."

"Your lover here has confided to me that he wanted you to release him," she added with a smile and pushed the young vampire to the floor. She felt the boy vampire try to fight against her and she had to hide the enjoyment from her face. Vampires underestimated her gifts and the way they behaved when she showed them always brought a kind of pride and enjoyment to her mood.

"He doesn't know what he is asking," Louis answered in defense.

"He wants you dead, but before he kills you I want the crown back if you please," she informed with a smile and held her hand for the ring that signified the status of king. Crowns were way over-rated for this century.

"I am your king and I don't have to answer to you," he informed harshly.

"So be it," she replied sweetly and swooped down and grabbed Enoch and held a stake tipped in silver against his throat. She smiled as the wolves formed a circle around them. Their teeth were bared at the King of Mississippi.

Louis seethed at what was happening in his home. He watched as Isabelle pushed the silver into his throat and his screams echoed through the manor. His lover's screams and the smell of burning flash was too much for him to bare any longer.

He turned quickly and reached for the candle and threw it into the white curtains and watched as the quickly caught on fire. He turned his attention back on to Isabelle and dropped his fangs as he lunged at her.

Isabelle watched with a smile as a flash came from beside her and pushed Louis to the floor. She heard him slide across the wooden floor as the fire started to consume the house. She smiled sweetly as Russell eyed the King of Mississippi with a large grin.

"Jackson, the fire," she demanded of her wolf and watched as he transformed into a young teenage boy and bolted for the nearest sink.

"Fucking werewolves," she heard Enoch scream. He was so ignorant to the world. His maker should be ashamed. Louis had sealed this boy's fate when he had decided to keep him hidden from the world. No vampire child should be so sheltered that he doesn't know how to handle himself against other vampires or have knowledge of other existing creatures.

"I want what is mine," Russell demanded of Louis.

"Fuck you! This is my title," Louis screamed.

Isabelle watched the calm demeanor leave Russell and watched as Russell pushed the king to the floor. His silver spurs were quickly at his cheeks.

She felt Enoch try to jerk away from her to save his maker; she felt a small pain inside her. She knew that if she wasn't as strong as she was that one day she would be in his position. The love, loyalty, and devotion that a vampire child has for their maker cannot be cloned in any other living being. It's the truest form of love.

Her wolf came back inside and dumped the large pail of water on to the curtains. Smoke spread through the house as he did so, but the danger of burning was extinguished.

Isabelle watched as Louis tried to fight Russell but with no success. She knew what was to happen and she held onto Enoch tighter. She felt a need to shield his eyes from what was about to happen to his maker.

Louis screamed one last time before Russell ripped into his chest and jerked his heart out. Isabelle had never seen something so primal as long as she had been a vampire. She had seen Russell chop a man's head off and stake many other vampires that had gotten in his way but never had the slayings been this brutal.

He laughed in relief and threw the heart to the ground. He bent over and picked up the bloodied ring and slid it onto his finger and a large smile crept over his face as he looked at the mess that the king's body had made. He looked toward his wolves that had now turned back to their human form and were licking their lips in hunger.

"It's all yours," he commented to the wolves as he walked toward the stairs.

The boy in her arms screamed and she felt the cracking of his bones as he jerked from her grasp and ran to the floor. She couldn't find it in her to go after him as he cried over his makers' goo. She knew that he needed this.

Russell stopped quickly and looked at Isabelle who had small tears in her eyes and then he moved to look at the young vampire who had escaped her. He looked at the child in sick fascination as he pulled Louis' bloodied remains toward him and cried into them.

"Russell, don't," Isabelle pleaded as he zoomed down the stairs. She felt him jerk the stake out of her hands and stab the young vampire in the back.

His body exploded around them and covered their clothes in blood. Russell dropped the stake to the floor and went back up the stairs without acknowledging the shock on Isabelle's face.

Isabelle observed the scene in front of her with sick fascination. The naked men lapped at the blood on the floor and she felt as if she wanted to be sick. This is what Russell's wolves craved, that was why they had been so loyal to him. They were addicted to vampire blood. She had known that other wolves and supernaturals craved it but she had never seen these wolves hunger for it.

She turned to see Jackson staring at the forgotten heart in the corner. She could see the hunger taking over him. She would not allow her wolves to be this way. She demanded loyalty without them being addicted to vampire blood. She wanted them to be educated and not depend on the blood so that way when she was finished with them they could live a half decent life.

"Jackson, no," she screamed and watched as he started for the heart.

She quickly moved toward him and pushed him out of the room and slammed the door tight on him. He was going to be harder to control now that the blood had been thrusted in front of him. He had just started the changes and he was weak. He was a weak werewolf, like they all are.

"What the fuck," Talbot announced loudly.

Isabelle turned to see him glaring at the blood on the floor, the naked werewolves that were feasting in his new house, and the giant burn stain in the window sill.

He glared at Isabelle and seethed, "This goes for you too. No killing in my house! You take it outside!"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked quickly toward the door.

"Where's Russell," she heard Talbot scream to her but she ignored him and continued out the door. She had to clear her head. Watching Russell rip out Louis' heart and feed it to his wolves had made her feel disgusting.

**End Note: So Isabelle maybe a conniving little vamp but she still has somewhat of a soft side. Reviews?**


	29. Chapter 30

**Chapter 13: Franklin Motts**

Isabelle pulled herself out of her bed. It had been a year since Russell became king and their relationship had been tumultuous since the night he took over power. She had been cursed to hear Jackson begging to try her blood since that night. She had gotten so aggravated that she had went to the wolves that had talked to him about V and beat them within an inch of their life.

She had finally given up on the wolves and let them do as they pleased. There was no helping the mangy things anyways. But she still resented Russell for what had happened that night.

She pulled on a pale gold tea dress and pulled her hair into a plain pony tail and slipped on her heels. She had to get used to these short dresses that women had begun to wear. She quickly made her way toward the large doors but was stopped by a cold hand.

"Russell is driving me crazy," Talbot announced. "He wants this and that and I am just exhausted!"

Isabelle really did feel bad for Talbot; he had been trying so hard to make this house a home and nobody, not even her, had mentioned anything. It was so unlike her. She had always been close to Talbot and it tore at her heart that she had treated him so unkindly.

"He is very capable of doing things himself," she heard herself say. She could see the look of shock come across Talbot's face and she could even feel the shock that came over her face at the realization of what she had just said.

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and whispered, "You are doing a fantastic job on the house. It looks great. But you have been pushing yourself too hard."

She leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek and giggled as her lipstick left a place on him.

"Oopps, sorry," she replied with a soft smile as she wiped it away. She looked over Talbot and felt tears wanting to burst from her eyes.

"I'm sorry for how I have ignored you," she apologized and ran her hand through his perfect hair.

"It's not that big of a deal," he replied and turned away from her to finish with his constant interior design work.

"Talbot, yes it is. You are my closest friend and I have treated you so horridly," she admitted as she pulled on his arm to bring him back to her.

Talbot looked at her and smiled softly as he placed his hands on her arms in a brother like manner. He snorted as he looked her over and asked, "What's with the rags these women wear?"

Isabelle giggled at him and asked, "I know! They are so short! I miss my gowns. I can't even pull myself to wear those little 'poodle skirts'," she rolled her eyes.

Talbot smiled at his friend and replied, "Now who is complaining Ms. O'Hara?"

Isabelle growled at him and shook her head. She had recently gotten into the habit of complaining about the rapid changes of the times but she blamed it on the fact that she had been upset with Russell.

"You know how I hate when you call me that," she replied in annoyance.

"I have to go, I'm starving," she added as she pulled away and walked toward the door.

"Isabelle," she heard Russell announce from beside her. She turned quickly to see him standing outside the door and she let a small smile come across her face. She wanted to slap herself. She was mad at him but this connection that she had to him made her weak.

"Russell," she acknowledged casually and closed the door behind her.

"You know the real Isabelle can come home whenever she pleases," Russell commented harshly.

Isabelle smiled at him and she replied, "I'm sorry. My mind has been elsewhere."

"And where is this place exactly," she heard him ask. His accent had changed quickly to the ones that his servants had possessed. She wondered if hers had changed so dramatically or if her French accent still existed. She doubted that it remained.

She looked over him and felt a sob escape her as she looked at him and replied, "Before all of this happened. You never gave that child a chance. How would it feel if someone did the same to me? I've been so furious at you since that night…and, and" she paused to look up at him, she was doing a great job at holding the tears back. "And you haven't even noticed or seemed to care that I have felt this way for the past year."

Russell looked over his young child as she held the tears back. He felt the pang of guilt for his child. He had been so busy with the affairs in his new kingdom and Talbot had found himself in good graces with him once again. He somehow always found a way to neglect her though; she was the child that received the least of his attentions.

"All I can say is I'm sorry," he stated. He knew it sounded harsh as the words left him.

"Don't say things you don't mean, Russell," Isabelle announced softly as she looked up toward the night sky. "It just makes the pain worse in the long run."

"Do you want to be set free," she heard him ask without any emotion what so ever. He looked so rigid as he stood there in front of her. How could he look like that while his words caused her heart to break into tiny pieces? She could feel her body burn hot and shake as the words repeated in her mind.

That's when she felt the tears fall from her eyes. She looked up at him and quickly shook her head in fear. That had not what she wanted in the least. She would never think of leaving him.

She wanted everything back to normal. She quickly ran from him and made her way into the city to take out her pain on some unsuspecting human.

...

Isabelle walked through the streets and thought of the strange altercation that had gone on between her and Russell. The tears had yet to stop and she couldn't find the will to hunt someone down. She walked through a small park and quickly found a bench that overlooked a small pond. She could see teenagers in their automobiles kissing with Johnny Ace softly singing in the background and it brought more tears to her eyes.

"Isabelle Hensley," she heard a man ask from inside the darkness. His accent clearly revealed him to be an Englishman.

She looked up quickly and could see a man with dark hair and dark eyes. She wouldn't be able to see him if it hadn't been for her vampire eyes. The man wore a dark button up shirt and black jeans with black pointed cowboy boots.

"How do you know me," she asked. She had disregarded her bloodied face. He wasn't going to last very long if he knew her name anyways.

"I've followed you all over from England," he revealed and quickly sat down beside her on the bench.

Isabelle watched as his hand moved toward her face and wiped a bloody tear away from her cheek. She remembered the feelings of being followed in England that had caused her to find solace in Germany where the feelings hadn't arrived until later years in Germany.

"I fell in love with you the moment I saw you in the streets," he revealed with a large smile.

Isabelle smiled at his innocence and felt a sharp pain of hunger in her stomach. She watched closely as his veins pumped his warm blood under his thin white skin. She could practically smell it. She tried to hold in the moan but it came out against her will.

"Why are you crying? Who hurt you," she heard him ask defensively. "I'll hurt him."

Isabelle felt the chuckle inside her at the thought of him trying to go against Russell. She watched the man closely as he placed one hand under her chin and the other tenderly grabbed her hand that had sat carelessly in her lap.

"He would have to be out of his mind to hurt someone like you," she heard him whisper. She could smell the desire seeping from his skin. "He must be crazy."

"You have no idea," she whispered so softly that it would be inaudible to human ears.

She looked up at him and felt him kiss her quickly and pull away and smile at her.

"You taste so sweet," he whispered to her with a large smile.

"How did you find me, Mr.…?"

"Franklin Motts," he answered obediently with a childish grin, "I'm a finder, a private detective. See my dad makes me feel stupid because you see…"

Isabelle looked over him and felt her fangs drop. Her pain and hunger was taking over her body, she needed this. She jumped quickly into his lap and planted a small kiss against his neck. To anyone observing the two, they would think that they were two indecent lovers. They would never know the true nature of her position in his lap

"You smell delicious Franklin," she whispered seductively into his ear. She could feel the human shiver erupt from his body.

"I can't resist you," she announced and bit into him quickly. She groaned in happiness as his blood entered her mouth. Blood was the ultimate drug for her; it calmed her mind of the emotions that Russell put her through.

She could hear his small groans as she bit deeper into his neck. She wanted it all. This blood lust was insatiable. She felt his hands lace around her hip and squeeze tightly as he moved her above him which only made her want to take more of him into her.

She jerked away from him and smiled at him as blood dripped down his dark shirt. His blood looked black on his white skin. It seemed magical to her. She did not care that he lay limply under her; the blood on his white skin entranced her.

She felt herself bite into her wrist and felt the blood quickly rise to the surface. She laughed wickedly and pressed her wrist to Franklin's lips and let her blood drip carelessly on to him as she moved back to his neck to lick up the spilled blood.

...

Talbot stood in the library and watched as Russell glared into the flames. He had heard the whole conversation between him and Isabelle the night before. In reality, it pained him. He had honestly grown close to Isabelle and would hate to lose her in this house.

"Have you talked to Belle," Talbot asked with a knowing smirk.

"Talbot," Russell warned.

"I was just asking is all. She's been gone an awfully long time," he replied quickly.

Russell did not say anything in reply to his lover, he continued to stare in the fire.

"You know you could just make her smile and she would forgive you," Talbot suggested.

"Talbot," Russell said once again. He was getting tired of this conversation rather quickly.

"I'm just saying I watched her walk down those stairs every night for the past year, dressed in matching shoes and her hair put up neatly…but," Talbot paused with a smile, "she is not wearing her smile!"

"I thought you would be happy with her gone," Russell asked with annoyance.

"Not when you're all grumpy," he replied quickly and walked toward the door in agitation. "As much as I hate to admit this, that girl makes you happy! And if you're happy then I'm happy. And then Isabelle is happy. We are one happy family and that makes life easier."

A door slammed and Talbot smiled as Russell quickly pushed passed him toward the woman that had entered their home. He was so predictable. Isabelle was so predictable. She had left to cool off but she would always come back. They needed each other, just as he needed them. They had to have been the strangest family, he knew, but it was their reality.

Isabelle felt the sharp pain in her neck before she even sensed that anyone had been near her. She felt her body being pushed into the wall. Her eyes closed quickly at the shock. She opened her eyes to see Russell glaring at her.

She grasped at his hands and pulled herself away from him. It was a familiar dance. It happened every time they argued. She knew deep down inside that he only treated her this way because deep down inside of him he seen her as his maker and he was punishing her for him leaving. She knew because she could see the change in his eyes when she would speak during the altercations. It pained her deep inside that he still saw her as him but that was the reality of their situation.

"Stop," she whispered and glared at him.

His eyes softened as he took her dirtied and bloody face in.

"You need to listen to me," she demanded harshly.

"I've rarely asked for things from you," she announced quickly, "But I need your help right now."

"I'll forgive you, Russell Edgington, for everything, if you'll help me with this," she restated just as fast.

Talbot walked in behind them and eyed her with curiosity. She had done something horribly wrong; he just knew it by the way she was speeding through her words.

"Fine," Russell replied in annoyance. He had no other choice really but he wasn't going to let her know that.

He watched as she turned her back to him and walked to the door. She looked back at him with worry and replied, "You can't get mad either."

"Ohhhh," Talbot announced with joy. It always pleased him when someone could get under Russell's skin and at the moment that person was little Belle.

"I won't get mad pumpkin," Russell announced as sweetly as he could without betraying his annoyance.

Isabelle pulled the door open and moved out of the way to show Talbot and Russell what she had done.

Franklin stood in the middle of the doorway and looked into the house with a large smile as he waved and said in his English accent, "Hello."

**Reviews would be awesome!**


	30. Chapter 31

**Chapter 14: Hurt**

Sookie watched as the vampire sat at her vanity brushing her long hair. The smile that crossed her face was otherworldly. It was at that moment that she knew what had caused Russell to make this once young woman into his child. Her beauty surpassed all others and her eyes held knowledge that she had seen only in the eyes of Godric and in Russell Edgington.

"How did he take it," Sookie asked. The story had taken her in. She had found that she was fully enrapt in this tale; a vampire had never sat down and told her their life story.

Isabelle giggled softly and looked to the floor.

"Not at all as I had expected," she replied, "Of course, he wasn't too thrilled but he did not react the way I thought he would."

"What do you mean," Sookie asked in confusion.

Isabelle's smile faded as she replied in a soft voice, "He laughed."

Isabelle stood up quickly from her vanity and walked once again to the window. Her world had indeed changed when Franklin entered her world. Her nerves had become stronger once she had to teach him the ways of the vampire.

"He must've known how much Franklin would irritate me to no end. I guess it was his revenge for how I had acted toward him," she added with a smile.

"He was a crazy fuck," Sookie commented harshly and quickly eyed the vampire for any signs of anger but found none.

"I admit that it was a mistake of me to make Franklin. He had," she paused to find the word, "too many problems. But once you make a child, their flaws," she stopped to look at the waitress that still remained on the bed and gave her a soft smile.

"Their flaws become beautifully intriguing," Isabelle admitted.

"He tried to rape my friend that's not what I call-"

**Crazy Bitch- Buckcherry plays-can't be shown because fanfic threatens to delete once again. Sorry**

Isabelle placed her hands over her ears as the music screamed through her ears and growled as the music seemed to only get louder. She felt as if her ears would burst and bleed as the man's voice screamed inside her head. Fucking new age music!

**Cb by Buckcherry**

Sookie watched as Isabelle grabbed at her ears and she seemed to bend over in pain. This vampire obviously did not enjoy loud music. She watched in fascination as the woman rushed toward the door and jerked it open. The door seemed as if it was about to be ripped off its hinges.

"Turn it off," Isabelle screamed so loud that the bed that Sookie sat on seemed to shake.

"Fucking werewolves," Isabelle whispered, "They are almost as ignorant as Lorena."

"You knew Lorena," Sookie asked in confusion. This woman seemed to have crossed with every vampire that she had crossed paths with as well.

She heard Isabelle snort at the question as she shut the door once again and turned back to her. She watched as the woman walked back to her place by the window. Sookie could hear the lock going back in place as Isabelle turned back toward her with a knowing smile.

"Vulgar woman," Isabelle answered. "Dumber than a box of frogs but was creative in her torture methods."

"She threatened to rip my rib cage out and wear it as a hat," Sookie informed.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and replied, "Barbaric. I assure you that if I was to rip out your rib cage, that it would be worn as a corset."

Sookie shivered as the vampire grinned wickedly at her. That was not a calming statement to hear even if you were promised that you would not be harmed. There were other ways to harm people without being physically harmed? Weren't there? As Sookie thought of these questions a soft music entered her ears. Slow guitar strings plucked to make up a sad melody.

Sookie looked quickly up to see if the music offended the vampire but instead saw a sad smile come across her face.

_Hurt by Johnny Cash plays in her ears._

"Isn't it beautiful? So sad. Russell and I so enjoyed our matching musical tastes," Isabelle smiled and glanced over at Sookie and added, "Franklin enjoyed the loud music a little too much. To escape him I would spend hours in the library with Russell just enjoying the music as he smoked on a cigar."

"Johnny Cash," Sookie realized as the man sang deeply.

"Musicians today have no passion, their music is rather…" she paused to find the correct word, "horrid and cheap with no meaning at all."

_Hurt by Johnny Cash still playing._

"You're telling me, I remember my brother taking me into Bou-"

"Shall I finish my story then," Isabelle interrupted as she glanced at the sky.

"Fine," Sookie asked with a feeling of defeat. She glanced at the vampire and could tell that the song was affecting her. Was she fighting the urge to let more tears fall?

"Franklin didn't take to his vampire nature at first. He wasn't all that into hunting humans," Isabelle started as she looked into the past.

"He thought us as evil merciless creatures. He began to resent me for turning him against his will…"

**So Franklin was turned against his will. Songs included are Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry & Hurt by Johnny Cash. How about some reviews? Only 2 chapters left for Part II**


	31. Chapter 32

**Chapter 15: Merciful Death**

**A/N: Frankie boys and Isabelle's relationship is almost the same as Louis and Lestat's.**

Isabelle walked into her large house that she had owned. When she had made Franklin a little over a month ago, Russell decided that she would be his full time teacher and as such she needed her own house. It was a fairly decent sized house, it wasn't as big as Edgington Estate but it was big enough for her own needs.

She had to make it clear to Franklin many, many times that she was not his lover. She soon found out that he resented her for it. She knew that he was wounded every time she denied him. She knew it from the fact that when he left the house in a rage and come back smelling of a whore's perfume and the smell of animal blood.

The smell of sex and perfume wafted through the house and filled her senses. She could hear the moans from the stairs above.

That would not be going on in her house. She rushed quickly toward Franklin's room and opened the locked door quickly to reveal a naked prostitute riding Franklin at super human speed.

"Franklin," Isabelle screamed.

She grabbed the woman at the base of her neck and pulled her off quickly. The snap echoed through the house as the prostitute fell limply to the floor. Franklin looked up at his maker quickly as he buckled his jeans and slipped on his collared shirt. He could see the rage on her face.

"What have you done," Franklin asked in fear and confusion.

"You will not do this in my house," she exclaimed, her Southern accent ringing through her words.

"You killed her. My beautiful Vera," he whined and pulled himself over to the dead woman.

Isabelle laughed wickedly at her child's idiotic beliefs. Every woman that he encountered he had fallen in love with them. It was a little pathetic of a vampire to believe in such a way, the only one you should love is the one that made you. She looked down at him and watched as tears fell from his eyes as he looked over the woman's body.

"This is what we do! We are killers," Isabelle announced harshly. She understood exactly what she had put Russell through when she was first made but he had had it easy. She had learned early that animal blood went cold quickly and was not as tasteful as humans. Her child had been defiant as soon as he was made.

She felt Franklin come at her quickly and shove her into the wall by the collar of her dress. She only laughed at him to anger him more. She could see that his fangs were biting into his own lips before his blood trickled down his chin.

"You are evil," he screamed, "And you made me evil!"

"Then God is evil! He takes the richest and the poorest, just as we do, without discriminations," Isabelle reasoned in her annoyance.

He heard her laughter and he felt himself loosening his grip on her.

"Your evil is that you don't want to be evil and I will not have that curse put upon my child," she announced through her laughs.

Franklin closed his eyes; he did not want to believe this, though he knew that she spoke the truth.

She flipped him on his back and stood above him with her heel against his throat. She felt his hands wrap around her ankle and she chuckled.

"Oh how this scene brings back old memories of other vampires that tried to fight me," she announced with her own toothy grin. "And now look, my own child wants to hurt me for ruining his life!"

She bent over to him and wrapped her hand around his shirt collar and jerked him to his feet as she seethed, "You will retract your fangs!"

He did as she demanded and watched as a small smile came over her face.

"Men beg to be what you are," she reminded him and pushed him to the floor. "Be happy for what you are!"

"I have given you the gift that gives you the chance to become something, to have the world at your disposal. But I have yet to see anything but a vampire in love with his humanity," she added. "A pathetic sniveling coward of a vampire that reeks of blood from sewer rats and strays!"

Franklin picked himself up from the floor and felt the guilt inside of him. He did not want to upset his maker, he owed her everything. He loved her. She had become everything to him. She was so unlike his father and mother, even if she was trying to make him become a better vampire, he knew deep down she was trying to help him in his transition.

"I could try again," he announced in his English accent.

She smiled at him and replied, "Oh you will. You have the ability to con a woman out of her dress; it should not be that hard to get her into a dark alley. And we are going tonight."

...

Isabelle sat in the dark corner of the bar as she watched Franklin make his rounds to the table. He could charm anyone if he put it to the test. He had the ability to become a very strong vampire. She had watched him closely the first few days that he was made to see if he received any of her powers, but he did not, he was land bound for eternity.

She knew that he was worried about hunting. She smiled as a young blonde moved closer to him and laid her hand on his upper thigh.

She listened closely to the conversation to critique him later.

"You are beautiful," he whispered into her ear. The woman giggled at him.

"What's your name," he asked seductively.

"Melinda," she answered with a large smile.

"I'm Franklin," he said with a large smile as the woman moved closer to him.

She watched as he looked deep into her eyes. She could tell that he had glamoured the woman as her eyes stayed glued to him.

"Do you want me," he asked as he moved in closer to her. He sniffed in the smell of her hair. "I can smell the sun on your skin.

"Yes," the woman whimpered against him and slipped on to his lap.

Isabelle grinned as her child finally became something as a vampire. He had found his way to catch beautiful women.

She removed herself from the table and slowly walked toward the exit. She could feel the men staring at her and she smiled as she turned at the door to get one last look at Franklin before she slipped out of the bar.

"Hey," she heard a female's voice announce from behind her.

She turned quickly to see a young red headed prostitute standing in the darkness. The woman smelled of perfume and sex and Isabelle smirked at her but moved toward the woman anyways. She loved the evildoers.

"You walkin' on my street," the woman announced harshly.

"Am I," Isabelle asked as her hand reached out to touch the woman's red hair and stared deep into her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's alright," the woman whispered as a peace fell over her.

"Would you like to come with me," Isabelle asked as her fangs dropped in hunger.

"I'd love that," the woman whispered and followed Isabelle into the darkness of the alley way.

**End Note: I know you are reading. It would be awesome for a review or two. **


	32. Chapter 33

**Chapter 16: Times Are a Changin'**

Isabelle walked through the old manor and took in the work that Talbot had done. It had been almost ten years since she had actually spent time in this house. Her time had been spent with Franklin. She had tried desperately to stop him from falling in love with every random woman he found on the corner. He had begged her to teach him how to turn somebody into a vampire so he could have a wife. She had refused of course; he was nowhere near ready to have his own child.

"I love the new decorations," she announced pleasantly as Talbot walked beside her.

"It's hard to decorate in this decade, they are so…homely," he announced in annoyance.

Isabelle giggled and turned to him and replied, "I will be amazed if you survive the 60s!"

"They are so loud! All these people screaming for freedoms and other such stupid things," Talbot complained once again.

"You know," she replied, "I would have never thought that I would miss your complaining…but dealing with Franklin's hopeless romantic ideas makes your complaints look like sophisticated conversations."

"Speaking of that handsome devil of yours, Russell has taken particular interest in him," Talbot informed with a frown.

"He just wants him for employment. Franklin is a tracker," she revealed with a smile.

"Do you know what he is tracking down," she asked as she eyed Talbot, "You of all people should know."

"I don't," he announced matter-of-factly.

Isabelle nodded and continued to walk about the house.

"I have redecorated your room," Talbot informed. "It's already for you in case you decide to come back."

Isabelle turned quickly and smiled a knowing smile as she eyed him.

"You miss me, don't you Talbot," she asked in joy.

Loud jingles could be heard coming from behind them and they turned to see Franklin emerging from the library with Russell following close behind with a knowing smile.

Isabelle looked at Russell and felt a longing erupt through her as she smiled back at him. It had been ten years.

"I'm impressed in you," Russell announced as he looked to Isabelle. Then he looked quickly to Franklin and added, "You got the job."

Franklin smiled and placed his arm casually around Isabelle's shoulders and pulled her close to him as he kissed her cheek and announced with glee, "You hear that, he's impressed in me! Thanks mum. You are the best teacher and mother a man like me could ask for!"

"Franklin, you're a freak," she whispered as she recalled that three weeks before he had begged for her to make love to him. He just could not get it through his head.

Isabelle's eye never left Russell as he took her in. He had been impressed at how she had trained Franklin to be a strong vampire. Her child was quite ruthless he had heard.

"Well dinner is almost ready," Talbot announced and walked toward the kitchen.

"Franklin, I think you should go help Talbot," Isabelle commanded with a soft smile.

She waited until he left to finally speak.

"Russell," she whispered and looked him over once again. She felt as if the thickness would suffocate her if she could breathe.

"We need to discuss things in private," he informed as he reached for her hand and pulled her next to him as he led her toward his library.

As she walked in, she noticed that nothing had changed. He would never let Talbot change anything in this room.

"I've heard of troubling things," she whispered as she watched him start a fire, "I've heard an unknown group has taken power from the royals."

"You would be correct, my little beauty," he announced as he smiled at her when he used her pet name. It had been a long time since he had said those words. He did not miss the edges of a smile that tugged at her mouth.

"The Authority," he announced as he rolled his eyes and smirked, "and their little Magister."

"A magister?"

"Yes, a fat little toad that sticks his nose in our affairs," Russell informed her in harsh annoyance.

"What do they want," she asked as she made her way toward his desk and sat in his chair. She had been the only one to have ever tested him and would sit in his chairs or wear his many crowns. She knew that he would not deprive her of this habit; she knew that on some deep level he enjoyed her arrogance.

"The Authority wants every vampire to report their children," Russell announced and eyed her curiously.

"And?"

"I have left you out as one of my children," he answered.

Isabelle felt a coldness rush over her and she closed her eyes. She couldn't believe what was happening. He had disowned her. She felt as if her dead heart was breaking into two pieces at his statement.

"Then I should leave, Your Majesty," she forced herself to announce as she pulled herself from the chair and walked quickly toward the door to leave.

"I did it to protect you," he replied quickly as he placed his hand quickly upon her shoulder to stop her from leaving, "You will survive if something should ever happen."

She turned quickly at him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away slowly and shook her head in sadness as she replied with a small smile, "Nothing will happen, remember? You promised to find a way-"

A loud noise erupted through the house and she watched as Russell quickly made his way out of the library, leaving her alone. She poked her head out slightly out of the door and could see a short man with a cane standing by the large stair way.

"Magister," she heard Russell announce to him. She could tell that he made no attempt to hide his disgust for the man.

"I was in town and decided to drop in for dinner," the man informed. She watched as he turned quickly away from Russell and his eyes locked on hers.

Isabelle felt a presence behind her and turned quickly to see the man behind her. He was smiling down at her as he took her in.

"Well who is this stunning vampire," the Magister asked as he jerked at her elbow and forced her in front of Russell. His silver tipped cane sat just above her throat in an attempt to keep her still.

Isabelle glanced up at Russell and saw the quick flash of worry in his eyes as the silver threatened to touch her thin skin.

"A citizen of Mississippi," Russell announced nonchalantly.

"Who are you, my dear," the Magister asked as he crushed her elbow.

She had to tell herself that she could not show her strength to him so she had to bare his force upon her body. She fell to her knees and pretended that she was afraid of him.

The Magister pushed the silver tip to her skin and listened with sick intentions as the girl groaned but was disappointed that the sizzle of burning flesh did not invade his ears. He looked down to see that only a small red mark appeared on her skin.

He looked over to the King of Mississippi and eyed him with a confused expression. He had never found a vampire that seemed to be somewhat immune to silver. The King of Mississippi also looked upon her in curiosity at this new knowledge.

He quickly pulled the silver away in disappointment. He looked down at the woman and saw that she had a serious look plastered on her face.

Isabelle hated this man. She had started planning her revenge as soon as the silver touched her sensitive skin. He would pay for this if it was the last thing she did.

"My name is Scarlett," she replied, disguising her Southern accent with her original French accent.

"What's your business here," he asked, eyeing her. "Are you the King's child?"

"I know not my maker," she lied convincingly, "he raped me when I was but 20 and I woke up as this thing! I've come here with my child in search of a place to resettle. I had hoped His Highness would be so gracious to help us."

"Are you an original," he asked sternly as he eyed the small red mark on her skin.

"No, I am not even two centuries old yet," she replied harshly as she eyed him with mock defeat.

"Dinner is read-"

Talbot stopped in his place to see the Magister standing in his house with Isabelle on her knees in fear.

"What's going on," he asked quickly.

Russell cleared his throat and glared at the Magister and demanded in his arrogant Southern gentleman way, "You will take your hands off of my guest. Violence is not deemed suitable behavior in this house."

The Magister did as he was told and dropped her arm and watched as Franklin swooped to her side and helped her up like a loyal child should do as the burn healed much more rapidly than usual.

"Dinner sounds delicious," the Magister announced and walked into the kitchen and left the four vampires alone.

Talbot glared at Russell for allowing the Magister to stay for dinner. Isabelle kept her eyes on the door to make sure the Magister did not return. Franklin looked her over to make sure that she was unharmed and ran his hand through her hair. Isabelle quickly moved her eyes toward Russell to see a look that she had seen once before. He was planning something and worry soon filled her.

**End Note: Awesome ending to Part II if I do say so myself. And I know you guys and gals are reading, it would be awfully nice of ya leave a comment. It would make my day since nobody will hire me. This is what I hear: "Oh you go to college? Well, we can't hire you." Apparently furthering your education is not important in America anymore. I should just pack my Vivian Leigh looking self and go to Hollywood and become an actress! But honestly, they really will make my day better. I check my email periodically to see if I have recieved reviews. Yes, I have no life, don't judge :(**


	33. Chapter 34

**Chapter 1: Soft Music**

The clock struck midnight as Sookie sat transfixed by this vampire's tale. She waited patiently as Isabelle went back into the bathroom to change out of her nightgown. She silently thought to herself that the woman's nightgown had been extravagant. How extravagant would her clothes be?

Soft music played as she waited to hear the rest of the vampire's tale. She had remembered how Russell played classical music in his library. Hadn't Isabelle revealed to her that they enjoyed the same music? It seemed that soft country music was their musical bond. Sookie wasn't really complaining. The songs that had filled her ears were very beautiful. The guitar filled her ears and she instantly recognized the song. It had been Gran's favorite Alan Jackson song.

_When Somebody Loves you by Alan Jackson plays in the background._

"Belle," Sookie heard the previous werewolf announce.

"What's wrong now," Isabelle asked as she exited the bathroom.

Sookie turned quickly to see the vampire fiddling with her ears. She was obviously putting a pair of ear rings in. She couldn't stop staring at the vampire's outfit. It was a very dark blue tea dress that had a collar that mocked the idea of a vampire's cape. It was tied at the middle by a white bow on her side. It was simple enough but if Pam could see this outfit she would be jealous. Her hair was up in a neat bun, there was not a strand out of place on the head of the vampire. But what really caught her attention were the shoes upon her feet. The vampire wore glass heels. A small necklace hung loose around her neck but it was so small that Sookie could not make out what it was. Isabelle looked the part of a modern age version of Cinderella who just happened to be the vampire child of one of the most hated terrorists in the world.

"We just wanted to know if we could have a drink while we wait for the others to get back," he answered.

Isabelle looked at him and anger and replied, "You interrupted me to ask me that?"

"Some of them have V," he informed her solemnly. "Russell's wolves that is."

Sookie looked over at Isabelle and watched as she suppressed her anger. She turned her attention back on the werewolf and focused her attentions to his thoughts. What if Isabelle indeed planned on using her rib cage as a corset?

"She told you not to come in here," Sookie heard him discipline himself.

"Shit! Why am I doing this? They are the ones that are involved in this. God damned blood heads!

That's that Sookie Stackhouse bitch huh? She looks dumb as fuck. Maybe that's why she has so many fangers after her."

Sookie shook his thoughts away from him. He was no use. Maybe Isabelle really did just want to tell her story. Sookie rationalized that this vampire could be trying to warn her of becoming involved with vampires.

_When Somebody Loves You_

"You can leave us now," she heard Isabelle announce. She had missed the conversation between the two.

"Now," Isabelle announced as she sat back at her vanity and flipped on her curling iron.

"I did not remain in Russell's home. I stayed in my own but I would occasionally visit with him when I grew weary of Franklin," she admitted.

Sookie eyed her. She had been wrong. She thought that the two vampires had been together always. She had not realized that the relationship was filled with problems just like her own had been. She also realized that Isabelle and Russell had a lot less sex than she and Bill had in their short time together. Russell and Isabelle had been together for over a century, it just seemed a little too conservative for a vampire. But maybe that was how Russell was romantically? Maybe the outside world was wrong in their portrayal of the Edgington Estate as a gay Playboy Mansion.

"The 1960's was a time of great change for the United States and all over the world. Civil rights, assassinations, and the race to the moon was the major trend of that decade," Isabelle announced.

"Did you meet President Kennedy or Martin Luther King Jr," Sookie heard herself ask. She had heard stories from her grandmother about the protests that she witnessed and all the injustices that had befallen the blacks that lived in the Southern states.

"I didn't fit the hair color for the President of the United States at that time," Isabelle revealed with a smile. "I met with King though on occasion though."

Shock came over Sookie as the vampire revealed this to her. Then she felt a bit foolish for finding it so shocking. Why wouldn't vampires consort with political figures or travel about the world? Then she chuckled to herself as she thought of all the movies, books, and television shows that portrayed vampires that are centuries old staying in high school. Why would a vampire choose to do that when they could shape the future in any way they so pleased?

"Were you for human rights," Sookie asked, realizing that she had been silent as her mind rambled on about her cultures taste in vampires.

Isabelle laughed and replied, "Heavens no. Do you think I," she pointed to her chest, "would ever care about the rights of humans?"

"Then why did you spend time with activists," she asked quickly.

"What else am I to do? Open a fang banger bar or go to high school and have the most awkward teenager to ever walk the earth fall hopelessly in love with me," Isabelle asked.

"Stupid child," Isabelle added and turned her back on Sookie.

"1963 was the year…"

**Review because I live in the South (Texas!) and it is spring time which means it is hotter than Hell and everything is blooming. So I am hiding inside to keep from getting heat exhaustion and poppin allergy pills like candy to keep from getting headaches. They will make me better**


	34. Chapter 35

**Chapter 2: Changes**

Isabelle stood at her balcony and breathed in the sweet night air that only the South can bring. She enjoyed living in the South. The South held a sort of Old World beauty that she had never seen in other places. People everywhere changed, it was just a simple reality, but it seemed as if God had told the South land to never wither away for its beauty is timeless.

But this decade brought in many changes for its people. The South was a battleground once again it seemed. The fight for Civil Rights had become bigger than anyone had ever managed.

"I swear if these heathens start another Civil War I will pack up and leave," she heard Talbot announce bitterly.

Isabelle turned quickly to look at her oldest friend and she smiled at him and replied, "You might as well forget about having a peaceful night there is happy chatter and tears of pain coming from all over Mississippi."

Talbot eyed her and as she leaned out slightly over the balcony, "I have noticed. But I don't understand why."

Isabelle smirked and replied coldly, "The President was killed today in Texas."

Talbot rolled his eyes and turned away from Isabelle and made his way to the door. "I will never understand why we just could not live in California or New York," Talbot seethed, "I hate the fucking South!"

"Well I love it. Where else do you have the opportunity to see such change? We saw its demise and we saw its rebirth. I think it is a beautiful place," Isabelle argued.

"If it's so beautiful then why don't they wise up and do like the rest of the United States, " Talbot asked in irritation. He hated getting into these conversations with Isabelle. He felt like a young student being reprimanded for doing something bad when she started in on him.

"That's what makes it beautiful," Isabelle announced flatly.

"So you do care about humans," he asked with a grin, trying to change the subject.

Isabelle paused and rolled her eyes at his statement. Her hands went to her hips as she walked toward him.

"Of course not Talbot. I love seeing the changes. I shall never understand how you can live for centuries and not marvel at the changes that have been made politically, socially, and technologically," Isabelle replied.

"Changes are not always for the good. Changes bring about noise," Talbot complained.

Isabelle turned away from him and whispered, "It's going to get a whole lot worse. Mississippi will be a battleground both politically and socially."

"And what makes you say that," he asked.

"History doesn't die, Talbot. It will always make its way back around," she answered coldly as she heard him turn to the door.

"That preacher that is all for the blacks, he is stopping into Jackson for a spell," Talbot revealed as he walked closer to Isabelle. "You know how Russell is meticulous about being on the inside?"

Isabelle turned quickly to Talbot and eyed him suspiciously.

"Well Russell has arranged for some such organization," Talbot rolled his eyes, "to throw some kind of party in the man's honor."

"Kissing ass to humans now are we," the familiar English voice announced from behind Talbot.

"Franklin," Talbot announced with a large smile as he turned to see the dark English vampire.

"So we are going to a little shindig," Franklin asked as he snapped his fingers together and did a funny little dance as he made his way to Isabelle.

She rolled her eyes at her child and his foolishness. He always managed to ruin the most important and private conversations.

"It's in a weeks' time," Talbot informed, "It should be enough time to clean up that child of yours. The all black ensemble is getting to be a tiresome sight and the boots scuff the floors."

"Always complaining," Franklin informed Talbot.

Franklin chuckled as Talbot slammed the door from behind them and turned to his maker and smiled at her.

"So you would be proud of me," he announced in glee.

"What have you done," Isabelle asked, expecting the worst possible thing. His vampire nature had been hard for him but once he accepted the fact, he had become one of the most ruthless vampires that she had met. He was a deceitful and awful creature that would murder anything. She had lost her temper one night when he murdered one of her wolves who had mistakenly called her by her real name. Something had snapped in him she knew.

"I didn't bring home a girl," he announced flatly.

Isabelle giggled and replied, "Well I guess there is a first time for everything."

"And I bought you this," he added and handed her a small velvet box.

Isabelle eyed him with a smile as she took the box from him and asked, "What's the occasion?"

"It's just I regularly miss Mother's Days, Valentine's Days, your birthdays, and Christmases," he rambled, "And I thought I'd get you something to make up for them."

"Franklin," Isabelle started to tell him that she did not need it.

"No, I want you to have it. Now open it," he announced. Isabelle smiled; it seemed as if he would never lose his English accent.

She opened the box and smiled at the beautiful white gold diamond bracelet and matching ear rings. She moved the box around and smiled as the diamonds sparkled as the light from the house hit it perfectly.

"Do you like it? Because if you don't I can buy you something else," he informed with a sad face. He could not tell if she liked his gift or not.

"They are stunning Franklin," she answered.

"Here," Franklin offered as he took the box from her hands and pulled the bracelet onto her wrist and moved her hair from around her ears to place the matching ear rings in.

"I was going to get you a necklace but decided that you already have so many that you have gotten from Russell," he informed as he backed away from her to look at her with the new jewelry.

"Stunning," he added as she smiled at him.

His heart felt like it was aching. He loved Isabelle so much. He had kept a secret from her that one day he was sure that he would reveal to her. He knew how to make a child, he had known for a while but he had yet to make any woman his child. He wanted her. It had always made him angry that she did not return his affections but he tried not to show it. He couldn't lie to himself; he had plotted from time to time how to exterminate Russell Edgington out of jealousy but the idea would quickly disappear when he would see the smile that came to her face when Russell found time to be with her. He hated feeling this way, he felt so God damned helpless. He knew that if she would look at him the way she looked at Russell that he would never have to find time to be with her.

"So what's this about a dinner party," Franklin asked with a large smile.

**End Note: So we get to see how Franklin really feels about Isabelle. This could be a problem, wouldn't you think? I mean he can get pretty damn jealous and a long with his craziness he could cause some damage. What do you think? By the way...it's hot! Reviews keep me cool!**


	35. Chapter 36

**Chapter 3: I Have a Dream**

**A/N: I know virtually nothing about the Civil Rights or the 1960s so I had to do a lot of research. I write history with honesty. In this first half, there are many racial slurs. None of our characters say this. It is opinions from callers to a radio show. It is to show the tensions that went on in Mississippi and the rest of the South. The idea to show how Isabelle and Russell being involved with the CRM came to me when I rewatched the scenes when Russell announces that humans and vampires are not equal. It also introduces the Authority's hand in everything as well. Once again, the racial slurs do not reflect my opinion. And just a little FYI, I have heard these same words & thoughts in today's society and it makes me sad that in today's times that we still look at each other based on sexual preference or color and whatever else there is to judge upon.**

"Mississippi is one of the poorest states in America and they are more worried about blacks having the right to vote than trying to get out of poverty," the radio announced to its listeners.

"This is boring," a light skinned woman whined to Franklin.

"You are telling me," Talbot announced quietly.

"Niggers should not have a right to vote, they need to go back into the fields where they belong! That Medgar Evers deserved what he got coming to him! And so did Kennedy for letting them out on us," a caller announced.

"Disgusting," Isabelle whispered.

"You're telling me. The dark ones taste the best," Franklin announced and kissed his female companion for the night at the base of her neck causing her to giggle loudly.

"Exactly! Why are they fighting over it? They are all the same in my eyes. Color does not dictate how delicious you are," Talbot added.

"My daughter can't even go to school because of all the spooks that are coming in on them. The Klan should do something," another man announced.

"Now look, we are all the same no matter what color we were born. We are all still Americans. And as a Christian society we should not be doing all this unjustly killin'," another man chimed in. His accent was very strong over the radio.

"I think that nigger lover needs to get his eyes checked. We are not all the same. We are white and the Bible teaches that white is the superior race," a new caller chimed in.

"I got questions about them women that lay with them black men," a Southern woman announced over the radio, "I hope you know that you are going against God. He says do not lay with anyone outside your species and everyone knows what them blacks are."

"Our Founding Fathers wrote that we all have the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Why, as a nation, are we just now arguing over the idea of blacks having voting rights? This is guaranteed to every American man and woman, regardless of the color of their skin," a new voice announced.

"Well, this is obviously a hot topic with many different opinions. As always, we always ask for you to call in and give us your opinion. And I would like to just ask for us to take a moment and think about our young men in service and pray for them. For who among us would take time from our busy lives to serve our country," the radio host announced as music flowed through the car.

Isabelle looked over to see that Russell was smiling at this.

"What is so funny," she heard herself ask him as the limo made the way to a large resturaunt where they would have dinner with the man that would soon be at the forefront of the Civil Rights Movement of the 1960s.

"Hitler was right. There is a superior race but it's not based on color, ethnicity, or social standings. Vampires are the superior race. We let humans live for the simple reason that we need them. The same way humans do to mindless animals," Russell announced.

"If you think this then why are you entertaining to a human whose sole purpose in life is to advance the civil rights of a particular group of humans," Isabelle asked. She was not being arguementative, she simply wanted intelligent conversation and Russell was the only one that she had found that could give it to her.

"Entertainment," he announced nonchalantly as he looked out the window and saw the lights of the restaurant come into view. He turned his attention to Isabelle and smiled at her, knowing that his simple answer had annoyed her.

"I do believe we are here," Russell announced in his Southern accent and waited for the driver to open the door for them.

"I can't believe that when you take me somewhere, it is to," Talbot announced and looked over to Franklin quickly and continued harshly, "kiss ass to a human."

"Talbot, honey," Russell announced with a forced smile, "You could have stayed home."

Isabelle watched as the fake smile was quickly turned into a real smile as he turned his attention to her and took her hand in his and helped her out of the limo. He watched as men with cameras gawked at her and took her photograph and he smiled as he placed his hand around her lower back and walked toward the entrance of the door.

"You know that dress is particularly lovely," he whispered in her ear. "I love that men want to throw themselves at you when they look upon you, my dear."

Isabelle smiled and turned to look at the men that were eying her. She looked at her dress and suddenly felt naked. The dress that she had picked was a simple one. It was a pale white wine color and fit very loose against her body but what made the men look was the long slit up her thigh, the slit that stopped at her navel and revealed her flat stomach and teased the men with a threat that any moment a breast may make its way to see their cameras, and the fact that it was backless.

"It doesn't make you jealous," she whispered so low that only he could hear.

"Not at all my little beauty. I know I have the perfect specimens from both sexes. And you my dear make me feel more like a man even when you are just standing beside me," he revealed.

Isabelle turned her head slightly and watched Talbot emerge from the vehicle lastly and alone. A sudden guilt hit her at the knowledge that he was there alone.

"Poor Talbot," she whispered as Russell led her through the door of the restaurant.

"He has the remarkable ability to attract anyone he wants," Russell answered, knowing exactly why she had mentioned Talbot.

"Edgington Party," a balding man asked as Franklin and his date and Talbot made their way in behind them.

"Right this way," the man announced taking a quick glance at Isabelle.

...

Isabelle sat beside Russell at the table with Martin Luther King Jr and his business associates. She watched as Franklin and his date had made their way toward the dance floor as the band started to play. She gazed about the establishment and smiled as she saw Talbot chatting with a young man who was dressed in the finest clothes. She listened in with her sensitive ears and found out that he was the heir of an old Southern aristocratic family that had survived through the Civil War and Reconstruction. She felt the pang of guilt leave her almost immediately as she watched Talbot smile at this boy. He would be preoccupied all night and finally let her have time with Russell.

"I want to think you for inviting us," the preacher announced. "Though it is strange for a Mississippi gentleman such as yourself to share my beliefs."

Russell chuckled at the man and swirled his wine about and informed, "Well not all Southerners share that ignorant backwood thinking, especially Southern vampires."

Isabelle felt panic inside of her. He did not just say this to a human. She must have heard him wrong. She watched as Martin Luther King laughed at Russell's words and she gave a soft smile and glanced up at Russell quickly.

"Has the Magister approached you about anything," she heard Russell announce.

Isabelle's eyes grew wide. She did not imagine that. Russell's grin widened as he caught her staring. Her gaze quickly turned to the man sitting in front of her and eyed him. He did not seemed shocked by this revelation.

"Not yet, but the Queen of Alabama has tried to contact me," he replied.

Russell rolled his eyes and replied with a chuckle, "Alabama? That monarchy has never and will never be a class of civilized vampires. They would stab you in the back, literally and figuratively."

"How did you find out about us," Isabelle asked as she watched the man chuckle at Russell's complaint.

"That vampires existed," she heard him ask, "It's in the Bible. And I met a young woman that took refuge in our church a while back. Sure changes how you look at Bela Lugosi."

"I have heard rumors that you are planning for a speech in Washington, is that right," she heard herself ask as the waiter came from behind her and took their empty plates and glasses away.

"Planning on it. Just haven't wrote it yet," Martin explained.

A loud annoying sound made its way toward their table and she grasped at her ears as the sound entered her ears.

"Sorry," the musician answered as he pulled the drunk man away that had hoped on the stage to take his fifteen minutes of fame and blow on some random horn.

She felt Russell grasp at her hands gently and pull them away. She felt a small smile cross her face as she looked up to see that the man was being pulled out of the dining area and thrown outside on the sidewalk to sober up.

"My little Scarlett is a little sensitive to noises," Russell explained to his guest.

"Not at all. I'd probably be the same way too if I was a vampire," Martin announced with a wave of his hand.

"You aren't scared of us," she asked after gaining her composure.

"Why? I have a dream that we can all be seen as equals in every part of the United States, no matter the color, age, sex, orientation, or if they take living breathe," he replied. "I'm sure that is what you all would like to see as well. Who knows? One day vampires can vote and get married if they ever decide to publically come out of the shadows."

Isabelle noticed that Russell had a strange smile on his face as he nodded at the man's words. It was the one that seemed to appear as if he agreed with what you were saying but in reality it hid that in his mind he was cutting you down piece by piece at the ridiculousness of your statement or belief.

"Hmmm," Russell started.

"That's very well said, if I should say so myself," Isabelle announced pulling the attention away from Russell. Her hand quickly reached over to him and squeezed his knee cap to keep him from saying something that he would regret later.

"Oh please do. It is always nice to hear from someone that heard Lincoln give the Gettysburg Address, Winston Churchill and Hitler speak," he joked.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "I Have a Dream are words that everyone can relate to. We have all said them more than a person can count through their life. Dreams are what motivate people. A simple dream can change the world."

"Well now that we have that business settled," Russell announced with a smile as he looked over to Isabelle. He was moved by her words, it had taken him back to a time when she was still a human and she had told him or he listened in on her thoughts about her many dreams. At the time, he had pretended that he did not listen to her but he had kept them in his thoughts and throughout her whole vampire life he had taken her to the places that she had long ago dreamed about visiting.

"Let's talk business…privately," Russell demanded as he leaned low in his chair against the table and pointed at the business associates.

"What about her," he asked.

"Oh, her," he asked and pointed to Isabelle with a smile, "She stays. She doesn't bring suspicion to the table."

"Now," Russell whispered and caught his eye.

Isabelle watched as he glamoured the man in front of her.

"What are you going to do," she whispered and looked eyed him.

"Did the Magister or anyone from The Authority approach you," she heard him ask harshly.

"The Authority," she mouthed and her attention turned quickly to the man in front of her. What would the Authority want with a preacher?

"Yes sir. A woman came to see me," he answered quickly.

"What was this woman's name," Russell demanded.

"Nancy," he stuttered, "No it was Nan."

"What did they discuss with you," Russell asked as he eyed the man. Isabelle looked across the room to see his business associates standing around a casino game. She could hear their screams of excitement as someone won a bet.

"They wanted me to reveal that vampires were among us," he answered.

"Fucking Authority," Russell muttered and rolled his eyes.

"Russell, if he is to reveal that then he will be a dead man for sure and if a vampire doesn't get him then the state mental ward will," Isabelle informed.

Russell shook his head in agreement and smiled at the preacher and added, "You will forget what they asked of you to do. You will forget that vampires live among humans and if you are approached by any other vampire you will be fearful of them. You will go on with your speech about your dreams and such but do not involve vampires."

Russell broke contact with the man and smiled at Isabelle who was still bewildered by the fact that the Authority was behind this.

"Dr. King," Russell announced with a knowing smile, "I do believe your friends are calling for you to join them."

Isabelle looked over and let out a sigh of relief. "It was nice meeting you," she offered with a grin as he stood.

"You too Mrs. Scarlett O'Hare," he announced with a smile, "and thank you for the input on the speech. It is greatly appreciated and just know that a prayer will be said for your kindness."

Isabelle nodded and then turned to her companion and whispered, "They are going to find out about what you just did."

"And what are they going to do," Russell asked harshly as he stood quickly and pulled her up from her chair. "You seem to forget that I am almost 3,000 years old."

"Then they will kill him for what you just did," Isabelle revealed and followed him out of the resturaunt.

**End Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.**


	36. Chapter 37

**Chapter 4: Living History**

Sookie sat still at the information that was being given to her. She had never thought that vampires had their finger in the Civil Rights Movement. It made her wonder what else they had their fingers in. Where vampires the true cause of all the wars that had occurred, where they the cause of the Plague, or where they responsible for the large death toll in Katrina and Rita?

"So was it a conspiracy," Sookie heard herself ask as scenes from the movie JFK with Kevin Costner played in her head.

"It could have been," Isabelle revealed with a knowing grin.

"If the Authority wanted King to make that announcement and he didn't I imagine that they would be furious. They could have easily hid in the dark corner and waited for him or glamoured that guy that shot him," Sookie suggested.

"Or he could have just been assassinated by a crazed racist by the name of James Earl Ray on April 4, 1968 in Memphis, Tennessee," Isabelle corrected.

"I don't believe you believe that," Sookie replied hotly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and answered, "It doesn't really matter what I believe now does it?"

"What else did the vampires get involved with," Sookie heard herself ask.

Isabelle giggled and shook her finger at the waitress and said, "I do believe that they were involved in the campaign 'Just Say No To Drugs'. What vampires don't like to tell you is that if blood is laced with something like drugs or alcohol, it has the same effect on us as it does on a human."

Sookie laughed at the revelation. She had thought it was all born from a First Lady's mind.

"But mind you, I am not 100% positive on that statement about the campaign," Isabelle answered.

"So why did you get the name Scarlett O'Hare," Sookie asked. It had been bugging her for a while that her name had magically changed.

"Vampires change their names periodically. Talbot gave me that title after we both watched Gone with the Wind. He said that I was just like her. Hellbent in love with one man and a tease to other men," Isabelle revealed.

"Why are you telling me all these secrets about you," Sookie asked and looked up to the vampire to watch her carefully to see any signs of malice.

"I just want you to understand a different side of Russell than the one you had the misfortune of meeting," she answered with a small smile.

Sookie smiled at the answer. There was no hint of malice whatsoever in this vampire. Maybe she wasn't a threat after all.

"Would you like me to continue," Isabelle asked.

"Please," Sookie heard herself reply.

"Well after all the drama of the 60s, we skip on over into the mid 70s with a wonderful little book to entertain me," Isabelle told.

**End Note: Not a threat? Please! Why is Sookie so dumb? What book is Isabelle referring to I wonder? Take some guesses and hit the little review button! :)**


	37. Chapter 38

**Chapter 5: Interview with the Vampire**

Russell eyed Isabelle as she sat beside the fireplace with a book in her hand. He couldn't help but notice how the shadows from the room fell perfectly against her pale skin. He took in how she read the book slowly, even if she possessed the powers to read it quickly, she wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. He smiled at the realization that he did the same as she did. He never understood why Talbot wanted to speed read through a book just to say that they had read it. There was a difference in reading and understanding.

A giggle erupted from Isabelle and he watched as the giggle quickly formed into a very loud laugh. He always wanted to be in her presence when she laughed. It had always taken him back. He knew that he should not compare her to his maker but it was so hard. Sometimes he would smell her presence and for just a moment he thought that it was him coming back from the dead. He knew that was why when she used to defy him that he would be violent with her. He did not treat Talbot in that way. He regretted how he had treated her; he knew that was why she had made Franklin. He did not understand why she did not hold the violence against him and just leave. Did she know him so well that she knew why he did the things that he had done? To make up for it all, he had decided when the Magister took silver to her that he would treat her so much better.

"What is so dreadfully entertaining," he asked as she placed her hand over her lips. That was a habit that she would never get out of.

Isabelle moved her hands to calm her laughter and stood from her place and looked over at Russell. She showed him the title of the book and she laughed at his eyes.

"Interview with the Vampire? Is it ramblings like Dracula," Russell asked.

"No, it's so close to accurate that it is unbelievable," she revealed and handed him the book for him to observe.

"Anne Rice," he read and flipped the book over to read the back for the plot of the book.

Another giggle erupted from her as she pulled the book from him and flipped to a random page and cleared her voice to recite a passage.

"Okay, Lestat de Lioncourt is a French vampire and Louis is his child. Please tell me if this does not sound an awful like Franklin and I," she asked with a large smile.

Russell eyed her with interest. She looked so happy as she shook her head at the book, trying to keep the laughter in.

"Okay this passage, Lestat killed two prostitutes and Louis is all upset over it," she informed before she started to read. She watched as Russell eyed her with entertainment.

" 'I'm confident I shall find vampires who have more in common with me than I with you. Vampires who understand knowledge as I do and have used their superior vampire nature to learn secrets of which you don't even dream. If you haven't told me everything, I shall find things out for myself or from them, when I find them,' Louis announces," Isabelle read in a childish tone.

Russell smirked and thought of when Talbot had asked him who and where the originals came from. Isabelle had been the same way except she was more interested in his maker than any other originals since both bloods ran through her. That was the responsibility a maker took on when they made a child.

"And then Lestat responds with: 'You are in love with your mortal nature! You chase after the phantoms of your former self. Freniere, his sister…these are images for you of what you were and what you still long to be. And in your romance with mortal life, you're dead to your vampire nature!'" Her voice remained even the way a maker's should be when disciplining a child.

She chuckled at this. It took her back almost twenty years ago when she had to fight with Franklin to accept his vampire life.

"You are only so lucky to have a child as well behaved as I am," she informed Russell and she walked to him and stood behind his chair. She wrapped her arms around him, just like her mother had done to her father, and snuggled her head near his throat. She smiled when she felt his hand reach for hers.

She heard him chuckle and she smiled wickedly at him.

"Yes but I rarely feel that way," he answered with a large smile. He watched as she quickly straddled him in the chair. He watched as her fangs fell as she smiled wickedly at him.

"That's your fault," she purred as she moved in to kiss him lightly as her skilled fingers quickly unbuttoned his smoking jacket and his button up shirt.

She moaned into the kiss as she felt his cold fingers rip at her white blouse and rip her bra off to expose her upper body to him. Her hands moved quickly toward his pants to unbutton them. She chuckled in joy as she felt his eyes look her over. It had been a few years.

"I've missed this," he whispered to her as his fangs fell and he moved toward her neck to take in her sweet old world blood.

"Russell," they both heard as the library door slammed open.

"God damn it," Isabelle whispered as Russell pulled away from her and sheathed his fangs. She followed his lead and put hers back in place.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Franklin announced as he turned his eyes away from them. He felt a bit of jealousy inside of him. How was it that Russell could have her and he couldn't? How did that beautiful woman fall in love with that short potbellied man? How had she refused his good looks and charms? It just didn't make sense!

Isabelle looked down at Russell and she could see her annoyance reflected in his eyes. She knew that they both wanted what was to happen to actually, for once, be uninterrupted. They never had a chance, it was as if fate was saying don't fuck each other!

She pulled her ripped blouse around her breasts to keep Franklin's envious eyes off of her body as she pulled herself from Russell's lap. Her eyes looked over to her child's and he could see the rage that was taking over her body.

"What is it Franklin," Russell announced as he buttoned his shirt.

"I got into Louisiana," he announced quickly.

Isabelle looked over to Russell in confusion. She was not even aware that he had made his way into Louisiana.

"That's good Franklin," he answered quickly.

"So I'll leave tomorrow night," Franklin asked to make sure that he was correct in his assumption.

Russell looked up to Isabelle who was looking at the two in curiosity. He knew that she would not leave. Franklin was her child after all and she expected to have an explanation of what was going on.

"What is he talking about," she asked Russell.

"I'm going to Louisiana to befriend the Queen," Franklin asked. Isabelle scowled at him. She wanted the answer from Russell.

"Are you done with him for the night," Isabelle asked looking harshly at Russell.

"You will leave tomorrow and stay there until I contact you," he announced and shook his hand toward the door to dismiss him.

Franklin stood in his place and then looked over at his maker with an apologetic look. He honestly felt bad for interrupting the two. He understood love, even though he had fallen many of times. He respected her, she had remained in love with one man even if she never had the physical pleasures of love like he had with the ones he fell in love with.

Isabelle watched as Franklin exited the door and she quickly turned to Russell.

"Why do you need Louisiana," she answered harshly.

"I'm getting too big for my sandbox," Russell answered with a smirk.

"What does Louisiana have? Hurricanes and Cajuns! What could you want with it," she asked and felt a pain in her heart. It was an old pain that she had thought she had forgotten. It had brought back worries that one day she may lose him for good.

"I have my reasons," he answered coldly.

She shook her head and turned away from him.

"I had hoped you would stop this," she revealed. She turned back to him and added, "And you bring Franklin into it now? Don't you care about what may happen to you, to him, to Talbot, or to me?"

Russell rolled his eyes and chuckled at her.

"That's why you are going to Louisiana with him as Scarlett O'Hare."

**End Note: I honestly enjoy reviews. I don't own the words from Interview with the Vampire. I just thought it would be interesting to have the point of view from a True Blood vampire on the book. I must warn you that the rest of this story becomes a little brutal. The rating will go up.**


	38. Chapter 39

**Chapter 6: Louisiana Queen**

Isabelle sat in the passenger seat as Franklin drove down the long highway. She looked out the window and watched the trees pass by quickly. She had not wanted to come to Louisiana. She had thought that her work for Russell was over with and she could just enjoy the lazy life that living in the Vampire King's mansion entitled her to.

"What has he got you doing now," she asked to break the awkward silence that had taken them over since he had walked in on her and Russell attempting to make love.

"I don't know," Franklin replied harshly. "Why don't you ask your lover?"

"Oh that's nice. You're jealous anger is so very subtle," Isabelle informed him as she looked back out the window. Her eyes rolled as she looked at her reflection in the window. She could see Franklin's face fill with anger and tears forming in his eyes. She had to keep in the annoyed sigh that wanted to escape her. How had she managed to find and turn the only soft hearted man in this century? He made such a pathetic vampire sometimes.

She turned to him quickly and gave him a soft smile. It was fake; it was just to make him stop whining. She watched as he grabbed her hand softly and kissed her hand lightly.

"I was just told to get an appointment with her," he answered, "and I rather like Louisiana. I was hoping that we could stay for a spell."

Isabelle turned away from him and looked deep into the woods that lined the highway. She really had no want to stay in Louisiana. Especially in a vampire monarch's house, she knew how they were when she was concerned. Most of her early vampire life had been spent inside of a rival monarch's home.

"I'm sorry," she heard him whisper so lightly that only a vampire could hear.

"For what," she asked and turned to him quickly.

"For being jealous," he answered quickly. "I know that you love him. But has he ever said the words to you? I don't think he has. I love you, Isabelle. That's all I know and when I see him with you it drives me mad from jealousy. I know I can treat you so much better than he does."

"Do you," she heard herself ask in defense. It was true that he had never told her that he loved her, but it was the same on her part.

"You need a companion," she added. "I think it is time that I show you how to change somebody."

She watched as a cool smile came over him as she eyed him.

"I already know how to make a bride," he announced with a smirk.

"How," Isabelle asked quickly. Anger was in her eyes as she looked her child over.

"Russell told me," he announced nonchalantly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her child. The anger inside of her subsided a little but she was going to have a little talk with the Vampire King of Mississippi about trying to teach her child how to be a vampire. She had done a pretty fantastic job at creating the killer beside her.

"Sophie-Anne will adore you," Franklin announced to change the subject.

"Why haven't you turned anybody yet," she asked, ignoring his statement. It was a simple fact that the Queen would adore her; everyone did until they realized how different she was from them.

"I haven't found anybody that I want to love forever," he answered.

She snickered and replied, "I find that hard to believe."

"I want to make sure she is the one before I make her. We have to be the same," he informed his maker with a smile.

...

Sophie-Anne stood in her day room and watched as her little blonde servant girl swam in the indoor swimming pool. She kept this girl around so she could smell the ocean and the sun on her skin. She missed being on the beach sunbathing on a hot summer day.

A knock came at the door and she looked away from the woman in the pool to the door. She moved quickly and opened it to reveal a vampire that had been poking around for a while. She knew that his name was Franklin Mott, but the woman behind him caused a grand smile to come upon her face, she had to know her name.

"Franklin," she acknowledged.

Franklin bowed to her and replied, "This is my assistant Ms. Scarlett O'Hare. I hope you don't mind that she came along, Your Majesty."

Sophie-Anne's eyes went quickly to Isabelle and smiled at her as she curtsied to her.

"The more the merrier, I always say," Sophie-Anne announced in chipper mood. "We were just about to go for a swim. That is if you two have eaten already…"

"As much as we would enjoy that offer," Franklin announced, "but I must get my little friend here into bed. She was woken up early so she is unbelievably bitchy tonight. I wouldn't want her attitude to take her out of your good favors."

Isabelle was for the moment pleased in her child, even if he made it seem like she was just a newly made vampire. She did not have any interest in swimming pools or getting all wet. Though she did take great pleasure from the queen's disappointed face. Talbot had the same face when she had told him that she would not take part in swimming in the pool that he had ordered to be built in their home.

"Well, Ms. Scarlett. I don't think that you shall ever worry about getting out of my graces, you are too stunning of a creature to hate. Your maker must have wept when he made you," Sophie-Anne announced softly as her hand traced Isabelle's cheek.

Isabelle smiled at her softly and replied, "I thank you, Your Majesty, but he left me. I don't know if he wept or not."

"Oh, an orphan," Sophie-Anne asked in shock as her attentions turned to Franklin. "And of all the vampires that could have adopted you, it was Franklin. How awful."

Isabelle smiled at Sophie-Anne and shook her head. "He is a tad bit obsessed with women," she admitted with a knowing smile to Franklin.

"Well if you need anything, you can ask my personal servant for anything," Sophie-Anne announced with glee as her wet servant made her way quickly toward the three vampires.

"This is Hannah. She is my favorite little human," Sophie-Anne introduced. "Hannah, you know Franklin. This is his assistant Ms. Scarlett O'Hare."

"Scarlett O'Hare? Your parents must have loved the book," Hannah observed.

Isabelle smiled at her and nodded, "I guess they did."

Hannah nodded and added in her thick accent, "Well I guess I should show you to your room then."

"That's a great idea Hannah, and then later me and you can go out for a little walk before the sun comes up," Sophie-Anne whispered to the human.

Isabelle watched with a small hint of envy. She had missed a moment with Russell because of her child. She wanted to walk with her maker like they had done before she had been turned. It seemed like a thousand years had gone by since she had been human but she could still remember those moments that they had shared.

"Here ya are," Hannah announced as she opened the door to the large bedroom.

"We are sleeping together," Isabelle asked as she eyed the queen sized bed.

"Well I just thought that…"

Isabelle turned quickly to the young girl and pinned her to the wall. She looked deep into her eyes and whispered, "Hannah, my dear."

"Yes Ms. O'Hare," Hannah replied in her trance.

Franklin watched the hall to make sure that the queen or her guards hadn't noticed anything that had just taken place.

"You will take me to another room. Tell your queen that Franklin thought it very disrespectful for him to share a bed with me under her roof," Isabelle demanded with a smile.

"Yes mam," Hannah replied obediently.

Isabelle let the woman go and walked deeper into the bedroom before she broke the connection between her and the young woman.

"Well, I guess I should show you your room now, Ms. O'Hare," Hannah announced with a smile.

"Oh, I thought this was my bedroom," Isabelle answered.

"No mam, yours is at the other end of the house. It is more feminine than this one," Hannah replied with a smile. "It's one of the prettiest rooms. It looks like Easter."

Isabelle smiled and replied, "Sounds delightful."

"Behave," she whispered to Franklin as she exited the bedroom to follow Sophie-Anne's human lover. She knew that the girl loved Sophie-Anne terribly. It reminded her of her own self when she was but a human child in France.

"Here's yours Ms. O'Hare," Hannah announced and pushed the large door open to reveal a large room with pale yellow walls and eggshell colored carpet. The bed posts were painted in white while the bed spreads were of pale pinks, purples, and blues. It really did look like Easter in this room. The only thing that made the room worth standing was the small balcony.

"You can call me Scarlett," Isabelle informed as she looked at the young woman. "I want us to be friends."

Hannah beamed at her and nodded her head at the order.

"Oh. Friday, the Magister is coming for a visit. You may want to dress to impress. I sent Michael to fetch your bags. He should be up momentarily," Hannah informed with the same large smile.

"The Magister," Isabelle asked in confusion.

"You mean to tell me that you are so young that you don't know who the Magister is," she asked quickly.

Isabelle smiled as she shook her head.

"Well he works for The Authority. The vampires want to come out of the coffin, so to say. They want to reveal themselves to the rest of humanity. The Authority is trying to get that to happen," Hannah informed her.

Isabelle eyed this woman and smiled at her. In the back of her mind she wondered if the Magister had contacted Russell about this little plan.

"Do you think it will ever happen," Isabelle asked as she moved toward her bed. The human kept her place at the door way.

"With someone like the Magister in charge, I think not. He is a real dickhead," Hannah revealed.

Isabelle had to hide the glee that was bubbling inside of her. She had thought of ways to get back at the Magister and it seemed that it would soon be happening.

**End Note: Russell isn't the only one that has secretly been behind everything now has he. What is Franklin sent there to do? Reviews are spectacular! It upsets me that my fairy tale gets more reviews than this one mainly because I research so much for this story and the fact that I like this one so much better.**


	39. Chapter 40

**Chapter 7: Warnings**

**A/N: Reviews are always nice. **

Franklin stood outside Isabelle's door. He was fidgeting about in excitement. The Magister was to make his appearance tonight and he was excited to see how he would react to seeing Ms. Scarlett O'Hare at the Louisiana Estate.

The door opened and Isabelle jumped up in shock at Franklin in front of her with a large smile. She looked him over strangely and asked, "Is there a good reason you were standing outside my door?"

Franklin smiled and replied, "Aren't you excited about the Magister coming tonight?"

Isabelle rolled her eyes and walked passed him. She knew he was going to follow her. He was so predictable.

"I'm not going to be here until later," she answered.

"Well I found this girl and I want you to meet her," Franklin announced.

Isabelle closed her eyes and forced her body to take a breath just to calm herself down. He always insisted on carrying girls around with him.

"You are completely hopeless," she whispered and turned back to him and touched his chin. A look of confusion came over her and she giggled.

"What," Franklin asked in confusion.

"You shaved for the occasion," Isabelle asked.

"Yes! I want to impress her," Franklin replied. Isabelle couldn't help but giggle more at his English accent.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and patted his cheek and replied, "Well good luck Frankie boy!"

"Oh you know how I hate that," he moaned.

"I'm going to eat before the Magister arrives," she informed him and left him standing in the hallway.

Isabelle walked down the large stairs with a smile on her face. Franklin's hopelessness entertained her immensely.

"Shall I expect you back for dinner with the Magister," she heard Sophie-Anne ask.

She looked over to the Queen and smiled at her. She was 'sunbathing' in a vintage white bathing suit beside her pool with shades covering her eyes.

"May I say, Your Majesty," Isabelle announced sweetly, "that you look stunning."

Sophie-Anne smiled and asked, "It would be helpful for me if you would be with us at dinner. I can't stand him, maybe if you were here he would be a little less brutal."

"I'm sorry Your Majesty," Isabelle announced, "I am hungry and the city of New Orleans awaits me."

Sophie-Anne pouted at her words. Isabelle had to hide the annoyance that went through her body at the sight of such a royal.

"Franklin will remain here. He is the most pleasurable kind of company," Isabelle lied exceptionally.

The queen was still pouting and Isabelle curtsied toward her and added, "And when I shall come back later, I will give the Magister attention. Hannah informed me that he is the most unpleasurable company."

She watched as Sophie-Anne's pout disappeared and was replaced by a small smile.

"Enjoy the city. It is very entertaining. What are your tastes," Sophie-Anne asked as she stood from her chair and walked toward Isabelle and wrapped her arms around her shoulders.

"Evil suits my taste beds," Isabelle replied.

Sophie-Anne giggled and opened the door for her and said, "How did I know that you were going to say that Ms. O'Hare? It just seems so you."

"Well thank you Your Majesty," Isabelle announced and walked out the door quickly.

Sophie-Anne stood at the door by herself and smiled. Hopefully this vampire beauty could tame the Magister.

"Hannah," she cooed to her human lover.

...

Isabelle walked down the old street and took in the smells that surrounded her. She could feel the wind blow through her hair and it forced a small smile to appear over her. She had already taken her meal. He had been a child murderer that was trying to catch another child. She had quickly intercepted him and drink until his heart stopped.

"Hey," she heard a male ask of her.

She turned around quickly and saw a short dark haired vampire standing in the corner. She eyed him with curiosity and let a toothy grin cross her face.

"Is this a friendly encounter or is it intended to be deadly," she asked, still in the exact place that she had stopped on the street.

The vampire said nothing and quickly pulled himself from the shadows to reveal himself into the moonlight.

"My maker is looking for me again," he revealed in his Southern accent, "she doesn't want to acknowledge that she has let me go."

"And you reveal this to strange vampires, my dear Confederate," she asked.

She watched as shock and confusion came over his face at the revelation that she knew when he had been made and who he had fought for.

"Your accent gave it away," she answered his unsaid question.

"You don't have a maker, Miss…"

"Scarlett O'Hare," she answered with her fake name. It had become her alias to people that did not need to know that she was Russell's child.

"Miss Scarlett," the man replied. "My name is William Compton."

"He left me the night he made me," she lied.

"It would be so much better than having a maker such as those like Lorena," he moaned.

Isabelle shook her head and grinned and replied, "I was told a while ago that all you had to do was kill the maker and you will set yourself free."

"I don't want to kill her, I just want to be free of her," he informed her, "She wants me to dishonor the dead with her carnal urges."

Isabelle nodded and smiled softly. Maybe Franklin wasn't so bad compared to this insufferable Mr. Compton.

"You can always move away," she announced before she moved away from this Civil War gentleman soldier.

"You could go to London," she added as she turned away from him. "Maybe destiny will call upon you there Mr. Compton."

Bill nodded at her advice and smiled at her. He had never stumbled upon a vampire that was older than him that did not try to harm him. Something told him to approach her. In normal circumstances, he would have never done such a thing.

"Where are you staying," he asked quickly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled at him, "With the Vampire Queen of Louisiana for the time being."

"Thank you for the advice Miss O'Hare," he replied and turned away from her and sped away in a flash. Isabelle shook her head and continued to walk down the street.

She heard a soft hiss from far off and she turned around quickly to catch a woman by the throat and pushed her into the ally away from the sight of late night humans. Her fangs fell as she eyed the dark haired vampire that had tried to attack her. She noticed that the woman enjoyed wearing styles that would have been seen in the late 20s or early 30s but she knew that she was much older.

"And what may I call you," Isabelle seethed as she squeezed the woman's throat.

"The maker of the child that you just counseled," the woman seethed.

"Ah, so you must be Lorena," she announced with a grin and her fangs retracted. "From the sound of your name I would have guessed you were from Spain but I do see that I am mistaken."

"If he leaves me Ms. O'Hare, I swear to you that I will send you to the True Death after I torture the living hell out of you," Lorena seethed.

Isabelle giggled and replied calmly, "You think so Lorena? Even if I am the vampire that is younger than you but has you slammed against the wall?"

Lorena's hissed at the woman and tried to yank at her hands but there was no use. This vampire was too strong for her.

"You know, I hope we never cross paths again. You are perhaps the worst vampire I have ever met…and I have met a few bad egg vampires," Isabelle informed and let the woman go as she took flight away from the streets of New Orleans.

...

Isabelle landed a mile from the Queen's home. She straightened her dress and smiled at the fact that she had not spilled any blood upon her. Fighting a crazy vampire woman had not been on her list of adventures for her night in New Orleans but she did enjoy the conflict. It had been a while since she was able to show her strengths on someone other than Franklin.

She opened the door and walked in swiftly. She could hear the Magister in the day room talking on the telephone. She pushed herself against the wall to hide herself from him. Her sensitive ears picked up his conversation.

"Have you found evidence that she is allowing for vampire blood to be sold in New Orleans and Shreveport," she heard the voice on the other end of the line.

"Nothing damning," the Magister replied quickly.

"Would you like me to take silver to the vampires that are here to get any information that they could be hiding," he asked.

Isabelle felt rage irrupt through her and she ignored the rest of the conversation. She thought of how this would work out and would allow her to not be staked. She smiled when the phone clicked. She pushed herself from the wall and walked seductively into the living room and eyed him with mock lust.

"Ah, Scarlett O'Hare," he announced and eyed her up and down.

"I'm surprised that you remember me," she revealed softly and walked closer to him with a soft smile. She eyed the little cane that hid the silver tip.

"I never forget a pretty face and a vampire that doesn't burn," he revealed.

Isabelle smiled at his comment and slid behind him and traced her hand against his shoulders.

"Have you grown tired of that fool Edgington," he asked, "is that why you have come to Sophie-Anne?"

"Is His Majesty of Mississippi seen in such bad light," she heard herself ask in real curiosity.

The Magister smirked at her and shook his head in agreement.

"He's an embarrassment upon vampires. He keeps wolves as servants and everyone knows how he feels about the Authority's push for civil rights," the Magister revealed.

"And how does he feel," she heard herself ask.

"He does not support it one bit. He has refused any talks with us on the subject," he announced. "If I could I would take silver to him and end his reign in Mississippi."

"Is that so," she asked quickly. The rage was flaming inside of her.

"The United States would be better without a vampire like Russell Edgington," he announced.

Isabelle let her teeth fall and she pushed him toward the wall. She looked him over and saw the lust cross his face. She pulled his cane up quickly and examined it as he watched her in fascination. She felt him trying to get the better of her but his strength was not as strong as her.

"How old are you," he demanded quickly.

"Oh I am so young. But incredibly dangerous," she announced and pulled the top of the cane off and examined the silver.

"You took silver to me," she reminded and moved the silver close to his neck and watched as he tried to avoid it.

"It was the first time, and it will be the last. Is that understood," she demanded as she took in his fear.

"The Authority-"

"Will be interested in why you took silver to an innocent vampire child that was seeking help from a royal in having a decent life in America," she announced coldly.

She threw the cane across the room and eyed him with intense eyes. She wanted to make sure that she had gotten her point across.

"You warning is taken and will not be soon forgotten Ms. O'Hare," he whispered as he tried to struggle against her.

"Thank you dear Magister," she announced with a smile and let him go quickly and walked up the stairs to her bedroom.

She shut the door quickly behind her and smiled triumphantly. She had gotten to the Magister and she wanted to tell Russell about her win but she had no clue how long he would keep them there.

**End Note: And destiny does find Bill in London in the form of Nan Flannigan and the AVL when he decides to go. I wish I could get some love on this story.**


	40. Chapter 41

**Chapter 8: New Years**

**A/N: Here comes Peter Cottontail hoppin' down the bunny trail! :) Happy Easter readers. I would just like to announce that if I ever meet any of you in real life please, let's not play beer (whiskey) pong with orange anything. I can drink anyone under the table but my idiot uncle mixed it with orange soda and it made me sick. I am not the person that likese orange soda!**

Isabelle stood in their large room. It had been almost three years since they had left Louisiana but Franklin still kept in touch and made meetings with Sophie-Anne. In truth, she was glad that she did not have to go back to the Queen's home. Playing board games and sitting in a room that had a mural of a beach was very depressing.

"The girl," Isabelle heard herself say, "She seems nice."

This was of course a lie but she had decided to avoid a fight tonight with her child. She had met the woman two nights before and the woman seemed pretty but she severely lacked any class which made her disgusting to look at.

"I'm glad you like her," Franklin announced.

"Hmm. Do you love her," she asked as she pressed her body against the wall and looked out of the window that looked over the trees.

Franklin blushed and replied, "I don't know Belle."

Isabelle turned to him and smiled at him. She knew that he thought he was.

"The sparks between us," he explained in his accent.

Isabelle walked to him and placed her hand to his cheek and smiled warmly at him.

"It's like it is on verge of striking a wild fire," he finished.

"Well Franklin," she forced herself to say, "as long as you are happy, that's all that matters."

Franklin touched her hand and gently kissed it and smiled at his maker. He knew that she was missing her happiness that she had experienced with Russell.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Isabelle smiled and asked, "Whatever for?"

She watched as his eyes moved toward the floor and he looked awkwardly back at her.

"Russell makes you happy and you were sent away because of me," he answered.

Isabelle smiled softly at him and shook her head and informed him, "I have been sent to do Russell's bidding since way before you were even a thought."

"How long has it been since the two of you, ya know," Franklin asked with a large smile. His accent was clearly heard in his words.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"I'm not answering that," she answered quickly and walked away from him toward the outside balcony.

"Oh, come on Belle. We are both adults. I know it has been a while since you to have…ugh…knocked boots together," he announced with a larger smile.

Isabelle laughed loudly at his words and she asked, "Knocking boots?"

"Just answer my question. I answered yours," he argued and walked behind her.

"It's in my power to not tell you," she answered with a smile.

"Well we have been here since the end of '76. So I know it has been at least three years since you have had any sexual pleasure," Franklin informed her.

"How do you know about my sex life," Isabelle asked, trying to avoid the question.

"Well, Scarlett O'Hare may seem extremely sexual but Isabelle Hensley only has room in her heart and her bed for one man and that man is Russell Edgington, King of Mississippi," Franklin announced making his voice deeper to mock her.

"Are you mocking me," she asked with a smile as she eyed her child.

"Yes! Only because you are avoiding the question. I think that it is great that you remain loyal to him. Even though I am extremely jealous," he replied with a smile.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and sighed. He was not going to let this go until she answered him.

"It's been a little longer than three years," she revealed weakly.

"I want a number," Franklin demanded.

Isabelle felt a sadness come over her as she realized how long it had actually been. It had been longer than she had thought.

"Since 1953," she whispered and turned slowly to look at her child.

Franklin's mouth dropped at her answer. He could see that she was trying to keep herself from crying but the blood was forming in the corners of her eyes.

"26 years," he repeated.

"27 tonight," she corrected. "Midnight signals the beginning of 1980."

"27 years," he repeated in astonishment. There was no way that he could go without sex or pleasure for that long of time.

Isabelle perked up and smiled at him.

"So when is that girl coming for you to take her out," she asked quickly to change the subject.

"Any minute now," he answered with a small smile. He kept thinking of how anybody could go 27 years without sex. It was mindboggling. Then a random thought came to his mind, if she was still a human, would she feel like a virgin again? How did a vampire feel if they had went that long?

A loud knock pounded on the door and Franklin smiled at Isabelle as he made his way to the door.

"That's her now," he announced and opened the door. His smile faded slightly as he took in the person that was standing in the doorway.

"Why are you hauling around another girl," the visitor asked harshly.

Isabelle turned quickly and her eyes brightened up at the sight of him.

"Russell," she asked, her voice betrayed her excitement but she did not care.

Russell turned to his child and smiled at her but turned his attention back toward Franklin. Isabelle turned away and walked out of the room and onto the balcony to look up at the bright moon and to gather her thoughts.

"She won't accept," Franklin informed Russell as he shut the door.

"I figured as much," Russell replied and walked deeper into the room and sat down on the couch and crossed his leg. He snuck a look to Isabelle and took in her dangerous beauty in her short red and black striped sock dress with black hose to cover her very pale legs.

"Your girl is standing down stairs. I persuaded her to stay down there until I take my leave," Russell informed Franklin.

"And when will that be," Franklin asked harshly. He may work for Russell but he did not care much for him.

"You haven't told her have you," Russell asked and eyed Franklin carefully.

"Not a word," Franklin replied quickly.

A silence erupted in the room as Franklin looked over to Isabelle and watched as she leaned over the balcony and smiled.

"Has it really been 27 years since you have taken Isabelle to bed," Franklin heard himself blurt out.

"Franklin," Russell announced in annoyance, "You're a freak. And I only keep you around because I like your work and because of Isabelle."

Franklin shook his head in understanding, he had crossed a line, and turned quickly toward the door and informed, "Well I'm going to be late to dinner with my date."

Russell watched as Franklin quickly exited the door and he turned to look out toward the balcony. He smiled at Isabelle who had turned around to look at him.

"What are you doing here," she asked as she walked back into the room.

"I've come to take my little beauty on a date," he answered with a smile and handed her one of his roses that she had fallen in love with as a human.

She took it from him and took in the beautiful fragrance of the rose, "What about Talbot?"

"Oh, he has all of the vampire boys he could ever dream of having," Russell replied as he pulled her to him, "And besides he isn't the child that I have been missing."

**End Note: Cute little chapter before everything turns messy. The chapters turn more violent and sexual as we continue through the rest of this tale.**


	41. Chapter 42

**Chapter 9: Frustrations**

Isabelle sat next to Russell in the movie theater and she smiled at him as he took in the big screen. It had been a while since they had went to see a movie. The last one she had watched had been Gone with the Wind and it seemed centuries ago.

"I can't believe you found a theater that was still playing this movie," she whispered as she looked up to the screen to see a young woman running toward the beach as a ship started to crash.

"And I can't believe you picked Dracula of all movies to watch," she whispered with a giggle.

"The reviews said it was a decent for a vampire movie," he answered and smiled as he received a smile from his child.

Isabelle smiled as she leaned against him and watched the movie. She could feel her own heart flutter as Frank Langella entered as Count Dracula. The scene took her to a particular moment in her human life when she had wished that some rich debonair gentleman would have taken her away. She quickly turned to him and smiled. She hated to deny it but her heart had fluttered when he made his appearance as the supposedly evil vampire that was to take her away.

...

Franklin smiled at his young girlfriend. She had the longest black hair that he had ever seen. It was a sight to see when it hung loose around her. Her Italian voice just made her more delectable.

"Frankie," she whispered as he pulled her into their rented motel room.

"Yes, my sweet," he whispered as he took her in. She was pouting.

"Why don't we ever just go back to your place," she asked as he opened the door to their usual room.

"You know why," he replied. "My mom doesn't like it when I have women in and out."

She rolled her eyes and pulled away from him quickly.

"You know I don't think she is your mother at all," her Italian accent taking over her words, "She looks younger than you. Are you fucking her?"

She stood glaring at Franklin and dared him to lie to her.

"It's complicated," he whispered.

She stifled a laugh and shook her hand at him. She made her way toward the exit and turned quickly to look at him.

"You know what's not complicated? The end of this relationship," she revealed and pulled off the gold ring that he had bought her and threw it at him and smiled as it hit him in the forehead.

"Give the ring the ring to her," she exclaimed.

"Wait, Patricia," he begged. Tears started to fall from his eyes and then panic filled him. She had never known that he was a vampire. She just thought that he was a light eater and a night owl.

She turned and took in the blood running from his eyes. She backed away in panic and felt the scream come from deep inside her.

"No it's okay. I won't hurt you," he assured her as he quickly moved toward her which only caused more panic and the scream escaped at her.

Franklin felt panic flood through him as the scream started to ring in his sensitive ears and he pushed his palm over her mouth to muffle the scream. He felt her trying to push away from him and he moved his hand away from her.

"Fucking devil! Stay away from me," she warned and backed to the elevator and pressed on the button quickly.

"It's not like that," he moaned as more tears fell from his eyes. "I love you Isab-."

"Patricia," he corrected quickly.

Patricia stopped and her eyes went wide.

"Stay the fuck away from me," she screamed and turned as the elevator doors opened.

Franklin felt rage as his heart felt like it was breaking into tiny shards. He looked at the young Italian woman and made his way quickly toward her.

Everything went red and then finally black.

...

Isabelle and Russell sat in the limousine and smiled at each other as they talked about old memories, recent books they had enjoyed, Talbot's most recent complaints, and the business of being the Vampire King of Mississippi.

"So have you decided against acquiring Louisiana," she asked.

"For the time being," he answered with a smile.

"So Franklin will be out of work for this, if I may guess, very incredibly short time being," she asked with a hint of a knowing smile. She knew Russell never gave up on anything that he had planned for too long.

"Maybe," he replied vaguely.

He watched as Isabelle quickly straddled his lap with her vampire like grace and glared him in the eyes. She was not very happy at his vague answer.

"That is my child Russell Edgington," she informed wickedly, "and when I ask you something concerning him I want a straight answer. Got it?"

Russell chuckled at her audacity and ran his hand through her hair and stroked her face. He could see the indecision come over her face on whether or not she wanted to continue this argument or indulge in the attention.

"You've been out of my immediate grasp for quite some time now," he informed with a smirk and flipped her onto her back on the seat of the car.

"That sexual frustration is completely overwhelming inside of you isn't it," he asked coldly. He watched as she closed her eyes at his question.

"And yet you refuse to take what you crave so much from Franklin or any other human, do you not," he asked and moved a stray hair that had fallen over her eyes.

She opened her eyes and asked, "Haven't I always been strictly loyal to you and none other?"

"Yes," he answered with a smile and added, "But any vampire can use that frustration against you."

She looked at him in confusion as he took in her features.

"All it would take to bring those walls down is one well-placed kiss," he added with a wicked grin and placed a small kiss on her lips and pulled off of her.

She pulled herself from her position on the seat and looked over him. Anger came over her at the fact that he was telling her the truth and that he enjoyed teasing her. She turned to the window and looked out at the district that they were entering.

Russell cleared his throat and looked over to his young child and said,"I want you to move back into my house."

"Russell, I," she began.

"That was an order," he answered quickly and gave her a smile. He knew how much she hated when he demanded her to do things against her will.

"What about Franklin," Isabelle asked as she scowled at her maker and once upon a time lover.

"Italian woman was found mutilated in Jackson motel. Video caught suspect fleeing the scene after he broke her neck and bit at her flesh and ripped it off. Police say to be on watch for a man with dark hair and in dark clothes. Sources have confirmed that there has been an escape at Juniper Mental Hospital but it has yet to be confirmed if the murder was accomplished by the patient," the radio announced.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and whispered, "Fucking idiot."

Russell smiled at her and tapped on the window to his driver. Isabelle turned to him and felt the car stop. She turned quickly to look out the window and spied a strip club.

"What are we doing," she asked as Russell opened the door to leave her.

"I'm going to teach you how to relieve some of that frustration," he said with glee and shut the door on her.

...

Franklin had fled to Edgington Estate after the accidental murder of his beloved girlfriend. He couldn't remember doing it. He remembered that she wanted to end the relationship and then he woke up to see himself ripping into her flesh like a rabid animal. Tears ran down his cheeks as he rushed for the door.

Two werewolves ran after him but he quickly ripped them into bits and laughed as he watched the wolves turn back into their human form and cry as they tried to reach for their ripped off limbs.

"Hey," a guard announced as he made his way into the manor.

Five guards circled him and he smiled wickedly at them as his vision went red once more. Something was going wrong inside of him. He had never done this before.

"What the fuck are you doing," he heard Talbot hissed.

Franklin looked up to see that Talbot stood on the stairs and looked down in horror as human blood stained the floor and the new rug that Talbot had just gotten shipped in from Greece.

"I think I stained your rug," Franklin answered as he looked down at the mess he made. "I can get a paper towel and clean it if you want."

He watched as Talbot turned furious at his little joke.

"Get the fuck out," Talbot screamed and pointed to the door.

Franklin laughed and flashed across the room and grabbed a vase and threw it to the floor quickly. Talbot screamed as the vase shattered on the floor into tiny pieces. Franklin moved to another item and continued his rampage.

Talbot shook in fury as Franklin went mad in his house.

"You are going to destroy my home," Talbot announced in anger and quickly moved toward Franklin as he held Russell's favored planted roses above his head. Talbot jerked the planter pot away from him and sat it carefully out of the way.

"Where is he," Franklin screamed. Tears were falling from his eyes once more.

"What is wrong with you," Talbot asked, trying to hold back the urge to rip him a new one for destroying his things.

"Where is Russell," Franklin screamed once again.

"He's not here," Talbot answered.

Franklin let his hands go through his disheveled hair and cursed under his breath. He turned away from Talbot quickly and sobbed into his fist as he laid his head into one of the large pillars that decorated the house.

"You're getting blood all over the wall," Talbot complained.

"He's got what I want," Franklin whispered.

Talbot looked around dramatically and observed, "I haven't seen any strippers or whores running around here tonight."

Franklin turned quickly and wrapped his hands around Talbot's throat and slammed him against the wall and seethed, "Isabelle!"

Tears fell from his eyes as he looked upon Talbot with fury.

Talbot rolled his eyes and grabbed Franklin's wrists and pushed him away from him. He pushed Franklin into the front door and hissed, "Let me make this clear. You ever come back in here on a murderous rampage to destroy my house and my things because Isabelle doesn't love you the way you want her to, I'll turn you into werewolf food!"

Franklin struggled against Talbot, whose strength was far more than his. Talbot quickly opened the door and shoved him out.

"By the way, your open invitation into our house is revoked. Too bad for you because little Belle is moving back in," he informed with a wicked smile and slammed the door in Franklin's house.

Franklin felt lost in this insanity that he had slipped into. He quickly ran from the estate. He needed to get his mind off of things and he knew just the place to go.

**End Note: I just had to include Dracula in here somewhere! It is my favorite Dracula movie! If you've never seen it, I highly recommend it! So we have just witnessed Talbot's first slip. What will happen to him next? **

**What does Russell have planned for little Isabelle?**


	42. Chapter 43

**Chapter 10: Blood Lust**

**A/N: If you can't tell from the chapter title, the rating is pretty high on this one. So if you don't like blood and primal sex to come with your vampires then don't read. But then that brings me to the question of how do you watch True Blood if you don't?**

Isabelle watched as Russell opened the door for a young woman that reeked of alcohol. She watched in disgust as the woman climbed her way into the seat across from her and plopped down.

"Russell," Isabelle questioned.

"May I present to you my dearest little beauty," he replied as he closed the door, "our dinner."

Isabelle turned to look at the drunk woman and shook her head, "She's loaded with alcohol. I'll get sick."

Russell seemed to ignore her as he sat his hand on her knee and pulled her close to him as the woman moaned in the seat.

"Do you still enjoy the taste of bad men," he asked with a smile as she felt his hand slip under her dress. She felt herself shiver as his cold hand traced her skin as he pulled down her garter and her hose.

"Yes," she replied after the shiver had faded.

"Then she's perfect," he whispered. Isabelle looked at the woman and then at Russell.

"What are you going to do," she asked.

"I told you. I'm going to teach you how to soothe that frustration and get the best taste from your dinner," he replied with a smile and leaned in to kiss her neck.

...

The limousine pulled into her driveway and she sat in her place staring at the drunken woman in the seat in front of them. Russell had told her that this woman was a notorious Black Widow, which meant that she married and murdered her husband soon after.

She watched as Russell helped the woman out of the car and walked her carefully into her house. She felt anger come over her at that fact. She did not want this woman in her home! Why didn't he just take her to his house and why was he treating dinner like a guest?

"Come Isabelle, darling," she heard him demand to her as she stood outside the car door.

Isabelle walked into her home and watched as Russell escorted the young woman up the stairs. She couldn't stop the anger from leaving her now.

"What do you think you are doing," she asked quickly from the bottom of the stairs.

"Well we don't want Franklin to see you and I trying to do something that we can never seem to finish," he answered with a sly smile.

"The girl," Isabelle asked with her eyebrows cocked up. "Eat her on the couch."

"I have a name bitch," the woman slurred.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and turned away from her maker and the drunk girl and made her way to the kitchen.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and felt her body being turned and her body being pushed against the refrigerator that she really had no need for. She felt Russell push against her and felt his lips take over hers. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him.

"Come with me," he whispered and rushed her to her own bedroom.

Isabelle looked over to her bed to see the woman in a trance. She felt Russell push her toward the bed and sat her close to the woman.

"Now the reason I never taught you this is because I never planned on neglecting you," he revealed as he sat beside his child. He couldn't help but smile at her in this light. She looked like a baby vampire once again as she looked upon him.

"What is it," she asked as she watched as Russell leaned over to the woman and pulled her toward them.

"The blood tastes better when the human is filled with desire," he revealed with a smile, "And also relieves all that frustration that you build up."

"Russell, I'm not doing this," she replied stubbornly.

"We will do it together then," he informed her and ripped at the woman's blouse to reveal her tanned skin.

"Which do you prefer," he asked referring to the arteries.

Isabelle shook her head and watched as he whispered into the girl's ear, "All you have to do is respond as your lust becomes overpowering and you can't handle us anymore."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and smiled at him. He was unbelievable sometimes.

She watched as his hands moved to her neck and he started to give her little nips but nothing to draw blood. As his hand grazed the girl's breast, she felt a bit of jealousy come over her that pushed her on top of the girl.

Isabelle could feel the girl's hips grind against hers as Russell massaged one of her breasts. The girl's moans filled her ears as she grazed her fangs up her stomach. She watched as Russell pulled his attention quickly on her in confusion of the woman's loud moan. A strange smile came over his face as he watched Isabelle kiss softly at the human's skin but look at him with lust filling her eyes.

The woman was breathing hard as they continued their teases over her body.

Russell moved to the side as she felt Isabelle make her way up to the woman's neck. He let his hand graze against hers and smile as she moved over to the woman's lips and bite deeply into them as the woman moaned into the 'kiss'.

He watched as the hungry predator came out of her as she drank deeply from the woman. She was moving with a skill that he had forgotten she had possessed.

She pulled quickly from the woman with a loud gasp and a moan. He looked over at her with a smile.

"It's the best I've ever had," she revealed in a whisper and watched as Russell's fangs fell and he bit into the woman's neck.

He felt Isabelle bite into the woman's hip and then felt her other hand snake towards him and rip at his belt as she pulled in the woman's ecstasy from her blood. He could feel the woman becoming weak as they drained her quickly. The alcohol was taking its effect on him as his mind felt fuzzy as the woman's heart stopped.

He pulled away quickly and grabbed Isabelle and pushed her carefully into the wall. He looked her over and smiled at her. The woman's blood was covering her lips and her neck.

Isabelle wrapped her legs around him and smiled. She could feel the giddiness inside of her from the alcohol and the blood that moved throughout her veins. She moved her neck for him to have good access and she moaned as he bit into her and sucked her in.

"Absolutely the best," he whispered as he pulled away.

She grinned at him with her toothy grin and jerked at his zipper.

"I've been waiting 26 years for you to come back to me," she whispered and kissed him as he pulled them back to the bloodied bed.

Isabelle smiled as she took him in and then turned her attention to the dead woman beside her and pushed the body away and laughed as it hit the floor with a loud thud.

**End Note: I have realized we have not seen Russell and Isabelle eat together. **

**I also want to say that I have read a few of the books, I am sad to say that I did not enjoy them. I will just stick to adoring Anne Rice. Actually as I was reviewing this chapter, I felt like this would be something Lestat would do to one of his children. And I don't know if I have mentioned before, but I have dark humor so if you don't like the idea of dead bodies being pushed off of the bed and making a loud thump then I'm sorry. That little add in was inspired from Lestat dancing with Claudia's mother by the way :)**

**Any thoughts for today?**


	43. Chapter 44

**Chapter 11: Suck My Heart Drier**

**A/N: Rating is still high!**

Talbot sat at the table alone with his glass of cherry flavored blood and waited for any signs of Russell to show up. He was furious over Franklin's break down. He would never be able to get the guard blood out of the rug.

He heard the door open and heard Russell laughing and a long lost familiar laugh beside him. He walked out of the dining room to see Isabelle holding onto Russell who was whispering to her and giving her soft kisses. He took in the fact that their clothes were disheveled and bloody. He knew what had happened and he rolled his eyes.

"Talbot," Isabelle announced as her attention pulled away from her maker.

"You need to keep that crazy little bastard of yours tied up when you go out," Talbot demanded hotly.

Isabelle eyed him curiously and then her gaze turned to the bloodied rug. She felt a rage come over her as she looked at her old friend.

"What did he do," she asked coldly.

"He came over here like a lunatic," Talbot informed, "Look what he did! This is new! Straight from Greece and he murdered five guards. I will never be able to get the stains out!"

Isabelle shook her head and looked over at Talbot's angry face. "I am so sorry Talbot."

"And then he attacked me after saying that Russell stole you away from him," Talbot announced hotly.

Russell smirked and placed his hand over Isabelle's worried shoulder and pulled her into the living room.

"Are you two going to do nothing," Talbot asked in angry confusion.

"I'll put a plant over the rug," Russell announced and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's always something with him," he whispered to Isabelle.

"I think I should go find him," she revealed as she tried to pull away from Russell.

"That's a great idea," Talbot answered, "Considering he just murdered some old women at the casino."

Isabelle turned quickly to see the television that Talbot had turned on to the news. She watched as cops and EMTs made their way into the casino. She counted five dead bodies as they were rolled out. She turned away quickly and ran out the doors and took flight quickly to find her child. Something had gone horribly wrong and she had ignored it because she wanted a night with Russell.

She felt like the worst maker in the world.

...

Franklin sat at a bench in the park where she had turned him decades ago. His black shirt was covered in blood but he was confident that nobody would notice it. But honestly he did not care; he could just rip their throat out if they asked any questions.

"Franklin," he heard a demanding and angered voice announce.

He looked up and took in Isabelle. He watched as she gently touched down on the ground and walked toward him slowly. He noticed the small bloodied tears that had fallen from her eyes.

He sobbed at the sight of her. He had upset her.

"What have you done," she asked and sat next to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand and held it in hers like Russell had done to her at the dinner that seemed such a long time ago to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry. Everything went red and then I opened my eyes and blood was everywhere," he answered and he pulled her into a big hug.

Isabelle cooed him like he was a teenage boy that had just lost his true love and she rubbed his back in an effort to stop his crying.

"I don't care about you killing those people," she revealed and pulled away from him and took his cheeks in her hands to have him look in her eyes. She wiped a stray tear away and added, "I am worried about you. I don't know what they could do to you."

She saw panic come over him as he jerked away from her and paced around the bench. He started to moan at her worry. It hadn't crossed his mind that the Authority and the Magister would be waiting to stake him or put him out in the sun. But that wasn't what caused the panic.

"You have to go," he replied.

Isabelle looked at him in confusion and shot up to him and placed her hands on his cheeks once again to keep him from pacing.

"I'm not leaving you, you're coming back to Russell's with me," she answered.

"I can't. What if they try to punish you for what I did," he asked.

Isabelle laughed and replied, "They can't touch me."

"I killed Patricia," he admitted and more tears fell from his eyes as he looked into Isabelle's eyes.

"Oh, my dear child," she whined, "That mortal coil still lurks inside you. One day, you just have to accept that killing humans is part of our life. Why should we as vampires care of the death of other creatures?"

Franklin smiled at her and pushed her back into the bench. He was instantly on top of her and he smiled as his lips took over hers and her nails clawed into his chest. He grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her with one hand as his other made its way slowly over her body and toward the bottom of her dress and slowly pulled it up.

Isabelle lay still on the bench as Franklin moved to kiss her neck. She could feel how excited he was about this.

"Let me go," she demanded and felt his hand free her wrists. His newly free hand trailed down her chest and caressed her breasts through her dress.

"I can smell him on you," he whispered as he breathed in her scent.

Isabelle smiled at his statement and wrapped her legs around his hips and moved closer to him as his caresses intensified as his anger surged.

"Because I love him," she admitted wickedly.

Franklin moaned in defeat as Russell's smell still invaded his senses. He felt Isabelle reach for his hand that had threatened to pull her skirt up and helped him move up her thigh. He groaned as he felt all the blood leaving his brain as she moved suggestively under him, he felt his fangs fall quickly. He closed his eyes and quickly unbuttoned her dress to reveal her white skin and he quickly touched it to make sure that she was really here and it was just not a dream that he had before he was turned into a vampire by this beautiful creature.

He smiled as her cold body moved against his and he leaned down and kissed her chest slowly. He wanted to drink her in as she lay beneath him.

"I've dreamed of this moment," he moaned to her.

Isabelle smiled wickedly and flipped him over so that she was straddling him. She watched as he closed his eyes as she moved suggestively on top of him. She forced her fangs to fall and she smiled at him. He was too easy.

She slid her hand underneath herself and pulled at his black jeans. She could hear him whimper under her as she gave him the attentions that he had always wanted from her. She no longer felt embarrassed when she felt how much a man wanted her. She enjoyed teasing them.

"I feel like I've been teasing all night," she revealed as she pulled at his shirt collar and jerked him into the air and threw him to the ground.

Franklin jumped up in surprise to see that his maker was already completely buttoned up and was snickering at him.

"Do you really think that I would let you get at me first," she asked and eyed him in anger.

"I…I," he stammered.

"It doesn't matter. I got what I needed. If the Magister does decide to show up, he doesn't need to smell Russell's scent on me now does he," she asked with a smile.

"You're evil," he whispered. "You took my broken heart and sucked it even drier."

"Oh, Franklin haven't we already went through this," she asked and walked slowly toward him. She pushed him to the ground and placed her heel against his throat. "I do believe it ended in the same place that you are in now."

She smiled down at him and watched the rage fill him.

"I'll tell the Magister who you really are," he threatened.

Isabelle jerked him up and revealed harshly, "You mouth a word and I will end you. You think that you mean more to me than Russell?"

Franklin eyed the intensity of her eyes. She was livid. He had seen her angry before but never this far gone. He heard her giggle at him.

"I will not give a second thought to taking silver to you," she seethed and pushed him to the ground.

Franklin felt the tears fall from his eyes once again. "You don't love me," he asked as he looked at her in fear and heartbreak.

"Oh, I love you. You are my child," she answered, now back to her reserved mood. She started to walk away from him. She had felt a pang of guilt at the words that she had just said to him but she needed it to sink in his head that she would always be Russell's.

"It would've been a treat to have known you as a human," he whispered more to himself.

The statement didn't go unnoticed by her sensitive ears. She turned around quickly and sighed, "You'd be disappointed."

**End Note: Isabelle is coming into her evil self more and more everyday that passes. I wonder how evil she will be to Sookie, Bill, and Eric?**


	44. Chapter 45

**Chapter 12: Deals of Silver**

**A/N: Hilda you are a blessing! Thank you for the reviews. I tried to email you back but my college's wifi doesn't allow me on to this site for some odd reason.**

Isabelle walked into Edgington manner and she smiled as she took in the Magister that stood beside Russell and Talbot.

"Have you been waiting long Magister," Isabelle asked with a knowing smile. She was daring him to threaten her with silver again. She wanted to rip his spine out. He was an idiot that stood behind a group that was too cowardly to show their faces.

"Actually yes," he announced hotly.

She flashed a warning glance to him and smiled as she said, "I am very sorry."

"Well where is he," the Magister asked quickly.

"Where is who," Isabelle asked with mock confusion.

"Your deranged child," he answered coldly.

Isabelle smiled and shook her head and replied, "I don't know where he is."

"You weren't out looking for him," he asked.

"Oh I found him," she replied with a coy smile and walked closer to him so that Franklin's scent could be smelled upon her body.

"But I didn't know I was to bring him back," she added.

"Then summon him here," the Magister demanded.

"She can't do that," Russell interrupted.

The Magister looked over at the Vampire King in suspicion. Isabelle looked at him with a small smile.

"She released him. That's why he became violent. You know how some of these baby vampires can get when they get attached," Russell announced with his southern accent.

"Yes," Talbot announced in annoyance and pointed at the ruined rug. "He ruined my new rug and destroyed our property."

The Magister looked over at the rug and smirked. He then turned his attentions to Isabelle and grinned at her.

"Looks like you releasing him just saved you a horrid time of being silvered," he announced and pointed his cane at her.

Isabelle raised her eyebrow at the empty threat and let a smile cross her. She would make him suffer for that little threat.

"Oh I don't think you will do that to little me," she answered and slapped the black painted wooden cane away from her.

The Magister gawked at her open defiance of him and took a moment to compose himself as she walked toward the stairs.

"Your Majesty," she announced and curtsied low to him with a knowing grin as she looked up at him from the bottom of her eyes seductively.

"Good night Ms. O'Hare," Russell replied with an air of indifference that she knew was just put on.

As she made her way up the first few stairs, she heard the door bust open. She turned quickly to see Franklin standing at the door in shock as the Magister stood beside Russell.

"Franklin," she announced with a smile," The Magister is here to tell you that since your lunatic behavior over the fact that I released you is the cause of your trial."

Franklin nodded and looked over at Russell.

"You are now a lone vampire and as such must report to the monarch of whichever state you decide to inhabit routinely," Russell informed.

The Magister shook his head and started lo laugh at the four vampires.

"In case you haven't noticed, this is now being taken over by the Authority and I will be the one to give him sentencing that are laid out in the bylaws," he announced with glee and watched as guards wrapped silver chains around Franklin's wrists.

"Take him to the basement," the Magister demanded, "I will start on him tomorrow night. Now it's time for bed."

Isabelle glanced down at Talbot and hid her smile as she watched his scowl. Poor Talbot. She looked down at Franklin's sad face as he looked up at her. She felt another pain in her heart as he was being jerked into the basement by the humans.

A large smile came over her face as she thought of the perfect plan to get him out of this.

...

Russell and the Magister sat in the library. Russell eyed the Magister with hidden disgust as he looked over the many books.

"Some of these books are quite old. Why don't you get rid of them," the Magister asked and turned quickly to look at the King for his answer.

Russell folded his hands upon his desk and studied the Magister. He smirked at him and shook his head.

"I feel a sort of…sexual tension between you and Ms. O'Hare," Russell admitted. He noticed the calm façade disappear immediately on this man.

"You Majesty," the Magister asked.

"You want her don't you," Russell asked with all of his Southern charm.

The Magister scoffed at the question.

Russell shook his head and leaned back in his chair as he studied the man some more. How much more obvious could a man get?

"She is beautiful is she not," the Magister asked and eyed the King. He knew something had to be going on between those two. He needed to get the answers and relay them back to the Authority.

"Very," Russell admitted with a lazy smile, "If I liked women, you can guarantee that Talbot would be out of here and I would make her my wife in a heartbeat."

"So she isn't taken with someone," the Magister asked.

"Not that I know of," Russell lied. "But that child of hers," he paused, "he's been with her for almost all of her adult vampire life."

"Strange for a vampire like her to have to carry around a buffoon like Franklin," the Magister questioned.

Russell shrugged his shoulders at the question. "Franklin's a freak. But I like his work and he is dangerously loyal to Ms. O'Hare," he admitted.

"I tell you what," Russell announced and stood from his chair and walked to the man that disgusted him the most in this world.

"Place Franklin into my care and you can try your luck with the little lady unless you have already tried and failed," Russell asked with a questioning look.

"What makes you think that," the Magister asked quickly and looked over Russell. Had she told him about the incident in Louisiana?

"Observation. That little trick with the stick," Russell announced and pointed at the cane in his hand.

"I am her king," Russell reminded with a wicked smile as he turned away from the Magister. "She'd do anything I'd demand of her."

A wicked smile came over the Magister and he nodded.

"But he still must be punished for what he did so the Authority will be pleased. I'd have to report something back to them," he admitted.

"Of course," Russell replied with a fake smile.

...

Isabelle snuck down the stairs quickly. Her flowing white gown would have made a loud noise if she was to use her vampire like speed. She stopped and listened closely. She could hear Russell and the Magister in the library talking. She smiled and moved quickly toward the door.

"Where are you going," she heard a voice announce.

She cringed and turned to Talbot and placed her hand against her lips.

"I'm going to save Franklin," she whispered.

"What? Why," Talbot whispered.

Isabelle shook her head in annoyance and slipped through the doors and into the last half hour of night. She took to the air and flew to the house that she knew by heart.

She landed quickly and knocked on the door. She smiled as the door opened quickly to reveal an older Jackson standing in the door with disheveled hair and pajama bottoms.

"Belle," he asked as he took in the vampire in front of him.

"Can I come in," she asked quickly.

"Yes, come in but the children are asleep," he whispered.

Isabelle smiled at the word. She had forgotten that he and his wife had two young children. She had been so busy that she had forgotten. She walked in quickly and watched as he turned the light on and walked toward the kitchen.

"What brings you here so late? The sun will be up soon," he asked and turned back to her.

Isabelle heard a creak in the floor and turned quickly to see a very pregnant young woman standing in the shadows.

"Lillian," Isabelle asked as she took in Jackson's youngest sister.

"Belle," the female werewolf asked and her hand wrapped protectively over her large belly which didn't go unnoticed by Isabelle.

"The Magister is going to kill Franklin," she informed her loyal werewolf.

"He killed those people. He deserves it," Jackson announced hotly.

Isabelle smiled and replied, "No doubt in my mind. But the greatest pain a vampire can feel is the loss of their child. It is like when a wolf loses their companion."

Jackson shook his head and replied, "No offense Belle, but I don't think anything can hurt you. In all of my life I have never seen a woman that is as strong as you. I just hope that my daughter and my sister's cub will be like you one day."

"That's sweet," her voice sounded just as sweet.

"But I don't think that we can help you," he replied.

Isabelle smiled wickedly at him and replied, "Let's not forget who saved you from the life of an addict. Without me, you wouldn't have your," she paused and looked upstairs, "your precious children."

"Don't hurt them," the werewolf growled.

"Then do as I demand and I shall never approach those two," she bargained.

She smiled as Jackson shook his head.

"Excellent. The trial starts tonight," Isabelle announced.

"And bring a few cousins," she demanded as she turned to the door.

"What about Russell's wolves," he asked in worry. Nothing was more unpredictable than a werewolf hopped up on vampire blood.

"You have my word that they will not harm you and yours."

**End Note: Prostitution is always a great idea. :D**


	45. Chapter 46

**Chapter 13: Love Dares You**

**A/N: What makes Isabelle so special? Find out in this chapter **

Franklin was held in place by the silver chains that were digging into his wrists, neck, and chest. He had never been in so much pain.

Isabelle watched in retained rage as the Magister probed Franklin with questions. She gritted her teeth when he poked her child in the chest or stomach with his silver cane. It took everything she had to not rip his spine out. She was amazed at her own patience for revenge.

"Tell us why you killed the old women at the casino," he ordered and glared at Franklin.

"They wouldn't let me have a turn," he answered quickly.

Isabelle held the smile back at his ridiculousness of his reasoning behind killing old church going ladies. She could understand if they had preached to him about being a vampire or how he was going to Hell for laying with the Devil but for not giving him a turn that was something that she would never forget in her life. Then a thought came to her mind, was it her fault for the way that he was? Was she the cause of his mental illness or was it from his human family and the way they treated him?

Russell turned to Isabelle and whispered, "I cut a deal with the Magister. He wants you to have sex with him."

Isabelle rolled her eyes and answered, "I hope you said no."

"I won't have to. When you refuse he will be upset and threaten me. I have this," he revealed and showed a small device to her. "It records voices."

Isabelle smiled at her maker. He had a plan that would ensure that the Magister would not send any other members of the Authority to investigate. It helped her plan out tremendously.

"Let it be known to the Authority that this vampire was captured at the Vampire King of Mississippi's home," the Magister announced.

Franklin screamed as more silver was placed upon him. Isabelle couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave. His screams were causing a strange pain to erupt inside of her.

"Not so fast, Scarlett," the Magister announced and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward Franklin.

"You must show your bastard child that what he did was wrong," the Magister announced. He looked around and replied, "Let it be known that Scarlett O'Hare, an orphaned vampire, is the maker and has severed the bonds between the two that brought upon his lunacy."

"Now, take this in your hand, like so," he demanded and pulled her pale hands onto the black wood of the cane and forced her hands to push the silver end into Franklin's skin.

Tears immediately fell as his whimper's filled her ears. "I'm sorry Franklin," she whispered.

"I'll let him go if you give me yourself," he whispered so low the recorder for the Authority could not hear.

Isabelle stood still as his hands moved to her lower stomach and pulled her close to him. She whimpered as she agreed to his terms. Inside she felt triumphant; she had him just where she wanted him.

"I'll let him lose once your end of the bargain is fulfilled," he whispered and nibbled on her ear.

She felt a disgusted shiver make its way over her body as his tongue grazed her skin. She heard him giggle. She knew that he had mistaken the reason for the shiver. He was, in truth, an idiotic toad.

...

Isabelle sat in her room and watched out the window through the black curtains. She smiled as her loyal wolves made their way quickly toward the house.

"Are you really going to go through with this," she heard Talbot ask in a disgusted tone. She knew that Russell had not told him about it.

"I have to," she replied sadly.

"I would have never guessed in a thousand years that you would fuck another man," he replied in shock. She turned to him and placed her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"Wouldn't you want Russell to do anything to protect you," she asked.

"Yes but he wouldn't go as far as that," he replied matter-of-factly.

"And what makes you think that Talbot," she asked with sad curiosity. She had hoped Russell would do anything the save her and Talbot if they had ever been in some kind of trouble.

"Do you know how easy it is to be replaced in this time," Talbot asked sadly and sat on the bed.

Isabelle smiled at him and sat down quickly beside him.

"Talbot," she whispered, "He adores you. You are his world. You are someone that not even I can replace. He loves you so much more than you see. He'd never let anything happen to you."

"You don't understand," Talbot replied quickly.

Isabelle looked down sadly and held the sob inside of her.

"So says the child that wasn't ignored romantically for 27 years," she whispered.

Talbot looked over to her quickly and realized what he had just said. He made it sound like she was the one that was replaceable.

Talbot pushed her off the bed and laughed as she fell to the floor and looked at him with annoyed anger.

"Had to put a smile on your face," he replied as he stood from the bed and gave her his hand to help her up.

"So is that what you are wearing for the Magister," he asked as he took in the ugly dark green shirt that she had stolen from Franklin's closet.

"I think it illustrates my disgust and unenthusiastic demeanor on this deal," she replied.

Talbot nodded and opened the door and whispered, "Your Magister awaits you."

She turned quickly and replied, "This should be you, you know that right?"

"Never in an eternity."

...

Isabelle walked into the living room that was now vacant except for the Magister sitting on the couch with his back turned to her. The fire roared in front of him. She could see his cane standing beside him. She smiled wickedly as she walked softly against the floor as to not betray her presence.

"Scarlett," the Magister announced and stood quickly to take her in.

"Magister," she replied sweetly with a small bow of her head.

She watched as he looked over her long dark green shirt and shook his head.

"Doesn't Russell pay you enough to buy better sleep wear," he asked in disgust.

"Oh yes but they are being cleaned," she lied and walked closer to him with a large smile. She forced her fangs to fall as she looked up to the man.

"I guess it doesn't matter. You will be out of them soon enough," he replied with a wicked smile.

She felt his arm around her waist and the other behind her neck as he quickly laid her onto her back on the couch. She felt a sickening feeling take over her as he placed a kiss against her lips and bit at her lips to gain entrance. She allowed him entrance but had to take her mind off of the fact that his nasty tongue was down her throat. She turned her mind to the buttons on his shirt and focused on how she was going to unbutton them without his skin touching hers.

"You smell like the forest on a cool autumn day," he moaned to her as he nibbled on her neck.

"Do I," she whispered as she spied the wolves slowly making their way inside.

He felt that her body was not responding to her the way he wanted. He traced his fangs down her neck and smiled as the familiar shiver ran down her.

"You don't need this," he informed her and pulled her long shirt off and was disappointed to see that more cloth stood between him and her naked body.

He chuckled at her and let his hand trace down her stomach.

Isabelle felt the rage erupting from her as she quickly pushed him off of her.

He hit the wall quickly and was amazed at how quickly she had pushed him away and placed the shirt back onto her body. Even he could not do that.

"How old are you," he demanded.

Isabelle turned to him and replied coldly, "Older than you think."

He looked at her questioningly and then to his cane. He watched as her fangs fell as he eyed his weapon. He dived for it but she was quicker and he felt her pushing him back into the wall.

"Did I not make it clear to you before to never threaten me with silver," she asked as she eyed the silver tipped cane.

He watched in horror as she pulled the black covering off to reveal the more dangerous sharp tipped silver. He felt panic rush in him as she examined it with a wicked smile and large wolves surrounded them.

He watched as she placed the silver against her cheek and the wicked smile did not fade. There was no burning smell, no whimpers, and no deep burn or red blemish that appeared on her face as she pulled it away.

"You are an original," he asked in fear as he looked over the young woman with all of the power at the moment.

"And if I was an original, what would I have to do to get my threat to sink in that little," she asked and placed the silver against his right temple and pressed in, "brain of yours?"

He moaned as the silver burned his flesh.

Isabelle pulled the silver away quickly and eyed him as he slowly healed.

"It can't be. All the originals have met the true death," he informed her.

Isabelle eyed him and a smirk came over her face. She bounced the silver cane in her hand and watched as he seethed in fear as it threatened to make contact with his skin.

"Now let me make this clear," she demanded, "You will not bother me ever again. You will not look my way, you will not harass my child…"

He shook his head quickly. A werewolf growled at him as they barred their teeth at him.

"I wasn't finished," she answered and placed the silver against his throat and pulled it away as the skin started to smoke.

"And you will tell no one about this. Because if you do, you see them," she asked and pointed around her at the wolves. The silver came dangerously close to his midsection as the cane swayed in her hand.

"They will find you on my command and bring you back to me and you will go through more hell than any victim of the Spanish Inquisition, Magister," she informed quickly.

She backed away from the Magister and pointed toward the door. She smiled as her wolves moved out of the way for him to leave through the front door.

"Oh Magister," she announced sweetly as he made his way to the door.

He turned around quickly and eyed her. She held a small device up to him and smiled wickedly.

"This is the deal that you made with Russell," she informed him. "It will go to the Authority after I kill you. Do you understand?"

The Magister shook his head quickly and bolted out of the door.

Isabelle smiled at her success and turned her head quickly to the basement door. She ran with her unnatural speed and found Franklin half conscious.

"Franklin," she cried and looked him over.

"Belle," she heard him ask in a cracked whisper.

"Hold on," she whispered and jerked the silver off of him and helped his weak body off the table.

"You need to eat," she revealed as he fell to the floor.

She rushed up the stairs and back into the living room and spotted a young man walking down the stairs. She could smell Talbot all over this human. It would have to do though.

She jumped in front of him and smiled at him as she caught his eyes and numbed his mind to everything.

"Come with me," she whispered and watched as the boy loyally followed her down the stairs.

"Franklin," she whispered and watched as he looked up to see the young man. She pushed the boy to the floor and watched as Franklin eased his way toward the young man and sunk his fangs into him.

She didn't know how low Talbot had drained him but it didn't matter it was something warm and living. That's all he needed for the moment.

She watched as the boy started to seize under her child's body. He was getting close to the last drop of blood.

"Franklin," she warned and threw her arms around him to pull him off the dead body.

He looked up quickly and took in his maker and smiled. He was still exhausted but he could hold himself up.

"How did you get me out of the silver," he asked and looked back to the place that he had been kept for the day.

"I did it really fast," she lied and helped him to the stairs. "You need to get some more blood in you."

**Review?**


	46. Chapter 47

**Chapter 14: Lies**

Sookie looked over at the young vampire woman who had her back turned to her. She had just heard the tale of how the Magister was scared away by silver. Something did not make sense in this story.

"So he just went away and never annoyed you after you took silver to him," she asked in confusion.

Isabelle smirked and turned quickly with a straight face. She knew that if she was to play poker that nobody could win against her.

"That's precisely what happened," she replied.

"That is so weird," Sookie answered.

"I believe that he was more afraid of this," Isabelle announced and held the old device up in the air for Sookie to see.

"Is that the tape," Sookie asked.

Isabelle placed her thumb on a button and the Magister's voice and Russell's voice played in their ears.

"That's so weird to hear the dead's voices," Sookie observed.

Isabelle shrugged her shoulders and placed the tape back into the drawer of her vanity.

"Do you think you were the one that caused Franklin's illness," Sookie asked and looked over to the vampire.

"Sometimes. I think that maybe if I hadn't been so hard on him at the beginning to forget his human nature then maybe he would have been different. After that incident, he didn't care whose life he took honestly," she answered.

"But you still had some of your human nature in you and you can't deny that," Sookie informed her.

Isabelle turned to her and smiled and asked, "And what nature is that my dear Ms. Stackhouse?"

Sookie burned red and looked down at the floor.

"The answer to my question is not on your dirty shoes or on the expensive carpet," Isabelle announced.

"Well, I saw the look on your face earlier with the kid in here," Sookie admitted, "You love kids."

Isabelle started to giggle at the words of this waitress and she asked, "A werewolf child is what gives me my human nature?"

"No," Sookie replied quickly, "You have talked about killing evil doers. I bet you killed more child molesters and child murderers than you could count. You have a soft spot for children."

Isabelle giggled at the statement, "I loathe them. But that does not explain why I have a soft spot for them. In case you haven't noticed…most female vampires, no matter how much they deny it, have a soft spot for children."

"Why is that," Sookie asked. "Pam says she can't stand children."

Isabelle shook her head at the stupidity of this young woman. She really knew nothing.

"Women are made to bear children; it's the greatest honor to be a mother in many societies. It's a simple fact that a vampire cannot reproduce. Men don't really have a problem with this as much as women," she answered.

"You sound regretful," Sookie announced. "Do you ever wish you had a child?"

Isabelle laughed at the statement and nodded her head.

"I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have a living being growing inside me, even if as a human I never thought of having children. Franklin would make fun of me because when I would see a pregnant woman I would ask if I could touch her stomach and feel the baby," Isabelle answered.

Sookie watched as the vampire placed her hands against her flat barren belly. A sudden sadness came over her. If Bill or Eric ever turned her, she would never be a mother or a grandmother. And that was something that she had really wanted to become one day.

"Most vampires, their only dream is to stand in the sunlight once again. Mine is just to have a child. At least if a vampire wanted to go out in the sun they could stand it for a few minutes. I shall never have one second of the experience of being a real mother," Isabelle revealed sadly.

Sookie felt guilt come over her. She felt guilty for being a part of the destruction of this vampire's closest companions. She had been there at the execution and burial of Russell, she had been the one that caused Eric to come to Mississippi and then murder Talbot, and Franklin would have never come to Bon Temps and met Tara if it hadn't been for her.

"Anyways," she heard Isabelle announce. She could hear the sob in the vampire's throat.

"What happened next," Sookie heard herself ask.

...

Pam stood at the bar and watched as the new dancer made her way toward the pole. That European girl was buried somewhere in the swamp after leaving her chained in silver.

She watched as a flash went across the floor and made its way to the back room where Eric would be working. She rolled her eyes. She knew who it was immediately.

She opened the office door and saw Bill standing in front of Eric. The new King was angry as always.

"Bill I don't think Sookie is fucking you enough. You should be so much more relaxed if she was," Pam announced with a large smile as she crossed her arms. It had been habit that she would not leave Eric and Bill alone since the night that she and Eric had been thrown into concrete mix.

"I think Pam is right," Eric replied, "I was quite relaxed afterwards."

Pam smiled wickedly at Bill.

"Sookie is gone," Bill informed the two vampires.

"What do you mean she's gone," Eric asked quickly.

"I can't find her anywhere. This is the last place I have been. I went to Alcide's and he hasn't seen her," Bill replied.

"Just great. Blah, blah, blah, another Sookie disaster, blah," Pan announced and rolled her eyes.

"I'll go empty the bar," she informed with a twirl of her hand at her 'excitement' of the Sookie situation.

"I don't know anyone that would have interest in her," Bill announced.

"The fairies," Eric suggested.

"Nothing. Sookie made it clear she did not want to join them," Bill answered.

"Does anybody else know anything about her," Eric asked.

"No one," Bill asked hopelessly. He was very frightened and he could see that Eric was as well.

"I haven't even been able to find her with our connection," Bill added as Eric closed his eyes to do the same thing.

"I can't either," Eric asked.

Pam walked back into the room and closed it quickly behind her.

"What about Russell's werewolves," Pam suggested.

"They could have taken her. We know that they wanted revenge on her," Eric announced.

"Alcide said that the wolf that she had to fear the most was in jail and all the other wolves that worked for Russell are dead or have moved on to new form new packs in Eastern Europe," Bill announced.

**End Note: If you didn't get it, Isabelle did not tell Sookie about her lack of weakness to silver**


	47. Chapter 48

**Chapter 15: Wolf & Vampire**

**A/N: Short and sweet chapter. Involves a young sexy man that will make any woman swoon and a sweet moment between my two favorite vampires. :D**

Isabelle stood in the living room of Jackson's small home. She could hear the screams of Lillian from her bedroom. The smell of blood filled her senses and she smiled. The baby was on its way.

"Who's the father," Isabelle asked as she looked over to Jackson who was pacing around just like he had done when his own wife was in labor. She had been present at every birth since she saved their ancestor.

"Lillian won't tell us. She says it is some shifter," Jackson answered quickly.

"But you don't think so," Isabelle asked.

"She was rebelling against Dad. She was sleeping with every tale in not only this county but two counties over as well," he answered.

Isabelle shook her head in understanding and turned her head to look at his young children. The young boy was skinny with dark almost black hair. He resembled his father almost to the T, only his eyes showed any resemblance to his mother. The daughter took after her mother almost completely. She was a little chunky with light brown hair. Her chin and mouth were the only signs that Jackson was her father.

"Alcide, Janice," she announced with a smile and slapped her knees for them to come sit on her lap.

They did as she said and looked up at her.

"Hey," Jackson announced to his small children that sat in her lap, "This is the woman that told me the story of Alice."

Isabelle smiled and looked down at the children and asked, "Would you like to hear a new story?"

"I must thank you for that crazy story when I was little. It came in handy when my kids started opening the door for strangers. Stopped cold turkey, now they won't even let their grandparents come in without us beside them," Jackson announced.

Isabelle smirked at her loyal wolf and replied, "The story wasn't meant to scare them to death."

"I want a song," Janice replied softly.

"No, that's stupid. I want a story with monsters," Alcide argued and slapped his sister.

Isabelle parted her legs to move the children away from each other and asked, "Now if you don't behave you don't get to hear it."

"You kids listen to Lady Belle, she is why we eat well and have this house," Jackson informed his children.

"I'm not a singer," Isabelle revealed sweetly.

"It's okay, as long as there are monsters," Alcide announced with a large smile.

"Well I do know of one from when we lived in England. I was in a tavern you see and this great big fisherman started a tale," she answered.

Lillian screamed in her room.

"Gather weary traveler, I have a tale to tell. It might just save your lives but if only if you listen well. Because there before the breakers and just around the way, there's a sign that says beware the beast of Pirates Bay," she started to sing as she watched Jackson look toward the door.

"Some say he's a guppy, a kid threw in the sea. He ate so many sailors now he's bigger than a tree. He's teeth are as sharp as scissors, his claws they are like knives, and if you think he's ugly, wait until you see his insides," Isabelle started to explain, breaking her sing song voice and turning it into her child like voice.

"Does he eat people," Janice asked.

"Of course he does," Alcide replied quickly.

"So what should you do if you ever see such a sign," she asked with a large smile.

Jackson looked over at the vampire with a large smile. He had never heard her sing before or tell a light hearted tale. There had always been some message behind her stories. This just seemed like some old sea shanty that he would hear from a Disney movie.

"I don't know," Janice and Alcide replied at the same time.

"Oh," Isabelle sang softly, she was embarrassed at her voice, "Don't you sail and don't you row, and certainly don't you swim cause if you are, be careful, you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up and spit you out. You better stay away. Heed the sign that says beware the beast of Pirates Bay."

"What kind of monster is he? Is he an octopus," Alcide asked with a large smile.

Isabelle grinned and replied in her normal voice, "Well, some say he's a serpent that came straight from Hell to eat the souls of pirates and other neardowells. Some they don't believe it as for me I've got a hunch…cause they used to have some pirates here, before he ate them all for lunch!"

The two children and their father giggled at the tale. Isabelle perked her ears as she heard Lillian suck in air as she was ready to push the baby out.

"Don't you sail and don't you row and certainly don't you swim cause if you are, be careful, you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up and spit you out. You better stay away. Heed the sign that says beware the beast of Pirates Bay," she sang once again and smiled as the two children started to clap.

"Now Captain Hook, you've heard of him," she asked with a smile, "he went to Pirates Bay, it seems as if his nemesis had nearly got away. He reached into the water to grab at Peter Pan…there was a crunch and a scream," the children's eyes got wide at her tale of Hook losing a hand, "and now that scurvy captain's got hooks on both his hands."

"Oh, don't you sail and don't you row, and certainly don't you swim," Janice sang with a large smile.

"Cus if ya are, be careful, you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up and spit you out. You better stay away," Alcide sang.

"Heed the sign that says beware of the beast of Pirates Bay," the two children sang together. Jackson laughed at his children and Isabelle clapped her hands like a real mother would do for her children. It brought a feeling that she had never felt before. It brought the strange feeling of loss to her. She noticed that it had not gone unnoticed by Jackson.

"Well Blackbeard the Pirate, you know for what he's feared, it's mostly for the dark imposing color of his beard. He saw the beast and now nobody's scared of him because his beard turned white and all grey, he looked like Santa Claus," she added, placing a smile to cover the sense of loss that had entered her.

Another scream came from the room. She knew the baby would be here soon. While the two children sang the rest of the song, she realized why the sense of loss overtook her. She would never give birth to a child of her own. She could turn a human into her companion but she would never have a child of her own. Small tears started to form in her eyes at this realization.

"Well by now the tavern was empty," Isabelle whispered, "and there was only him and me. He told me how his tale came to be. This very sad and woeful tale happened so very long ago."

"Oh no," Janice moaned.

"He said that he was just a little boy when he went to Pirates Bay and there he saw a creature that was very much dismayed. He had a harpoon in his dorsal fin and a hook in his side, this mighty whale was in such pain they both began to cry. He pushed and he shoved but he wouldn't give way into the deeper waters of our shallow Pirates Bay. All he could do to help him was to keep people away. So he wrote a sign that said beware the beast of Pirates Bay," Isabelle announced with a knowing smile. "And what did it say," she asked with a laugh.

"Don't you sail and don't you row, and certainly don't you swim cus if you aren't careful you'll end up inside of him. He'll eat you up and spit you out. You better stay away. Heed the sign that says beware the beast of Pirates Bay," the children sang with giggles.

"She's here," Jackson's wife announced and opened the door for them to come in to see.

Isabelle walked in and watched as Jackson carefully took the baby girl in his large hands and smiled at her. She walked over to Lillian and patted her damp forehead and smiled at her.

"You've been crying," Lillian acknowledged and placed her hand on Isabelle's cheek.

"Tears of joy," she replied and kissed the werewoman's hand. "You did well."

"Did you see her? Isn't she beautiful," Lillian asked as she pointed over to Jackson.

Isabelle watched as Jackson walked slowly to her to hand the baby over. Isabelle took the baby gently in her eyes and smiled down at the little girl.

"She's beautiful," Isabelle whispered.

"Her name is Gabriella," Lillian informed everyone.

"Little Gabriella," Isabelle cooed to the baby in her arms.

"You know, I didn't want you anywhere near my baby," Lillian admitted. "But then I realized, you raised Jackson and our uncle and they are the best weremen I have ever known. So I thought it over and it wouldn't be so bad if you helped raise her? I want her to have the best life. I want her to go to school and then college. You can help her."

Isabelle shook her head as she rocked the baby in her arms.

"You'd make a wonderful mother one day," Isabelle heard Janice's voice say with a smile.

...

Isabelle walked through the large doors and sighed. The day had been physically and emotionally exhausting on her. She had three hours until it was time for her to fall asleep and she watched as Talbot walked down the stairs.

"What's wrong with you," Talbot asked as he took in her exhausted features.

"Today has been devastatingly tiring," she answered. "I'm going straight to bed."

"No you're not," he informed her as she walked passed him up the stairs.

She stopped and turned slowly and asked," Please tell me there is a good reason."

"It's not a very good one, but Russell wants us to have dinner," he announced.

Isabelle looked up to the ceiling to look at the large window and informed, "It's three hours until daylight. Why would we go out now?"

"I don't know," he replied casually.

"Tell him that I would be pitifully useless at dinner for conversation. I am just too tired," she pleaded of Talbot. She could barely keep her eyes open.

Talbot eyed her and then looked at her in worry, "Why have you been crying?"

"I haven't been crying," she replied sternly.

"Then explain the dried blood in the corner of your eyes," he demanded.

"Talbot," she pleaded, "I'm exhausted."

Talbot shook his head and waved at her good bye as she made her way to the bedroom. She opened the door and quickly pulled her white dress off and lay on her bed. She turned quickly to look out the window but something blocked her view. A single red rose sat in a small vase on the nightstand beside her bed. She smiled and turned slightly as she felt hands wrap around her waist and lay against her.

"I'm exhausted," she whispered as she felt his hand wrap around her stomach protectively. She quickly placed her hand on top of his and closed her eyes. For just this moment in time, she could pretend that they were just normal loving couple and were expecting a baby. She sighed at how idiotic she seemed and started to giggle at herself.

Russell leaned over her and kissed her cheek. Isabelle turned to face him and laid her head on his chest and placed her other on top of her favorite place, his stomach.

"Are you keeping me company today," she whispered as she felt her exhausted body mold into his. She closed her eyes and smiled as he moved a strand of hair from her face.

"When my little beauty starts having certain regrets, I want to be here to comfort you," he whispered as she slowly opened her eyes.

"I don't regret it, I'm just…discouraged," she whispered and looked into his eyes. "I just wonder how it feels to be a real mother. I want to know how it feels to have a baby growing inside of me…and that's something that I shall never have a chance to experience."

She felt his thumb move up and down her upper arm and she looked up to him as she tried to hide her yawn. She could see a strange look in them. Was it regret on his part? Sadness?

"What do you wish you could do if you weren't a vampire," she whispered.

"To walk in the sunlight," he answered and kissed her forehead and wrapped her closer to him.


	48. Chapter 49

**Chapter 16: Louisiana Bound**

**A/N: The song/story Isabelle sang was Beast of Pirates Bay by Voltaire. I don't own, I just forgot to add that. **

Talbot sat to Russell's left at the dining table and Isabelle to his right. Four other vampires had joined them for dinner on this New Year's Eve night. A strawberry blonde woman in black, Lucy, sat beside Isabelle and sipped on her glass of carbonated blood and beside her a dark haired man in a matching suit named Robert, who had been a member of the Italian mafia before being turned by Lucy. Beside Talbot was a blonde man, Joshua, in a white collared shirt and khakis, he was the very unprepared vampire sheriff of a small town in Louisiana. Beside Joshua was a large, muscular vampire with tattoos on his head, his name was Spike. He was one of the strangest vampires that Isabelle had ever laid her sights upon.

"Sophie-Anne has made some very open statements about the lady over there," Joshua announced with a meek smile.

"Of what nature," Isabelle asked.

"Just the fact that she misses the company of Scarlett O'Hare," he replied.

"Well tell her that if she wants to see the darlin' Ms. O'Hare then she needs to speak to Franklin Mott," Russell announced with a smile as he looked over at Isabelle then quickly toward the young sheriff.

"I must say Talbot," Lucy announced with a thick Russian accent as she glanced over the dining room, "I love the decorating you have done."

Talbot beamed at the compliment and he reached over and grasped Russell's hand.

The Italian scoffed at Lucy and replied in his thick accent, "She about drove me crazy with the decorating."

Isabelle smiled at the statement and quickly looked at Russell who was smiling larger than Talbot had from the compliment.

"Tell me about it. You spill a drop of water on the rug, it's like a third world war," Russell announced with a chuckle.

"And how do you enjoy it Ms. Scarlett," Robert asked as he looked over to Isabelle.

Isabelle placed her glass down and smiled at the Italian and looked over at Talbot with kind eyes.

"You grow to love his eccentricities," she replied. "You even grow to love his constant complaining."

"Scarlett," a woman whispered from the side door. She could feel Talbot's eyes boring into her at the interruption.

She looked over and saw Lillian hiding between the door and the wall.

"What is it Lillian," Isabelle asked and pulled herself from the table without an excuse me. She didn't bother with it. She was lady of the house, she could leave if she wanted to without explanation.

"She won't stop crying. I've tried everything that I know of," Lillian cried.

Isabelle smiled at the werewoman's teary eyes and asked, "Where are Jackson and his wife?"

"They aren't there. Please, you are the only one she behaves for. Do your hypnotist thing and stop her," Lillian begged.

Isabelle giggled and pulled the baby from her hands and said, "Leave little Gabriella with me tonight. You look like you could use a night off."

Lillian smiled and thanked her more than once as she sat the baby bag on the floor.

"Everything is in there," she explained as she made her way out of the kitchen, "And I'm sorry for interrupting the dinner."

Isabelle waved her away and rocked the crying baby in her arms. She hummed softly to her and smiled as Gabriella's cries quickly turned to soft whimpers and then to silence. She looked down onto her deep brown eyes and smiled as she made her way back into the dining room and sat down beside Russell. She did not give any of the visitor's a second glance as she rocked the baby to sleep in her arms. She could feel Russell eyeing her as she did this.

"What do you have there, Ms. O'Hare," Lucy asked as she looked down at the small baby girl.

"One of the local werewolves is having a hard time," Isabelle replied.

"So you coddle it," Spike asked in disgust.

Isabelle turned to him quickly and replied in her sweetest and harshest voice, "I'd trust a werewolf that I helped raise from infancy than a vampire with tattoos all over any day."

"Now Scarlett," Russell warned, trying hard to hide his amusement.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty, but a vampire that thinks it proper behavior to sit with a superior vampire that is you and wear such common clothes and insult a child that can't even grasp at the world around it," Isabelle replied as her character of Scarlett O'Hare, the young vampire that goes between Russell Edgington and Sophie-Anne.

The Italian laughed at her words and replied, "Not to mention that he has the same brain capacity of the baby."

Spike stood up quickly and glared at the Italian and then at Isabelle, who was smiling as she turned her attention back on to the awoken baby. She was proud at the fact that Gabriella was not crying from the vampire that shook the table.

"Spike," she heard Russell seethe.

"Now I know that Alabama is unrefined and it may be common place to express anger at the dinner table," Russell announced in his calm Southern accent as he eyed the ignorant vampire.

"But let me remind you that you are in Mississippi and in my house," he reminded as he placed his hand over his heart, "and you will be civilized and be civil with my guests, no matter what nature they may be."

Spike eyed the Mississippi King and lowered his head, "I'm sorry Your Highness."

"Now," Russell said laying back in to his chair lazily, "that that's settled let's get down to business."

Isabelle watched as Talbot and Lucy moved from the table and removed the dishes from in front of everyone. She was left alone with Joshua, Spike, and Robert.

"Is the bi…" Spike paused, "Is Lady O'Hare to stay and listen?"

Russell turned to look at his child and smiled and placed his arm behind her and smiled at his male guests and answered, "You really think a woman with a child can do any harm?"

Isabelle ignored his lie and glared at Spike.

"And my child, you may know him," Isabelle replied to the tattooed vampire, "You look like someone he would hang around with."

"And what is his name," Spike asked.

"Franklin," she answered with her brow raised at him.

Robert laughed and asked, "You raised that son of a bitch? No offense to you miss. He is the most daring and dangerous vampire I have ever met."

Isabelle smiled at the young Italian and replied, "Well thank you. I do hope that he isn't too daring."

"You made that cocksucker? He is a real piece. I was in the casino when he slaughtered those old hags," Spike announced.

"Spike," Russell announced loudly.

"Your Highness," he answered with his head down once again.

"I love how what I said went through one ear and out the other so quickly," Russell replied in agitation.

Isabelle smiled and stated, "I accept your compliment."

She eyed Russell quickly and turned to Joshua.

"Sophie-Anne won't just hand over Louisiana to you," Joshua informed.

"Well," Russell announced falling back into his chair again, "We all are aware of that."

"We can go in and shoot the place up," Robert suggested.

"I could make her meet the True Death," Spike added.

"You can't do that. It would end in war," Isabelle answered.

"That's right we want to go in and out with as little casualties as possible," Russell agreed.

"You could make Sophie-Anne your queen," Robert added.

Isabelle turned quickly to look at her maker in worry. She knew that Sophie-Anne would not be a competitor but having her around would not be to her liking at all.

"Everyone here knows that she will not agree to that. You have nothing to hold against her," Joshua replied.

"Franklin and I could go once again. She will accept us with open arms. You three can come in when we are out of sight of her home," Isabelle suggested.

"You'll be there for a few years," Russell revealed.

"It's not like I have had a maker to stay connected too," she replied as Scarlett but looked at him with sad eyes.

"I don't have any problems with it. To be quite honest, I like this little bird," Robert announced and placed his elbows on the table and gawked at her.

"Well thank you Robert," she answered. "Will that be a problem for you Spike?"

Spike grimaced at her and chewed at his bottom lip as he considered what he was getting himself into. Yes, he would be with a smartass woman but she was still the maker of a dangerous vampire that was one of the best in his field.

"Spike," Russell asked harshly.

"Fine," Spike replied. "Your Majesty."

"Excellent," Russell announced and drank in the last of his carbonated blood.

...

Isabelle stood in her room and sang softly to Gabriella at the window. Snow had started to lightly fall but she knew that it was not enough to stick. Gabriella giggled at her as she rocked her back in forth in her arms.

"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me starlight and dewdrops are awaiting for thee," she sang softly as the baby yawned and pulled lightly on her loose hair. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face.

"Beautiful dreamer, Queen of my song, List' while I woo thee with soft melody. Gone are the cares of life's busy throng," she sang and hummed the rest of the words that she was not aware of.

Gabriella closed her eyes as Isabelle rocked her in her arms. She could hear the soft snore escape the child and she smiled as she laid the baby in the small cradle that Jackson had brought over the first time Lillian had left the baby with her.

"You sounded like my mother," she heard Russell whisper.

She turned around quickly with her hand at her heart, "You frightened me."

"You looked so happy I couldn't interrupt you," he stated with a smile. Isabelle moved away from the cradle and walked to Russell and eyed him sweetly.

"So I look like your maker and sound like your mother now," she asked in a soft whisper. A smile was on her face as she took in his goofy expression.

"I think that my dear Russell Edgington may have a slight Oedipus complex," she whispered and kissed him softly.

"I came to ask if you were okay with going back to Louisiana and being away," he asked and looked at the cradle. He watched as she turned quickly and then back at him.

"Babies are born every day," she replied. "And I had no choice but to go. The Louisiana thing was thrown in on me. Why do you want Louisiana so bad?"

"Expanding my control," he replied quickly and smiled at her as he turned back to the door.

"Your planning something against the Authority aren't you," she asked and could see the hint of a smile on his lips as he turned to look at her.

"You are to leave with Franklin tomorrow," he informed her.

She rolled her eyes but held a smile toward him. "And you will leave me alone on my last night with you for a few years?"

"Well you have a baby werewolf in your care and smelling like a wet dog is not very sexually attractive," he whispered with a grin.

"She doesn't smell like a wet dog yet," she replied and clutched at his arm and looked up at him with pleading eyes as she pulled him toward her bed.

"Tell me about your mother," she asked and entangled her fingers within his and placed her head on his shoulder. "You only ever tell me about your maker. I want to know who created the human that once inhabited this shell of yours."

"There's not much to tell," he replied softly. Isabelle turned quickly as baby Gabriella turned in the cradle and let out a tired sigh.

"You mean you can't remember your own mother? I don't believe that, even if you are almost 3,000 years old," she argued.

Russell rolled his eyes at his child and kissed her hand that was still laced within his fingers.

"She was plain but when she cradled and sang to a newborn, she seemed a different creature. She seemed to glow as she rocked them in her arms and she made her way across the floor," he answered in a whisper.

Isabelle sighed and laid back into her bed and watched as he kicked off his slippers and laid down beside her. There wouldn't be sexual fantasies being played out tonight even if it was her last night for a while with Russell. But she would enjoy every word of their whispered conversations. Soon Talbot would have him all to himself for a long time as she did the dirty work of taking power from a monarch once again.


	49. Chapter 50

**Chapter 17: Let Me Be in Love**

The thump echoed throughout the room once more and it caused Sookie to jump in her place. She quickly looked back at Isabelle who was holding back a growl in aggravation.

"I should have just called in a fucking werecat," Isabelle announced more to herself than to Sookie. Sookie could not help but think that the thump sounded larger than a rat.

"Are you sure it's not coons," Sookie asked, her accent was ghastly to Isabelle's ears.

"It's not," the vampire replied quickly.

Sookie nodded and listened closely as a new sound softly invaded her ears. She had never heard of the song that started to play. By the way the song started, she rationalized that it was a song from a Spanish band. It sounded like a song that the mariachi band would have played at the local restaurant just outside town.

_Just Let Me Be in Love by Tracy Byrd plays in the background_

Sookie slapped herself. This had been one of the singers that her brother had taken her to see in some old honkey tonk bar on the border of Texas and Louisiana in the early nineties. She just could not remember his name at the moment. Jason had taken her to see so many bands that they all slipped her mind.

"So what happened when you came back to Sophie-Anne with Franklin," she asked and eyed the vampire curiously.

"I was cursed with that ditz and all of her squawking parrots for almost twenty years," Isabelle replied in bitterness.

"And Spike and Joshua botched the whole thing by trying to kill Sophie-Anne," Isabelle added.

"You wouldn't let them take her out," Sookie asked.

"And risk open war with Louisiana? That's madness," Isabelle answered harshly. She was starting to lose her temper with this fairy girl. She didn't like to be questioned when she was telling her stories and this one was asking question after question.

"What did Sophie-Anne do," Sookie asked quickly.

Isabelle turned away from her and replied, "She thought it was some secret organization under contract of the Authority to take all the monarchs out. At least that's what we told her. It was easy to do when Nan Flannigan came out and tried to find young vampires to be their spies."

_Tracy Byrd still playing in the background._

Isabelle turned to the waitress and smiled at her. She was going to tell her the truth about her darling Bill and all the secrets that he had hidden from her.

"And now we are at the most important crossroad in the entire tale," she revealed.

Sookie turned to the vampire woman and jumped once again at the thump above them. Then she heard some loud screams from outside the locked door.

"Fucking werewolves," Isabelle seethed as the howls started to echo around them.

Loud music erupted once again around them but this time Sookie noticed that the vampire did not fall over in pain. She watched as the doors opened quickly and closed, leaving Sookie alone in the room.

**Horrible loud rap song plays in the background very loudly.**

Sookie listened as she heard the men screaming at the vampire. She knew how strong werewolves were that were hopped up on V, they could take down a vampire in seconds. If they took down Isabelle then she would be alone with them and no one would know that she was gone.

She would be placed on the unsolved mystery files.

She felt her heart speed up when she heard Isabelle firing orders around. She jumped when she heard a loud crash.

3OH!3 quickly faded from the room and was replaced with the end of the song that was playing in the room. She could hear Isabelle ordering for them to clean up the mess and take the body out. She must have been attacked by one of them. Why wasn't she running from this unknown vampire that just demanded wolves to take out a body?

The door unlocked and Isabelle walked in with grace and smiled as the door closed and locked behind her.

"Sorry. I guess a vampire must destroy all technology to get a day's peace," Isabelle announced with a smile.

Sookie looked over the vampire and watched as a gash on her forehead healed quickly.

"Now where was I," Isabelle asked as she tried to remember where she had begun before the music blasted through the house.

"Oh yes, when Mr. Compton came to town," she replied and smiled knowingly at her.

**End Note: To all of my readers that live in Tornado Alley, please be safe tonight. **

**Song used is Let Me Be In Love by Tracy Byrd**


	50. Chapter 51

**Chapter 18: Home**

**A/N: Rating goes up at the end of this chapter.**

Isabelle sat inside the brightly lit dayroom and contemplated the situation that she had been placed in. Robert and Franklin had been excellent to work with. The problem was a certain little sheriff and his tattooed henchman. They had almost blown their cover just a week ago. It had taken her cunning and skill to convince the Queen that the attempted assassination had been from a secret team sent from the Authority.

"Scarlett, dear," Sophie-Anne's voice rang in her ear.

Isabelle turned quickly with a well placed smile and replied," Your Highness?"

Sophie-Anne smiled at the young vampire that had taken residence in her home for the last few years. She didn't mind this young lady at all. Scarlett seemed to know how to stay out of the way and keep the house clean. It almost seemed like she was rarely there.

"I was hoping you would like to join me for dinner," Sophie-Anne asked with a coy smile.

Isabelle wrinkled her nose to tease the young queen. She had to please this woman now more than ever. She did not want the queen to suspect her or Franklin's involvement in anything.

"I don't know," Isabelle answered with a smile that matched that of the Queen's.

Sophie-Anne pouted and whined, "Oh please Scarlett. You don't give me any indulgences other than to look upon your beautiful face in jealousy. The least you can do is accompany me."

Isabelle snickered at the woman's plea and stood quickly from her chair and walked slowly to Sophie-Anne and touched her cheek with another smile.

"Since you said please, Your Majesty," she replied and walked toward the door to begin her hunt.

Sophie-Anne walked down the dirtied streets and wrinkled her nose. The streets had become littered with trash. She could smell the newer vampires making their way around the town of New Orleans. She turned to the vampire beside her and felt sympathetic for her. Scarlett O'Hare had visited long ago and she had become a very close and trusting friend to her. She could never imagine how this young vampire had survived without her maker let alone become the strong vampire that now walked beside her.

"Scarlett," she whispered as they turned the corner onto the street that led to the cemetery.

"Your Majesty," Isabelle asked with a smile.

Sophie-Anne giggled at the title and waved at Isabelle and said, "I insist that you call me by my name not my title. We have known each other for far too long for those formalities, don't you think?"

Isabelle smiled at the Queen and replied, "Thank you."

"Pish posh. What I wanted to ask you was, do you think that the Authority wanted me gone because of the blood or because they want to take over all of the monarchies and put in vampire representatives," Sophie-Anne asked.

"Are you worried Your Maj…Sophie-Anne," Isabelle asked in curiosity. Maybe it would not be so hard to convince her to hand the crown over to Russell.

"Not about myself but I worry for Hannah's sake," Sophie-Anne corrected.

"You could hand the crown to another king or queen could you not," Isabelle inquired as if she did not know the answer.

"Like who," Sophie-Anne stopped and turned quickly to look at Isabelle.

Isabelle smiled as she replied, "Who would make the best monarch in your opinion?"

Sophie-Anne rolled her eyes and replied, "The King of Mississippi…"

Isabelle smiled and nodded.

"He's a tool," Sophie-Anne added.

Isabelle let a small smirk come over her face at Sophie-Anne's comment and lied, "Franklin has talked to me of him but I haven't had the pleasure of meeting him."

"It would be a displeasure I would think," Sophie-Anne answered.

"So have you met him then," Isabelle asked. She knew that Sophie-Anne had not, to her knowledge.

"Unfortunatley," Sophie-Anne replied with her eyes rolled.

"Your Majesty," a male voice announced from behind them.

The two turned quickly and Sophie-Anne raised her brow at the man. Isabelle recognized him immediately and smiled at the fact that he did not recognize her from their previous encounter.

"And who might you be," Sophie-Anne asked with a coy smile as she walked seductively toward the Confederate singer.

"I am William Compton. I have come to seek employment under the reign of Queen Sophie-Anne," Bill announced as he bowed to her.

"And who sent you," Sophie-Anne announced.

"I have recently left my maker who worked under Russell Edgington's monarchy. I was his procurer," he announced to the Queen of Louisiana.

"Well speak of the devil," Sophie-Anne announced and turned her attentions to Isabelle who had a knowing smile on at the young Confederate. She was holding down the laugh that wanted to escape from her at the lie that he had just boldly announced. She was fighting to inform Sophie-Anne that Russell Edgington did not need to depend upon a procurer when he had Talbot around.

"I will let you be," Isabelle announced and sped away quickly. He may not recognize her now but she knew that if he looked at her long enough that he would eventually recognize her, especially since she was the one that told him to leave his maker.

...

Isabelle walked into the small house that Franklin shared with Robert and Spike. Joshua was present but he had his own home in some other dirt water town a few miles from the Queen's mansion.

"Scar," Robert announced with a large smile and walked quickly to her. He tried to pull her into an embrace but she pushed him away quickly.

"You know I hate that name," she replied harshly.

"Why don't we have the luxury of living in that big mansion," Spike announced and stood up and rushed in front of her and glared down at her.

Isabelle smiled up at him and levitated up to meet his gaze. It was a power that she had not shared with her new 'friends'. She wrapped her fingers around his shirt collar and lifted him into the air and shoved him into the ceiling and watched as his fangs fell in anger. She laughed loudly at this idiot vampire.

"Are you not aware of what you look like? Do you think that a Queen would allow you in her house? The King of Mississippi hated you sitting at his dinner table. You should have eaten with the werewolves," she replied coldly.

"Put me down," he seethed at her. She raised her brow at his order and laughed once again at him.

"I didn't know you could do that," she heard Robert say from the floor.

"Now, I'm going to let you in on a little secret," Isabelle whispered close to his ear, "You do not run things and you want to know why you do not run things?"

Spike clawed at her hand as she whispered in his ear. He did not want to admit it but her Southern accent and her whispering hiss could strike fear into him. He had under estimated her strength and her age.

"You fuck things up that's why you do not run things. So if you ever disrespect me again, know this, I wake up earlier than all of you," she warned with a smile.

She looked him over and could see the fear in his eyes but then extreme hatred overtook him.

"Do you understand me," she asked harshly.

He nodded quickly with a grimace on his face.

"Fantastic," she replied with a small wicked grin, "and your breath smells."

She let go of his throat and smiled as he fell to the floor below and heard the loud thump. She looked down to see that his bone had popped out of his leg and he was seething at her.

"Oh, don't be a child. It'll heal remember," she reminded as she lightly sat on the floor.

"By the way," she added, "Russell Edgington is not a fan of improvisation. You do as planned and killing Sophie-Anne and starting a war is not part of the plan."

Robert looked over at Isabelle and looked at her questioningly and asked, "Where you some badass killer in the 1800s?"

"Nothing of the sort," she answered coldly. "Where's Franklin?"

"He's in his bedroom. He's got a girl up there," Robert informed as Spike stood up quickly and scowled at Isabelle.

"If he wasn't then I'd be worried," she replied and walked carefully up the old stairs.

Robert looked over at the tattooed vampire and laughed at him. He knew that out of all the men that had been sent to help on taking over Louisiana, Spike was the most hated by Isabelle. He had been blessed that Isabelle had taken a shine to him and never said an unkind word to him. He knew that it was from his dealings with mobsters that she respected him, he knew who was in charge from the beginning.

"Shut the fuck up," Spike warned.

"Did that hurt," Robert asked, trying to hold back his laughter.

"No," Spike hissed, "It healed right fast."

"I meant your pride," Robert corrected, he still wore the entertained smile.

"She's a dead woman," Spike whispered.

"Uh huh? Did you not just see what she did to you," he asked and looked up to the high ceiling. There was a small indention from where Spike's large body had been slammed into it.

"I'll bind her with silver and then fuck her until the sun comes up. Then have a V head keep her awake during the day but then when I wake up," he announced, "stake through the heart with a silver stake just like the Magister does," he pretended like he was stabbing her in the heart.

"You've seen the Magister kill someone," Robert asked.

"It was the most brutal thing I've seen," Spike answered.

...

Franklin kissed up his blonde companion and listened to her giggle as his fangs moved over her neck. She had yet to see them from the alcohol that was travelling through her body.

"Alicia," he whispered into her ear.

"Yea," she moaned as he moved on top of her and placed himself in between her thighs.

Franklin took in the smell of her wheat field hair and smiled. He had met her a few weeks ago and the sparks had been instant. He had showered her in all the gifts that she could ever want.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered and slipped his hand into her long hair. He felt her hand slip around him as her hips grinded into his. The way she moved against him took him to the past. Thoughts of Isabelle came to him and the night that he had almost had her. He could remember how her body fit against him and how she had teased him. He had to hold the moan in as the girl continued to stroke him.

"Hard so fast," the woman asked. "I hope you that is a good thing."

Franklin closed his eyes at her words as Isabelle's voice rang in his ears. He felt Alicia push him onto his back and place herself on top of him and moved slowly at first. His hands wrapped around her hips and guided her speed and movement.

"I've wanted this for so long," he informed her.

"We fuck almost every night," she answered in confusion as she sped up.

Franklin closed his eyes and flipped her onto her back so he was on top. She had been on top when she teased him, now it was his turn but he knew that he would not just be able to tease her and stop.

Alicia moaned as he pressed deeper and massaged her breasts. His course hands and his unnaturally long-lasting erections threatened to push her over the edge.

His mouth moved against her neck as her vein pumped quickly under her skin. He could feel her heart pumping, it seemed to hit him in the chest as he moved against her. His fangs fell as he felt her hands wrap around his neck to stabilize herself. He was not letting her quiet early. She could last with Russell, he'd be damned if she wouldn't let him have her longer.

"I always said it would be a treat to see you as a human," he whispered and bit into her neck.

The girl moaned loudly as she was pushed over the edge. To her surprise he kept pushing. It had been the first time that he hadn't finished before her. It had been the first time that she finished first with any man for that matter.

Franklin's hand wrapped in her hair and pulled harshly as he bit down again. He heard her slight whimper and it only caused him want her more.

"You're going to have to stop," she whispered as he grabbed at her hip bone and pulled her closer to him. There was not an inch of their bodies that was not touching.

"Oh, Isabelle. I don't think I can," he whispered as he finished with a low moan. He opened his eyes and felt anger overcome him as he took in the blonde Alicia under him. He was disappointed once again. He had imagined the whole experience.

"That was the best sex I've ever had," Alicia replied in long breaths.

Franklin looked at her and smiled. She hadn't heard his slip up.

"I can go again," he whispered and pulled her on top of him once again. "Just need a little help."

Alicia grinned at him wickedly and moved down his body and kissed at his bare stomach.

...

Isabelle heard the moans outside the door. She had been polite enough to wait outside until they had finished. She kept her mind away from the activity that was going on behind the door and thought of Russell. The last night they were together had been one of her most cherished memories with him. The way that he had just been there for her, the way that he just talked with her, and the way that he had laid his hand upon her barren stomach was comforting. To her, their relationship wasn't based on sex, it was based on something so much deeper. Even though he had made her for a selfish reason, she felt that that one selfish act had been a blessing to both of them.

Her eyes looked out the nearby broken mirror and she felt a pang in her heart. She was homesick.

The moans stopped and she turned quickly to the door and burst through. She looked over to her child and closed her eyes.

"Get out," she demanded to the girl that had her child's penis in her mouth.

"The fuck is she," Alicia asked as she pulled off of Franklin and pulled the sheets over her naked body.

"Get out," Isabelle demanded louder.

"My mother," he answered.

Alicia looked over at Isabelle then at Franklin and snorted, "There's no way she's your mother!"

Isabelle growled and rushed toward the bed and wrapped her hands around the girl's throat. She pulled the naked girl out of the bed and replied, "I said get the fuck out!"

Alicia screamed as Isabelle's fangs revealed themselves to her. It was like she had been thrown into an old Bela Lugosi movie as she looked at the fangs in fear. She fell to the floor with a thump and quickly ran out of the house in fear.

"Why do you always interrupt me," Franklin asked in perverted curiosity, "Are you jealous?"

"Let's get this straight, Franklin," she announced and threw his pants to him and turned quickly.

"I need to know who this William Compton is. He has a maker named Lorena, I don't know her last name. He was a Confederate in the Civil War. He is trying to get to Sophie-Anne and I need to know who is sending him and why," she demanded.

"Do I get a please," Franklin asked as he pulled his clothes on. He moved quickly to face his lovely maker. He could see the fear that had fallen over her.

She didn't answer him.

"You're scared," he whispered. He could see the tears that were filling her eyes.

"I don't like doing this," she admitted. "I fear for his life when I'm in these situations."

The tears escaped her eyes and Franklin felt anger fall over him. Russell was the reason that tears always fell from Isabelle's eyes. He didn't care if they were worried tears, they were still tears nonetheless. He pulled her into his chest and let her tears soak into his dark green button up shirt.

"Don't worry about the soldier. He can't defeat you," he announced with a smile as his hand brushed through her hair. He pulled her away gently to look at her tear streaked face.

"You look like a pitiful princess when you cry," he laughed and placed a small kiss on her forehead and pulled her back into a hug.

**End Note: So Bill meets the Sophie-Anne. He's such a lying little creature isn't he?**

**Reviews? Please. I'm dying here without them.**


	51. Chapter 52

**Chapter 19: Remember Me Not**

**A/N: A little confrontation in store? I think yes!**

Isabelle walked into the mansion of Sophie-Anne's and wiped away the remaining tears that had fallen down her cheeks. Franklin had tried to comfort her but it had not helped. No one could soothe her homesickness at the moment.

As she walked further into the house, blood covered the floors and the walls. She looked in the corner of the room and watched as Sophie-Anne cradled Hannah's limp body in her arms. Blood was running onto her white clothes as she cried and the blood from her human lover's neck dripped on to her.

"Sophie-Anne," Isabelle witnessed. She looked and saw the Confederate soldier standing over the remains of a vampire. Her panic raced as thoughts of who the vampire could be raced through her mind.

"What happened," she asked Bill.

"This vampire," Bill started to explain.

Sophie-Anne wailed and corrected, "It was Joshua."

"Your sheriff," Isabelle asked. She felt rage fill her. He had been at the house, she had not noticed that he had disappeared after she had left Franklin.

"He came here to assassinate Her Majesty," Bill informed.

Isabelle turned her attention back to the crying queen and she quickly pulled her from the dead body of Hannah.

"There will be other humans that you will give your heart to," Isabelle reassured and wiped the tears away from Sophie-Anne's cheek.

"Not like Hannah," Sophie-Anne whined.

"Maybe not but there shall always be more," Isabelle comforted with a smile.

"If it wouldn't have been for William here, who knows what would have happened to me," Sophie-Anne admitted with a smile.

"Is that so," Isabelle looked over to Bill with suspicion in her eyes. The suspicion did not go unnoticed by the Confederate.

"Yes. He works for some group that infiltrates the Authority's headquarters and gains information in order to protect other vampires from their iron fist," Sophie-Anne informed as the pain from the death of her human started to subside. It seemed as if she had the same mental illness as Franklin.

"You must have been a patriotic human then," Isabelle announced with a knowing smile.

Sophie-Anne laughed in amusement at her statement and replied, "That's the thing, he wasn't! He was a Confederate!"

Isabelle smirked and eyed Bill, she was daring him to recognize her, but he did not.

"He's still patriotic, no matter which view point he fought for my dear Sophie-Anne," Isabelle informed her.

"I was just informing him that he had the job of procurer before the attack," Sophie-Anne informed Isabelle with a grin.

"Did you," Isabelle asked. "Did you serve His Majesty the King of Mississippi well then?"

"Very well miss," he answered.

"He agrees that Russell Edgington is a self centered prick," Sophie-Anne announced in glee.

Isabelle ignored her statement and bowed her head slightly and revealed, "I'm very tired. I can hear my bed calling my name."

"That's perfect," Sophie-Anne announced with a smile, "You can show him to his new room."

Isabelle smiled and forced the disgust to be hidden as she turned quickly as Bill followed her.

"As royal procurer, I will need to know your tastes," he announced as she led him up the stairs.

"I am not a royal nor do I need my meals to be procured," she revealed hotly.

"But I was told by-"

"I don't give a damn who you were told by," Isabelle hissed as she turned back to him and glared at him. He was such a liar.

"So you work for the AVL," Isabelle announced as she turned her back on to him.

He did not reply.

"I'm not as dumb as the Queen. I could tell from the first lie you told," she revealed quickly as she walked down the hall.

"How do you know this," Bill asked.

Isabelle turned and opened a pale blue door and stood in his way. Her body lazily stood against the frame as she took in his features. He was a horrid liar. How did the likes of the Authority and Nan Flannigan get a hold of him?

"They asked me to join them," she revealed. That had not been a lie on her part. Nan Flannigan had approached her while she was feeding. She went on to say how she respected her for only taking the evil ones.

"Did you," he asked.

"Obviously not."

Bill turned at her and looked at her as if she was a danger.

"I won't tell. In all honesty, it would benefit me if she was dead," Isabelle whispered and walked away from the door.

...

Russell sat at his desk as the fire crackled. A book lay on his desk that he had been meaning to read for quite some time now. Isabelle had talked so fondly of it, that he had to see what had captured her attention so venomously.

He looked over to the couch and saw Talbot reading some frivolous magazine about celebrities and fashion.

Russell chuckled and sat the book to the side. He had noticed that Talbot had looked up to see what had caused the chuckle. He picked up the book and showed him the cover.

"There's a character that acts like you when you were young. A horrible human loving brat," he revealed with a large smile.

Talbot rolled his eyes at the book and replied, "Isn't that the book that Isabelle had been so enrapt in years ago?"

"It is," Russell answered with a smile.

"Have you heard from her," Talbot asked as he threw the magazine to the side.

"Franklin said that Sophie-Anne is treating her well," Russell replied.

"Then she must be suffering. I've heard tales that vampires have died from the boredom of playing Yahtzee," Talbot revealed with a grin.

...

Isabelle sat at her window as the soft jazz music from the city that grew around them made its way into her sensitive ears. She closed her eyes and smiled. She remembered a certain book that she had read years ago. She thought of how poor Lestat was left all alone. She had never felt such a connection with a fictitious character before.

She looked up at the last remaining star as the sun started to paint the sky and a thought of her human life came to her. She had remembered that when she was just a child her father would take her out on a clear night and they would look up at the stars and tell stories of loved ones that had been lost.

"Sometimes it seems I let the weather take me anywhere," she whispered, "I hope you have forgiven me Jonathon."

A single tear fell from her eye as she thought of her long dead family and what she had given up for their protection. She didn't regret her decision, she just hated that her family line ended with her. It was a harsh reality.


	52. Chapter 53

**Chapter 20: New Sheriff in Town**

**To tilly: I tried to reply to your review (I always like to personally thank my reviewers of this story) but it wouldn't let me. Your long review made my day!**

Isabelle opened her bedroom door to the voices that made their way up the stairs from the day room. She could hear Sophie-Anne and Bill Compton speaking but there was also a very familiar voice that she could hear. It was a voice that she had not heard since World War II.

"Viking," she whispered and smiled wickedly. She listened closely to hear their conversation. She knew that they would not be able to sense her from her position on the upper floor.

"So I hear your maker, Godric, is the sheriff in Texas," Sophie-Anne announced.

"That is correct Your Majesty," Eric replied with a small smile.

"I was told by my procurer here that he had been given the chance to be King of Texas but turned it down. Now why would he want to do such a thing like that," Sophie-Anne asked as she pressed a small button on the little game she was playing.

"Damn," Sophie-Anne cursed as she lost her electronic game of Yahtzee. "Cheating little-"

"The Authority wanted to put him there so he turned it down," Eric informed the Queen, ignoring her short attention span.

"Mrs. O'Hare messed up when she bought you that game," Bill announced. He had been ecstatic when the girl had given the Queen the gift, it had relieved them of the daily game but had caused the Queen's attention to wane.

"It's a cheat," she announced and threw the game into her swimming pool.

Sophie-Anne turned her attention back onto Eric and smiled at her new potential sheriff.

"Well I respect his decision. There has been nothing but problems since that damnable AVL and the Authority have taken over," she added.

Eric smiled politely at the Queen as humans paraded in and out of the day room. He wasn't into the idea of humans mingling with vampires but he knew that he was going to have to get used to it. The Magister had already made him pay a fine for breaking a human's arm in his new bar. It was dubbed a vampire bar but humans believed that it was just a themed bar. Humans were still in the dark of their existence.

"If Your Majesty doesn't mind, I would like to get back to my child and Fangtasia," Eric stated in his most polite voice.

"Of course. The reason I called you here is because my last sheriff, Joshua, tried to kill me and I need a new one," she announced matter-of-factly.

"Her Majesty wants to offer you the position as sheriff of Area 5," Bill added with a fake smile.

Eric looked over at the Civil War veteran vampire and smirked at him.

"Tell me Bill, how is Lorena," Eric asked. "Still crazy as ever I hope?"

"I wouldn't know," Bill answered quickly.

"Will you accept," Sophie-Anne interrupted the conversation.

"As long as my child is allowed to be my deputy," he bargained with a smile.

"I don't really care who the deputy is, just the sheriff," she announced.

Isabelle smiled and looked to the window at the corner. She couldn't allow the Viking to see her, he would remember her. He was an older vampire, she knew that without a doubt he would remember the young vampire that got the better of him.

...

Isabelle sat at the end of the bar and watched as the smoke moved about in the air like the mailificent fogs that used to take over her homeland in the forests of France. A small smile cam over her face at the memory.

"Miss," she heard the bartender ask in his Texan/Cajun accent. She half expected for a deep East Texan accent or the Louisianan Cajun accent but not a combination of the two.

She looked up to him and smiled at the bartender, she was careful to not let her fangs fall to reveal how hungry she was.

"Can I get ya anythin' to drink or eat," he asked kindly.

Isabelle closed her eyes and replied," No thank you."

She looked over to the dance floor as a country song erupted through her sensitive ears. A man and woman reached for each other and began to dance slowly together. The woman held a large happy smile on her face while the man held a proud smile that said that he was the lucky man that possessed this young woman.

"It's about time they got hitched," she heard an older man beside her at the bar announce just before he swigged his last sip of beer.

The bartender smiled as he wiped the bar clean once again. Isabelle watched with a smile as the conversation unfurled in front of her.

"I never thought they would give married," another man announced.

"I give it a year," the bartender announced with a large smile.

Isabelle held in the grin at the observations. It reminded her of a time when Russell at that vampire dinner that she had attended when she was still a human when he was predicting the future of America.

"Hell, I don't even give it a year! Six months at the most! She has like 6 kids," an older woman announced quickly as she held on tightly to the bar stool to keep from falling to the floor.

A sad look came over Isabelle's eyes as her eyes looked over the newlywed couple. Her heart ached at the sight.

"Somethin' botherin' ya miss," the bartender asked in a kind whisper.

Isabelle nodded slightly but didn't turn her attention to him. Her eyes stayed focused on the smile of the woman.

The bartender shook his head at the unresponsive woman and turned away from her. As he cleaned the rest of the bar, a hand reached out and wrapped around his wrist.

"A delivery for ya miss," he announced to Isabelle.

Isabelle turned and looked him over. She saw a small velvet box in his hand as he slid it across to her. She grabbed it quickly and opened it to see a small golden ring with small pearls being held up. It looked very old.

The men and women that sat around her turned to her with large smiles as they took in the ring that she was slipping onto her right finger.

"Who's the lucky man," the older drunk lady asked quickly with a large envious smile. Isabelle noticed that she was moving her ring from side to side on her finger. The older woman's eyes brightened as she took in the man that was walking up behind the young vampire girl.

"Do you accept," Russell asked with a wicked grin as he pulled her hand in his.

The old woman smiled as she watched him pull the ring off of her right ring finger and place it gently onto her left ring finger.

"Russell," Isabelle whispered in confusion and looked up into his eyes.

"Ya know, I have never asked to dance with you, my little beauty," he said, ignoring her whisper and handing her is arm.

She quickly placed her hand within his and allowed him to pull her onto the floor where other dancers had started to congregate.

"Would you look at that," the older woman announced with a large smile, "Have you ever seen a man and woman so in love?"

"I give it six months," an older gentleman announced with a small smile as he ordered another beer.

"What are you doing here," Isabelle whispered to her maker as he spun her around as the music started. Isabelle felt him pull her closer to him as the singer started to sing.

_"Blues outside my door_

_I don't even know it's raining_

_But I've been here before_

_And I don't wanna be here again."_

"I came for business as well as pleasure," he announced with a large smile. "Sophie-Anne has a new sheriff."

"And a new procurer. He was sent by the Authority and the AVL to take care of Sophie-Anne," Isabelle informed him.

"Which is fantastic news," Russell answered with a large grin as he moved her across the wooden floor. "I came here to tell you that you and Franklin's job is complete for the time being."

Isabelle smiled at him. It had been the best news that she had heard in a while.

"When did you learn how to two step, Russell Edgington," she asked with a large smile as her dress swirled around her legs.

"One thing that never changes is the simplicity of all dance styles," Russell announced with a smile as he looked down at her.

_"Every now and then_

_Voices on the wind_

_Call me back to the first time_

_Far away and clear_

_You can hear the teardrops_

_Falling for the last in love."_

"I've missed you," she heard him admit as his hand moved the ring about her finger. "Do you like it?"

"Oh, I love it Russell," she whispered with a smile. Her smile faded as they moved around the newlywed couple. She looked back up into his eyes and added, "How is it that we have never danced together?"

Russell rolled his eyes at her as he leaned closer to her and whispered, "Time slips away quickly from me, my love. I hope one day you can forgive me for all of the neglect."

She felt the shiver run down her spine as his lips grazed her skin. She held his hand tighter to force the tears down as memories of all the times that he had hurt her and made up with her came into her mind.

_"If I've let you down_

_All I can say is I'm sorry_

_Now it's all over town_

_So I don't wanna hear it from you._

_Please don't look away_

_It's hard enough to say_

_This could go on forever_

_When the night is clear_

_I can hear the teardrops_

_Falling for the last in love."_

"I wish there was a way that I could stop this scheme of yours," she heard herself admit as the words in the song hit her hard.

Russell smirked at her as they moved between the human dancers. "Why do you stay at places like these? I know that you don't drink that True Blood?"

"It's a boundary bound bar. Have you any clue how many immoral humans come through here every night," she added.

"I could take a guess," he answered with a large smile.

She moved closer to him and placed her head against his chest and smiled as they swayed with the old music. She thought to herself how much music had changed since she was a human.

"I think out of all the music in the world that this song has the strong potential of becoming my favorite," he whispered. Isabelle giggled at him and smiled as they passed by another couple who gave them soft smiles.

A flash blinded her momentarily. She blinked her eyes and made out the outline of a man and a large camera.

"You two looked so happy I just had to take a picture for my album," the man announced with a large grin as they both looked him over.

She turned to Russell quickly to see if he was angered by the interruption or not but was shocked to see that he had a large smile. She watched as he pulled a large bill out of his pocket and hand it to the man without taking his attentions off of Isabelle.

"What's this for," the man asked as he looked down at the money that he had just been handed.

"For that picture. I want the largest size you can make and send it to me," Russell announced as he pulled her away from the photographer.

"Who do I send it to," she heard the man ask.

"Address is on the back," Russell announced with a smile.

Isabelle watched as the man flipped the bill and nodded as he made his way toward another couple.

"Russell," she asked in confusion.

"I need a picture of you and I," he revealed with a large grin as he looked down at her.

_"Every now and then_

_Voices on the wind"_

Russell held her hand above his and watched her turn in a perfect circle with a large smile.

_"I may love you always_

_And always."_

Isabelle felt her body pull quickly toward his and she held him tighter as she felt that they had stopped dancing. She looked up at him and stared him into the eyes with a small smile. If she had a heart it would be flipping about in her heart as they looked at each other.

_"Far away and clear_

_You can hear the teardrops_

_Falling for the last in love._

_Calling for the last in love._

_Will we always be the last in love?"_

She felt him lean down and gently kiss her lips as the music finished. She could feel human eyes staring at them as they stood still on the floor. She could hear their whispers but she did not care at the moment. It had been forever since she had felt this way. Her heart hadn't fluttered in such a way since that night when she was still human when Russell had taken the only thing that she had that had been really special to her.

"I can't wait to be home," she whispered with a large smile as she wrapped her arms around him.

**End Note: I had one of those electronic Yahtzee games when I was little and it cheated soo many times! I only thought it fitting that the Queen get to have her go at it.**

**Song used is Last in Love by George Strait.**


	53. Chapter 54

**Chapter 21: Hadley & the Babe**

**A/N: Action packed chapter right here! It took everything I had to get out of bed and post this. It's storming and the rain on the tin roof is just soothing. I hope my lovely readers love me for my selflessness. :D**

Isabelle awoke back in her room in Louisiana. A smile came upon her face; this would be the last night that she would have to suffer Sophie-Anne and Bill Compton. She would be back in Mississippi to suffer Talbot's complaints but she had found that she preferred those complaints over Sophie-Anne's card games and Bill's obvious lies.

She quickly fixed herself up and ran down the stairs. She needed to find Franklin and to dispose of Spike. The last part she was particularly excited for.

"Scarlett," Sophie-Anne announced with a smile.

Isabelle turned quickly and saw a young blonde woman sitting beside her holding a young boy that was about the age of three or four.

"Sophie," she announced and forced herself into the day room. Her eyes lay on the young child who was playing with a small Hot Wheel's car. She smiled as he made car noises as he pushed the toy in circles.

"This is Hadley and her son," Sophie-Anne announced with a smile, "She's lost and needed a place to stay."

Isabelle smiled at the young woman and replied, "Well I'm sure Sophie-Anne will treat you well. She certainly has been great to me."

Sophie-Anne looked at Isabelle in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? You're not leaving are you?"

"I am afraid that I am. It's time to spread my wings and experience the world," Isabelle lied perfectly to the queen.

"When are you leaving," Sophie-Anne asked with a pout.

"I'm going to tell Franklin and then I will be off," she replied with a smile.

Sophie-Anne stood up and walked to Isabelle. She watched as the Louisiana Queen held her hand out and reached for her left hand to gaze at the ring that Russell had given her. Sophie-Anne smiled as she eyed the golden ring. Her gaze quickly locked on Isabelle's eyes.

"Or does the beautiful Mrs. O'Hare have a beau," she asked with a knowing smile.

Isabelle smiled and turned quickly from the Queen and answered, "I must be off Your Majesty. It was nice to meet you Hadley."

...

Franklin stood in the living room of his rented house. He looked at Robert who sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the television.

"Wait what was that," Franklin asked as the television channels flipped by.

Robert turned the channel back to the news cast. The headline had read: Vampire Attacked by Drainers. The cameras showed a man and woman with blood splattered on their faces.

"One of the accomplices, Daniel Boyd, called in the attack on the vampire after Gretchen Wretched and Luke Banner found out that his girlfriend was a vampire and had targeted her as their next victim," the male reporter announced.

"Now what are Drainers exactly," the news anchor asked.

The camera panned to a small house that could have been compared to a meth house and quickly moved back to the reporter.

"Well, there has been this secret underground drug called V that is more potent than meth or cocaine or any other type of drug that is mass marketed on the streets. Drainers are the men and women that have left the meth labs and took to the streets to attack vampires and drain them of most or all of their blood. Since the vampires have come out of the coffin, attacks have been more frequent," the reporter informed.

Franklin groaned at the report. Robert turned it off quickly and threw the remote to the side.

"Well if it doesn't get worse. First this Hep V shit and now humans wanting to drain us for drugs," Robert announced in disgust.

"Franklin," Isabelle announced as the door opened and she entered quickly. "Pack up, we are going back to Mississippi."

"What? Why," Franklin asked as he followed Isabelle into the kitchen were bottles of True Blood were stored.

"Russell contacted me last night and said that we were finished," she announced as she took a drink of the synthetic blood.

"This is shit," she announced in disgust and threw the remaining blood into the sink and watched as it quickly spilled into the sink.

"What about me," Robert asked as he followed them into the kitchen.

"Do what you want," she replied quickly.

"What about the queen," Franklin asked.

"There is another vampire here to do the dirty work," she informed with a smile, "so now I don't have to deal with board games anymore."

"I have to go back and pack, you meet me there," she demanded and turned to walk out quickly.

"Well she looked happy," Robert announced as the front door slammed as the female vampire left.

"You have no idea how happy," he replied as he rolled his eyes.

"I guess we should tell Spike that he can go back to whatever hole he crawled out of," Robert announced with a grin.

"Where is Spike," Franklin asked as he thought that he hadn't seen Spike come down the stairs.

"Shit," Robert seethed and made his way to the door with Franklin following close behind.

...

Isabelle opened the door and heard a voice that she hadn't the slightest dream of ever hearing in this house. She turned quickly into the day room to see Sophie-Anne standing with her arms crossed in front of Russell Edgington.

"Ah, who do we have here," Russell asked with a large smile as he took in Isabelle standing behind the queen.

Sophie-Anne turned quickly to see Isabelle who held a look of curiosity on her face.

"This Mrs. Scarlett O'Hare," Sophie-Anne answered. "Scarlett this is the King of Mississippi, Russell Edgington."

Isabelle smiled softly and quickly bowed at her hips to him and replied sweetly, "It's nice to meet you, Your Majesty."

"How much would you give me for her," Russell announced with a wicked grin as he held a rose in his hand. Isabelle smiled as she realized that it was one of his personal roses.

"You can't have her. She's mine," Sophie-Anne lied.

Isabelle giggled at Sophie-Anne's words and quickly placed her hand over her mouth to try to stifle the noise. She could see the knowing smile that came across her maker's face.

"I belong to nobody, Your Highness, but I am afraid that another owns my heart completely," she answered sweetly.

"Too bad," Russell replied with mock hurt and then turned his attentions back on Sophie-Anne.

"You think about my proposal," he added as he walked away from Sophie-Anne and toward Isabelle. He stopped in front of her and then turned to smile at Sophie-Anne as he handed the rose over to Isabelle.

"For you my beautiful Mrs. O'Hare," he whispered and bowed his head slightly to her as she took the rose with caution. She didn't want Sophie-Anne to think that they were in league together.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," she said softly as she smelled the beautiful present.

"Sophie-Anne, Mrs. O'Hare," he announced and turned quickly on his heel and left the women alone in the day room.

"What an asshole," Sophie-Anne announced when she was sure that the king had left her property.

"He seemed like a complete gentleman to me," Isabelle replied as the red petals of the rose softly graced her cheek and down her neck and stopped at her chest.

Sophie-Anne laughed at Isabelle's words as if it was one of the funniest jokes he had ever heard. "He's more interested in men anyways so don't get that little head of yours up in the clouds thinking of wooing a man like Russell Edgington," Sophie-Anne warned with a smile as she flipped her hair to the side.

"Pity," Isabelle whispered with a hidden smile.

A loud bang was heard from outside of the day room. Sophie-Anne stood up quickly and jumped in front of Hadley. Isabelle placed her back against the wall at the entrance of the day room as she readied to attack whoever was raging throughout the mansion.

"Here pretty girls," she heard Spike sing. He was just outside the day room.

She placed her back hard against the door as Spike walked slowly into the room. Something had happened to him as a human that caused a blind spot in his peripheral vision and it hadn't healed when he was turned into a vampire. It was a weakness that she had always used against him.

"How dare you," Sophie-Anne yelled as Spike walked deeper into the room, "Don't you know that you are to not come into the Queen's house unless accompanied by guards?"

"Well, I have orders to kill you…and the little bitch O'Hare," he answered with a large smile.

Isabelle watched as Sophie-Anne's teeth fell as she asked," You think you can really kill me? I'm much older than you are."

Isabelle watched Spike's eyes move quickly to the young boy that was crawling across the floor. He made his move to go after the child.

"No," Hadley screamed and tried to run to her child but Sophie-Anne held her back. She wasn't going to lose another human lover.

Isabelle's fangs fell in rage as she ran toward Spike and ripped at his shirt and jerked his feet off of the tiled floor. She pushed his body against the ceiling and smiled as the ceiling cracked under his body.

"You were looking for me," she asked as she gazed into his eyes. She could see the fear that quickly filled him.

"I have orders to kill the queen," he hissed.

"Oh," she replied and nodded her head. She looked back down at Sophie-Anne who was looking up in confusion.

"You can fly," she heard Sophie-Anne ask in astonishment.

"So you target a small child instead? How manly," she whispered, turning her attention back onto him.

"I, I, I didn't mean to," he answered.

"Ah, well see," she whispered, "I think ya did."

He looked down at her as her free hand moved away from his neck and watched as she examined her fingernails like a bored high school girl. He watched the wicked smile come across her face as she slammed her hand into his chest. He could feel her fingernails ripping across his heart as giggles erupted from her.

Blood rolled down her wrist as she jerked his heart out of his chest cavity.

"May dark angels accompany you Spike," she whispered into his ear seductively as his body exploded in her hands. The blood stained her white skin and the ceiling. She quickly dropped to the floor and looked over at Sophie-Anne who was looking at the mess on her ceiling.

"Thank you," Hadley whispered as she ran to her child who was unaware of how close he had come to death.

"Good bye Your Majesty," Isabelle answered as she walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Robert and Franklin standing at the door.

"Spike," Franklin started.

"Is no longer a problem," Isabelle answered harshly and walked out the door.

"Get the car," she demanded as Franklin followed behind her.

**End Note: Reviews always make me happy. Especially detailed reviews :D**


	54. Chapter 55

**Chapter 22: Fool**

Sookie looked over at Isabelle with a questioning look. She didn't understand what Bill had done that had been so horrible. To her, Bill was her true love, yes he may have lied but it was only to protect her. She had to respect him for that.

"So Bill worked for the AVL," Sookie asked in confusion.

Isabelle giggled at her and corrected, "Not worked, works, Ms. Stackhouse. Your darling incorruptible Mr. William Compton still works for the AVL."

"How do you know," Sookie asked quickly.

"Did you not listen to my story at all," Isabelle asked with annoyance clearly in her tone.

"I-"

"William Compton is the biggest liar I have ever met," Isabelle revealed harshly, "He learned well from Lorena."

"I don't believe that," Sookie announced defiantly.

"Oh Ms. Stackhouse, I understand," she announced in her Southern accent, "he stole your virginity and that is always special. You will always have feelings for your first. Just like I am with Russell, but facts are just that, facts."

"He lied about working for Russell to Sophie-Anne, he lied to Russell numerous times during that little stay which led to his torture sessions from our dearly departed Lorena, and he lied to you. Does it hurt to know that your first love lied to you, the one that is supposed to love you forever," Isabelle added.

"I don't know. Does it hurt that Russell loved Talbot more than you," Sookie retorted quickly. "Does it hurt that he is encased in cement tied up with silver?"

"Not at all," Isabelle answered coldly.

_Everybody's Fool by Evanescence plays in the background._

Tears threatened to fall from Sookie's eyes at the words that had just came from this vampire's mouth and the song that had chosen to play. The song made what this vampire said seem more truth than lie. Deep down she knew that what she said was in some part the truth.

"How do you think a vampire that isn't even 200 years old became King of Louisiana," Isabelle asked, her voice now held her normal sweet voice.

"The AVL was behind everything my dear," she added in a whisper.

Sookie shook her head at the vampire.

Isabelle giggled once again and replied, "Believe what you want. It's not my death I must worry about."

"But may I ask, what about Lorena? I was there when he fucked her, I heard everything," Isabelle asked without remorse as the tears fell down Sookie's cheeks.

_Song still being played._

"He did it to protect me," Sookie reasoned.

Isabelle giggled at the young woman and replied, "That must be that annoying little Tinkerbelle inside of you trying to make you believe in the goodness of everyone."

"Your darling Bill had sex with her out of rage," Isabelle revealed. "Deep down inside, you know that if he did love you like he says he does he would not have placed himself in such a situation. If he loved you he would have made you a vampire."

"Please stop," Sookie begged. The vampire was probing at the questions her heart and her mind did not want to acknowledge.

"You cry because I am correct. Why did he give you his blood the first night he met you? He knew what you were long before you did. Sophie-Anne was looking for fairies long before your birth," Isabelle revealed.

"Bill was a pawn to her but yet he betrayed her when he knew exactly what you were," she added.

"These vampires that have been so close to you in your life, these vampires you consider your friends, they have fooled you. Do you really think that a vampire that loved you so much would allow you to remain human and leave you at the mercy of vampires such as Lorena, such as Russell Edgington," Isabelle announced with raised brows, her finger pointed at herself, "and such as myself?"

"No," Sookie admitted as she wiped the tears away.

Isabelle turned quickly and handed her a white cloth handkerchief to wipe the tears and mascara away. Her plans were going just the way she wanted.

"I didn't know about you until I came back to Sophie-Anne's mansion right before the Magister popped her and Eric for selling vampire blood," Isabelle announced.

"By this time Bill had already snaked his way into your life and your weak little mortal heart…"

**End Note: Reviews? **

**Song used is Everybody's Fool by Evanescence**


	55. Chapter 56

**Chapter 23: Mystical Zeal**

**A/N: We have a special guest star in today's chapter!**

Isabelle sat alone inside Russell's library as she read the book that Russell had given her as a gift for being away so long. A heat wave had taken over this part of Mississippi and the wolves sweat could be smelled throughout the house. It was one of the worst smells that she had ever smelled in her whole life. The smell of death was more fragrant than the smell of a sweaty werewolf.

"The werewolves are complaining about how coming off the V high causes them to sweat horribly," Talbot announced as he made his way into the library and stood over her chair.

She looked up at him with a large smile and replied, "Well that's all Russell's fault. If he wouldn't feed them blood then they wouldn't be so stupid and this house wouldn't smell so bad."

"They are dumber than a box of frogs over a pot of warming water," Talbot announced as he rolled his eyes. He looked down quickly and noticed that she was once again engrossed in another novel.

"What are you reading now," he asked.

"The Vampire Lestat. Russell gave it to me as a present since I never had the chance to read while I was stranded in Louisiana," Isabelle announced.

"Any more hits at Franklin," he asked with a large smile.

"Not really," she whispered. "It's more about the views of the world from this French vampire's perspective."

"Ahh," Talbot announced. "You mean from Belle's perspective?"

Isabelle looked up at him and shook her head and replied, "Can I read in peace?"

"Tell me what this fictitious vampire says about our world," Talbot demanded with a large smile on his face. He so enjoyed annoying little Belle. It had been over a decade since he had her as company.

She sighed at his request. She heard him chuckle and add, "You know I've missed having your intelligence knocking about to insult me."

"Fine," she answered in agitation and flipped a few pages back and scanned the words. "Okay here is one. It is an observation of how the Americans have changed."

"The simplest people of this age were driven by a vigorous secular morality as strong as any religious morality I had ever known. The intellectuals carried the standards. But quite ordinary individuals all over America cared passionately about "peace" and the "poor" and "the planet" as if driven by a mystical zeal," Isabelle read aloud.

"That's what we call 'Progress'," Talbot answered smartly. Isabelle eyed him quickly with an angered face.

"Do you want me to continue," she asked harshly.

Talbot held his hand out open to signal that she could continue.

"Thank you," she whispered and looked back at the page.

"Famine they intended to wipe out in this century. Disease they would destroy no matter what the cost. They argued ferociously about the execution of the condemned criminals, the abortion of unborn babies. And the threats of "environmental pollution" and "holocaustal war" they battled as fiercely as men have battled witchcraft and heresy in the ages past," Isabelle announced.

"Well they helped create a new disease. Let's not forget about Hep V and AIDS," Talbot announced.

"But it's so beautifully phrased, Talbot," she whispered. "I wish you would just understand the beauty of how these words are phrased. It really shows the thoughts of a vampire that has lived long enough to see the changes."

"I believe you," Talbot announced with a soft smile. He patted her hand and added, "By the way, Franklin is being sent back to Louisiana on a hush hush type of project."

"And what's this type of project? Is Russell trying to acquire Louisiana again," she asked.

"Never stopped," Russell announced from the door way with a large smile. Isabelle eyed his look and shook her head as he swirled his alcoholic blood in a rocks glass.

"Talbot," Russell announced. Talbot knew that his tone meant that he wanted to be alone with Isabelle to talk about Franklin. To be honest, he didn't even care to eavesdrop on them. He had hated Franklin since the day he ruined the house.

"Good night Talbot," Isabelle whispered sweetly as she sat her book down on the small coffee table beside her chair. She watched as Russell shut the door softly and then slowly made his way toward his loveseat that was beside Isabelle.

"I've sent Franklin to find out about that William Compton," Russell announced as he pulled Isabelle's hands into his.

She shook her head at him and replied, "I don't understand. I thought that you weren't worried about him since he worked for the AVL."

"There is some reason," he replied and shook his head, "that Sophie-Anne is keeping him around. She has sent him to some water hole called Bon Temps."

"Bon Temps? I've never heard of such a place," she answered. She was still in the dark on what Russell was getting to.

"Exactly. Now, why," he stopped to ponder for the right words, "would a procurer be sent to work in such a town for such an extended period of time?"

"I haven't the slightest idea. Sophie-Anne never spoke of such a place," Isabelle answered.

"How do you know of this," she heard herself ask as she looked over Russell who had gotten up and was now looking at the fire that crackled in the dark.

"I had some of my wolves lurking about," he answered. "In fact I have sent them to fetch him."

"What," Isabelle asked and stood up quickly, "You are bringing him here?"

"Relax," he demanded as she walked closer to him, "I'm just going to give him a phony offer to get the information that I want and if he lies-"

"Which he will," Isabelle interrupted.

Russell closed his eyes as anger passed through him at her interruption but it soon left him as he realized that she was just worried. He let out a sigh but his eyes remained closed.

"Russell," she whispered and placed her hand on his shoulder to turn him to her. He opened his eyes and smiled at her.

"I don't trust him as far as a human could throw him," she revealed and let her hands fall to his hands. "Let him keep his secrets."

"I have extra help on this project," he revealed quickly and pulled away once again.

Isabelle watched him walk away from her and sat back down at his desk.

"Lorena," he announced with a large smile as he folded his arms across his chest. He watched the annoyance come over Isabelle's face as the door opened quickly to reveal a tall dark haired vampire women walking in.

"Lorena, I do believe you met Mrs. Scarlett O'Hare," Russell announced and held his hand toward his child.

Lorena looked quickly to Isabelle and bit at her tongue to keep the curse words from escaping her. This woman had been one of the reasons that her child had left.

"Yes," Lorena answered with mock favor.

"Good. She is my second in command. You do whatever she demands," he demanded with a smile and walked quickly out of the room to leave the two girls alone.

"You," Lorena whispered.

Isabelle smiled wickedly and bowed her head at Lorena and replied, "Me."

"Bill left me because of you," Lorena seethed.

"I had nothing to do with that decision. I just suggested what he could do. Obviously he did not listen because I always tell troubled children to kill their makers," she announced.

"I'm still going to kill you," Lorena hissed at Isabelle.

Isabelle walked slowly toward the woman that was intruding in her territory and placed her hand upon Lorena's cheek and hissed, "Please do try because when you do, I'll rip your arms and legs off and let the wolves have at you!"

Isabelle pulled away from the angry Lorena and smiled as she added, "Excuse me Lorena but I have a witch problem to attend to."

...

Isabelle quickly made her way into the club that goths and wannabe witches and vampires hung out. Many vampires did not make their way into these types of bars. Vampires were not too happy about the idea of humans pretending to be vampires. And their idea of how vampires dressed was embarrassing. She would never be caught in public in leather or fishnet gloves or stockings.

She found the little hostess girl and looked at her in the eye and smiled at her as she asked over the loud music, "Where is Mary-Beth, the necromancer?"

"What's tha-"

"The witch," Isabelle announced in annoyance.

"She is the blonde in the back booth with Chuck, the goth with the bright purple hair and fang tattoo on his neck," the hostess announced. To human ears, she would not have been heard but to Isabelle's ears she could hear her quite clearly.

"Thank you sweetheart," she whispered and made her way toward the back booth to end the witch's life.

She could see the man named Chuck snorting cocaine off of a young brunette's slim stomach. She quickly gazed over at the young woman named Mary-Beth. She was happy to see that the woman was not snorting any type of drugs that would enter the blood stream to cause her to have the same effects.

"Hello," Isabelle whispered as she placed herself in the booth and moved close to Mary-Beth. She pulled out a small dark bottle and smiled at the witch and whispered, "Do you know what this is?"

"No," the woman asked as Isabelle placed her hand at the end of the woman's short skirt.

"It's the best damn thing you will ever taste," she whispered as she poured a glass for her and handed it to her.

"What's your name," Mary-Beth asked with a smile as she sipped on the alcohol that Isabelle had handed her.

"Belle," she answered with a smile and took in this woman's attire. The girl was wearing a black leather tube top and a large black velvet chocker with a metal cross hanging low upon her dress. The skirt was purple and black plaid and she wore the trademark black fishnet stockings and high black boots with thick heels. The smell from the fake metal attacked her senses.

"Beth," the witch whispered with a large smile. The witch took this strange woman in and was a little taken off by her appearance here. Belle's hair was straight and held no artificial colors and her tea dress was a pale yellow.

"Can I kiss you Belle," Beth asked with a small smile.

Isabelle smiled at the woman and could tell that the drink had hit her quickly along with whatever else she had drank before she had arrived.

"Let me kiss you first," she whispered back and placed herself onto Beth's lap.

"Ooohhhh," she heard Chuck announce with excitement as he watched Beth place her hands on Isabelle's hips and forced her up.

She watched as Chuck leaned in and took her head in his hands and placed a hard kiss onto her lips. Isabelle pulled away quickly and turned her attention back on to the witch that could end her existence and leaned in with a large smile.

"Why are you with a schmuck like that," she whispered in Beth's ear and placed a small kiss on her lips quickly. She felt Beth's hands move up her body and then back down to the ends of her dress and moved her hand under her skirts.

Isabelle giggled in the girl's ear as she teased at her thighs. Isabelle nipped at Beth's ear and blew a small breath of air that caused goose bumps to come upon her body. She felt the woman move toward her panties and her hands moved quickly and pulled them away.

"I'm shy," she whispered to Beth with a smile.

"Then what do you say we get out of here," Beth asked with a wicked grin.

"Do you always pick up strangers at the bar," Isabelle asked with a knowing smile.

"Only the pretty ones," Beth whispered. Beth grabbed Isabelle's cold hand and pulled her toward the exit and into the ally.

"We can have privacy here," Beth whispered and pushed Isabelle into the dirty wall and forced her tongue down Isabelle's throat. Her hand messaged at Isabelle's breasts and moaned into the kiss.

Isabelle smiled and quickly pushed Beth into the dirty wall and smiled as the witch wrapped her legs around her waist and pulled her top down to reveal her breasts. Isabelle moved against the woman in teasing movements as she had done all of her male victims and placed small nips at the woman's neck.

"So you can bring things back from the dead," Isabelle whispered.

The woman groaned as an answer as the cold winter air made its way between the two women.

"Answer me," Isabelle demanded.

"Yes," Beth answered quickly and grabbed Isabelle's hand and placed it against her exposed breast and forced her to message her.

"I'm madam death sent to put out your flame," Isabelle whispered and let her fangs fall as she bit into the woman's neck quickly.

She drained the witch to the point of exhaustion and dropped her to the muddy ground. She pulled out Chuck's pocket knife and held it in the air and whispered, "Don't pick up strangers dear."

Isabelle took the knife and drew it deeply across the witch's neck and then stabbed many wounds into the rest of her body to make it seem like a human had murdered her in this ally.

"Good night sweet witch," Isabelle whispered as she quickly made her away into the air to get back to Russell before the sun came back up to tell him that the threat of a necromancer was gone.

**End Note: If you review I will let you have a piece of the best homemade blackberry cobler ever made! :D**


	56. Chapter 57

**Chapter 24: Bad Blood**

**A/N: So we are at the first episode of Season 3! Almost done now!**

"Did you hear our guest is coming tonight," Talbot announced in excitement as he ordered the cooks around on how to create the perfect blood dish.

Isabelle sat at the table and smiled absently at Talbot. She couldn't help but worry about the plans that Russell had for acquiring Louisiana from Sophie-Anne. It had been an unwinnable battle to try and stop him or change his mind about Louisiana.

"And where are you going," Talbot asked quickly as she made her way toward the door to leave the kitchen.

"I need to check on something, Talbot. Do you need to hold my hand as well," she snapped in annoyance at her friend and continued to walk off.

Talbot looked around him at the cooks that were staring at him as the door swung back and forth. It was rather embarrassing to have werewolves judging him.

"This is not a circus show, I didn't tell you to stop cooking," Talbot announced harshly to his cooks.

...

Isabelle walked into the werewolf bar and smiled as young men eyed her closely. Werewolves hated vampires as much as vampires hated them. She knew that she was in no danger because the werewolf that she had cared for was the owner.

"Where is Ms. Gabriella," she asked of the large black werewolf bartender. He was a rogue werewolf but he was loyal to the Hervuex pack.

"Belle," Gabriella announced with a large smile as she took in her family's benefactor.

"I wanted to thank you for helping me get this place started," she announced, "It's a real hit. I swear I'll pay you back when I can."

Isabelle nodded and looked over this young weregirl. She had dirty blonde hair and was extremely tall and thin. She looked identical to Janice.

"I need you to tell your family to stay away from the Edgington Estate," Isabelle demanded.

"What's going on," Gabriella asked in worry.

"It doesn't matter. Just stay away," she warned. "And if something happens to my other house, I'm going to need a place to stay that will protect me from the sun."

Gabriella smiled and nodded, "Of course. Ya know that Uncle Jack built that little cubby just for you when we were just little tiny things."

Isabelle smiled and replied, "I didn't know about that."

"Well, you're practically the only vamp that we give any respect to," the girl revealed.

"Well thank you Gabby," Isabelle answered with a larger smile and turned away quickly.

"Wait, you don't want any True Blood," Gabriella asked quickly.

"I don't want that nasty shit," Isabelle answered, "I have to be going. I have a date with the Queen of Louisiana."

...

Sophie-Anne stood in her day room and shook her leg in irritation. She was bankrupt and the government was threatening to take her to jail on back taxes. She had never heard of such a thing. How would a vampire live in a prison society?

"Your Majesty," Isabelle announced from behind the Sophie-Anne.

Sophie-Anne turned quickly and took in the lazy stance of Isabelle against the door frame. A smile came to her face immediately as she took in her long lost friend's beautiful features.

"I hear troubles abound in your fair state of Louisiana since I have left," Isabelle announced.

"Oh no worries to worry about," Sophie-Anne replied with a large smile.

"Troubles range from the high human death toll to the IRS to this little state becoming the V capitol of the world," she added.

"It doesn't concern you," Sophie-Anne replied coldly. "I've got it all taken care of."

"Do you," Isabelle asked with her brows raised.

"I'm having my most loyal sheriff handle the problems," Sophie-Anne announced quickly.

"Pity."

Isabelle looked up quickly and smiled and announced, "The Magister is at the door. Pin everything on the Viking."

Sophie-Anne smiled at her friend as she disappeared quickly as the Magister opened the door and entered the day room to confront her on the V allegations.

...

Talbot moaned as he sat at the table with Russell. The meal was set in front of them and the candles were almost burned to the platter.

"Where are they," Talbot groaned in impatience. He was excited to meet this William Compton fellow.

"They must have had some troubles," Russell suggested in a relaxed tone.

"What if those werewolves drained him to death and have made off to Europe," Talbot asked with worry.

"Talbot," Russell said with a large smile, "Relax."

"Guess what," Isabelle announced as she quickly made her way into the dining room and sat at her chair beside Russell.

She waited for the butler to pour her drink and she smiled wickedly at Russell and Talbot. Russell sipped at his drink as Isabelle waited for the man to walk away.

"What's the news," Russell said and sat back in his chair and looked over at his youngest child.

"The Magister has arrived to interrogate Sophie-Anne on the sky high V sales in her state," she revealed with a large smile and quickly took a sip of her carbonated bloody drink.

"That's fantastic news," Russell said in excitement.

She looked over to look at Talbot and noticed his awkward look. Something was wrong with him.

"What's wrong Talbot," she asked.

"Oh," Russell said and waved toward Talbot, "he just has a bee in his bonnet from being blown off."

Talbot stood up quickly and glared icy daggers at Russell. Isabelle felt the look being thrown at her as well.

"Talbot, don't go," she begged as Talbot threw his napkin into his plate and stormed out of the room.

Isabelle looked over at her maker and frowned. He was mistreating Talbot immensely. She knew that he was neglecting Talbot as well as her as this 'project' progressed forward.

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," she whispered and reached for Russell's hand.

Russell turned and looked at Isabelle sharply and smiled wickedly at her and replied, "When I want the opinion of my child on the way I handle my other child I will consult them."

Isabelle let go of his hand quickly and held down the rude words that wanted to escape her. She looked to a random corner as she shot the remainder of her drink into her mouth and sat the glass back down on the table. She quickly removed herself from the table and moved toward the door.

She stopped at the door and turned back to look at her maker who seemed to be looking off into a different world.

"One day Talbot won't return your love and he will never be in your life again. The way you treat him effects the time in which that moment approaches," she whispered and quickly exited the dining room.

**End Note: Isabelle has just revealed a part of the sad future that is to face them :(**

**Reviews? Thoughts?**


	57. Chapter 58

**Chapter 25: Beautifully Broken**

Isabelle lay against Russell's chest as she opened her eyes as wolf howling entered her ears. She placed a small kiss on her maker's neck and looked up at his eyes as they slowly opened. He had made up with her for the harsh words that he had spoken to her the night before.

Russell wrapped his arm around her and let his nail glide across her upper arm. He heard her groan slightly as she moved closer to him sleepily.

"Your wolves are back," she spoke softly, sleep still clouded her words.

"They could be yours," Russell whispered with a smirk. His hand moved to her head and gently played with her long hair that had been twisted during the day as they slept together in his large room. He could feel her smile and she pulled up from his chest and placed a kiss against his lips.

"I don't want to be seen by Mr. Compton or any of your other guests," she whispered as she placed herself on top of him and smiled at him seductively.

"I just want to be seen by your eyes only," she whispered and kissed him once again. She could feel his hands moving slowly against her hips.

"Well that can be worked out," he whispered with a large smile.

"Boss," the door opened quickly to reveal one of his new wolves, Cooter.

Isabelle looked down at Russell with her eyes closed in annoyance.

"I am so sorry," Cooter announced and looked away quickly.

"It doesn't matter," Isabelle announced and pulled herself off of Russell, "I have a gown on."

Cooter looked back to see her get up from the bed and walk to the window and pulled the large wooden doors open to reveal the night to her.

"What," Russell announced in annoyance as he looked over to the werewolf with the strange name.

"We lost the vamper," Cooter announced quickly.

Russell closed his eyes and groaned softly in disdain. He looked over to Isabelle and could tell that she was smiling at the mistake.

"It's fine," Isabelle announced as she turned back to Russell. "He's in the woods as we speak."

Isabelle walked quickly to the door and walked out as fast as she could. As she entered her room she moved quickly to her window. She could see the men change into their wolf shape as they ran toward the tree line.

"This is a bad idea," she whispered to herself.

"What is," she heard a woman's voice that she did not care to hear.

"Bringing your old lover back," Isabelle answered quickly and turned to see Lorena standing outside her open door.

She smiled at the woman wickedly and watched in glee as the door slammed in her face hard. She giggled when she heard Lorena curse out loud as the blood oozed from her nose.

...

Isabelle flew through the night air and silently landed on the branch of a large tree. She could smell the werewolves which led to her finding William Compton standing in the middle of the woods. She smiled as the wolves howled around him. They circled him very much like their ancestors had done to the old King Louis, the ex-King of Mississippi that had been brought to death by her hands.

The wolves barked at him as slobber fell from their long bloodied teeth. Their fur rose in anger as the vampire's teeth fell.

"I should warn you," Bill whispered, "I have fed."

Isabelle had to hold in the giggle at his dramatics. He really was a piece of work from the tragic woman known as Lorena. Her sensitive ears picked up the hooves of Russell's favored white stallion tromping through the woods in the distance.

She watched with a large grin as the wind blew as this vampire attacked Russell's V headed wolves. Blood spewed about which caused a hunger inside of her to grow quickly. Cries from wolf and man alike filled her ears as she watched the carnage that unfurled in front of her. She felt her fangs drop without her consent as she took in the blood bath.

"Ow, my fuckin' ear," she heard a werewolf scream and touch at his bloodied earless head. "You bit off my ear!"

She rolled her eyes as Bill walked past the naked men like a man that was a lone survivor in some long forgotten war. Such heroics she thought in a sarcastic tone.

A large grey wolf with glowing yellow eyes circled Bill like they were in some old black and white western. She watched with mild interest as the wolf barked at the vampire as Bill informed that he was next to be disemboweled or to lose a precious ear.

"Idiots," she whispered so low that Bill wouldn't even be able to hear her.

"Heal," she heard Russell demand with authority as his large white stallion tromped down the beaten path toward the massacre. She moved a bit around the tree in hopes of hiding herself but she knew that it was no use. He quickly glanced up at the tree that she was perched in. She smiled at him and winked as she took in his red riding outfit. Russell Edgington, always the front man for royal gentlemanly tastes in whatever he was doing.

The remaining two wolves, the grey and the black, quickly averted their eyes to the ground in an animal like way of bowing. It oddly reminded her of how all the animals in the Lion King had bowed. She had never seen her wolves bow to her in their wolf form.

"Your Majesty," Bill announced quickly and bowed deep at the hip as he took in Russell's authoritative stature upon the stallion.

"I said escort him," he announced and looked over at the black wolf as it changed into its human form, "not hunt him like an animal."

Cooter stood up completely naked in front of the two men in nature and replied harshly, "He is a god damned animal. He killed three of us. He ripped off Louis' ear."

Isabelle watched as Coot turned to Bill Compton and warned, "You're about to get deader, dead ass motherfucker!"

"Cooter," Russell announced in anger. Isabelle couldn't help the small giggle that erupted from inside of her but it was hidden quickly by howls of other wolves in the vicinity.

"Back off," Russell added quickly.

"Cooter? Really," Bill asked with a small laugh. Isabelle had to admit that she had said the same thing when she found out his name. Why would any mother name their child such an awful name?

"Call me that again I fuckin' dare ya," Cooter warned and walked closer to Bill.

"Coot can be a little sensitive about his name," Russell announced as he looked down at the bloody scene in front of him, "and the evisceration of his friends."

"For future reference, Coot. I'm not a fan of improvisation," Russell added as he turned his attention back onto the naked werewolf.

"When I give you," he announced and pointed the small horse whip at Coot," an order, I expect it to be followed. You understand?"

She watched as Cooter nodded in reluctance. She smiled at the thought that she had told Spike the exact same words just months prior.

"These werewolves do your bidding," Bill asked in confusion. She knew that from all the vampires that she had conned that her and Russell were the only two that had werewolves working for them.

"Unfortunately not as well as I hoped," Russell scoffed.

"I'm terribly sorry, Mr. Compton," he apologized and sat straight in his saddle.

"You're sorry," Bill asked in anger and walked closer to Russell.

Isabelle felt anger erupt inside of her that forced a small growl to escape her as he moved toward her maker. Her anger left as she saw Russell throw him a threatening glance but a smile always remained.

"Your Majesty, you had me abducted by werewolves, dragged across stateliness, they took silver to me," Bill complained.

Isabelle could see Russell quickly roll his eyes. What a whining little child she thought.

"They fed on my blood," Bill added.

Russell's face quickly changed to anger and glared at Coot.

"You drank from my guest," Russell said slowly as to show his anger and disgust at his werewolves. Isabelle watched as he pulled an antique pistol from under his red riding jacket and aimed it at Coot. She smiled as he did. This werewolf had interrupted her one time too many and he was the most vile of all the wolves she had met from this generation.

She watched him take aim like a farmer would do to pick off the crows that would sit on a fence line in hopes of stealing some of the ripening fruits and vegetables.

The shot fired and echoed though her sensitive ears as she watched another naked man fall to the ground as the bullet entered through his skull and exited out the back as blood spurted about.

She watched Russell smile bright as he turned his attention back on the liar of a vampire known as William Compton.

"Mr. Compton, join me at my home. I will explain everything," Russell announced with a smile and held his hand out for Bill to grab onto to jump upon the horse's back.

Bill eyed him quickly and hesitated.

"That was an order," Russell informed him quickly and smiled as Bill took his hand. He pulled on the reins and turned the horse before giving one last look to his werewolf. His eyes quickly moved to the trees and smiled at his young child who was smiling back.

Isabelle watched as Russell and Bill galloped down the path rather quickly. She waited a few moments before deciding it was safe to fall from the large tree.

She touched lightly on the bloodied ground and looked around. She was careful to not step into any puddles of werewolf blood. She looked at the faces of one of the men and frowned. It was Jackson's brother laying face first dead on the ground in a puddle of blood.

"He insisted on coming," she heard Cooter whisper to her.

She turned quickly and smiled at this werewolf who had almost been murdered twice in one night. She smiled as he stepped back as she looked him in the eyes with one of the most wicked smiles she could form.

"What care I for a werewolf's life," she asked as her fangs fell once again.

Cooter looked away from her quickly in fear that she would hypnotize him. He had seen enough of her work when he was a young boy and he did not want to be at the receiving end. In all honesty, he feared her more than Russell because she knew a werewolf's weakness.

"Twice you have graced death's hand and twice you have walked away fairly unscathed," she whispered. "How many more chances do you think you will receive?"

He looked up quickly to gaze at her. Was that a threat from her part?

But before he could look into her face, she moved quickly away from him and sped toward the house.


	58. Chapter 59

**Chapter 26: Beautifully Cracked**

**A/N: Fairly long chapter here. We are on a roll now. Almost to the end and to the big revelation of what Isabelle has planned for little Ms. Stack(whore)house**

"You're late," Talbot announced as he walked down the stairs to greet Russell and Bill at the door.

"Talbot," Russell announced with a sweet and caring voice as Talbot approached still in his robe.

"Mr. William Compton," Russell said with a bored expression as he placed his hands behind his back. He noticed that Bill was looking up at the large ceiling and taking in the enormous wealth that he had earned over a few thousand years.

"Welcome to Mississippi," Talbot announced with a large welcoming smile. Bill couldn't help but think of how this man sounded like an old Southern Belle that he had known prior to the start of the Civil War.

"Bill. Sorry I'm not dressed, but we were expecting you last night," Talbot apologized.

"There were complications with his escorts," Russell informed.

"Fucking werewolves," Talbot announced quickly in annoyance.

"I'll show you to your room and get you all cleaned up," Talbot added as he looked over Bill's dirtied and bloodied clothes.

"My room," Bill asked quickly, "Your Majesty you promised me an explanation."

Russell moved closer to Bill and smiled as he answered, "And I have no intention of letting you leave without one."

"I just redecorated the guest room," Talbot announced in glee and pulled on Bill's elbow to guide him toward the stairs.

"Wait til you see the bed. Bill it's marvelous, you will love it. It once belonged to Countess Elizabeth Bathory, Hungary's most famous serial killer. Rumor has it that she loved to torture virgins and bathe in their blood," Talbot announced in glee.

Isabelle watched closely as Talbot drug Bill up the stairs before she moved quickly to stand by Russell's side.

"For a southern gentleman, he has no manners," Russell announced with a smile as he looked down at Isabelle who was still looking up the stairs.

"Where is Franklin," she asked quickly.

"He's fine," he replied as he moved toward the stairs to follow his new guest.

Isabelle moved quickly and pushed him into the wall and placed her finger against his chest and hissed, "You tell me now Russell Edgington. I won't have him be put in danger because of that buffoon and that silly little hurricane bait state."

Russell quickly pushed her to the floor and held her by her throat as he eyed her. He could see worry on her face and could see the tears that she was trying to hold back.

"He's on his way back," he answered quickly and let her go and continued to walk up the stairs, leaving her alone.

"Well, well, well," she heard Lorena's glee filled voice. "Look how the mighty have fallen."

Isabelle pulled herself up from the floor and smiled at Lorena as she quickly pushed Lorena to the floor and smiled as she stepped on her throat. Her heel was stabbing into Lorena's windpipe and blood squirted out all over her bare leg and onto the white marble tile. She smiled as Lorena gasped at the pain that she was inflicting upon her. She bent down next to Lorena and smiled.

"Don't ever fucking talk to me again," Isabelle warned in a whisper as she removed her heel from the woman's throat and walked back up the stairs toward her room.

She could hear Talbot talking with Russell in the bedroom, demanding that Russell rest because he had gotten the bleeds twice this week. She shook her head. He pushed himself too hard when it came to this foolish plan.

"He's going to be a challenge," she heard Talbot whisper from the hallway.

"I think I'm going to bring in the girl," Russell announced.

Her mind raced at this revelation. What girl? Is that what he had sent Franklin out for? Well if that had been what Russell had planned then the girl was an unwilling guest or was already rotting 6 feet under the ground by now.

She walked past them quickly and frowned at Talbot as she announced, "I'm sorry for the mess, Talbot. I hope you forgive me."

She watched as Russell's brow went up in a questioning manner as she rushed passed them and into her bedroom.

...

Isabelle stood with her back against the wall in the kitchen as she listened in on the dinner conversation that Russell, Talbot, and Bill were having in the dining room. She could hear that Talbot was pouring him a glass of carbonated blood. She held her own glass in her hand; she spun the liquid about as she waited in anticipation.

"Chilled carbonated blood. Cruelty free, all willingly donated. Note the citrusy taste. This one ate only tangerines for weeks," Talbot announced as he poured everyone a glass.

"Mr. Compton," she heard Russell speak like a true Southern gentleman, "thank you for joining us. It is an honor to have you in my kingdom again."

Again? When had this man been in Mississippi? Had Bill come here first to try to take out Russell? Questions buzzed through her head at his words.

She could tell that Russell had taken a sip of his drink when the sound of Talbot and Bill's swallowing followed quickly. At least the vampire understood proper dining etiquette.

"Your Majesty has been very hospitable. Perhaps my Queen will take this into consideration before she has you staked," Bill announced.

She felt the anger rise in her again at Bill's threat. Another growl erupted from inside of her and she had to close her eyes before letting her anger take over her body.

She heard Russell and Talbot chuckle as if it had been the funniest thing that they had heard in their life together.

"If staking vampire royalty were a viable option, trust me, you would not be sitting here," Russell replied. Isabelle smiled at the blatant threat that her maker had just thrown back.

"Why am I," she heard Bill ask hotly.

Anger once again filled her at his blatant disrespect for Russell.

"I want to make you sheriff of Mississippi Area 2," Russell announced. She could tell that he was now leaning up against the table as he told this blatant lie.

"The world's only cactus plantation," Russell added with a quick smile.

Isabelle had to hold in her small giggle.

"Your Majesty, I don't think you kidnapped me and drug me across straight lines just to offer me a job," Bill replied.

"Oh," Russell whined, "You're hung up on state lines. Those lines will soon cease to exist."

Isabelle shook her head. What was Russell planning exactly?

"You're raging war against the Queen of Louisiana," Bill asked in confusion. Isabelle had to admit that she was just as confused. Russell had been so adamant about not going to war in the past.

"War," she heard Russell say in sarcasm. She could hear Talbot chuckle at the word.

"How barbaric," Russell added. "Vampire politics maybe medieval but I'm not."

"Excuse me gentleman," Talbot interrupted quickly, "I must go drain the second course."

As he walked into the kitchen, Isabelle glared at him.

"What is going on," she hissed at him as the blood in her glass threatened to escape as she swirled it about.

"It's none of your business," he replied and went toward the stove.

"I mean Sophie-Anne no harm," she heard Russell announce.

Talbot turned quickly to see Isabelle still eavesdropping.

"In fact just the opposite," she heard him say in a hushed voice. She had to move closer to the door to hear what he was about to say.

"Belle get away," Talbot hissed. "You don't want to hear."

"I intend to marry her," she heard Russell announced. "For the moment she says no, but a Queen is entitled to change her mind."

Russell smiled at Bill Compton at his revelation. He wanted to make sure that he spoke it so softly that his children would not find out.

A loud crash could be heard that sounded that of glass hitting the floor and doors slamming quickly. He closed his eyes as he heard Talbot screaming at Isabelle's reaction. He hadn't heard her standing outside the door eavesdropping.

"And how will you make that happen," Bill asked quickly over the chaos that was going on in the kitchen. He looked over to Russell to see that his eyes were closed in an almost regretful manner.

"With your help of course," Russell announced and picked up his glass and smiled at Bill and drank in his last bit of tangerine flavored carbonated blood.

Talbot came in quickly with a cook following close behind with the bloodied 'food' that they were to dine on for the night.

"There's a lot of natural gas to be had in Louisiana," Russell stated as Bill spooned in his blood soup. "I enjoy the music," he added quickly with a large smile. In the back of his mind, he was thinking of that night that he had danced with Isabelle at that little hole in the wall bar.

Bill looked at him questioningly.

"Frankly, I've out grown my sandbox," Russell admitted in his Southern accent. "Sophie-Anne is a delightful eccentric."

"She's as mad as a monkey on a trike and she has been for centuries," Talbot announced in annoyance as he picked at his food.

Russell quickly looked over at his consort and reminded harshly, "Talbot, we don't need to say everything we think."

Talbot looked over at Russell with a hateful look. That was all he had been getting from Russell was insults spit at him. He was about to the boiling point.

"For whatever reasons, she is incapable of managing her queendom," Russell stated quickly. "Take you for example, she has one of the most promising young vampires in the country under her command and she sends you where? Bon Temps. A little wasted town."

"She didn't send me to Bon Temps," Bill corrected, sitting his spoon back into his bowl, "It was my home before I was made. After the Great Revelation, I chose to go there and mainstream."

"You honestly expect me to believe that she allowed you to move to a tiny town in a middle of a swamp and date a waitress," Russell asked quickly.

Bill looked over at the Vampire King in hatred at this revelation.

Russell leaned back in his chair in a lazy fashion and looked over at Bill with knowing eyes.

"I know you're still working for her," Russell informed coldly. "And I know she has secrets and I want to know what they are. In return I'll make you sheriff of Area 2."

"Perhaps Your Majesty is using werewolves to gather his intelligence as well," Bill said in an insulting manner.

"Ouch," Talbot announced with a smile. Russell chuckled at the failed insult.

"There's clearly been a mistake," Bill announced.

Russell placed his hand behind his neck and leaned in to listen to Bill's claim.

"I am not the vampire you are looking for. I'm not privy to the Queen's secrets. Nor do I have any interest in being your sheriff," Bill announced and placed his napkin on the table. He looked over at Russell who was now staring down at his plate.

"I'm sorry to have wasted your time," Bill announced as he stood from the table.

"Poor Sookie," Russell cooed. "Such a shame she has to pay a price for your stubbornness."

Bill dropped his fangs and turned quickly to Russell and hissed, "You leave Sookie out of this!"

Russell dropped his and leaned close to Bill and replied in anger, "You're in my house, Mr. Compton. Put your fangs away."

Bill pulled back quickly and did as he was demanded.

Desert was now being served by the werewolf cooks as the three vampires sat around the table. Bill had quickly calmed down and thought it safer to not piss off the King of Mississippi for Sookie's sake.

"Sookie has nothing to do with this," Bill informed quickly as the red ice cream was sat in front of him. "She's innocent."

"We know that you love her. That you have killed for her and from the look in your eye, I can see that you would do it again if you thought that it would save her," Russell admitted sweetly. He remembered the way he had killed vampires and werewolves just for his little beauty.

"So romantic," Talbot whispered as he spun a small green parsley leaf in his hand and looked at Bill with soft eyes.

"It's not romantic," Lorena announced quickly causing everyone's head to turn. "It's delusional."

"Lorena," Russell announced with a fake laugh as she entered wearing royal blue riding attire and a black velvet hat. Why was this idiot vampire wearing a riding hat? It wasn't like she would die from a fall or even fall at all.

"Oh goody, I'm just in time for desert," Lorena announced and looked over at her child with a wicked smile.

Russell watched in glee as Bill moved quickly across the room and reached for one of the older lanterns that stood on one of the shelves that had been lit and threw it across the room to hit Lorena.

Talbot screamed as Lorena's body caught on fire and she rolled about screaming across his floors. He did not want to deal with anymore stains or burn marks anymore! He had just had it finished.

...

Isabelle stood at her window and looked out at the dark trees that surrounded the large mansion that she had always considered home. She had cried so many tears that her grey dress was soaked red. She couldn't stop the tears and she soon fell to the floor in exhaustion from all the sobbing.

She moved her hair out of her face and she looked over to the side of her bed were a glass vase full of red roses stood. She quickly pulled herself up from the floor and rushed to it and dropped it to the floor. She felt the rage inside of her take over as she stomped on the roses that she had once thought were so beautiful.

"This is your fault," she screamed at the rose that had fallen out of the warpath that her feet were on. She picked it up quickly and cried more. If it hadn't been for these roses, she would have never given Russell the chance at her heart. She would have always thought of him as the monster that had kidnapped her from her family and taken every human characteristic that she possessed and turned her into a horrible monster just like him.

She fell to her hands and knees and grabbed at the large suit case that was under her bed and jerked it out quickly and placed it onto her bed. She moved with ease as she chunked a few of her clothes into the case. She stopped as she jerked at her jewelry box and watched as all of her jewels fell around her.

She fell to her knees and looked at all her old jewelry. They all were of pearls. Everything that she had kept in her jewelry box had been the ones that Russell had given her. All of the jewelry that Franklin had given her had managed to get lost.

She quickly wiped away the tears and picked up each one and smiled as the memories started to come back to her of when he had given it to her and for what occasion.

"I can't leave him like this," she whispered to herself as she placed her jewelry back into their home and placed it into her bag.

She quickly walked to her shower and started the hot water. She needed to get rid of the stress of the day and the dress that was now completely ruined. She didn't care that she heard Lorena's screams coming from downstairs. She didn't care.

**End Note: Is Isabelle over-reacting? Will she finally leave? **

**How are you enjoying so far? I see that a lot of people are reading now, I do want to say that I thank you for the time and I would also like to suggest that you leave a review telling me what you think. They honestly make my day.**

**Oh, check out my Tumblr (it's on my profile) I have finally picked who Isabelle should look like. And if you could also follow if you like. It isn't my personal Tumblr, it's just the one I use for all my stories. But I'm always posting updates or pictures that I make.**

**And if anyone that knows how to make videos, I would love one to go with this story. I am artistically and computer software challenged so if any awesome readers out there could draw/create a poster or make a video it would be awesome! :D**


	59. Chapter 60

**Chapter 27: It Hurts Me Too**

**A/N: I really love this chapter! I also am trying something for the first time ever! I am going to try and make a video for this story. If I do it will be uploaded onto my tumblr account.**

Russell and Talbot pulled Lorena up from the floor after the fire had been taken care of. Russell couldn't stand trying to keep the loud chuckle inside. He could tell by the look on Talbot's face that there was to be hell to pay at the destruction of his rug. He wanted Talbot to say something, he had already thought of the perfect comeback.

"Oh, Lorena, Lorena, dear," Russell announced like a father would his young daughter that had been stung by the bee that she just wouldn't leave alone.

"I'm so sorry," he added as he gave her his hand and helped her up from the floor.

"I'm fine," she snapped as her body steamed like old charcoal on a fire. "I'll heal in a minute."

"The Celtic tapestry was a gift," Talbot announced in annoyance, "from 1387!"

Russell clasped his hands together as he started his rehearsed insult.

"We'll find a way to clean it up," Russell suggested in hopes that Talbot would just drop the dramatics.

"Hmm," Talbot asked, holding his head back.

"Or we'll put a planter or two in front of it and it will hide the burn marks. Really," he announced quickly and as subtly rude as possible. Talbot had been touching on his nerves these last few years that Isabelle had been away.

"It's like Armageddon in here every time someone chips a dessert glass," Russell announced to his guests but kept an eye on Talbot who was quickly swallowing his anger before he blew up on him.

"Ok now, I would like everyone to please leave me alone with Mr. Compton," Russell demanded with his Southern gentleman ways.

He looked over to his guards and they released Bill immediately even though his fangs were still visible.

"We can all use the time to let," he stopped and tried desperately to hold in the chuckle as he looked to Lorena,"cooler heads prevail."

"This may be a little difficult for a Louisianan to understand," Russell announced as the others quickly dispersed as he walked closer to Bill. "But in the Kingdom of Mississippi our appetite for unprovoked violence is nil."

Russell shook his head as he took in Bill's fangs that were still showing. He closed his eyes in irritation and reminded, "Fangs."

Bill quickly sheathed them away as Russell demanded and bowed his head slightly.

"You know it was Miss Lorena who recommended you," Russell announced as he stepped away from Bill and turned his back on him.

"If you two are to be working together, I suggest that you two learn to get along," he suggested as he walked toward the dinner table.

"You do Lorena's bidding now," Bill asked in confusion as he looked over the king.

Russell chuckled and shook his head as he sat at the chair that Talbot had previously been sitting at. "Oh, that's what she thinks. Given your previous standings with Sophie-Anne, I'd like to have you for my own," Russell informed and pulled the other chair out with his foot as a demand for him to sit down.

Bill eyed the chair and then looked over at the king. He was a defiant little bastard. How did Sophie-Anne not kill him?

"Whatever lies Lorena has told you, she has motives of her own," Bill announced and sat down slowly in the chair and leaned into Russell.

"I am well aware," Russell replied flatly and stared at his defiantly rude guest.

"She is quite unsophisticated as someone so old," Russell observed, "Do you know that she wanted me to make you watch while you killed your human?"

Russell chuckled at the memory and at the look on this vampire's face.

"and speaking of," Russell added after his laugh was under control, "vampire to vampire, how much do you really love that human of yours," he leaned in close to Bill and whispered, "Why not turn her as I turned Talbot centuries ago. Spend an eternity together," he paused as thoughts of Isabelle, not Talbot, entered his thoughts as he closed his eyes to remember the first time he made love to her, "now that's a commitment."

He watched as Bill tried to ignore his words in curiosity. He had never regretted changing his two children even if sometimes they regretted their decision.

"It's impossible," Bill said sadly.

"It's an eternity for humans. To subject them to the vistitudes of mortality and to the mercy of forces such as, for instance, me," Russell replied with all the knowledge that a 3,000 year old vampire held.

"Your Majesty, that is no choice," Bill replied softly as his words sunk into that little brain of his.

"Yes it is," Russell replied quickly. "Is it your human love affair you value or your own desire? You are a fraction of my age, one day you will see you can't have both."

Bill looked at him with a certain sadness in his eyes. He knew that Russell was speaking the truth.

Russell lifted up from his stance in the chair and chuckled softly and slapped his hands on his knees and added as he stood, "Well, we're all a little frazzled by the worries of the day."

"Why don't you, uh," he suggested and placed his index finger on Bill's forehead, "sleep on it."

...

Isabelle looked down at the device that Franklin had gotten her for Christmas. He called it a cell phone and he had taught her everything there was to know about it. She usually stayed away from the thing unless Franklin was out of town. The only people that she needed to get in touch with were Russell and Franklin and if Russell needed her all he needed to do was call her name. She could do the same with Franklin but since he worked all the time, he had said that it would be easier for her to just call or text instead of summon him.

"Where are you," she typed quickly into the phone and watched as it searched for signal. She had to hold the phone in the air and wave it around before the little beeping sound rang to tell her that the message had sent.

She waited a moment and smiled as a bubbling noise erupted from the phone. She flipped it open and read the message.

She rolled her eyes at him. He had shacked up with another girl. This time her name was Tara and she was a bartender in Bon Temps who was having emotional issues.

"Match made in screws lose Heaven," she whispered to herself but did not send it to Franklin. She simply texted back to inform him that she would stay with Russell until he returned but then she was moving back into her old house.

She chunked the cell phone down on her bed and quickly made her way to the library she needed to talk with Russell about her plans. She had finally been able to get her nerves to calm to the point that she was no longer crying.

Isabelle walked into the library silently as he was sitting on the love seat with Talbot beside him. She noted that he was in his leisurely attire and his tie was undone as were his buttons. His shoes were off as he set stretched out on the love seat. She couldn't believe what she was seeing Talbot doing, his feet were propped up on the coffee table.

"Russell," she whispered as she walked over to the fireplace and kept her eyes down. She could feel both of their eyes travelling her as she stood in front of them.

"May I have a word with you," she asked. She quickly turned her gaze at Talbot and added, "Alone?"

"Of course you can," Russell replied sweetly and looked over at Talbot who took the hint and quickly removed himself from the library.

There was a silence that developed between the two as they gazed at each other. Isabelle quickly turned her gaze away from him and felt the sob in her throat.

"What's wrong poppet," Russell asked. She heard him set his rocks glass on the table and get up. She felt his hand on her shoulder and she turned to look in his eyes.

"I don't like what you are planning," Isabelle admitted. She could feel the tears threatening to spill over. She started to blink quickly to try and push them back but it was not successful.

"Sh,sh," Russell whispered to her and brought her into his arms. She felt her arms wrap around his neck tightly as the sobs came out freely once again.

"A lot of people will get hurt," she whispered into his ear. She pulled away and looked down at his white shirt and noticed the blood stains that she had smeared onto it. "I'm sorry," she cried again and pulled away from him. She felt his hand wrap around her wrist gently and pull her to look at him.

"That's why I pulled you out of this," he informed her softly. "That's why I am happy that you are staying hidden from everyone in this house."

"But what about Talbot," she asked. "Aren't you worried for his safety?"

Russell chuckled and replied, "Who would try to hurt him?"

Isabelle shook her head, "I just can't shake this bad feeling. It's like when I was human and I had those dreams."

She quickly turned her head away as she bit at her lip.

"And now you're going to make Sophie-Anne your wife," she asked. She could feel another sob making its way into her throat which made her lip quiver as she tried to keep it down. She felt Russell move toward her but she moved away quickly.

"Do you have any idea how that makes me feel," she asked harshly. "To know that your maker will never ask you to be his wife and to be replaced by some Yahtzee playing vampire that is a few centuries from being a complete village idiot?"

"Isabelle, calm down," he demanded as he helped her to her chair.

"I will not calm down," she hissed and jerked away from him in anger.

"I have to leave this place," she revealed in a whisper as she shook her head as her heart broke. "Believe me I don't want to leave but I have to. I can't be a part of this. When Franklin arrives back, I am leaving."

"Do you want me to-"

"Tell me that you love me," she asked softly, "Yes."

Russell rolled his eyes at his young child and asked, "Why does everyone insist on being told that they are loved. Does it matter? Why can't we keep those secrets to ourselves? Look if you want me to let you go, I will, all you need to do is ask."

Isabelle turned away from him as more tears fell from her eyes. She knew that he loved her; she knew this as a fact. She just didn't know why he couldn't say it. She had heard him say it to Talbot on numerous occasions but she had never received one 'I love you' and she felt like she deserved it more than Talbot.

"I would die rather than live without you. I would die the same way he died. I can't bear you to look at me the way you just did. I cannot bear it if you do not love me," she informed him and felt herself being pulled into Russell's arms as she sobbed. She hadn't intended on bringing up the death of his maker but it just came out.

"I love you Russell," she cried in a muffled whisper into his chest as he rubbed her back.

He felt extreme guilt come over him. He had never told her that he loved her and now she was threatening to leave him or even meet the True Death if he did not love her. He knew that if she was human her heart would be beating as fast as the night that they had first made love.

"Then still your heart," he whispered in her ear and watched as she looked into his eyes and noticed the blood that was sitting at the edge of his eyes, "because you are dear to me as life itself. I love you so much Isabelle and I am truly sorry that I have never been able to tell you until now. If I wasn't worried about your safety, you would have been my Queen. I would have made you my wife years ago. You have been the only person that has ever been true to me and never strayed."

Isabelle raised her hands to his cheeks and gave him a soft smile and gently kissed him and replied, "It's because I love you so much that I can't stay here and watch you destroy everything that I have helped you build. I am not asking to be released; I am just informing you that I am staying away for some time."

Russell lifted his arm around her and smiled at her and asked, "Well I couldn't let you go without something?"

She leaned into his body and took in his scent and she replied, "It can't be that long. I heard that idiot Compton arguing with himself over whether or not he should break ties with Louisiana or not. If I am allowed to give my opinion…"

"Always," Russell whispered as he looked at her with a large smile and wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Please don't trust him," she whispered and leaned in to kiss him for one last time before everything went to Hell in a hand basket.

...

Isabelle walked stealthily behind Lorena who was doing the same behind Bill Compton. She was on a mission to find out what he was planning. She did not trust neither of the vampires that Russell was so eagerly trusting.

She watched as Bill walked into his room and then his maker shutting the door behind her. It gave her the perfect opportunity to hide outside the door and listen in to the conversation.

"Most impressive," Lorena announced with mock excitement.

"You won the trust of Russell Edgington, himself," she added quickly.

Isabelle felt her stomach churn at those words. It was a horrible mistake on her maker's part.

"I don't care what you believe," she heart Bill whisper. "My only loyalty is to my king."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at that bold face lie.

"Your loyalty is to your own sentiment," Lorena stated, "A century ago, it was to your human wife. Now, it's that ridiculous waitress. You'll say anything to save her."

"We can never love humans without bringing suffering upon them," Bill announced softly.

Isabelle shook her head. It was the smartest thing that she had ever heard from his mouth.

"You taught me that," Bill announced to Lorena.

"And I will never forgive you for it," Bill seethed.

"It's an essential truth. One that you refuse to face because you clung to the illusion of humanity," Lorena stated.

"You were right! Is that what you wish to hear? You proved it to me once and now I've learned it again! You've won; you've deprived me of my freedom, my home, and my humanity. I will never ever love you."

Isabelle shook her head. Such dramatics! She smiled when she heard the two vampires start to express their hatred for each other. She made a mental note to find this waitress in Bon Temps and reveal to her just how honest her loving Mr. Compton was to her.

**End Note: FINALLY! An I LOVE YOU! The quotes used are from Anne Rice. I just think that line that Claudia says to Louis just fit Isabelle so perfectly. **

**What do you think? I'm dying for reviews!**


	60. Chapter 61

**Chapter 28: 9 Crimes**

**ATTENTION! I made a video! It's called The Lost Child and it is on Youtube and my Tumblr account! Please take look! I worked really hard on it.**

Isabelle snuck inside the house after her early meal. Talbot was standing in the hall pacing to and fro like something had gone terribly wrong.

"What's wrong Talbot," she asked quickly.

"Bill and Lorena fucked in the guest room last night," Talbot informed her harshly.

Isabelle rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Everyone is aware of that. They could wake the human dead in their coffins from all the noise they made," she replied as she moved toward him and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"You must calm down," she suggested, "You don't look at all well. You must eat. You look horrible."

"You," Talbot screamed and pointed to the stairs and moved around Isabelle to confront Lorena.

"Talbot," Isabelle warned.

"This is my house and there are certain indecencies that will not be tolerated," Talbot informed the vampire woman.

Lorena simply smiled and chuckled at Talbot. Isabelle could see that he was becoming angry and an extremely angry Talbot was not a pleasant sight. She recalled only seeing it once and it left the house completely destroyed.

"I'm sorry for the broken painting," Lorena stated with a large grin as she continued her march down the stairs.

"You what," Talbot said in horrific shock.

"Here's the money for it. It should cover it," Lorena announced and threw a few hundreds up in the air and watched in glee as they fell to the ground.

Talbot felt his anger bubble to its boiling point. He grabbed her arm to throw her out of his home but he underestimated how old she was and felt himself being thrown in to the nearby wall.

"You ever touch me again," Lorena hissed. "Every thing that is precious to you will be broken."

Isabelle felt rage bubble inside her at the threat to her oldest friend and felt herself rush toward her friend's side with her fangs dropped.

She wrapped her hand around Lorena's neck and pulled her off of Talbot. She shoved her into the wall and held her in place as she struggled to be free.

"Oh Lorena," Isabelle whispered. "Do you possess any manners at all? Don't you know that this is Talbot's house and what he says goes?"

"Fucking whore! Let me down," Lorena screamed.

"Not until we are on the same page here," Isabelle revealed wickedly. "You will never place your hands on Talbot, Russell, or myself. You will never blatantly disrespect this house again. If you do, I swear to you on everything that is Holy in this world, Lorena, I will kill you."

Lorena hid her fangs as she looked at the vampire in front of her. She knew that this woman was trouble from the first time she saw her years ago.

"Do we have an understanding," Isabelle hissed.

"Yes," Lorena replied quickly.

"Good. Now get out of here," Isabelle answered and dropped her to the floor.

"Where is Russell," Isabelle asked as soon as Lorena was out of ear shot.

"The library, where else, with that Bill Compton," Talbot announced with a roll of his eyes. "You know I could have taken care of that, I am not hopeless."

Isabelle smiled and walked close to him and placed her hand upon his cheek and whispered, "I never thought in all my life that you were ever hopeless."

...

"How long did you work for Sophie-Anne," Russell asked as he placed the needle onto his favorite records. He turned quickly to look at Bill for his answer.

"Twenty-five years."

"As what," Russell asked quickly.

"I was a procurer," Bill answered as he placed his large wine glass onto his lips to taste the new drink that Talbot had given them.

"Were you any good," Russell asked as he moved to take a seat in his large chair.

"I received no complaints."

"And then you started sampling the local flavor in Bon Temps," he asked as he opened his cigar box.

"No," Bill replied quickly and defensively. "I was on sabbatical."

"Now you're playing coy, William," Russell revealed as he cut the end off of a cigar. "Such which is it you doubt, my intentions or my power?"

Bill did not answer as he watched Russell's attention being placed on the cigars and thought of what could happen if this plan did not work out.

"Can you assure me that you can usurp her territory," Bill asked.

"Depends on the quality of your information, now doesn't it," Russell asked with a straight face as he handed his guest a cigar.

"No," Bill whispered and waved it away.

"I insist," Russell demanded as he still held the cigar in place.

Bill let a small smile come over his face as he reached for the cigar. He placed it in his mouth and watched Russell carefully as he lit the cigar for him.

"A woman is only a woman," Russell informed as Bill inhaled the smoke of the cigar, "but a cigar is a smoke."

"Rudyard Kipling," Russell revealed with a large smile, "No Shakespeare, but less impetious and he never stole spoons."

Russell closed his eyes as he lit his cigar and let a quick smile come over his face as he thought of the last time he had brought up Shakespeare and his spoons. It was the first time that he had heard Isabelle laugh.

"Your Majesty," Bill announced, interrupting his thought.

"If I am to sign my own death warrant, I want something in return," he added.

Russell looked at him with a small smile.

"When I have fulfilled my duties, I want Lorena gone," Bill demanded as he puffed on his cigar.

"Gone?"

"Yes sir."

"It is a punishable offense to kill a vampire," Russell informed. It was an offense that he had committed many times in the past and had never been caught.

"I've done a lot worse then," Bill added simply.

"Hmmm," Russell announced with a smile.

"Eric Northman, the sheriff of Area 5, has been selling vampire blood and I believe it is at her behest," Bill informed quickly.

"If the Magister finds out, he'll put her on trial. He's been itching for another Inquistition for centuries. Why on Earth would she be so stupid," Russell asked harshly.

"Since he Great Revelation, she's close to losing her fortune now with being taxed by the IRS," Bill informed.

"Hmm," Russell said with a large smile that was full of glee.

"Tug on the purse strings, you'll find a lady's heart," he announced as he placed his cigar in the ash tray on the table in front of him. He took a sip of his drink and looked over at the vampire in front of him.

"That's very nice Bill," he revealed.

"Very nice. I feel like celebrating," he announced with a large grin and pulled himself from the chair and walked out of the library leaving Bill Compton alone.

...

Isabelle stood in front of the werewolf bar and shook her head. She could hear the wolf biker gang screaming from the alcohol that they were polluting their blood with.

"Gabriella," she demanded as she walked into the bar.

She watched as some of the more drunken wolves growled at her as they looked her over in her red dress and black stilettos.

"Belle," Gabriella asked quickly as she moved around the bar and looked at the vampire in confusion. "What are you doing here?"

"one of your relatives is a junkie," she asked quickly.

The wolf girl looked over the vampire in a confused look.

"A few of them. Why what happened?"

"A vampire from Louisiana killed your uncle," she revealed.

Gabriella looked around her quickly to make sure that no body was eavesdropping on them.

"What happened," Gabriella asked under her breath.

"He was working with Edgington's pack and they cornered a rogue vampire in the woods," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Fuck," Gabriella announced and the quickly looked up at the vampire that had helped raise her and apologized for the outburst.

"I need to know how he got involved with that pack," Isabelle demanded quickly.

Gabriella looked everywhere but at the vampire.

"Tell me," Isabelle ordered.

"I was told not to. I'm sorry, Belle. But we were ordered to be loyal to both of you," the wolf whispered.

Isabelle felt rage burn deep inside her and turned quickly away. The lights darkened quickly as she heard the wolves start to scream in excitement.

"I let him use my place," Gabriella admitted.

Isabelle turned quickly and watched as Russell walked on stage with dark shades over his eyes. She wondered momentarily if he could see her but if he did she really did not care at the moment.

She watched in horror as her maker bit into his wrist and let his blood drip into multiple shot glasses that were to be passed around the crowd. She wanted nothing to do with this and quickly found her way out of the bar and back toward Edgington Estate.

...

Isabelle stood in the dining room as Talbot looked it over in deep thought.

"Are we having more ideas," she asked as she looked him over with a smile.

He didn't answer her.

"Talbot," she announced with a stronger voice and watched as he jerked and looked at her.

"No, I was just thinking about how many conversations were shared over this dinner table. You know, this was the same table that we used when I found you," he revealed.

Isabelle smiled at him and replied, "No I didn't know that."

"Oh, yes," he sighed. "I kept it as a sort of sentimental value. It was around this table that I suggested that if Russell wasn't going to eat you or have his way with the wonderful little human body that you once had, then why not turn you?"

"Talbot," she whispered and swallowed the lump of emotions that was swelling in her throat.

"I think I need to tell you something," she whispered and walked closer to him. She had decided that he needed to know the truth about her. He needed to know the exact reasons why Russell had turned her.

"What is it," Talbot asked in confusion as he looked her sad face over.

"Russell made-"

"You have a visitor," a guard interrupted and Talbot turned away from her.

"We will finish this another time," Talbot replied and walked toward the large entry hall.

"No not you," Talbot announced.

Isabelle smiled at his words. She knew exactly who it was by Talbot's tone.

"Franklin," Isabelle announced n excitement as she walked behind Talbot and took in her child. But who she saw him with certainly took her by surprise. She hadn't expected him to bring a tied up girl into the house.

"Russell is expecting me," Franklin revealed with a large smile.

"Well he will be out for a while," Talbot announced harshly.

Isabelle watched as Franklin walked away from Talbot and left the girl alone. She watched as Talbot looked her over as he circled her.

"The poor thing is scared out of her mind," Isabelle whispered so low that only Talbot could hear her.

"Is this for me," Talbot asked.

Franklin sat down quickly and watched a Talbot circled his girlfriend.

"She's skinny," Talbot complained with a sad look and walked away quickly.

Isabelle watched as the girl looked her over in fear. She offered her a kind smile in hopes of calming her nerves. Humans in fear were always a threat to a vampire. How stupid could her child still be?

She watched as the young girl turned quickly to Franklin and watched as he winked at her.

"Franklin," Isabelle announced harshly.

"Yes my love," Franklin announced as he stood quickly from his place.

"We need to talk," she whispered and looked over the young woman once again. "Now."

"Yes," he whispered and followed her toward the dining room.

"Guard, take her to the other guest room," she demanded.

Franklin turned quickly and watched them in hatred as they placed their hands on her skin.

"What do you think you are doing bringing a girl here," she asked harshly.

"We are madly in love," Franklin announced.

"That's why she is trembling in fear and you have her tied in ropes then," she asked quickly and pointed to the girl as the guards helped her up the stairs.

"She's afraid of vampires," he revealed with a shrug.

Isabelle shook her head and held her hands in the air and walked passed him.

"Where are you going," he asked quickly.

"I'm going to talk to this new girl in your life and do not interrupt me," she ordered as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

...

Tara sat on the large bed and felt the tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She could feel her lips trembling. She was trying her best to keep her fear down and be strong but being in a house full of vampires that were looking her over like she was dinner was not easy.

She heard a knock at the door and watched as the female floor from downstairs slowly entered the room.

"Knocking is a courtesy that is severely lacking in this house," Isabelle announced with a large smile as she closed the door from behind her.

Tara looked at her in panic.

Isabelle smirked at her and sat beside her on the bed and took in her features.

"Calm those nerves of yours," Isabelle demanded.

"Are you here to kill me," Tara asked quickly.

"Well that all depends on you now doesn't it," Isabelle asked.

Tara felt the shiver run through her spine as the vampire placed her hand on her shoulder.

"You have not killed anyone and you will never harm a child, I have no reason to eat you," she whispered in an attempt to calm her.

"So are you a good vampire," Tara asked as she looked into the vampire's eyes and then quickly turned away as she realized what she had just done.

"Not really," she replied with a chuckle. "And you needn't have any fear that I will glamour you. I have come to visit you on good terms, my dear."

Tara looked back up at this vampire that seemed to care for her situation.

"Will you help me get out of here," Tara whispered.

Isabelle shook her head and stood quickly from the bed.

"I wanted to tell you that I know what you are going through. It was not so long ago that I was in your exact position, locked in a home with vampires and werewolves running about. I know better than anyone in this house what you are going through mentally and emotionally," she revealed sweetly.

"But you are stronger than this pity that you are putting upon yourself," Isabelle scolded. "You won't die at the hands of a vampire. I can assure you of that."

Tara looked up at this vampire quickly. Something in this woman's words helped her. The only caring words that she had ever heard that made this feeling come over her was the words of Mary-Anne. But this woman seemed to have a deep caring for her and didn't seem to want anything in return for you.

"If I may offer you some advice," Isabelle whispered as she started to open the door but quickly turned around.

"Don't leave during mid-day when the wolves are prowling about. Take it from someone that tried it once upon a time long ago. A bite from a wolf is excruciating."

"Come here," Isabelle demanded as she pulled Tara up from the bed and placed the girl in front of the large mirror.

"Forgive me for what I do," she whispered more to herself before she revealed, "Don't let me down, you will only have one chance to escape my fate."

"What do I do," Tara heard herself ask as she looked over her tear stained face in the mirror.

"Just be nice to Franklin and he'll be nice to you and find a way out quickly."

"Do you regret it," she asked quickly.

"Not at all. I charmed a king, a queen, a congressman, and the occassional aristocrat throughout my long life," Isabelle replied with a chuckle as she turned away from the girl and walked toward the door.

"Thank you," Tara whispered as the vampire exited the room.

**End Note: Reviews? I love how Isabelle felt a sort of sympathy for Tara. What are your thoughts?**


	61. Chapter 62

**Chapter 29: Throwing Insults**

**A/N: No review on my video :/ and I worked so hard on it too :(**

Isabelle stood in the center of the bedroom and stared at the blonde waitress that sat upon her bed. The tale that she was telling was about to become very emotional for her. The music of the song that had started to play had not helped her.

"Wait, you tried to help Tara," Sookie asked quickly in astonishment.

"I tried but she was too stubborn for her own good. The wolves got her anyways," she confirmed with a small grin.

"But you know, fools will be fools," she added quickly with an even larger smile.

"I'm afraid that your darling Bill was not forced to have sex with Lorena as he may have told you," Isabelle informed her with mock sadness.

"I refuse to believe that," Sookie adamantly argued.

"I guess all the fools in the New World can trace their roots back to Bon Temps apparently," Isabelle replied as an insult.

Sookie did not register that what the vampire had just said was an insult to her and simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you almost finished with the story because I'm sure Bill and Jason are getting worried," Sookie asked quickly.

"Do you really think so," Isabelle asked with a large toothy grin.

Sookie did not answer, taking the question as a silent threat.

"I think they will," Isabelle whispered.

"So what happened next," Sookie asked quickly.

"I think you know what happens," she answered sadly as she sat down at her vanity once again.

...

"Steve Newlin and his wife have been missing for 48 hours. Officials are ruling the recently divorced couple as victims of a homicide. Sources are also announcing that the investigators believe, based on evidence found at the reverend's home that a vampire or vampires may be to blame," the news anchor announced on the television that Pam was watching in the corner of the office where Bill and Eric were once again arguing over the possibility of where Sookie Stackhouse could be.

"Eric," Pam announced and turned to him.

Eric looked up quickly and saw the bloody scene of the Newlin home.

"The AVL," Eric asked quickly.

"No. They wouldn't do something like this that would cause such publicity," Bill informed.

"From a vampire that says he does not work for them," Pam announced in sarcasm as she placed her arms on her hips.

"Whoever is responsible for this may have something to do with Sookie's disappearance," Pam added quickly.

"It would make sense," Eric replied. "The Newlin's may have gone into hiding. They do have reason to take Sookie."

"Do you really think that they would do this after what happened last time," Bill asked quickly.

"It's a vampire," Pam replied harshly. "The problem is who was it and where are they?"

"The Newlin's owned a ranch in Texas. Call one of the local sheriffs of the surrounding counties," Bill suggested.

Pam shook her head as Eric shot her a demanding look. Sometimes she hated that she was the one that always had to do the leg work. Sookie Stackhouse was the one to blame for all of this. She could be out hunting or being pampered but no, she had to help find the whore of Bon Temps.

...

Sookie eyed the vampire's teary eyes. She knew exactly what was about to come up. The death of Franklin, Talbot, and Russell.

"Was Franklin first or Talbot," Sookie heard herself ask.

"Talbot," Isabelle answered flatly as the music that started to play was tugging at her heart strings.

"We went through so much together," Isabelle revealed with her eyes closed as the hurt passed through her. Rage secretly bubbled inside of her as she imagined Sookie dumping his remains into the garbage disposal.

The thud from upstairs fumbled around once again.

"He was the only person that I could honestly call my friend," she added as she opened her eyes slowly.

"You seem more upset about Talbot than Franklin," Sookie whispered.

"Franklin, though it hurt me, had the True Death coming for him since I made him," she admitted, "Talbot had done NOTHING to your darling Viking and yet he murdered him because of his human family! I'm sure that people wouldn't find it very environmental if I killed pigs, birds, and humans that carried the flu for that is what killed my human family."

"Talbot deserved being stabbed in the heart with a pornographic scroll! He was just as evil as Russell was! He would have killed me in a heartbeat to taste me," Sookie hissed in defense of Eric.

Isabelle chuckled and replied with a large smile, "Just as the grandmother of two imbecile children deserves to be murdered brutally in her own kitchen because her imbecile granddaughter can't keep her sex life a secret?"

Sookie's face flushed red in anger at the words that came from the vampire.

"Ms. Stackhouse, let me remind you that vampires can be affected by harsh words just as a human is affected. Sometimes our years make us better at hiding them," she informed her.

"Point taken," Sookie replied quickly as her rage subsided once again as the song that she had never heard ended quickly.

"So what happened when you found out about their deaths?"

**Review on how you like it? Review on what you think of my first video ever? Please! :D**


	62. Chapter 63

**Chapter 30: Night on the Sun**

**A/N: Tempestgirl- thank you for the review! :D**

**i wanted to make this story because I find that Russell was the only character to me that stood out. Every character that I original liked has changed so much. I liked Tara but then she became a whiny little titbag! I wanted to have a different perspective on him and it's been a real blast writing it for me :)**

Isabelle stood on the balcony of her old mansion as she looked over the land that Russell had given her so many years ago. She could hear his wolves howling far off to the full moon. Her eyes held no more tears as she smiled at the memories that went through her head. She hoped against everything that Russell would see how foolish this plan was but she knew that deep down he would never be able to see the mistake until it was too late.

"Gabriella," Isabelle announced harshly as she heard her wolf moving in the room behind her.

"Yes," Gabby asked obediently.

"I want you to follow Russell, where ever he may go. You call me and tell me exactly what he is doing," she demanded as she turned quickly.

"But what if he-"

"You're right Gabby; he will know that I am having you followed. Just do as I say," she replied coldly. Her eyes were the coldest shade that the werewolf girl had ever seen.

"Why are you worried so much," Gabby asked with pity. Even if the vampire's eyes were cold, she knew how much this woman cared about her maker.

Isabelle turned away from the wolf and added," If any of your relatives see you, you are to not tell them who I am or what you are doing. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Gabby answered obediently.

"Good."

"I'm sure that nothing bad will happen Belle. Russell is good at covering his tracks. You'll see that when all of this is over with that, well, you were just being a worry wart," Gabby replied with a large smile as she turned toward the door.

"Oh, how I wish that were true," she whispered as the werewolf left the room.

Isabelle watched as Gabriella changed her form from human to a beautiful white wolf and rushed toward the woods and to the Edgington Estate.

...

"Go ahead and leave," Talbot announced in anger and hurt to Russell, "Like you've been doing for centuries. Just go after this or that, while I sit here alone."

"In a giant mansion with all the blood you can drink and all the vampire boys you could possibly want! Oh poor Talbot," Russell announced in anger, "Are your diamond slippers chaffing?"

"First a queen, now a telepath! All you care about is your precious collection," Talbot cried. He was trying hard to not let the tears fall, "That's why the people that truly care about you end up leaving you alone!"

Russell rolled his eyes at Talbot. He knew that Talbot would not reveal Isabelle to anyone but he was getting dangerously close to letting it out that there may be another child that had left.

Talbot turned quickly away from Russell and sped toward the cabinet that held the stupid collection that Russell held so dear. He just could not understand how Isabelle had dealt with the way she was treated by Russell. He had seen the pain in her eyes and when she would get angry but he had never once seen her break down in front of people the way he was about to.

Talbot opened the doors and grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it to the floor and smiled as it broke into small pieces on the floor. He did it again and again. He was taking pleasure in destroying some of the things that may cause Russell pain but he knew it was all for nothing. The only thing that would hurt him, he knew, was if something happened to himself or to Isabelle and he was not willing to hurt one of his oldest friends, the only woman that had ever been in his life.

"Talbot," Eric announced and grabbed his arm as he reached to throw an old worthless crown to the floor.

"Your Majesty," he heard the blonde vampire reply. Talbot looked over to Russell to see the anger that was crossing his face.

"Perhaps I can offer a solution. I know I am a poor substitute but I would be honored to keep you company," Eric announced with a wicked smile.

"Hmm," Talbot announced and quickly glanced at Russell, "I don't know."

"That sounds like fun," Russell replied, thankful that Eric had suggested it so he could go do the business that needed to be handled for the night, "I am positively jealous."

"Fine," he heard Talbot announce with a large smile. He knew that if he told Talbot how jealous he would be that he would accept the offer. He knew his children better than anyone could know their children. He knew that Talbot was fueled by love and jealousy and Isabelle was fueled by love and worry. He also knew that Isabelle would have one of her wolves follow after him but he didn't mind, it just proved that he was right about her worries.

Russell mouthed thank you to the blonde vampire and walked quickly from the room with a large smile. His plan was beginning to come together perfectly.

...

Gabriella stood outside the Stackhouse home. This had been were Russell's wolves had led her. She looked up quickly to see that a blonde woman was standing at her window with a gun in her hand and the smell of fear was emitting off of her like the smell of a blackberry cobbler cooking in the oven.

She watched as two wolves ran around the house and her cousin's ex-girlfriend walked quickly to the door and busted it down with one hard kick.

"Stupid girl," Gabby hissed as a new smell came in the air. The smell of old death. She knew that there was a vampire inside the house that the woman had busted into.

She heard a scream and she looked quickly to see Russell Edgington standing with a young girl in his arms. She could smell that this girl was a vampire as well but was too young to know any better. Being raised by a vampire helped her learn the inner workings of vampire society and how to tell the age of a vampire in case one ever threatened her.

The male vampire that was inside the house quickly followed after her and looked in fear as he took in the image in front of him.

"Since no one was hospitable enough to invite me in, I had to wait until you came out," Russell Edgington replied in his southern drawl that she had to admit she enjoyed to hear.

"I take it this," Russell looked down at the struggling red headed vampire, "is yours?"

"Let her go," Bill demanded from inside the door frame.

She watched as Russell smiled and then turned to the grey wolf beside him and asked, "What do you think Gus? Should I let her go?"

The wolf growled and barked as it looked at the vampire. She felt disgusted as she watched slobber fall from his teeth.

"Oh, I'll take it that that's a no," Russell replied to Bill.

"I tell you what," Russell added with a large smile, "I'll trade you the red one for the blonde one."

Gabby noticed that Russell held the girl's head slightly to expose her neck and that his fangs were open. She had never in her life watched a vampire feed from another vampire or werewolf for that matter.

"How about you and I settle this among men," Bill offered with his fangs out.

"Aww, how very sexist of you Bill. When it comes to killing, I've always been an equal opportunist," Russell replied as he jerked the girl's head further back and quickly bit into her neck.

"You are 3,000 years old and yet you hide behind guards, wolves," Bill hissed as the wolf growled back, "a baby vampire."

Russell stopped and looked up at the vampire that had finally emerged from the house. He had a very large grin on his face. Threatening a child of a maker was always a way to get what you want. He knew that personally. He would rage if anyone harmed his children.

"Are you a coward," Bill whispered, "or are you just lazy?"

Gabby heard Russell laugh at the vampire's words.

"Here ya go boy," Russell announced as he threw the female vampire to the ground, "rip her to shreds."

She watched as Russell moved quickly and appeared behind the vampire.

"Northman was right about you," Russell announced as the vampire turned quickly to see Russell.

"You are a waste of the blood," he added as he pushed the vampire onto the ground and placed his boot at Bill's head.

She heard Bill scream in agony but she could not see what was happening.

"Silver spurs," Russell whispered as he kneeled over Bill with a large smile as the wound tried to heal on his face, "you like?"

"Shit," Gabby whispered. She made a mental note to never challenge Russell Edgington. He was winning this fight and had barely even moved.

Russell stood up quickly and then kicked Bill as he tried to get off the ground. She watched the pain on the vampire's face as he was kicked again and again.

"Talbot," she heard Russell whisper in pain.

"No," Russell cried as tears fell from his eyes.

She watched as Russell stopped quickly and looked up in fear and quickly took flight.

"Shit," she whispered and quickly pulled out her cell phone as she made her way quickly from the house.

"Something's happened," Gabriella announced in panic and quickly changed back into a wolf to run back to the mansion of her owner.

"No," Isabelle replied as she dropped the phone. Her hand went over her mouth as a sob escaped her and tears fell from her eyes.

She wanted to rush to her home and find Russell. She knew something had happened to Talbot. She just knew it.

**Reviews? Thoughts? Questions?**


	63. Chapter 64

**Chapter 31: Everything is Broken**

**A/N: I always cry when I watch this episode :'( there was so much emotion there!**

Russell rushed inside his home to see his guards standing in front of the library.

"Where is he," he demanded as the door slammed behind him. He was in a panic.

"Where is he," he screamed as he grabbed the closest guard he could and jerked on his collar.

"Sire," the guard announced and pointed toward the library's open door.

Russell rushed toward the door and stopped immediately as he looked at the bloodied remains of his lover on the floor.

"Talbot," he whispered as pain struck in his heart.

"Talbot," he said again as the tears fell from his eyes and he rushed to the floor to be beside what was left of his lover.

He pulled his gloves off quickly as he tried to hold back the sob that was threatening to escape him.

"No, no," he whispered as he placed his bare hands into the bloody goo and pulled them close to him. He did not get a chance to say good bye to Talbot he hadn't been there for him as he met the True Death all because of his wants.

"My, help me," he cried as the goo slipped through his hands and he had to grab more.

"Talbot," he seethed as the sob was threatening to release itself.

"Talbot, Talbot," he cried as he pulled more of the goo toward him and held it at his chest. It was all he had left of him.

"Talbot," he cried as he moved his hand around the blood that was left of his lover and looked over to the cabinet and saw that the crown that Talbot had threatened to break was missing. He knew at that moment who had killed his lover.

Rage and heartbreak took over him as the sob finally escaped him and the tears rolled down his face as he lay on the floor and held the remains of Talbot close to his chest.

"I will get them for this," he whispered after his sobbing lessened. "I won't stop until every last one of them is dead."

...

Isabelle looked over at the cell phone that lay on her love seat. She had yet to hear from Russell or from anybody on what had happened.

She grabbed her phone and texted Franklin quickly asking him where he was at. She knew that if he was to die that she would feel it from the stories that she had heard from other vampires.

Her phone buzzed quickly and she opened the phone to read the text that said that he was in Bon Temps looking for Tara, the girl that somehow managed to escape the werewolves without being noticed.

"Idiot," she whispered and threw the phone to the bed.

"Where are you," she whispered out the window of her balcony, hoping Russell would show up any moment.

...

Tara stood outside of Merlotte's and watched as Jason reached for the trashy blonde girl from Hot Shot. She looked away quickly and started to walk back into the bar.

A hand wrapped her mouth harshly and jerked her back quickly.

"Don't, don't cry. It's an ugly, ugly sound," Franklin whispered as he pulled her toward the back of the bar and slammed her into the wall. He placed his arms at her side to keep her from escaping him again.

"I killed you," Tara explained in fear as tears fell from her eyes as she shook in terror against the wall.

"That's what everyone said. That you did it," Franklin informed quickly in anger as he looked her shaking body over.

"I thought why would someone make up such vicious lies? Why would you kill someone that you love," he added harshly.

"I do not love you," Tara replied just as harshly.

"They said that too," Franklin announced, "but I refuse to believe that. I had to see for myself."

Tara shook in fear as Franklin placed his hands on her shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"You want to know what hurts the most," he asked. "You didn't mourn. If you had a shred of love in your heart for me, you would have mourned me."

"I love you so much," Franklin revealed as the sob escaped him and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"You don't love anything," Tara informed quickly. "You can't because you are a psychopath."

Franklin pulled away from her and looked at her with sadness.

"You violated me. You terrorized me because that's what most vampires do," she added in anger, "and you're calling that love."

Franklin shook his head at her ignorance and replied, "I'll mourn you Tara, I'll mourn you to my very marrow."

"Pity is, you'll never know how much I will grieve," he added as his long fangs unsheathed themselves as he made his way toward her neck.

"Come on if you are going to fucking kill me, kill me," Tara demanded in a scream.

"What's taking you so long," she asked. "You want to hear me beg for my life? Is that it? It's the only thing yal can feel, the destruction of life because you ain't got none in you. You sick mother fucker, I won't give you the satisfaction!"

"Why do you want to die so much," Franklin asked as his heart felt like breaking, "Why do you want to make me kill you?"

"Because the second I'm gone, I'm rid of you forever," she replied harshly. "I'll be free…and you'll have nothing!"

"Shut up," he screamed and wrapped his hands around her neck as he felt the rage start to take over him.

"Ah, your heart is beating so fast," he informed her, "I want to feel it stop."

"Take your hands off her," he heard a voice from behind him and the clicking of a gun.

He turned quickly to see a young man standing behind him and he smiled wide.

"This is a private conversation," Franklin revealed, "it's none of your concern. Run along."

"Move the fuck away," Jason demanded.

Franklin let go of Tara and walked toward the man with the gun in anger.

"Are you going to shoot me now," Franklin asked as he held his hands out.

"You do realize that I'm a vampire," he pointed out. "You can empty every round in me and I'll heal."

...

Isabelle felt a pain in her heart that caused her to double over in agony. She looked up and out at the night sky.

"Franklin," she whispered and quickly took to the skies.

She landed on top of the bar in Bon Temps and looked down as the bloody tears threatened to fall. She could see what was left of his remains on the ground. She looked up to see a man with blonde hair and the girl that Franklin had fallen in love with running toward a large black truck.

She swooped down quickly and looked over at the bloody remains of her child and a rage filled her. There was no longer pain inside her. She would put everyone in their rightful place at the end.

"Idiot," she cried as she picked up the remains and swooped away. She was going to give him a proper burial. He may have been an idiot child but he was her idiot child and she would see to it that his remains would not be left in the parking lot of a rundown bar in a town surrounded by a swamp.

...

As Isabelle walked into her home with blood and dirt stains on her pink plaid dress, her werewolf was standing in front of the television.

"What's going on," Isabelle asked in exhaustion.

"You need to see this," Gabriella whispered.

Isabelle made her way toward the television and watched as the news anchor appeared.

"In the news today in Salem, Organ both pro and anti-vampire advocates rally in anticipation of the upcoming ratification votes of the Vampire Rights Amendment. We'll show the measure," the anchor announced.

"Although 20% of Americans remain undecided."

Isabelle watched as the man's eyes looked at something that was going on behind the scenes. Then she heard a woman scream.

Russell soon came into focus of the camera. Gabriella jumped as Russell's hand went through the man's chest and ripped out his spine.

"Does that help you decide America," Russell announced as he held the spine in the air.

"DO NOT TURN OFF THE CAMERA," Russell screamed.

"Oh my God, I'm going to be sick," Gabby whispered and moved away from the television.

Isabelle shook her head at the sight. She felt more tears falling from her eyes as she looked over her maker. She could tell that he had lost his mind in that single moment.

"You've seen how quickly I can kill," he announced and pushed the dead anchor out of the chair and sat down, "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Russell Edgington."

A small smile crept on Isabelle's face as he introduced himself. Everything was going wrong in their world but he still kept those gentlemanly ways of his.

"And I have been a vampire for nearly 3,000 years. Now the American Vampire League wishes to perpetrate the notion that we are just like you, and I suppose that in some small ways we are. We're narcissists; we only care about getting what we want no matter what the cost just like you. Global warming, perpetual war, toxic waste, child labor, torture, genocide, that's a small price to pay for your SUVs and your flat screen TVs, your blood diamonds, your designer jeans, your absurd garish McMansions," Russell stated as he moved the bloodied spine in the air.

"Futile simple subversives to quill your quivering spineless souls," he added as he threw the spine behind him and laced his fingers together.

"No. In the end, we are nothing like you," he stated with a smile. "We are immortal because we drink the True Blood. Blood that is living, organic, and human."

She watched as he licked the blood off of his hand and shook her head. If her heart was still beating, it would be fluttering. She did not see this as disgusting, she wanted him at that moment. She was experiencing a blood lust that she hadn't felt in years as his eyes turned back onto the camera and glared with a small wicked smile as he moved away from his bloodied hand.

"And that is the truth the AVL wishes to conceal from you because, let's face it, eating people is a hard sale these days. So they put on their friendly faces to pass their beloved VRA but make no mistake, mine is the true face of vampires," Russell announced quickly as he raised both his hands out with a large smile.

His face turned serious rapidly and returned his hands back in front of him as he thought of what to say next.

Isabelle's fangs fell as she watched him smile into the camera. This had been a subject that they had both talked of long ago when the idea of equal rights came to a boiling point in America so long ago.

"Why," he paused, "would we seek equal rights? You are not our equals. We will eat you after we eat your children."

She watched as he smiled and turned quickly, "Now time for the weather. Tiffany?"

Isabelle felt the giggle erupt from her at his humor that she had not been given the chance to see in years. She was happy to know that he was still alive. She also knew that the smile and humor was a sham. He was in pain, she could see it in his eyes.

**Random Note: Today in my science class, the professor (who is a wildlife biologist) was talking about evolution and how if we all understood that we are all related that war, genocide, etc would end. I thought of Russell's speech as he lectured the whole time after he said that.**


	64. Chapter 65

**Chapter 32: I Smell a Rat**

**A/N: Almost finished with this tale!**

**On a random note, it's a beautiful day in East Texas (if you ever heard that East Texans are stupid, it's a lie.). The most interesting tale from around here is Ash Robinson, a great tale of a Texan father and revenge. Look it up if you like murder and money. It's my favorite true story. :)**

Russell walked down the dark street alone as thoughts of his life with Talbot passed through his mind. He hadn't been able to say goodbye to him. He needed to have closure on his child's death. He desperately needed to get to Isabelle as well. He knew that she would be beyond worried if he did not show up and reassure her that everything would be okay.

He watched as a man moved away from an old beat up red car. He smiled at the man, this prostitute. He looked a little like Talbot. It would be enough to get closure.

"Are you lookin for somethin special tonight," the man asked as he blew the smoke from his cigarette out.

"Found it," Russell replied and circled him with a smile. He noticed that the man looked down at his bag and he quickly covered the glass container that held the remains of Talbot. No one was allowed to look upon Talbot in this condition except for him.

"What kind of weird shit are you into," the prostitute asked as he took another puff on the cigarette.

"I'm looking to spend some quality time," he replied with a sad smile.

"500," Russell asked quickly.

"Biting costs you extra," the man replied.

A look of sadness crossed his face as he reached his hand out and touched the prostitute's face and replied," I'll give you more than you could ever dream of."

A look of confusion came over the man's face as he looked at the teary eyed vampire in front of him. Russell pulled his wallet out and flashed the money in front of his face.

"You have some place we can go," Russell asked softly.

"Yea," he announced and started to walk ahead of Russell.

Music played in the background as Russell lay against this man's chest. Thoughts of the first times that he and Talbot shared together went through his mind as he laid in the bed listening to this man's heart beat.

"I'm so sorry Talbot," he whispered as the sound of the heartbeat moved against him.

"Tony," the man announced in annoyance.

Russell lifted his head up and looked at him and replied, "You're the strongest man I've ever known. You made us a home. You made us a house."

"Yea and it was a nice house," Tony replied.

"It was more than a house. A haven, a refuge, from all that madness," Russell whispered and started to cry into the man's chest.

Tony rolled his eyes as the man cried against him. Russell moved away from him and placed his head in the pillow as thoughts of Talbot started to plague him once again.

Tony pulled himself from the bed and reached for his jeans as Russell lay there crying into the pillow. Russell reached for his shoulders and pulled him back as his fangs fell.

"I told you an extra 500 to bite me," Tony demanded as Russell pushed him into the wall and sheathed his fangs as he looked him over.

"No my dear," he cooed.

"It's all my fault," he said and placed his hand on the man's chin.

"I will never forgive myself that in the end you were so alone with no one holding your hand," he whispered as tears fell as he pulled on Tony's hand.

"You're beautiful," he informed as he placed a kiss on his hand.

"Beautiful," as he kissed again and whispered as a sob escaped him, "hand."

He fell on his back as the tears and sobs took over him again.

"It's one thing to face eternity without you but to not have been with you at the True Death," he informed and quickly grabbed at the wooden stake that sat beside the bed and shoved it into Tony's chest.

"Talbot," Russell whispered as the screams of the man stopped.

"You saved me from the world, from myself. I was a fool to trust him. I am more sorry than I could ever say," he whispered and pulled at his hand and kissed it softly once again then leaned in and placed a small kiss against his lips.

"I'm so glad we had a chance to say our goodbyes," he revealed as Tony died.

Russell sighed and laid his head against the man's chest. Music from far off echoed in his ear and drowned out the horrible music that was playing inside this dirty motel room.

_Nobody in his right mind would have left her by George Strait playing softly in the background._

He still had a child left, a beautiful child. He would not make the same mistake with her. He would not neglect her ever again. He would listen to what she said. She had been right. Everything that had happened, she had predicted.

"Thank you, Talbot. You gave me two of the best presents I could ever ask for," he whispered as he gave the man that he saw as Talbot on last kiss and pulled himself out of the bed.

...

Isabelle stood in her own library and let the tears fall. She had yet to hear from Russell. She knew that after the news incident that the Authority and the AVL would be after him. She hoped that she would hear word from him soon. Music played in the background softly as tears fell from her eyes and stained her long black dress that she had been wearing to mourn Franklin and Talbot's passing.

_Go Rest High on that Mountain by Vince Gill plays in the background._

A knock came at the door and she turned quickly to see Gabriella open it for her. She wiped the tears away with her white handkerchief and stopped suddenly to see Russell standing at her doorway.

"Russell," she whispered as more tears fell from her eyes and to the floor as she rushed over quickly and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him close to her.

"Talbot," he started to say against her neck as he pulled away.

Her hands instantly went to his cheeks and she shook her head as more tears fell from her. "They got to Franklin too."

"I thought I lost you," she whispered so softly that Gabriella couldn't hear as she placed her head against his chest.

Russell didn't answer as his hands tangled into her long hair and picked her up quickly and rushed her to the nearest bedroom.

Isabelle felt him lay her softly on her back onto the back. She looked up at him sadness as he looked down at her.

"I don't ever want to lose you," he whispered and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Then stay with me. We will leave this place together. We can go back to France," she suggested quickly.

"I can't let them live for what they did to Talbot," he whispered in her ear as her hands tangled into his hair.

"We will go after them together," she revealed.

Russell reached for her small hand and kissed her wrist softly and replied, "My little beauty.

I cannot sacrifice you."

She pulled her hand away quickly and asked, "But I can sacrifice you?"

Tears started to fall quickly as she added, "I am not willing to do that. You are my life Russell Edgington."

"You're not afraid to face the devil," Russell whispered softly. Isabelle watched as he moved away from her and walked toward the bed.

"Where are you going," she asked as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I will kill them," he whispered and opened the door.

Isabelle moved quickly and slammed the door in front of him and shook her head.

"I will not let you leave me," she cried and stood tall in front of him as he eyed her with sadness.

"I don't want to leave you," he whispered.

"Let me kill them," she whispered, "They don't know of me. They will expect an attack from you."

"No," Russell replied harshly and pushed her out of the way and opened the door.

"Russell," she whispered and walked quickly after him as he walked down the large stairs.

He turned quickly as he heard her say his name and watched as she threw herself into his arms and kissed him hard and wrapped her arms around his neck. His quickly placed his arms around her and held her tight.

He pulled away and wiped the tears away and whispered, "I have to go."

Isabelle shook her head as he opened the door and walked out quickly. She watched as he flashed down the sidewalk and out of her life.

She closed the door and placed her head against the wall as the sob left her chest. She turned slowly and walked toward the stairs. As she approached the stairs memories of the past entered her once again and she fell to her knees at the end of the stairs and cried hard. She hadn't cried this hard in years. She had lost Russell for good.

"Belle," she heard the voice of Gabriella announce in shock.

She ignored the woman's voice and she felt the woman reaching out to her and trying to help her from the floor but Isabelle did not want to be helped she wanted to stay there for good.

Russell was in the hands of the Viking now.

**End Note: Thoughts? **


	65. Chapter 66

**Chapter 33: Be Prepared**

**A/N: Obviously Sookie is not being told this part, just like Isabelle's immunity to silver was left out to her. **

Gabriella walked into the library where Isabelle was sitting alone next to a fire. The vampire's eyes were closed as she swirled a glass of wine in her hand. Guitars played on the radio and she knew immediately that it was an old Johnny Cash song.

"They've stopped standing guard over Russell," Gabby revealed.

"I know."

_Ain't No Grave by Johnny Cash plays in the background._

"What do you want to do about it," the werewolf asked.

Isabelle opened her eyes and smiled at the girl. The glass of blood was still spinning in her hand.

"Call what is left of Russell's wolves back," she revealed.

"What for," Gabby asked in confusion.

Isabelle turned away from the woman and shook her head and chuckled softly at the werewolf.

"I have a magnificent plan," Isabelle revealed and gulped down what was left of the blood.

Gabriella shook her head at the vampire and turned quickly.

"Oh and Gabriella," Isabelle announced quickly as the girl's hands turned the door knob.

"Yes," Gabby asked and turned to look at the vampire woman in front of her. She could see an evil look in her eyes. One that she had never seen before.

"After I reveal my plans tonight, I want you to head on down to Bon Temps and wait for my further instructions," she demanded.

"Belle I can't leave the bar," Gabby insisted.

"It will keep," she informed coldly and dismissed the werewolf girl.

...

The remaining wolves stood outside Isabelle's large mansion and shook their heads.

"What are we doing here," a dirty man announced.

"Russell's child wants us," Gabby informed him.

"Does she give out vamp blood," he asked.

Gabby rolled her eyes and turned to watch Isabelle walk quickly out the door to look over her new wolves that would work her. They were begging for vampire blood she knew.

"You got any blood to give us," the man asked rudely.

Isabelle raised her brow at him and smiled and held a large bag up filled with many vials of blood.

"You'll be rewarded when I get what I want," she replied as she shook the bag and watched as the werewolves eyes turned a bright yellow as they looked over the bag.

"What you want us to do," the leader asked.

"I want you to pay attention," she ordered and looked all the wolves over.

"I don't want you to be caught unaware. We are talking about kings and successions," she added with a large smile.

"What you talking about Belle," Gabby asked in confusion.

"Justice will be squared," Isabelle replied to her werewolf and shrugged her shoulders.

"Where do we fit into this? We don't got anything to do with Russell Edgington's death," the leader announced quickly as he eyed the crazed vampire.

"Oh, you're going to kill the Vampire King and Eric too," she replied coldly.

"Belle," Gabby replied quickly. "That's not a good idea."

"You stick with me, you will have all the blood you could ever consume," she announced to the pack of wolves.

"What about that fairy," the leader asked, "And Alcide?"

"Kill them," Isabelle answered coldly.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't we just dig Russell up," Gabby asked quickly.

"It's a shining new era," she revealed wickedly as her fangs fell. "I'll be queen, undisputed, respected, saluted, and seen for the wonder that Russell made."

"You can't do this," Gabby announced as Isabelle turned quickly.

"Why can't I," she asked harshly and walked to her werewolf in a threatening demeanor. "I think I deserve the title of queen."

"But-"

"It's time for you to go to Bon Temps," Isabelle ordered and walked toward the house, "Oh and take a young werewolf and give him this."

Gabby looked at the white envelope that Isabelle held in her hand.

"What is that," Gabby asked in fear.

"A letter, what does it look like? Have the boy wolf take it to Merlotte's and hand it to a Ms. Sookie Stackhouse," Isabelle informed quickly.

"The rest of you," she announced, "I want the Newlin's."

**End Note: Can you tell that I was watching the Lion King?**

**So the mystery of the Newlin's disappearance is about to be revealed!**


	66. Chapter 67

Chapter 34: Beat It

A/N: Two more chapters left! :D I do not own Michael Jackson's Beat It. I'm pretty sure if I did you would see me on True Blood, I'd pay my way into the show :)

Sookie looked over at the vampire in front of her. The story ended with her crying at the end of the stairs.

"Is that it," she asked as Isabelle looked out the window.

Isabelle turned quickly and smiled widely at the young woman.

"Is there supposed to be more," Isabelle asked. "I'm afraid that is the story of my life."

"Will you play Viva la Vida at my funeral if I am to ever have one," she whispered.

Sookie was taken off guard at that last question. She did not know how to reply to it so she kept silent.

"You are free to leave," Isabelle revealed quickly.

"Will the wolves attack me," Sookie asked quickly as she pulled herself from the bed.

Isabelle smiled wickedly at the waitress and shook her head and answered, "If they do I will break their neck. I promised that no harm would come to you in my house."

"Good night Ms. Stackhouse," Isabelle announced as the girl walked slowly from the house.

Isabelle stood tall at the window and smiled with her fangs revealed as the girl drove out of the drive way. She turned quickly and rushed toward the attic.

"Well what do we have here," Isabelle asked like a young child as she turned the attic light on to reveal the cause of the noise that she blamed to be a rat.

"The poor moon pie," Isabelle asked wickedly as she looked over at the bloodied body of the blonde haired wife of the good Reverend Newlin.

"Look, you're such a horrid child of mine that you got the floor all bloodied," she announced as she looked down to see Steve Newlin covered in silver and blood with tape on his lips to keep in his screams.

Isabelle walked in quickly and smiled as her heels clicked against the wooden floor. She kneeled down next to the vampire that she had just made last night and smiled at him wickedly.

"Look what you did, you naughty boy," she replied with glee as she looked back at the woman that was going to be a little blood bag.

"I want more," Newlin demanded.

"It's nice to know that I won't have to deal with another whiny vampire child," she replied harshly.

"Let me have more," Newlin begged.

Isabelle chuckled and removed the silver from his body slowly and whispered, "I have the perfect victim for you. You will go to Bon Temps and eat Jason Stackhouse."

"He slept with my wife," Newlin revealed.

"Ah, I was right in making you wasn't I," she replied. "He murdered my oldest child. I must admit that it would be a wonderful treat to have a child of mine kill him and bring me his head."

Manipulation was a skill that she had not used in a long time. It had felt great to use it once again.

"Can I fly," he whispered.

"Why don't you try and see."

Sookie drove down the dark lonely country highway and reflected on what she had been told. Russell may have been evil to her at first but the story that she had been told had honestly changed her mind.

Loud music flooded her thoughts as she drove down the highway. The sounds of the 80s was her new thing since Bill had revealed to her that the 80s had been his happiest decade.

Sookie shook her head as she was driving and a large smile came over her face as she started to shake her head and let her hair shake like a wild woman.

"Just beat it," Sookie sang along to Michael Jackson loudly.

"They're Out To Get You, Better Leave While You Can

Don't Wanna Be A Boy want to be man."

She pretended as if she was on a stage with some of the most famous singers from the 80's even though she could not carry a tune in a bucket.

"Hello again," she heard a voice that she thought that she had just forgotten.

Sookie felt her body being pulled out of her yellow car and into the air. She looked down to watch her car flip over into the ditch and the windows from the glass breaking.

"Oh I'm sorry dear," Isabelle announced wickedly with a large grin, "I am afraid that it is totaled."


	67. Chapter 68

**Chapter 35: The Revelations**

Pam looked up at the television screen and shook her head as she wondered just why this fairy had taken over Eric's life. The news played on the television. She scowled at the news anchor. Ever since Russell Edgington ripped the spine out of that news reporter, humans were becoming more violet towards vampires.

She closed her eyes and remembered the good old days, before humans knew about the existence of vampires. Those were the days when you could eat, kill, and fuck whatever you wanted to without repercussions.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the door opening and closing from in front of her. She sighed. This had happened many times before. Someone left a purse or something of a personal nature and had to come back after closing time.

"We're closed," Pam announced in disgust.

"Is this yours," a gentle female voice announced.

Pam looked over to the door to see a marvelously dressed vampire standing in front of her with Sookie Stackhouse in her hands. She smiled at the sight and raised one of her eye brows at the sight of it. She wanted to laugh but knew that would only get her in trouble with Eric.

"Not mine," Pam announced as she walked closer to the woman and the fairy.

"Pam," Sookie screamed as she looked at the woman that was supposed to be helping her.

"Eric, Bill," Pam announced in fake horror, "Sookie is here in the hands of an evil vampire."

"Good job," Isabelle said with a smile as she watched the two male vampires that she had met once upon a time emerge from the little office in the back.

"Bill," Sookie screamed as she watched the two vampires that meant the world to her stand at a loss for words as they looked the two over.

Bill dropped his fangs as he looked the vampire woman over and announced, "Scarlet what do you want with Sookie. She has done nothing to you. I was the one that killed Sophie-Anne."

Isabelle giggled at his truthful response and shook her head as she shoved Sookie down onto the nearest pole.

"That's the other thing that you have said that was the truth. Are we making a habit of telling the truth now, Mr. Compton?"

"Now you stay there like a good fairy," Isabelle announced in a slight whisper. "You make one little move I will kill everyone you love. Oh and I forgot to mention that for good measure that you do not move I have placed a vampire and a werewolf outside your brother's home. All I have to do is give the word and little Jason Stackhouse will be no longer."

Sookie shook in fear but she stayed in place. She could not let anything happen to Jason. That was her only living relative. If something ever happened to Bill or Eric that was the only person she had left to depend on. Her whole life she had depended on him. This vampire had yet to harm anyone but she knew by the story that she told that she had the power to hurt anyone.

"Scarlet," Bill announced once again.

Isabelle turned toward the two vampires that glared at her. She gave Eric a little wink for not trying to harm her.

"Please allow me to introduce myself," Isabelle stated as she stood tall, "MY name is Isabelle Hensley not Scarlet O'Hare. I am the lost child of Russell Edgington."

Isabelle smiled as she watched Bill start to run after her.

"Bill don't," Eric announced but it was too late.

"Sorry love," she hissed as she watched a silver chain wrap around his throat.

"Bill," Sookie screamed as tears fell down her cheeks.

Isabelle watched as Eric started to rush toward Sookie. She smiled and lurched forward and grabbed the Viking by his throat and pushed him down to the ground.

Eric watched in horror as she ripped her necklace off of her neck and held it above him.

"Pam," he hissed from under this vampire.

Isabelle turned quickly and watched as Pam was thrown towards Sookie with a silver chain wrapped around her throat. She turned her attentions back onto the Viking and smiled a toothy grin.

"You see this," she whispered as she placed the thin necklace against the vampire's neck, "It's sterling silver and very powerful against vampire skin. No matter what their age."

"How," he hissed as his skin began to smoke from the horrible chain.

"I don't know really. Must be a mix of my ancestor's blood and Russell's," she stated as she stood up from him.

"Now," she stated in her Southern accent. She smiled as she watched the men shiver at the fact that she sounded just like Russell Edgington, "I have a little surprise for Ms. Stackhouse."

Sookie looked away from the vampires and watched as Isabelle walked behind the bar and levitated towards the ceiling. She felt the urge to gag as burning vampire skin filled her nose.

"Now," Isabelle announced as she floated in the air just above the ceiling, "You move an inch, everyone dies except for you. It's to induce guilt you see. Great little trick to get what you want. Russell taught me that."

"Good for you," Eric announced which was ignored by the vampire.

"You promised that I-"

"Wouldn't get hurt," Isabelle finished, "And are you hurt? I see no physical pains that afflict you?"

Sookie watched as the woman moved the ceiling tile and pulled out a brown paper bag. She felt disgust enter her immediately.

"You want to know the great thing about having wolves do your bidding," she informed the vampires and the fairy, "They are willing to do what ever you ask them to do, be it digging up graves to breaking into a vampire bar."

Sookie's eyes went wide as she looked at Isabelle who stuck her hand into the bag slowly.

"Care to take a guess what is inside bag number one," Isabelle asked in complete joy as she watched horror come over the young woman's face.

Sookie said nothing as tears fell down her cheeks.

"No," Isabelle whined, "But you were so talkative at the house. Well, whatever, I don't mind telling you."

Isabelle pulled the small bone out of the bag and watched as confused horror came upon Sookie's face.

"Do you know who this is," she asked with a smile.

Sookie shook her head in disbelief.

"See you sent someone I love down the drain, I am just returning the favor," Isabelle informed her.

"No," Sookie cried and moved to stand up.

"Ahh, you take one more step Jason is gone forever and then I kill your friends."

Sookie sat back down in a panic. She didn't know what to do.

"You know, in a lot of cultures, they say that when a body is disturbed the soul is forever lost and can not find its way back to heaven. Poor Granny Stackhouse," Isabelle announced as she shoved the bone into the garbage disposal.


	68. Chapter 69

**Chapter 36: Making Plans**

Gabrielle watched as the men moved through the small parking garage swiftly. They were hopped on vampire blood so their senses were fantastic but their brain cells were useless.

"Hey you can't come down here," a male voice announced with a hint of authority within it.

The wolf girl turned quickly to face the small man and smiled as she looked him over. He was quite fat and large boned. He had an unhealthy diet that she could smell from a mile away.

"Oh we have permission to start digging up here," she announced with a smile. "Is your name Doug?"

"Yes mam that is my name but I need to know who gave you permission," Doug asked as he looked up at the beautiful woman.

"My cousin is Alcide," she answered with a smile.

"Oh, so what are you doing here," he asked as returned her smile.

"I have to inspect it to make sure that it is all alright," Gabrielle lied just as Isabelle had taught her to long ago.

"Oh alright," Doug answered with a smile as he let the woman pass by him, "Go right on ahead and do what you were doing."

"Thank you…Doug," she whispered his last name in a seductive tone as she made her way towards the wolves of the Shreveport pack that she had picked up along the way.

"What you want us to do," one of the male wolves, J.D, asked as he looked down at the concrete.

Gabrielle pointed at the ground and replied, "Smell for a vampire and then dig him up."

The men nodded and pulled their clothes off. She watched as they turned into wolves and started to do as she said. It was funny to watch how her great species could change so quickly to little puppies begging for momma's milk all because they were under the influence of vampire blood.

...

Doug sat in his small little office and smiled as he listened to Taylor Swift play softly into his headphones. Her voice soothed him beyond belief when he was weary from a long day's work out on the docks and then had to rush over to this parking garage. But what could he do when the economy was going to hell? He had to support himself some way.

"Excuse me," he heard a woman's voice behind him announce.

He twirled in his chair to see a woman with pale skin and bright eyes staring at him. He couldn't help the smile that came over him as he looked her over.

"Wow," he stated low under his breath.

Isabelle let a smile come over her face as she glared daggers at him for looking over her body like she was some piece of steak.

"Did a woman come here by any chance," she asked as the man stood up quickly.

"Oh yes mam," he stated and then noticed that her dress was covered in blood. "Did something happen to you?"

"Oh," Isabelle looked down at her dress and then smiled, "It was nothing. Just some vampire was killed in front of me and…well this is the result."

She watched as the man took the bait and smiled at her. She smiled back at him for the fact that he believed her lie.

"She's right over there. Do you work for her," he asked.

"Oh actually, she works for me," she stated and then looked him in the eyes.

"What's your name," she stated coldly as she looked into his dark brown eyes.

"Doug," he answered without any emotion.

"Well Doug," she announced, "You will remember nothing of tonight or any other night that I come to call upon you."

She watched as he nodded at her.

"You got that?"

"Yes," he replied quickly.

"Fantastic," Isabelle announced as she walked away from him and towards the half naked men that were digging Russell up.

...

Gabrielle watched as the men hurled the small rocks of cement out of the hole. She peeked over the side to see a horrible shell that was Russell Edgington. She watched as he found it hard to move.

"Oh Russell," she heard Isabelle announce.

She turned to see that the vampire that had saved her family so long ago was covered in blood as she stood above the hole looking at her maker. She could see tears forming in her eyes at the sight of him in such a way.

She watched as Isabelle's eyes snapped quickly on to the wolves that were in the hole.

"Get out," she hissed and she waited patiently as they crawled out of the hole. She hurried inside and laid beside Russell.

Gabrielle watched in sick fascination as Isabelle looked him over.

"Have your fangs grown back," she whispered as Russell moaned slightly in pain as she lifted the silver chains off of his body.

Russell's fangs fell quickly and Isabelle smiled brightly at him as she pulled away from him and moved back out of the hole.

"Help him out," she hissed as she looked down at the men.

She watched as they started to slowly move back towards the hole out of fear.

"Too slow," she hissed and rushed towards them.

Gabrielle watched in horror as she ripped limbs off of the Shreveport pack and threw the screaming men into the small pit.

"Eat up my dear," Isabelle announced as she listened with sick pleasure as the screams and moans of the dying men filled her sensitive ears.

"Gabby," Isabelle announced with a smile as she looked over to the very pale Russell that sat inside the pit. Blood was all over him as he feasted on the men.

"Yes," Gabrielle asked quickly as she tried to keep the contents of her stomach from leaving her body.

"Get rid of the bodies," Isabelle announced as she rushed back into the hole to help her maker out.

Gabrielle watched as the two vampires walked arm and arm out of the parking garage. She turned her back and looked at the surviving wolves that looked at her in shock and disbelief.

"You heard her," she announced and walked back towards their large black van.

J.D followed quickly behind her and shook his head and asked, "Where are we going to take them?"

"The swamp," she answered as she pulled herself into the car and then pulled her cell phone out. This was wrong. She had helped in the killing of her own kind.

She dialed the number that she knew by heart and then shook her head.

"Gabby," her cousin answered.

"Alcide," she whispered as she tried to choke back the sobs and the tears that wanted to escape her.

"What's wrong Gabrielle? You aren't doing V again are you," Alcide asked in a very concerned voice.

She didn't answer.

"Gabby, where are you?"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and then she hung up the phone quickly as J.D opened the door and crawled in along with the other surviving werewolves and their dead cohorts.

"To the swamp," Gabrielle demanded as she sat back in her seat and watched the lives of the innocent move around her as they made their way towards the murky waters of the Mississippi River.


	69. Chapter 70

**Chapter 37: Loving Conclusions**

**A/N: Sorry about the ending. For some reason it did not download so I had to rewrite all of this from memory. Please forgive me. I was extremely upset when I found out it was deleted but I put in the extra work because I love this story so much.**

Isabelle smelled the thick smoke coming from the bar and grill that stood on the edge of the swamp in Bon Temps. She smiled at the long lost smell of food that was prepared on a fire. She grasped the hand that was beside her and looked up at Russell with a smile. He was still very pale and very weak but those people that they had hunted together were doing the trick in restoring him partially.

She pounced on top of him and smiled down at him as they landed on a soft grassy patch beside the swamp. She could hear the snorts of the local alligators and let a giggle slide from deep inside her chest as she looked down on her maker.

"You want to know a secret," she whispered with a smile, "When you were gone I'd go down to the local ponds and feed the alligators Moon Pies."

Russell looked up at her with curious eyes.

"Alligators love marshmallows," she informed him as she placed a soft kiss against his still scarred lips.

"I missed you so much," she whispered into his ear.

Russell's hand went through her long curled hair and smiled at her as he took in the blood that still covered her.

"Did you kill them," he asked as he looked into her beautiful eyes.

"No," she answered, "I decided that I'd leave them for you. We could do it together."

Russell smiled at her as she placed another kiss against him. She smiled as he rolled her onto her back and looked down at her.

"That's more like it," he explained as he looked over her. He loved this look on her face. The look that only she could give him. It was a look that was filled with want, love, lust, and trust. He loved her for it.

"I don't think so," she whispered and pinned him back down onto his back. She smiled at him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips that soon became a deeper one that turned into a passionate kiss. She moaned slightly as she felt his new fangs fall and graze her skin.

Russell smiled as he moved her hair slightly out of the way as he quickly pushed her underneath him. He placed a small kiss on her neck and then gently bit into her just so he could taste the sweet nectar inside of her that he had been neglected of for so long.

He felt his back go against the grass once again and Isabelle smiled down at him as the puncture marks healed quickly.

"I fear this is a battle that we are forever destined to play my little beauty," he whispered to her as the sound of a wolf's howl filled the air around them.

"These dirt water vampires have no idea what is coming for them," she revealed as she pulled what was left of his tattered shirt off of him as Russell unzipped her bloodied dress.

"I love you Russell," she whispered as he placed himself on top of her once again.


	70. The Loving Child

Teaser for The Loving Child

**A/N: This is the teaser for the upcoming story. There is a few teaser videos on my Tumblr page and a great video for this story. **

* * *

Russell shoved Isabelle into the wall and felt his fangs fall as he looked over her. That defiant spirit that he had seen once before when she was human shown back at him as she glared at him. Her teeth had fallen as soon as he glared at her for not staying in her place. She was going to dare him once again like she had done so long ago.

Isabelle's nails tore into his wrist as she felt him raise her off of the ground.

"I demand that you-"

"Why don't you just chop my head off as well, watch my head roll across the floor," she hissed as she looked over him. "You seem so happy in doing it, why not just do it to me?! It will bring back the old times!"

Russell eyed her as his child brought something up from her human life. It always amazed him that she would bring up something about her human life when he was reminded of that time long ago in France.

"I demand that you join us."

...

"I renounce the ties of our blood and my dominion over you as my progeny! As your maker, I release you! You mean nothing to me no longer!"

...

"How dare you justify your actions under the veil of religion! It's idiotic and immature! That's the kind of thing that you say to a new born child that refuses to eat! You all are fucking ignorant just like humans!"

...

"She loves you dearly you know," Isabelle stated as she looked over the Viking that stood beside her. She shook her head at him as she walked past him in her very beautiful gown.

...

"Have you ever noticed that Isabelle always stands to Russell's left," Eric asked as he looked over to Bill. "She practically ripped Steve's head off to take her place by his side."

Bill looked at Eric and smiled at him and replied, "It's biblical. Eve was created from Adam's left rib. When the two are married they become of one flesh. They are equal."

"Didn't take Isabelle for the religious symbolism type," Eric stated with a smile.

...

"Look I didn't mean to come between the two of you," Steve announced as he placed his hands against his heart.

Isabelle glared at him and her fangs fell as he tried to walk toward her.

"I did not make him to take my place," Isabelle whispered as she turned her attentions back to Russell. "And he will never replace Talbot!"

...

"What is she doing," Bill asked as he watched her arms move quickly behind her and then moved down the trunk of her body in a lustful way all while still laughing in a screech like manner.

Bill listened as Isabelle started speaking in a strange tongue that he had never heard spoken before. He turned to Salome who looked as if she was seeing the devil in the flesh.

"What is she saying," Bill screamed as they watched Isabelle hiss at the unseen goddess.

...

"First may I say that God has the most beautiful tits that I have ever seen," Russell exclaimed as he looked over the men and women vampires that had accompanied him on this shared vision.

"If I may say so I think that Ms. Isabelle here has the most beautiful tits that I have ever seen," Eric cut in sharply and looked over to Isabelle that stood to Russell's left.

...

"What happened," Bill asked as he looked at Salome for answers but as he did the cameras returned to normal and they looked in on the room to see blood strown about the room like a crazy psychopath had murdered a group of people inside.

"Lilith killed her," Bill stated as he pointed to the Istake that was laying on the floor.

...

Isabelle held her arms out wide as if she was Jesus on the crucifix and announced with a large smile on her face, "Make no mistake, mine is the true face of vampire!"


End file.
